


Di morte e rinascita

by AkaneMikael



Category: Music RPF, Papa Roach, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Crying, Hot, Love, M/M, Saving, Sensitive Issues, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, death and life, jacorry, nice, participation of wife and friends
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: "Jacoby Shaddix è una storia, ma non di quelle comiche e leggere come potrebbe sembrarlo al primo sguardo. La storia di Jacoby è bella tosta e contorta, molto, molto complicata.Quelle storie che non dimentichi e non lasci perdere, quel genere di storie. Quelle che ti entrano in profondità."Jacoby, la sua storia e soprattutto il suo rapporto con Jerry completamente vissuto con gli occhi di quest'ultimo. Un viaggio in una storia che porterà sull'orlo della morte e poi della rinascita totale. La trasformazione delle tenebre in luce.





	1. A prima vista

**Author's Note:**

> iniziamo a pubblicare questa fic che per inciso è completa e conta 145 capitoli non troppo lunghi fra loro. Pubblicherò ogni 4/5 giorni circa.  
> I protagonisti sono Jacoby Shaddix e Jerry Horton dei Papa Roach, il pov è unicamente di Jerry, ho scelto di proposito di raccontare Jacoby ed il loro rapporto dalla parte esclusiva di Jerry perché è più equilibrato. Io quando faccio fic così mi immergo nel mondo di chi scrivo e immergersi in Jacoby attraverso Jerry è una cosa, farlo attraverso lui stesso è ben diverso. Mi faccio coinvolgere troppo così ho voluto usare questo espediente per rimanere un po’ più sana. Avrei finito per scrivere dei capitoli totalmente deliranti e già così non è che certe parti siano molto normali.  
> In una storia con Jacoby protagonista la normalità non sta di casa di sicuro.  
> Mi sono documentata su un sacco di cose in un sacco di modi, la fic l’ho iniziata un anno fa e l’ho finita da poco. Le cose che non sapevo le ho inventate, così come il loro rapporto è mia pura interpretazione. Come sempre scrivo un mix di personali visioni intrecciate a cose realmente successe.  
> La vita di Jacoby non è stata facile, lui non è facile, ogni suo rapporto non è facile e spero seguirete questo viaggio di morte e rinascita, perché si toccherà di tutto e verrete sconvolti se vi lascerete andare.  
> Ci rivediamo nei prossimi capitoli. Buona lettura.  
> Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DI MORTE E RINASCITA

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry19.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry72.png)

  
“Farai ciò che ti dico  
Adesso ho la tua attenzione  
Mi sono scordato di dirti che  
Tutte le teste saranno infestate  
Spero che a voi, gente, impariate la lezione  
Perchè il gioco della vita è la pazzia”  
[\- Infest - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn7P1SwQmes)

PROLOGO  
  
\- Sì, sono Jerry, con chi parlo? -   
\- Sono Jacoby, Lily ti ha parlato di me? -   
\- Sì, sì certo... Jacoby, hai un gruppo giusto? -   
\- Sì appunto! Ho bisogno di un chitarrista! -   
\- Wow, vai subito al sodo eh? -   
\- Dai bello, so che sei un chitarrista! Perché non ti unisci a noi? -   
\- Mmm non so amico, non mi sembra una grande idea... -   
\- Come no? Per me è grandiosa! -   
\- Lily ha detto che fate un genere più funky, non è il mio stile... -   
\- Che centra, quella è la partenza e poi senza un chitarrista abbiamo poca scelta, ma poi ci possiamo spostare dove vogliamo, ascoltiamo anche i pareri del gruppo! Insomma, siamo su da un mese, cazzo! -   
\- Sì, ma credo che siamo comunque troppo diversi, io non sono convinto... -   
\- Andiamo, vieni a sentirci, che cazzo hai da fare? A noi servi, che te ne fotte di cosa suoniamo? È solo per fare qualcosa! Chi non vuole avere un gruppo? Andiamo, vieni a vederci! -   
\- Io non... beh, vediamo, magari una di queste sere vengo a sentirvi... -   
\- Ci conto eh? -   
\- Sì sì... -   
\- Altrimenti vengo a casa tua e ti prendo a forza! -   
\- O-ok, ok... -   
  
  
1\. A PRIMA VISTA  
  
La prima cosa che noto di lui sono gli occhi.   
Jacoby Shaddix è una storia, ma non di quelle comiche e leggere come potrebbe sembrarlo al primo sguardo. La storia di Jacoby è bella tosta e contorta, molto, molto complicata.   
Quelle storie che non dimentichi e non lasci perdere, quel genere di storie. Quelle che ti entrano in profondità.   
  
Quando arriva la mia ragazza mi dice che c’è una band favolosa che cerca un chitarrista, salto subito su interessato. Quando poi scopro di chi si tratta mi butto subito giù.   
Chissà cosa mi pensavo… è una band messa in piedi da poco, scapestrata ed incosciente, per di più di un’altra scuola che fa qualcosa che ha a che fare col funky.   
Papa Roach. Che nome, non faranno mai strada con un nome così strano, sa di vecchio e non so bene.   
La mia ragazza inizia a parlarne entusiasta dicendo che è una loro grande fan e che sono bravissimi e nonostante la mancanza di un chitarrista, sono molto bravi perché il cantante ha una voce pazzesca e tiene molto bene i live.   
\- Comunque fanno anche del metal, cioè non proprio quello che piace a te, ma sai… non fermarti al fatto che sono funky. Sono davvero bravi, ma senza chitarrista possono spaziare poco. Non li hai mai sentiti? - Chiede shoccata come se dovessi averlo fatto.   
Sbuffo e la guardo disinteressato.   
\- Da quanto suonano? -   
\- Non so, due mesi? Hanno fatto qualche live in giro, tipo festival o nei locali, fanno qualche cover ma fanno anche canzoni loro. -   
La guardo interdetto.   
\- E come fai ad essere una loro grande fan? Senza la chitarra quanto bravi possono essere? - Lei però insiste un sacco che devo ascoltare il cantante, Jacoby, perché ha un grande talento e quando l’avrò ascoltato sarò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.   
In realtà la conversazione avuta con Lily è questa, prima che lui mi chiami e mi urli brutalmente contro che devo andare e non è lei a convincermi ma lui. A parte che, pur per telefono, è vero. Ha una gran bella voce. Forse è questo od il fatto che sembra serio quando dice che viene a casa mia. Posso andare a sentirli e dirgli che non è il genere di gruppo a cui voglio unirmi.   
  
Ho un brivido lungo la schiena quando lo guardo cantare in questo locale con un po’ di gente ad animarlo.   
Quando entro lui è accucciato che stringe il microfono e canta con gli occhi chiusi, indossa abiti larghi e cadenti, i capelli sono corti e sparati, biondi, il viso è rosso e sudato, credo suoni da poco ma qua dentro fa molto caldo.   
Urla con una certa potenza vocale, lo ammetto, ma così non capisco bene il timbro e quanto sia bravo, così aspetto che l’urlo viscerale, di tutto rispetto comunque, finisca.   
Quando smette si alza in piedi di scatto e, sempre di scatto, apre gli occhi e sembra che fissi me, proprio me, ad un paio di file più indietro.   
Gli altri sono una macchia indistinta, non so che strumenti ci siano, chi siano e se siano bravi. Sento vagamente che manca qualcosa, ma non è quello che conta.   
Quello che conta è che i suoi occhi sono azzurri e penetrano uno per uno chiunque si frapponga nel suo cammino.   
Fissa e uccide con una provocazione che penso non dimenticherò, ma quello che mi segna davvero è quel buio che c’è nel fondo dello sguardo, quel tormento, quel qualcosa di indefinito. Qualcosa che appena lo vedi lo noti ma non sai proprio spiegare cosa sia ed in un momento capisco cosa piaccia tanto a chi lo ascolta.   
Ha una presenza nonostante non sia nessuno. Ti sa prendere.   
Poi realizzo che oltre allo sguardo ed al modo di fare, ha voce. Oh cazzo se ha voce. Non solo ce l’ha, ma la usa in un modo incredibile!   
È davvero dotato e può solo che migliorare. Ha un timbro graffiante e basso, ma è in grado di estendersi con una capacità sconcertante.   
Manca il suono potente, il batterista fa un gran lavoro, ma manca proprio qualcosa di più ed in generale gli strumenti che ci sono non fanno gran che. Sembra un caos. E poi manca la chitarra, una gran chitarra elettrica.  
In quel gruppo manco io!  
La canzone prosegue e lui si muove, non sta fermo, grida, strepita, salta, passa da uno all’altro e si agita come un forsennato ed ecco la terza cosa dopo lo sguardo e la voce. Come tiene il palco, un palco che ancora non c’è sul serio, eppure lo tiene, eccome se lo tiene.   
In un momento sento un pugno allo stomaco ed è come se capissi il motivo per cui la mia ragazza insisteva tanto.   
Jacoby finisce che è in acqua e ridendo prende l’acqua e se la butta addosso scrollandosi come un cane randagio.   
Graffiante. Graffiante la voce e graffiante lui.   
Ha un bel viso, una bella bocca sottile e ben disegnata, un po’ a cuore forse. Fisico nella media. Quello che continua a colpire è la zona occhi, ha un taglio particolare o forse sono solo io che sono assorbito da quelli e dal modo in cui fissa.   
Quando si illumina in un sorriso per un momento quello strano tormento sembra andare via e sembra un altro, ma è più come se avesse una doppia personalità, qualcosa che cerca di nascondere facendo il buffone.  
Parla con la gente che lo ascolta e interagisce tanto con loro, così come coi suoi compagni. Gioca e scherza ed io mi perdo per un lungo istante mentre mi immagino come potrebbe essere stare lì con lui a subire i suoi scherzi, io che sono così notoriamente poco espansivo, di solito.   
Così contenuto, tranquillo, calmo e poco felice.   
\- Ha un anno meno di te, ha 17 anni. - Rimango colpito sapendo che ha un anno meno di me. - Ha un futuro, vero? - Dice la mia ragazza attaccata al mio braccio, tutta entusiasta.   
Mentre lo dice capisco perché è tanto fan di questo gruppo. È tutto per lui, non certo per la musica, ma stranamente non riesco ad ingelosirmi, non riesce a darmi fastidio. Quanto è strano?   
Sorrido un po’.   
La capisco, in realtà… io penso di essere innamorato della sua voce, cazzo!   
Con questo realizzo che sono segnato a vita.  
  
Dopo che me lo chiede per venti volte, me li presenta.   
Lei è una delle fedeli fan che vengono sempre alle loro serate, perciò si presenta con un entusiasmo che viene accolto con un gran sorriso dai ragazzi.   
Lily ovviamente punta al cantante e sto già pensando che fra me e lei non durerà molto se continua così. Che si tenga pure il cantante, se vuole!  
In poco gli altri vanno a prendere da bere e fumare, lui resta lì con noi un po’ obbligato da lei che comincia subito dopo i complimenti:   
\- Questo è il mio ragazzo, si chiama Jerry, ti avevo parlato di lui, ricordi? - Presenta come se fosse la loro groupie. Il flash della nostra conversazione telefonica mi assale mentre i nostri occhi si incrociano e mi sento un pugno allo stomaco.   
Jacoby mi guarda, registra le parole di lei, probabilmente ricorda la conversazione avuta e l’impressione che non sarei mai venuto e si illumina tutto abbracciandomi di slancio come se ci conoscessimo da una vita e fosse estremamente felice di vedermi. È sudato fradicio ed io odio gli abbracci, ma non lo mando via, rimango rigido e lo lascio fare basito.   
\- ALLORA SEI VENUTO ALLA FINE! SONO FELICISSIMO AMICO! -   
\- Lui è Jacoby! - Dice lei come se avesse una sorta di visione nel nostro abbraccio.   
Il contatto dei nostri corpi e dei nostri sguardi mi ricopre di brividi, la sua presa è forte ma sfugge subito, sorride con mezzo ghigno ed un’aria completamente indecifrabile, ma in qualche modo sono ancora aggrappato a lui, quasi non respiro.   
\- Coby, amico! - Dice subito. È sudato fradicio, la maglia maniche corte larga è quasi tutta bagnata, del resto si è dimenato in pochi metri come se avesse un vero palco, ma non è tanto quello quanto la partecipazione.   
Però mi mette disagio quando sento la sua voce al di là del canto appena sentito.   
La sua voce ‘normale’ è qualcosa che scava ancor di più di quando canta.   
\- Bella serata davvero! - Mi trovo a dire senza rendermene conto, come per sentirlo ancora parlare ed avere la sua attenzione su di me un istante ancora.   
Lui si illumina e torna a guardarmi questa volta con più cura.   
E per me c’è disagio.   
\- Wow ti è piaciuto? Grazie! Siamo insieme da poco, stiamo facendo pratica… abbiamo in mente molte idee ma come vedi senza la chitarra siamo fottutamente vincolati! - Comincia a partire con un entusiasmo che mi spiazza così non so cosa dire.   
\- Ed è per questo che lui è qua, è un chitarrista! - Fa poi lei tutta entusiasta ed orgogliosa non sapendo che io e Jacoby ci siamo già parlati per telefono e lui sa la mia ritrosia.    
\- Lo so, ma non eri convinto di unirti a noi, cosa ne pensi ora? Abbiamo potenzialità? Posso subito dire che siamo disposti a spaziare anche in generi che ti piacciono, basta che non mi parli del pop, ma non credo sia il tuo genere...  - Jacoby parla un sacco e fermarlo è impossibile, io mi ritrovo a ridere ed annuire dinnanzi al suo entusiasmo e a quanto parla, fa tutto lui, a momenti si inginocchia per convincermi! Lily capisce che ci siamo già parlati e rimane incredula, sempre più esclusa da noi che lentamente sembriamo in un altro mondo. Io annuisco imbarazzato.   
\- No decisamente. Ma nemmeno a questo miscuglio di funky e, non saprei, hip hop con qualche scream? Io sono per il Metal! A parte poi il problema delle scuole...  - Non so perché lo dico, forse sono andato troppo oltre, ma lui continua tutto animato e mi prende per le spalle, mi circonda con un braccio e mi trascina via con questo contatto forte e tutto sudato che mi turba, la mia ragazza rimane indietro e non ho la minima idea di come la prenda, ma Jacoby mi porta via e non c’è verso di opporsi. In realtà nemmeno voglio.   
\- E chi se ne fotte? - dice. - Noi non suoniamo a scuola! Suoniamo nel garage di Dave! - Al bancone alza il braccio e si fa notare dal barista che gli dà due bottiglie di birra ed io lo guardo aggrottato.   
\- Ma non hai 17 anni? - Jacoby ride forte e prende le bottiglie dandomene una. Io scuoto la testa. - No, amico, non sono un fan dell’alcool! - Ma lui allora alza la testa e sempre ridendo risponde semplice:   
\- Allora tienimela e me la dai quando ho finito con la prima! - Dopo aggiunge sempre trascinandomi, tenendomi con un braccio intorno al collo. - Vieni, ho bisogno di una sigaretta e di sedermi! -   
Perciò a 17 anni conosce il barista e beve birra senza problemi, non mi stupisce che fumi.   
Lo accompagno stordito e perplesso, Jacoby è una specie di fiume in piena, fa mille cose, parla un sacco ed è sempre costantemente su di giri, tanto che penso si sia preso qualcosa prima del concerto.   
Una volta fuori si rilassa un po’, la brezza fresca che schiaffeggia il suo viso gli dà tregua, così mi lascia ma preferivo prima nonostante sia una persona pesante in generale.   
Lui si butta su un marciapiede poco più in là, si accende la sigaretta e mentre tira con un occhio chiuso, mi fissa con l’altro da giù, tutto scomposto, la birra nella stessa mano che tiene la cicca.   
Io in piedi davanti a lui, con l’altra bottiglia, imbarazzato eppure incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.   
Mi scruta come se mi studiasse, mi spoglia, va in profondità.   
\- Ci sta bene. - Dice poi sbuffando il fumo ed appoggiando i gomiti dietro di sé, è quasi steso, non so come faccia a stare così in mezzo alla gente, sembra vissuto allo stato brado, quasi! Mi viene uno stupido tuffo allo stomaco quando lo dice in quel modo.   
\- C-cosa? - Per un momento mi ricordo della mia ragazza, ma non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Io resto composto in piedi a guardarlo.   
\- Il tuo gusto per il Metal, io sono un fan di Hendrix! Mi piacciono molti generi, sai, anche il Metal. Ti racconterò come sono finito a fare questa strana cosa mezza funky. Comunque per me se abbiamo gli strumenti giusti possiamo spostarci anche sul Metal, o magari fondere dei generi che piacciono ad entrambi, sai... perché no? Tu facci sentire come suoni, dopo! Ai dettagli ci penseremo.  - Lo ordina, non lo chiede. Il punto è che la sua prepotenza mi piace anche se è l’opposto di me, che sono una persona a modo, schiva e chiusa.   
Mi sento stupidamente emozionato, ma lo controllo bene. Alzo le spalle ed annuisco.   
\- Però siamo in licei diversi, secondo me non è tanto fattibile anche se poi in caso ci andremmo bene a vicenda. - Jacoby alza le spalle e continua a fumare e bere steso per terra, sempre fissandomi.   
\- Noi non suoneremo solo finché siamo a scuola, sai? Continuiamo anche dopo! - questo è un punto molto ragionevole in effetti. Pensavo fosse solo sconclusionato. A questo punto mi convince e do un ok più affidabile, lui sorride soddisfatto sempre continuando a fissarmi in quel modo che denuda, o forse sono così attratto da lui per qualche motivo che mi sembra mi fissi, ma in realtà non fa nulla.   
Sto per cominciare una conversazione che però è bloccata per il mio imbarazzo e la mia sciocca emozione, quando viene chiamato da qualcun altro, lui salta su come una cavalletta e si butta sull’amico che è venuto a salutarlo e a fargli i complimenti: gli salta letteralmente addosso e non so come fa a non rovesciare la birra.   
Tutti ridono, li circondano ed in un momento Jacoby non è più mio ma di mille altre persone.   
\- Vieni! - Io scuoto la testa e gli do la birra:   
\- No no devo ritrovare la mia ragazza, l’ho piantata senza calcolarla! - Jacoby ride e indica di tenere la birra.  
\- Tienila! Più tardi andiamo da Dave così puoi farci sentire qualcosa, vieni? - Sembra ci tenga a questa cosa, così io spaesato e perso annuisco anche se non è una cosa che farei e non volevo proprio. - Ci conto, non sparire! -   
A questo punto faccio il primo sorriso spontaneo.   
\- Resto nei paraggi! - Lui così è soddisfatto e mi fa l’occhiolino tornando dagli altri che lo trascinano in mezzo ad un gruppo consistente.   
  
Resto ancora un po’ stordito da questo uragano che mi ha subito conquistato, è una forza della natura e penso che sarebbe bello lavorare con uno così.   
Gli altri onestamente non sembrano tutti all’altezza, soprattutto il bassista ed il trombettista… non mi sembra abbia senso la sua presenza lì! Il batterista mi pare bravo invece. Diciamo che in generale la band si basa tutta su Jacoby e sul suo talento che può solo crescere. Sono acerbi, lui soprattutto, e molto caotici in quel che fanno.   
Sono un po’ slegati, insomma, hanno tanti difetti, però contando che sono insieme da 2 mesi non è nemmeno male, direi.   
Quando torno da Lily, sta parlando con delle amiche e si illumina quando mi vede, mi chiede come è andata e le dico che dopo dovrei fargli sentire come suono.  
\- Sono perplesso per via dei licei che frequentiamo, ma dice che non è un progetto scolastico anche se è nato a scuola. E poi sul genere dice che possono cambiare su qualcosa più congeniale. Comunque fargli sentire non costa. E devo ammettere che ha una voce proprio da Metal, quel ragazzo! - Lei si illumina tutta e mi irrita la sua immensa gioia nel sapere che forse posso entrare nel loro gruppo.   
Se ci entro col cazzo che resto con te! Finiresti per scoparti Jacoby ed io per dargli un pugno e non voglio dare un pugno a Jacoby, voglio essergli amico ed andarci d’accordo. Punto! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È vero che: il primo contatto fra Jerry e Jacoby avviene proprio per telefono, il cantante cerca un chitarrista per il suo gruppo messo su da appena due mesi, i due si sono conosciuti attraverso la ragazza di Jerry dell’epoca (che non so come si chiama). Inizialmente il gruppo era composto da Jacoby, Dave (il primo batterista storico della band) e da altri che poi sono andati via e rimpiazzati e facevano un genere più funky. Jacoby ha convinto Jerry rompendogli un sacco le scatole ed alla fine in un po’ di tempo la formazione è diventata quella che ha debuttato ufficialmente nel mondo. All’inizio Jerry non voleva entrare perché gli piaceva il metal e loro suonavano funky.  
> Jerry non beve alcool.  
> Ebbene sì, Jacoby in realtà è biondo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacoby e Jerry sono ai loro primi approcci, Jerry fa sentire al gruppo come suona e poi si ferma a parlare con un Jacoby totalmente diverso da quello pazzo che è con gli altri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La situazione personale di Jerry è totalmente dedotta da me perchè non ho mai trovato il motivo per cui lui non beve e nemmeno notizie sulla sua famiglia che penso fosse una 'normofamiglia'. Però ho notato che Jerry è molto legato al padre, capita che ne parli con orgoglio ed ha il suo nome tatuato addosso, mentre di sua madre non parla mai e non sembra ce l'abbia tatuata, però chiaramente sono solo mie deduzioni. Anche la ragazza è inventata, so che c'era e che era una grande fan di Jacoby, ma dettagli vari non ne ho. Mentre invece è vero che Jacoby, Dave e gli altri della prima formazione dei Papa Roach si riunivano nel garage di Dave per suonare. Ed è vero che si sono avvicinati alla musica nella modalità che ho raccontato qua. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2\. L’ALTRA FACCIA DELLA LUNA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry56.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry31.png)  
  
"Non riesco a sconfiggere questi sentimenti  
Sono rimasto qui in mezzo  
E le mie ferite non stanno guarendo  
Sono bloccato con i miei genitori  
Desidero avere qualcuno con cui parlare  
qualcuno con cui confidare"  
[\- Broken home - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yERDDbP53Sw)

  
L’idea che mi sono fatto di lui sarà presto demolita, ma ancora non lo so.   
Jacoby viene a chiamarmi ad un certo punto dicendo che loro ora vanno a finire la serata da Dave, mi butta di nuovo il braccio intorno al collo e per un momento mi strozza mentre mi tira ignorando completamente Lily che ha già gli occhi a cuore.   
Con stoicismo rimango sufficientemente in me e riesco a sciogliermi con classe, mentre mi giro a guardarlo per capire quanto sia in sé e quanto sia eventualmente utile fargli sentire ora come suono. C’è da dire che mi riempie di orgoglio l’idea che mi abbia cercato lui.   
Non capisco minimamente se sta bene o no, perciò guardo Lily cercando di capire se sia il caso.   
\- Per me è tardi e se mio padre viene a sapere che faccio tardi per stare a casa di un gruppo di ragazzi mi uccide. - Alla fine fa la coscienziosa, pensavo mi si appiccicasse come una cozza pur di infilarsi nella stessa casa con il suo idolo. - Però tu vai, dai! Poi mi fai sapere come va domani! - Visto che lei non viene mi sento stranamente positivo, così decido di andare ed annuisco.   
\- Vai con Denise? - Dico per non farla andare a casa da sola. Lei annuisce sebbene muoia dalla voglia di venire. Jacoby ridendo appiccica la bocca alla mia guancia e me la lecca dicendo sfacciato:   
\- Mi prendo cura io di lui, vai tranquilla! - E così io muoio con un’erezione che sale subito.   
Jerry, qui abbiamo un problema!   
Cosa sto combinando?   
Prima di rispondere sono per la via con Jacoby ed i suoi rumorosi ed allegri amici. Sembrano un gruppo di disadattati, un altro mondo rispetto al mio, completamente diverso.   
  
Chiaramente sono dovuto passare a prendere la chitarra, ho fatto piano perché i miei dormivano, sono uscito subito e Jacoby mi aspettava fuori con le mani in tasca a fissare il cielo stellato, con un’aria completamente assente.   
Per un momento mi fa strano vederlo ad aspettarmi davanti a casa mia, mi fermo un momento guardando il suo sguardo così particolare, così assorto.  
Così diverso da quello che ha avuto fino ad ora, così allegro e coinvolgente.   
Chiudo la porta e torno da lui che si rianima, anche se rimane abbastanza calmo ora, senza gli altri che ci stanno aspettando a casa del suo amico.   
Visto che non abita lontano da qua, abbiamo deciso di fare la deviazione solo io e Jacoby a recuperare la chitarra.   
Ci avviamo insieme, io la custodia sulla spalla in una notte evidentemente giovane. Il fresco ci schiaffeggia e ci fa stare bene e sono felice di essere qua con lui, anche se non lo conosco e non so niente di lui. A pelle mi sento felice. Per fortuna l’erezione è anche rientrata.   
Chissà, sarà stato un riflesso incondizionato.   
\- Come mai il nome Papa Roach? - Chiedo camminando al suo fianco.   
\- In onore di mio nonno. Lui… mi ha salvato un po’ la vita, credo… e mi ha sempre spinto a cantare seriamente e a imparare la musica, mi vedeva dotato. Così Papa per grandpapa, mentre Roach è la derivazione del suo cognome. - Cerco di capire se sia nonno materno o paterno e mi spiega che è il nonno di suo padre adottivo. Rimango colpito dal fatto che sia tanto legato ad un parente acquisito e che abbia dato un nome simile al suo gruppo.   
\- Ci ha dato molti consigli, è una persona in gamba ed io l’adoro. Mi sta dietro ed ha una gran pazienza con me. Insomma, non sono tanto facile. - A questa ammissione scoppio a ridere di gusto realizzando che se ne rende conto.   
\- Se lo sai sei già a cavallo! - Lui non si offende e ridacchiando risponde:   
\- Saperlo è una cosa, saperlo gestire è un’altra! Io… - Esita ed alza gli occhi in alto cercando delle parole che non so se ha, in un attimo capisco che ha un mondo molto complesso dentro di sé e ne sono estremamente curioso. - In questa seconda non sono bravo! - Ammette facendomi quasi tenerezza. È un sentimento totalmente diverso da quelli che mi ha suscitato prima.   
Sorrido di circostanza senza saper bene che dire.   
Dopo un po’ riprende in mano la conversazione come se niente fosse:  
\- Tu? Perché non bevi e non fumi? - Chiede accendendosi una sigaretta. Io rimango spiazzato dalla sua capacità di cambiare argomento.   
\- Mio padre aveva problemi d’alcolismo, così ho deciso di non finire come lui! - Dico con semplicità. Ne è uscito con difficoltà, però quel periodo è stato duro e non lo dimenticherò mai, non potrei mai mettermi a bere.   
Jacoby mi guarda e mi scruta curioso e sorpreso per capire come la prendo, ma io ricambio e rimango semplice a fissarlo.   
\- Ormai è andata, però non voglio dedicare me stesso a quell’inferno. - Dico calmo. Lui annuisce sorpreso.   
\- Bravo. Ti ammiro. Magari un giorno diventerai la mia ancora di salvezza, la mia retta via, la mia bussola! - Lo dice mezzo scherzando e mezzo serio, io non so cosa pensare per cui rido scuotendo la testa.   
\- Tu sei sicuro che io sia bravo con la chitarra? - Lui poi ride ed annuisce vigoroso.   
\- Io certe cose le sento a pelle! - Sbotta convinto.   
Poco dopo la magia finisce, arriviamo a casa di Dave e appena varchiamo la soglia del suo garage, Jacoby cambia drasticamente e da persona stranamente normale, quasi tenera in certi momenti, con un tono di voce da brivido, si trasforma in un buffone rumoroso che entra ruttando e scarica una valanga di insulti. Si butta alla ricerca di una birra e mi stupisco che abbia 17 anni. Cosa sarà da adulto? Per un momento mi chiedo se in ogni caso sia meglio stargli alla larga, sembra uno distruttivo sotto molti aspetti e non ho nemmeno idea di quanto lo sia davvero.   
Eppure non riesco a girare i tacchi e andarmene.   
Con la chitarra mi siedo in un angolo ed inizio a preparare tutto, poi una volta attaccato all’amplificatore vado e lo conquisto.   
Faccio del mio meglio e penso proprio di fare subito centro.   
Poi mentre suono lo guardo e me ne rendo contro mentre rabbrividisco e torna l’erezione di prima per il modo famelico e penetrante in cui mi guarda.   
Gli piaccio e l’impressione che mi dà è che io da ora sarò suo perché è così che lui vorrà.   
Questo è proprio quello che penso.   
  
Dopo un tempo indefinito passato a stordirsi di fumo e alcool, i ragazzi vanno via alla spicciolata e Dave mi saluta gentile dicendo che mi aspetta per le prove, alla fine mi ha convinto ad accettare e provare un po’ con loro.   
Poi dice a Jacoby di fare quel che vuole e va a dormire.   
Io e lui rimaniamo così nella sala prove dove un divano sgangherato è finalmente libero.   
Non sembra avere molta voglia di andare e nemmeno io. Sto bene con lui anche se ha fatto il pazzo tutto il tempo.   
È una di quelle sere che dovrebbero essere infinite e penso sia quasi l’alba, ma noi non abbiamo voglia di tornare a casa.   
\- E quindi non suoni nulla? - Chiedo notando che non ha preso in mano uno strumento, cosa che di solito fai se suoni qualcosa.   
Lui si butta sul divano a gambe larghe, una sollevata sullo schienale e l’altra a penzoloni per terra.   
\- Il clarinetto. - A questa risposta lo guardo mentre chiudo la custodia della mia chitarra, chiaramente scherza, ne sono sicuro. Ma ride e mi fa il dito medio.   
\- Sono serio, piantala! È l’unico strumento che potevo permettermi perché ce l’aveva mio nonno, appunto. E mi ha aiutato a conoscere meglio la musica e le note. - Non so perché quando siamo soli lui parla in modo normale e non si atteggia, non urla, non fa nulla di insolito e pazzo.   
Si trasforma come se avesse una doppia personalità.   
\- Beh per uno che canta è insolito il clarinetto, di solito suonano la chitarra o il piano… - Jacoby ride e indica con il piede di sedermi con lui, così non me lo faccio ripetere e con una gioia che so contenere molto bene, mi siedo con lui, fra le sue gambe belle aperte. Imbarazzo.   
Credo che mi piaccia l’idea di appartenere a qualcosa, ad un gruppo così fuori dalle righe, così cool! Insomma, per me lo sono. Forse perché siamo di due mondi molto diversi, anche se poi non così lontani visto che ci piacciono più o meno le stesse band e gli stessi artisti.   
Abbiamo dei punti in comune.   
\- No, vorrei imparare qualcosa, però potevo imparare solo il clarinetto. Non chiederei mai niente ai miei. In realtà è tutto sulle spalle di mio padre adottivo perché mia madre… beh, ha uno stile di vita, una filosofia da fuori di testa… - E non stento a crederci, ma mi guardo bene dal dirglielo.   
\- Comunque canti molto bene per esserti avvicinato alla musica da relativamente poco. Complimenti. - Annuisce e alza le spalle.   
\- Devo migliorare molto, ma ho tante idee e la pratica è l’unica cosa. - È una di quelle conversazioni normali, estremamente normali, e non riesco proprio a conciliarlo con il Jacoby visto in pubblico e con gli amici. Non capisco quale sia quello autentico, ma il problema che questa sua dualità mi piace da matti, mi stordisce e mi piace.   
\- Io mi sono messo a suonare qualche anno fa, non tanto tempo. Per evadere dai problemi di mio padre… - Ammetto. Forse voglio approfondire questa connessione, anzi, voglio rafforzarla. Voglio che sia reale, che sia duratura.   
Jacoby mi ascolta e faccio qualcosa che di norma non faccio mai, anzi, che non ho proprio mai fatto.   
Parlo di me.   
\- Non è stato un bel periodo e avevo bisogno di un’evasione, visto che a  14 anni puoi andare poco lontano, ho chiesto di suonare uno strumento. Per tenermi buono, visto il casino che vivevo in casa, mi hanno preso la chitarra. Ho imparato con un amico e poi visto che sono diventato più bravo ho voluto provare con quella elettrica. È stato amore! - Lui mi ascolta interessato e penso che potrebbe addormentarsi da un momento all’altro, ma invece mi guarda e mi ascolta da quella posizione improbabile e scomposta, il braccio piegato sulla fronte, i vestiti larghi.   
\- Alcolismo… brutta cosa. Sono contento che tuo padre ne sia uscito. E ancora di più che per colpa sua tu suoni! Sei bravo! Sei sicuramente quello che mancava nel gruppo! - Il suo entusiasmo scoppia di nuovo e allunga le gambe su di me come se fossi sua proprietà, io lo lascio fare ridendo divertito, adoro già il suo entusiasmo quando mi coinvolge e lo ammiro perché non so esserlo, non riesco a scompormi come fa lui. Sono stato abituato a tenere tutto in modo da non mostrare turbamento per non infastidire mio padre quando era ubriaco o per non preoccupare mia madre. Così ora non sono più capace di esprimermi come fa lui, per esempio.   
Sto ancora pensando a queste differenze che scrutandolo per lo strano silenzio in cui è caduto, strabuzzo gli occhi vedendo che dorme.   
Cazzo, dorme davvero così di punto in bianco? E cosa si suppone che faccia, ora? Gli tolgo le gambe e lo sveglio?   
Sembra il classico demonio da non svegliare assolutamente una volta che per miracolo si addormenta. Che dovrei fare?   
Sto qua a guardarlo cercando di decidermi ed intanto vengo assorbito dai suoi lineamenti così particolari e davvero carini. Il taglio delle sopracciglia arcuato, la bocca ben disegnata dalle curve morbide.   
Assorbo ogni centimetro di lui e non mi fermo più, tanto che finisce che appoggio la testa dietro e proprio fissandolo come un malato di mente, mi addormento qua con lui.   
Sei fottuto, Jerry. Ancora non lo sai, ma lo sei. 


	3. Come un buco nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acoby e Jerry si sono conosciuti da poco e Jerry ormai si è convinto a stare nel gruppo come chitarrista, ma ben presto si rende conto che si è messo con uno a dir poco problematico. Scopriamo Jacoby con lui piano piano. Pezzo per pezzo.

3\. COME UN BUCO NERO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry46.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry3.jpg)  
"Non ci sono soldi  
Non c'è possesso  
Solo ossessione [...]  
Perché tutto è niente  
E il vuoto è in tutto  
Questa realtà è solo un sogno caotico  
Con la carne ed il sangue che chiami anima  
Ribaltala a rovescio, è un grande buco nero"

[ \- Between angels and insects -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2jCbXiEQI4)

  
Non avrei potuto effettivamente rifiutare, una volta che Jacoby ha deciso che mi voleva nel gruppo non c’è stato scampo per nessuno, ma molto presto con l’arrivo di una chitarra elettrica anche la loro direzione ha preso una via diversa da quella che prendevano prima.   
E così il trombettista esce dal gruppo.   
I pomeriggi con Jacoby e gli altri sono all’insegna dei suoi deliri, lui parla di continuo e senza sosta, parla di qualunque cosa gli passi per la testa ed è delirante perché cambia argomento di continuo, passa da una cosa all’altra, apre parentesi continue e non ne chiude nemmeno una ed alla fine sei lì aggrottato a fissarlo e pensi ‘ma di che diavolo parla?’ ed io guardo Dave e lui fa un cenno con la testa come a dire ‘aspetta che prima o poi finisce’.   
E così rinunciamo insieme a capirlo.   
Ben presto capisco che Jacoby è un vortice, non ti permette di avere un’entità propria con lui vicino, ti assorbe.   
L’identità musicale del gruppo comunque prende sempre più forma e ben presto passiamo dal fare cover al fare canzoni nostre.   
Lui scrive testi ed io e gli altri ci mettiamo la musica. Il problema non è tanto capire il senso di quello che scrive, spesso i testi sono sconclusionati come lui ma alla fine nel campo musicale puoi anche rischiare con dei testi contorti. Il problema è accontentarlo, perché lui è convinto che dobbiamo osare di più e metterci a fare qualcosa di diverso dal normale rock, che dobbiamo seguire un po’ le influenze rap core e vorrebbe anche metterci qualcosa di più pesante e poi non sa bene nemmeno lui cosa.   
Così alla fine lo lasciamo fare e siamo noi che lo assecondiamo e che cavalchiamo le sue onde di ispirazione. Spesso cambia cammin facendo una canzone progettata in un modo e tu sei lì a guardarti e ti chiedi che devi fare, ma poi vai avanti e provi a fare quello che ti viene in corrispondenza a quello.   
Sono una persona abituata a mantenere la calma in ogni situazione, con mio padre ho imparato questo tipo di arte ed ora mi torna utile con Jacoby.  
Però devo dire che mette a dura prova tutti, ha dei modi che ti tolgono il respiro.   
La prima volta che proviamo una canzone nu-metal, come viene definito questo genere dove infili del rap pesante in mezzo al rock altrettanto pesante, ci viene un colpo perché non doveva essere così.   
Stavamo facendo questa canzone da un po’, l’avevamo più o meno provata e dovevamo farla per bene.   
Lui quel giorno arriva e sembra furioso col mondo intero, non lo può guardare nessuno, ringhia feroce a tutti e noi capiamo che non è aria. Perciò iniziamo a provare e lui parte ad un certo punto con quel rap che ha dell’incredibile perché è la prima volta che lo sentiamo, noi rallentiamo di suonare senza capire se dobbiamo fermarci o continuare, ma poi io e Dave decidiamo di andare avanti e alla fine viene fuori qualcosa di incredibilmente bello, completamente diverso da quello che avevamo fatto prima.   
E lui si mette a ridere e saltare come se prima non fosse stato furioso.   
Questo è come è iniziato questa passione per il nu-metal su cui pensiamo di orientarci.   
\- Era questo che intendevi con ‘sono pieno di idee?’ - Chiedo dopo un po’ che abbiamo alcune canzoni in mano e che progettiamo di incidere un EP per conto nostro ed iniziare a farci conoscere.   
Jacoby fuma e guarda i cerchi del fumo salire al cielo, è steso per terra e sembra il suo posto preferito. È anche raro che stia fermo, è sempre scalmanato a fare qualcosa.   
Io sono seduto meno scomposto e decisamente non steso per terra, ma siamo soli per un momento.   
E quando noi due siamo soli, lui è diverso, è tutt’altra persona. Non so perché gli ispiro questa calma, forse perché lo sono io, però non credo che gli altri lo vedano spesso così.   
\- Sì, immagino di sì. - Il fatto che non ne sia sicuro mi sorprende e lo guardo, lui ha un’aria lasciva totalmente abbandonata e in pace col mondo, così in pace che la mano che non ha la sigaretta finisce sotto ai pantaloni e non penso se ne accorga nemmeno.  
Distolgo lo sguardo subito imbarazzato notando che si carezza proprio lì, ma non è facile e l’occhio cade di continuo.   
Maledizione, che diavolo fai Jacoby?   
\- Sei soddisfatto? - Gli chiedo cercando di distrarmi. Lui sposta gli occhi azzurri sui miei e mi mette subito a disagio, cerco di non muovermi per non dare l’idea di uno che sta male dove è, anche se poi è vero.   
\- Non me lo hanno mai chiesto. - Io lo fisso d’istinto sorpreso.   
\- Ah no? - Lui abbassa gli angoli della sua bocca fin troppo bella e scuote il capo.  
\- Di solito mi chiedono, sai, ‘ehi, com’è?’ Ma se sono soddisfatto è diverso e specifico. - Ed ecco che attacca a parlare ed in questi momenti non mi resta che aspettare e ascoltare e sperare che quel che dice abbia senso.   
\- E quindi? - Chiedo dopo un po’ che spiega il modo che hanno gli altri di rapportarsi a lui. Mi fissa smarrito e gli ricordo la domanda che gli avevo fatto, lui annuisce.   
\- Sì, credo di sì. Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo, che non si sentiva molto. Penso che valga la pena continuare. -   
\- Lo penso anche io. - Dico calmo e contenuto. Lui continua a fissarmi ed io sto male col suo sguardo così fisso su di me, tanto che lo guardo anche io, di nuovo, perché non ho scelta. E si crea di nuovo qualcosa come ogni tanto succede.   
Lui è così strano, ora, nudo. Non ha maschere, non ha pose.   
\- Sai, quando ero piccolo dormivamo nelle tende, mia madre era una hippy e mio padre rientrato dalla guerra ed era completamente fuori, viveva isolato e così per un periodo siamo andati in tenda. Ed in quel periodo c’erano così tanti insetti, la notte, che mi facevano diventare matto e a volte mi sembrava mi entrassero in testa, sentivo il loro ronzio persino nelle orecchie tanto che dovevo dormire con dei tappi improvvisati, perché altrimenti mi svegliavo urlando battendomi le mani sulla testa. - Rimango spiazzato da questa rivelazione e se non fosse che siamo soli ed è serio, crederei mi stia prendendo in giro. Non so che diavolo c’entra questo e non glielo chiedo, lui però conclude sempre così con questo tono basso ed intimo che mi attrae da morire. - Questo fastidio è rimasto. A volte mi sembra di sentire dei ronzii nella testa e mi sembra di avere degli insetti che si sono infilati nelle orecchie. - Silenzio. Uno sguardo che non riesco a togliere dal suo. - Potrebbe succedere che mi vedi sbattere la testa o picchiarmi le orecchie come per farli uscire. A volte li sento e sono forti e non distinguo… sai, la realtà. Perciò se mi vedi fare piazzate del genere non è che sono pazzo o sto giocando. È solo che cerco di farli uscire dalla testa e zittire gli insetti. Per me è come un’infestazione nel cervello. Dopo un po’ smettono. Volevo dirtelo perché credo che passeremo molto tempo insieme e credo che qualcuno di voi debba saperlo. - E deduco che Dave, che lo conosce da un po’ più di me perché sono i fondatori del gruppo, non lo sappia.   
Cosa sa di lui?  
Chiunque altro, cosa sa?   
Ha detto una cosa incredibile ed agghiacciante come se mi parlasse di un sogno ricorrente. Ha vissuto da nomade per un periodo?! I suoi erano uno più svitato dell’altro? E lui sente gli insetti nelle orecchie?   
Forse dovevo davvero rifiutare quella birra, quella sera. Che tecnicamente non ho bevuto, però figurativamente l’ho accettata.  
Per un momento lo penso davvero, me ne pento e mi chiedo se io debba salvaguardare me stesso. Ma poi appoggia la nuca all’indietro, sul sedile del divano della sala prove dove stanno per arrivare gli altri, e si mette a canticchiare con una delicatezza che ancora mi mancava. Canticchia una vecchia canzone di Bob Dylan che probabilmente ascoltava sua madre in quel periodo, credo sia Forever young. E capisco che anche volendo, non posso più andarmene da qua.   
Ormai è ben tardi per staccarmi da lui.   
Prendo la chitarra acustica ed inizio a strimpellare alcune note alla leggera e così insieme diamo vita ancora a qualcosa che sarà ovviamente nostro e che non dimenticherò, come non dimenticherò i suoi momenti con me, momenti che gli altri non conoscono.   
Jacoby è diverso e mi sta risucchiando.   
  
Rimane il dubbio che non sia vero quel che ha detto e non so bene come comportarmi, in realtà nessuno lo conosce bene davvero perché anche Dave che è il co fondatore del gruppo, lo ha conosciuto a scuola facendo football, perciò non è che posso chiedere a lui se sia vera la storia del nomadismo.   
Però quando un giorno siamo qua insieme per provare spunta questo insetto, tipo uno scarafaggio credo, e gli passa proprio vicino. A quel punto lo vedo che impallidisce e si blocca, va come in blackout ed io capisco al volo che questo è il principio di un attacco di panico, da come diventa livido e stringe i pugni, così prima che gli altri lo notino e lo prendano in giro peggiorando una situazione che credo sia delicata, pesto l’insetto e lo uccido.   
Appena lo spingo via Jacoby torna fra noi, prende un respiro profondo, batte le palpebre e mi guarda come se mi vedesse per la prima volta per oggi. È ancora sotto shock e sorpreso ed io realizzo che non solo è vero quel che ha raccontato, ma è anche più grave di quel che sembrava il suo livello di fobia.   
Quanti altri scompensi ha?   
Finché si tratta di una sorta di personalità doppia è un conto, siamo sempre nel campo di personalità eccentrica, però quando entrano in gioco fobie bisogna stare attenti.  
Se ha davvero vissuto una cosa simile che lo ha segnato a tal punto, in quanti altri modi ha lavorato in lui il suo vissuto?  
Ognuno ha il proprio, anche io ce l’ho e scommetto che anche gli altri, però arrivare a vivere come nomadi per un periodo, specie quando sei piccolo, io davvero non so… non so quanto sia normale.   
La cosa inizia seriamente a preoccuparmi, ma poi esco dal garage e penso che sono idiota a pensarci tanto, lui è solo un compagno di gruppo, non un compagno di vita. E chissà quanto suoneremo insieme davvero?  
Lui ha progetti a vita per quanto riguarda la musica, ma in realtà suoniamo solo per i locali ed i festival e non facciamo grandi cose. Adesso produrremo per conto nostro un EP coi soldi fatti suonando, però di fatto non abbiamo nulla in mano e pensare a lui in questo modo, preoccuparmi tanto, è ridicolo.   
Quando lui mi raggiunge cerco di mettermi addosso una specie di corazza.   
Stai sulle tue Jerry, non permettergli di risucchiarti fino a questo punto.   
Cosa importa se ha problemi molto più seri di quello che sembra?   
Io devo diplomarmi e pensare al mio futuro. Stop.   
Mi butta il braccio intorno al collo, come fa sempre, poi strilla entusiasta:   
\- Che ne dici di fare qualcosa insieme? Mi andrebbe… - Ma non lo faccio finire che freddamente, ma gentile, rispondo che ho da fare anche se non è vero.   
\- Con la tua ragazza? - Chiede impicciandosi.   
\- No ci siamo lasciati. - Dico sempre sulle mie. Muoio dalla voglia di passare una serata con lui senza gli altri, ma so che non è una buona idea.   
Lui risucchia, risucchia tutti nel suo vortice e non è un vortice sano, ora lo so. Io non sono un salvatore, non ho una bacchetta magica, non posso risanare chi sta male, non so come si fa. Per qualche ragione mi spaventa.   
\- Ah davvero? - Dice lasciandomi il collo ma camminando con me.   
\- Sì, lei era più interessata a te che a me… - Così mi guarda sorpreso e shoccato insieme.  
\- Sul serio?! - Ed io non capisco questo suo stupore che mi irrita.   
\- Perché sei stupito? -   
\- Sei un bel ragazzo e soprattutto sano! Sei un bello e bravo ragazzo! Chi preferirebbe un pazzo cinghiale cesso come me? -   
Così sono io ora a guardarlo shoccato ed il mio leggendario autocontrollo va a quel paese.   
\- Scherzi?! Tu sei il classico ragazzo che attira tutti! Ragazzi e ragazze non importa, tu li attiri tutti! E poi non sei un cesso, sei un bel tipo anche tu! - Però dentro di me sono felice che mi reputi un bel ragazzo. Quanto sono scemo. Lui ridacchia.  
\- Ma tu sei più bello! - Poi si accende una sigaretta e mi guarda serio e corrucciato. - Davvero attiro così tante gente? - Continuo a fissarlo come se fosse scemo. Non sta fingendo, lui davvero non ne ha idea. - E come faccio? È impossibile starmi vicino, non so come fate voi ragazzi! - Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi scuotendo la testa.   
\- E questa da dove ti esce? Lo vedi quanto ti adorano quando canti nei locali? Pensi che a quella gente piacciano le canzoni? - Lui è sempre più shoccato nell’apprendere qualcosa che non aveva, evidentemente, mai capito.   
\- E cosa allora? - A questo punto rido alla sua sincera ingenuità e scuoto la testa continuando a camminare verso casa con il tramonto che incendia il cielo, è una bella giornata ed è già caldo e il colore arancione riflette su Jacoby dandogli un’aria più affascinante, quasi dolce in qualche modo.   
\- Tu, Jacoby! Tu! - Esclamo ovvio.   
\- Io?! - Ancora non ci crede ed io continuo ridendo.  
\- Sei una calamita. Sei carismatico e questo tuo modo di fare senza freni e senza controllo, il calore che emani quando sei in mezzo alla gente o anche quando ti infuri per cose che sai solo tu ed esageri… questi tuoi modi sono quello che attirano tanto gli altri. Per questo ho lasciato la mia ragazza. Avrebbe finito per andare a letto con te e questo avrebbe rovinato tutto fra noi. - In un primo momento lui mi spinge offeso facendomi finire quasi sotto una macchina.   
\- Ehi, per chi mi prendi? Non scoperei mai la ragazza di un amico! Specie tua! - Questo mi conforta e mi fa fare un piccolo salto di gioia, ma non perché posso stare tranquillo con la mia ragazza che ormai non ho più, bensì perché mi ritiene così importante. Poi aggiunge un po’ più calmo e meno arrabbiato. - E quindi hai preferito me alla tua ragazza. Insomma, sono più importante di una figa bagnata? - La sua finezza è leggenda, mi metto a ridere per mascherare l’imbarazzo.   
\- Non era poi così eccezionale da farmi scegliere lei a te. - È una scelta un po’ strana da parte mia, me ne rendo conto. Perché quando l’ho lasciata non avevamo nemmeno in mente di fare un EP e provare a farci conoscere seriamente, avevamo iniziato a suonare insieme e basta, nemmeno si parlava di fare canzoni proprie.   
Ed io l’ho lasciata subito, come se fosse già il compagno di band a vita. E ancora non lo è, però ora diciamo che ci sono più idee e progetti di prima.   
\- Però sei il primo che sceglie me a qualcun altro di importante. - Dice con voce bassa e tesa, lo guardo bene e noto che i suoi occhi azzurri tradiscono un’emozione che non gli ho mai visto. Rallento arrivando a casa e prima di entrare mi fermo, dovrei invitarlo a cenare con me ma ora come ora sento chiaramente che non è una buona idea. Quanto devo approfondire il mio rapporto con lui?  
Per lui sembra che io sia già un gradino sopra gli altri, ma in realtà non posso sapere se anche con loro si è confidato in questo modo. Però non so, ho la sensazione che con me sia diverso o forse è questo che voglio vedere, perché mi piace. Mi piace lui e mi piace essere speciale per lui.   
\- Sappi che in tanti, ora come ora, mi invidiano. - Dico poi calmo con la chitarra in spalla, il sole ormai dietro la città non si vede più, i colori si scuriscono via via e lui ha sempre questo luccichio negli occhi. Poi sorride commosso.  
\- Però sono contento che io lo sia per te. E grazie per prima, sai… se mi veniva una crisi di panico davanti a tutti poteva essere un casino… - Pensavo non l’avesse nemmeno notato, sembrava in crisi in un mondo tutto suo.   
Sorrido colpito da questi suoi modi docili ed ancora una volta mi ritrovo ebete assorbito da queste sue personalità una più bella dell’altra.   
\- Mi è venuto spontaneo. Tutti hanno fobie, quelle per gli insetti è rognosa. Per me non sono problemi. - Lui sorride ancora un po’ imbarazzato.   
\- Però non ti metti a tremare davanti ad uno scarafaggio. -   
\- Veramente eri rigido come un cadavere, però pure io ho la fobia dell’alcool e delle droghe, perciò stai tranquillo, ti capisco! - Così si rianima e si mette a ridere buttando il mozzicone finito, mi spinge, poi mi abbraccia forte e mi dà anche un bacio sulla guancia schiacciando forte la bocca. Non ha paura dei contatti, anzi, forse lo rassicurano. Forse lo fanno sentire vivo, nel mondo reale.   
E a me piace quando lo fa con me. Di solito odio i contatti, sono una persona schiva, ma con lui non riesco ad odiarlo.   
Alla fine riesco ad entrare e lui non chiede di mangiare con me. Al sicuro dentro la mia camera prendo un respiro e mi affaccio alla finestra, guardo fuori e lo vedo che si incammina verso casa sua facendo un percorso immaginario, ogni tanto scaccia qualche moscerino e lo fa con gesti secchi ed isterici.   
Per quanto riuscirò a schermarmi? Non mi sembra di starci riuscendo bene. È una calamita, è un buco nero, ed il peggio è che non voglio davvero che smetta di esserlo. Questo forse mi rende più malato di lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È vero che: Jacoby ha vissuto da nomade da piccolo per un periodo, sua madre hippy e suo padre reduce dalla guerra, non gli hanno permesso di vivere una vita 'normale' da bambino.   
> La cosa delle fobie degli insetti è una mia deduzione perchè ai primi anni di tour faceva gesti particolari sul palco mentre perdeva il controllo e sembrava come se cercasse di far smettere dei rumori che sentiva solo lui.


	4. Il buco nero si allarga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un'altra dura prova per Jacoby, ma noi abbiamo appena iniziato a vivere le sue dure prove, anche se Jerry spera che sia sempre l'ultima. Questa volta incontriamo la situazione che ha portato i nostri a scrivere Last Resort, ovviamente la viviamo sempre con Jerry. Il viaggio nel buio è lungo e lento, ma al momento inesorabile.

4\. IL BUCO NERO SI ALLARGA    

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry137.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry9.png)  
  
"Spero che qualcuno possa dirmi che è tutto a posto  
Niente va bene  
Niente è a posto  
Sto correndo e piangendo  
Sto piangendo, piangendo, piangendo, piangendo  
Non posso continuare a vivere così  
Hai fatto la mia vita a pezzi  
Questa è la mia ultima possibilità  
Soffoco, non respiro  
Non fare un cazzo se mi taglio le braccia, sanguino"  
[/Last resort /](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0lSpNtjPM8)  


  
A volte pensi che da lì in poi le cose possano solo migliorare, perché ne hai passate tante e di peggio non può andare, quindi abbassi la guardia e sei piuttosto sereno.   
Quanto sbagli.  
Mi è capitato di pensarlo di Jacoby dopo che ho realizzato tutto quello che deve aver passato. Ho pensato ‘beh, adesso gli andrà bene, ormai è uscito da quella merda e starà ok!’  
Ovviamente sbagliavo.    
  
Sto studiando per gli esami finali, per potermi diplomare, quindi ultimamente esco di meno e anche le prove le sto saltando. Sono praticamente recluso.   
Perciò quando mia madre mi chiama dicendomi che c’è un mio amico, mi stupisce.   
Avevo avvertito tutti di lasciarmi in pace per un po’.   
Esco dalla camera pensando a chi possa essere e non certo immaginavo Jacoby.   
Rimango basito, ma quando noto la sua espressione capisco che deve essergli successo qualcosa.  
 Per quanto pazzo e fuori controllo, se gli dico ‘lasciami in pace che devo studiare’ lui lo fa, stranamente.   
Ora è qua ed ha tutta l’aria di avere qualcosa di brutto. Lo capisco dallo sguardo che ha. I suoi occhi sono piccoli e rossi, ha pianto ed è sotto shock, credo non dorma da un po’ o forse ha solo appena subito qualcosa di terribile.   
Scendo subito e gli vado davanti preoccupato.   
\- Che è successo? Qualcuno ha avuto un incidente? - Chiedo allarmato lasciando andare il mio leggendario autocontrollo. Lui mi guarda senza capire, come se non fosse ancora qua, quindi lo prendo per le braccia e lo scuoto convinto che debba essere successo qualcosa a Dave, perché altrimenti non verrebbe da me, non credo.   
Lui allora si riscuote e mi guarda come se si svegliasse, sbatte le palpebre e capisco che non sa nemmeno come sia finito lì, è meravigliato e non ha idea di che ci faccia lì, così ripeto la domanda e mi chiedo se abbia avuto un crollo nervoso. Mi chiedo quanto gravi siano davvero le sue condizioni psicologiche.   
\- James. James ha cercato di uccidersi ed io ero lì! - Spalanco gli occhi incredulo, per un momento mi gelo, non mi muovo e mi sembra che le gambe siano di piombo. Quando ricevi certe notizie non sai mai come reagirai, a volte non sai nemmeno che stai facendo. Ora capisco Jacoby.   
James è un nostro amico ed è il compagno di appartamento di Jacoby, perché per comodità vive con questo amico. Si paga la sua parte di affitto facendo il lavapiatti.  
Per un momento la mia mente non produce niente di adeguato, non immagino nemmeno come debba essere successo, non mi viene da fare niente di razionale e utile come avere informazioni.   
Così mia madre che era nei paraggi ed ha ascoltato si fa avanti e chiede al mio posto notizie, Jacoby però è ancora in bilico e per un momento io e lui ci guardiamo dritti negli occhi e siamo lì insieme, in quel buco, in quel fosso. E mi fa paura, maledettamente paura.   
Da morire. Sento questo.   
Jacoby poi distratto da mia madre risponde alle domande e spiega che adesso è in ospedale e sperano che ce la faccia, ma non è ancora del tutto fuori pericolo. E dice che lo ha trovato in tempo, era ancora cosciente e diceva di lasciarlo in pace.   
Sentendolo rabbrividisco.   
Cosa dici ad uno che si sta uccidendo?   
Come lo convinci a lasciarsi aiutare?   
Ci sono parole che puoi dire così su due piedi in un caso del genere, quando uno cerca di uccidersi?   
\- Dove… dov’è? - Chiedo con voce roca, mentre mi riprendo piano piano.   
\- In ospedale! - Dice come se fosse una domanda stupida e mi rendo conto che lo è.   
\- Ci… ci andiamo? - Non so nemmeno che ora sia e se sia il caso, è solo che ho bisogno di isolarmi e penso che se lo vedessi, non so, forse tornerei in me. E poi improvvisamente sono con Jacoby per strada e sto guidando e non so nemmeno come mia madre mi abbia dato le chiavi in questo stato.   
E c’è un silenzio pesante, qua dentro. Si soffoca.   
Abbasso i finestrini e cerco di capire che direzione ho preso. L’ospedale dove diavolo è? Ed io dove diavolo sono, ora?   
\- Dì là. Devi andare di là. - Dice lui piano e rauco. Così sorpreso lo guardo per capire come sia possibile, ora, che lui sia in sé.   
Che reazione avrà avuto? Prima sembrava fuori, ma ora sembra in sé. Abbattuto, ma in sé. O forse è ancora più strano di prima, non so, non capisco.   
Seguo le sue direttive e poi non riesco a tenermelo per me.   
\- Come stai? - Chiedo sorvolando sul motivo per cui sia venuto da me. Mi ha detto delle cose che non credo abbia mai detto a nessuno.   
\- Ero andato a casa a cambiarmi perché ero tutto sporco del suo sangue. Sai, si era tagliato i polsi nella vasca da bagno. Visto che non usciva più sono entrato che dovevo pisciare. Mi sono pisciato addosso. - Non si vergogna a dirlo, sta dicendo cose sconvolgenti e non ha intonazione, non ha espressione se non quel buio, quel buio che ho il terrore di vedergli crescere.   
Il traffico ci fa rallentare, così il tempo per parlare aumenta.   
\- Quando mi sono cambiato non sapevo cosa dovevo fare, non ne avevo idea e non so perché mi sono ritrovato da te. Forse tu sai cosa devo fare ora? - Adesso torna umano, mi tranquillizza un po’ anche se vorrei sapere meglio come è andata.   
\- Non lo so Jacoby. Aspettare e sperare che si riprenda, immagino. - Cerco di essere ragionevole, ma sono ancora sconvolto. - quando l’hai visto che hai fatto? -   
\- A parte pisciarmi addosso? - Chiede ironico, piano piano vedo che si riprende e non so se sia positivo. Dovrebbe scoppiare, piangere, gridare ed avere una reazione devastante. Se ingoia e riprende come niente un giorno il cancro lo farà fuori.   
\- Io non so se sarei riuscito a fare nulla. Credo mi sarei bloccato del tutto. Con me James sarebbe morto. - Quando lo dico sono calmo e mi chiedo come faccio, questo però aiuta Jacoby che mi guarda sorpreso.   
\- Ho preso degli asciugamani per legarglieli ai polsi, lui cercava di opporsi ma era troppo debole, così ha iniziato a dire… - Si sospende e spalanca gli occhi con di nuovo lo shock di prima. Momentaneamente fermi in auto, mi giro a guardarlo mentre mi sembra di essere colpito da tanti pugni allo stomaco. Continuo ad avere paura e non so bene di cosa.   
\- Non posso continuare a vivere così, niente va bene! Ed io dicevo ‘Ma questo non ti farà di certo bene, non starai meglio così!’ E lui ‘sto perdendo di vista tutto, me stesso, la ragione… ‘ Così gli ho chiesto che cosa vuole, che cosa diavolo voleva e lui ha detto ‘vorrei solo che qualcuno mi dicesse che è tutto a posto’ e lui piangeva ed io così gli ho preso il viso fra le mani, le mie mani erano tutte sporche di sangue e gli ho stretto la faccia forte finché mi ha guardato poi con forza, con una grande forza, ho gridato ‘è tutto a posto, andrà bene, lasciati aiutare!’ e lui piangeva e diceva ‘soffoco, non respiro, la mia vita è a pezzi’ Poi non so, ho chiamato il 911, ma non so quando l’ho fatto. -   
Il suo racconto è diventato una sorta di sfogo dove ha spiegato la scena in modo concitato, confuso e dettagliato insieme. In qualche modo ho visualizzato tutto e gesticolava e gridava mentre lo raccontava ed io sono coperto di brividi.   
\- Gli hai salvato la vita. - Mormoro shoccato da quanto successo, ma soprattutto dalla sua presenza di spirito. Come ha fatto a rimanere così saldo e a fare la cosa giusta? Io sarei andato nel panico.   
\- Sempre che sopravviva o che poi non ci riprovi! - Così capisco che lui deve aver già passato una situazione simile, solo se l’hai già vista reagisci. O sei portato di natura o l’hai già vissuta e visto che lui non è uno portato a gestire le emergenze con calma, direi che l’ha già visto.   
\- Quando ti era già successo? - Così mi fissa come se gli avessi pestato la coda, il clacson della macchina dietro suona e ci distrae, riparto e dopo un po’ ripeto la domanda. Alla fine risponde riluttante.   
\- Non a me, a mia madre. Con mio padre. Non so come ha fatto, la guardavo incredulo di come gestiva tutto, io ero paralizzato. L’ha salvato, l’ha messo in un ospedale, si è assicurato che ce la facesse e poi lo ha lasciato. Ha preso me e i miei due fratelli e se ne è andata. Poco dopo ha conosciuto il suo attuale compagno, un brav’uomo! Ci ha salvato lui, devo dire. -   
Il racconto prosegue e prende connotazioni da psicoterapia, ma lo lascio parlare capendo che è il minimo e che ne ha bisogno e spero che possa bastargli perché so che da cose simili non ne esci facilmente e spero solo che un giorno tutto questo non gli presenti il conto.  
  
Poi quando siamo su davanti alla stanza dove c’è James che dorme tutto intubato e con flebo varie attaccate alle braccia, lui mi stringe convulsamente la mano facendomi male, lo sento che trema e lo guardo in tutta la sua enorme fragilità. La sua paura è qua, così come il suo buio.   
Ed io mi sento vicino ad un buco nero che non vuole saperne di lasciarmi sopravvivere. Forse non devo, forse devo diventare parte di quel buco nero. O forse devo essere qui proprio per impedirgli di risucchiarsi del tutto da solo.   
Per un momento vorrei essere uno che crede in Dio e vorrei pregare. Gli chiederei di salvare Jacoby.   
Lo penso mentre guardo James in bilico fra la vita e la morte dopo il tentato suicidio ed ho una sgradevole immagine mentale. Vedo Jacoby steso nel letto come lui, intubato.   
Che qualcuno lo salvi.   
  
\- Sai come devi fare per tagliarti le vene e morire? - Mi chiede ad un certo punto mentre mangia la cena che gli ho portato. Io scuoto la testa.  Lui, serio facendomi impressione, risponde quasi irriconoscibile dal solito buffone. Ma forse ormai mi sto abituando a questa versione perché con me l’assume spesso: - Un taglio profondo in verticale dal palmo all’avambraccio, quasi sul gomito interno… - Dice mimando il taglio di cui parla col pollice nel braccio interno. - E poi altri due in orizzontale come a fare una doppia croce. E devono essere profondi! Devi recidere le vene principali! -   
So dove deve andare a parare, mi fa impressione che lo sappia.  
Lo guardo serio e lui, sempre con lo sguardo spento, continua:   
\- Ti sei mai tagliato superficialmente? - Annuisco. - Faceva male? - Faccio un sì un po’ vago.   
\- Abbastanza. -   
\- Hai idea di quanto male faccia l’operazione nel complesso? - Continuo a stare zitto per farlo parlare, in questo caso ne ha davvero bisogno. - Appena fai la prima incisione, appena affondi il coltello nella carne, ti viene subito da gridare e staccarlo. Non solo lo devi affondare, ma devi andare ben dentro e poi muoverlo per almeno 15/20 centimetri! - Annuisco ancora serio mentre mangio anche se mi viene difficile, seduto nel divano di casa loro, mentre lui mi spiega queste cose. Se non vomito ora sono un mito. - E devi fare in tutto 6 incisioni profonde! - Poi si appoggia allo schienale, è accanto a me, piega una gamba e mette il piede sul divano. Posa scomposta. - Devi sopportare l’inferno per farlo. E poi ha un sacco di tempo d’attesa prima della morte e sperare che non ti trovino e ti salvino! L’acqua calda aiuta perché fa fluire meglio il sangue fuori, per questo lo fanno in una vasca calda! - Jacoby non si ferma più, ma questa volta voglio dire una cosa, mentre lui sembra incapace di capire.   
\- Devi essere fuori per non sentire un dolore simile. Così fuori da non capire nemmeno come ti chiami, probabilmente. - Jacoby mi guarda di nuovo come se mi vedesse per la prima volta e arriccia le labbra poco convinto.   
\- Dici? Semplicemente fuori di testa? Così facile? -   
\- Non c’è niente di facile nella follia… -   
\- No, ma secondo me uno che si suicida non è solo fuori, non so… credo che ci sia di più, che sia altro… - Cerca di capirlo, cerca di definirlo, lo sguardo si perde, non è più qua, poi scuote la testa, sospira e addenta il panino. - Non lo so! -   
\- È troppo complicato per noi. Non passando quel che ha passato lui… - Cerco di togliergli dalla testa di provare a capire le intenzioni e la testa di un suicida, però penso che non sarà facile riaverlo e forse la verità è che non lo abbiamo mai avuto. Nessuno ha mai avuto Jacoby. Nessuno lo avrà.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È vero che: un amico di Jacoby, suo compagno di stanza nel periodo degli inizi, quando ancora lavorava come lavapiatti, ha tentato il suicidio e l’ha trovato proprio lui e portato in ospedale. Questa esperienza e gli sfoghi del suo amico hanno ispirato Last Resort.  
>  Anche suo padre ha tentato il suicidio quando erano piccoli, dopo quell’occasione sua madre lo ha lasciato definitivamente e poco dopo ha conosciuto l’attuale compagno, una brava persona.


	5. Provando a stare a galla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema è ancora il suicidio per via del loro amico che in qualche modo ha dato inizio a questa odissea di Jacoby con quel tema. Perchè chi non lo sa il suicidio per lui diventerà una sorta di tormento, di destino quasi. Nel mentre Jerry ci sta finendo sempre più dentro e comincia vagamente a rendersne conto.

5\. PROVANDO A STARE A GALLA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry143.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry130.png)

"É la nostra natura distruggerci   
É la nostra natura ucciderci   
É la nostra ucciderci l’uno contro l’altro   
É la nostra natura uccidere, uccidere, uccidere   
Era un sogno e poi mi ha colpito,   
la realtà colpisce   
E la mia vita adesso è tutta sfuggente   
e si muove velocemente"

[ \- Blood brothers -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVQCP2jpyXs)

  
Abbiamo rallentato con le prove e la questione dell’EP perché ho il diploma e Jacoby sta dietro a James, però ci vediamo lo stesso perché lui ci cerca, non può stare solo, così trovo sempre un momento per lui, sarebbe difficile il contrario.   
\- Ho provato a parlargli ieri… - Dice improvvisamente mentre mi accompagna a mangiare finita una delle sessioni d’esame che ho avuto. Mi è venuto a prendere, lui ha finito la scuola ed ora tornerà a casa dai suoi, non è dietro l’angolo ma non ha senso per lui rimanere nell’appartamento dove stava con James. Fra l’altro è in ferie dal lavoro di lavapiatti.   
Capisco subito che parla di lui.   
Dal caldo oggi si muore, il sole scende a picco e lui è in canottiera larga, pantaloni cadenti come al solito, io invece ho una maglietta maniche corte, entrambi i capelli sparati con un po’ di gel, come usa in questo periodo.   
\- Come è andata? -   
James ora è seguito da degli esperti che si spera facciano un buon lavoro, ma su queste cose c’è sempre una grande incognita.   
\- Non sapevo come fare per chiedergli perché l’ha fatto. - Dice accendendosi una sigaretta.   
\- Immagino che semplicemente hai sparato la domanda senza tatto… - Dico ridacchiando, Jacoby ha una modalità: quella carro armato. Lui mi guarda sorpreso che ci abbia azzeccato e rido ancora più forte.   
\- Credo l’avrà apprezzato! - Aggiungo poi. Di solito in quelle situazioni odi quelli che ti trattano coi guanti di velluto e ti guardano con compassione. Non sanno mai cosa dirti e tu lo vedi, vedi la loro curiosità e la loro pietà e vorresti solo sputargli in un occhio!   
\- Sì, in effetti è rimasto colpito, però mi sembra gli sia piaciuta la domanda. Ha detto che nessuno ha ancora osato chiederglielo a parte il dottore che lo cura. -   
\- Lo strizzacervelli! - È in una clinica psichiatrica e ci rimarrà finché si riprenderà fisicamente e non saranno sicuri che non tenterà di rifarlo. E poi non ho idea di come sia fatta la sua famiglia. Se ha tentato il suicidio immagino sia una merda.   
\- Sì. - Jacoby fuma mentre mi accompagna a casa, non è vicino da casa sua perché ora è a casa, deve prendere autobus, però lo fa ogni giorno. Credo che preferisce piuttosto che starsene a casa. Non ho capito bene che rapporto ha con loro.  
\- È pieno di casini a casa, mi ha spiegato tutte le sue paranoie e mi ha parlato un sacco di tutto quello che ha. Un macello, amico. Non pensavo che fosse così! Viviamo insieme dall’inizio dell’anno, mi ha proposto quell’alloggio vicino alla scuola da condividere e non avevo idea di quanto male stesse! Gli ho chiesto perché non mi ha mai detto niente e lui ha detto che gli bastava che gli fossi amico. -   
\- E perché poi non gli è più bastato? - Gli chiedo spontaneo mentre cerco le chiavi di casa per entrare, i miei sono a lavoro, saremo soli io e lui.   
Jacoby mi guarda, gli occhi spalancati, come se abbia pestato un callo. Mi fermo dal girare la chiave nella toppa e spero che non esploda, ultimamente dà l’idea di essere sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi di quelle esplosive, l’aspettiamo tutti perché non ha ancora reagito alla cosa ed io so che ne ha altre di cose ingoiate negli anni.   
\- Gliel’ho chiesto e lui ha detto che ha capito che non era sufficiente. Che era assurdo basare la propria esistenza sugli amici, che un giorno quelli se ne sarebbero andati e lui sarebbe comunque rimasto solo. Sai, non lo so… mi ha parlato tantissimo sulle ragioni ed io non ho ancora capito perché ha tentato di uccidersi! Per me è inconcepibile per quei problemi tentare di farla finita. Io ne ho passate di peggio in certi periodi, ma sono ancora qua, vedi? - Ed è quello che ho paura. Quante ne hai passate che non hai ancora rivelato?   
Perché io lo guardo e lo capisco. Capisco che ne ha molte.   
Ma a parte un’instabilità emotiva che si vede subito, non ha senso che sia ancora relativamente a posto, che non abbia avuto un esaurimento, che ne so.   
Jacoby è troppo strano per essere capito, possiamo solo stargli vicini e stare attenti.   
Entro non sapendo cosa dire, lui mi segue e inizio a preparare da mangiare per noi due, lui dice che vuole aiutarmi ma quando gli do un compito sta per far esplodere la casa, quindi lo metto ad apparecchiare. Quando rompe un bicchiere lo siedo e gli ordino gelidamente di stare fermo e parlare e basta.   
Invitarlo a parlare è da folli, ma pare che non sappia fare altro, come sfogo. Sta implodendo e spero che le ore che passiamo a parlare gli servano un po’.   
\- Ne hai parlato coi tuoi? - Lui scuote subito la testa.   
\- Mia madre è fuori, non è una di quelle con cui puoi parlare di certe cose. Lei ha fatto del suo meglio con noi, ma ha dei limiti. Non mentali, eh? Caratteriali! La devi prendere com’è… sembra una fata che ha perso la strada per tornare nell’Isola che non c’è. Mi piace così! Non la voglio turbare coi miei casini. - Ed un altro tassello di Coby va a posto.   
\- E con tuo patrigno? - alza le spalle.   
\- Non voglio dargli noie. Lui è uno a posto, però siccome gli siamo capitati fra capo e collo in un modo assurdo e si è sempre preso cura di noi, lui e suo padre dico, non voglio annoiarlo ancora. Anche per questo ho accettato di andare a vivere con il mio amico visto che era un’occasione e tutto… sai, gli ho rifilato la balla che così studiavo meglio e mi concentravo di più… a casa siamo stretti, non è grande, siamo in tanti, con noi sta anche il nonno e… - Il nonno che dà il nome al gruppo.   
Non l’ho ancora conosciuto, chissà se me lo farà conoscere?   
\- E lui? - chiedo allora consapevole che lui è molto importante per Coby.   
Ci pensa seriamente e si ferma, così mi giro a guardarlo ed è assorto, in una di quelle espressioni che mi piacciono da morire.   
\- Con lui potrei. Sai, con lui potrei parlarne. - Mi sento subito meglio, se ne parla con un adulto magari può dargli risposte che io non so dargli. Non ho una fede, non ho studiato filosofia o psicologia e non so proprio cosa dirgli quando mi parla del suicidio, argomento molto presente in questo periodo.   
Jacoby è molto turbato dall’argomento perché non capisce come si può tentare di togliersi la vita nonostante i problemi.   
\- Mi sembra una buona idea. Capire i meccanismi di uno che tenta il suicidio può essere impossibile, io non ne ho idea di cosa scatti in uno che lo fa. So che c’è una grande disperazione ma anche io come te non ho mai minimamente pensato a farla finita, per quanto male sono stato in certi periodi. - Lui mi ascolta interessato mentre metto il suo piatto a tavola col mio e mi siedo a mia volta con lui.   
\- Per tuo padre? - Che si interessi a me mi piace molto.   
Annuisco.   
\- In quel periodo era davvero brutto. - Non amo parlarne, però non voglio che lui si senta tagliato fuori, non dovrei farlo diventare parte del mio mondo in questo modo, ma è più forte di me.   
\- Verresti con me un giorno? - Spalanco gli occhi senza capire a cosa pensi, ogni tanto se ne esce così fuori discorso.   
\- Dove?! - Chiedo preoccupato che mi chieda di scappare con lui. Penso che riuscirebbe a trascinarmi anche all’inferno questo svitato!  
\- Dai miei! A parlare col nonno! - Rilasso gli occhi ed annuisco, poi realizzo che non ho mai incontrato la sua famiglia e lo riguardo come se fosse pazzo. Sarebbe una presentazione ufficiale!   
\- Sei sicuro?! - Chiedo poi. Lui ride e si rianima e di questi giorni è una rarità. Mi piace sempre quando ride anche se a volte non ride sul serio. Gli occhi hanno sempre un fondo di buio. In questi giorni quel buio è aumentato.   
\- Certo! Ormai sei mio amico, voglio che li conosci! Sei quello con cui parlo di cose serie, penso che sia ora che incontri la fata ed il nonno che ha dato il nome alla banda! - Spero che voglia invitare anche gli altri, ma da un lato forse è bello che ci andiamo solo io e lui, come una coppia.   
Cazzo vai a pensare Jerry? Sei scemo?   
\- Però prima mi diplomo altrimenti finisce che mi distrai! - Lui ride ancora ed annuisce alzando la forchetta.   
Sa che devo impegnarmi con questi esami, infatti non mi tormenta se non negli orari dei pasti. Quindi va tutto bene, diciamo. Il problema subentrerà dopo, quando finirò di studiare. Ma vedremo che piega prenderà la mia vita dopo.   
  
È più facile diplomarmi che sopravvivere a Jacoby!  
L’incontro con la sua famiglia è strano, mi fa sentire il suo ragazzo e la cosa mi crea disagio tanto che penso sia il caso di trovare un’altra ragazza.   
La famiglia è come me l’aveva descritta, numerosa e strana. Tranne il patrigno ed il nonno acquisito. Loro, in effetti, sembrano persone del tutto normali. Mi sento un po’ sollevato nel sapere che nella sua vita non ha solo schizzati.   
I due fratelli sembrano parecchio per conto loro, non so se sono molto uniti a lui, forse è per questo che Jacoby è così irrequieto. La madre sembra davvero una fata, è un po’ uscita dallo stile hippy ma diciamo che resta sempre su quell’impronta. Sorride un po’ svampita e mi fa ridere, il modo in cui Jacoby la stringe è tenero, ma il fatto che abbia colto l’occasione per andare per conto suo appena poteva mi fa anche capire che tutto questo è un’altra delle sue maschere.  
Questo entrare in casa gridando e facendo baccano, stringere la madre, fare dispetti ai fratelli, ridere e scherzare come se adorasse questo posto.   
Il caos che fa e di cui si circonda è una maschera e mi fa capire che il vero Jacoby forse non l’ha visto nessuno.   
Poi lo vedo col nonno, il famoso Papa Roach, come lo chiamiamo fra di noi quando ci riferiamo a lui e non al gruppo.   
Lo vedo con lui e capisco qual è il vero Jacoby.   
Il signor Roatch è un uomo burbero e schietto, dice pane al pane e vino al vino, forse la prima volta che ha incontrato Jacoby gli ha detto di dimenticare quello svitato di suo padre e di togliersi dalla testa di seguire le orme di quella strafatta della madre.   
La giornata è bella, caotica, mi fa vedere la sua stanza che condivide con uno dei fratelli che ora ci sta da solo, mi fa sentire come suona il clarinetto del nonno e mi fa ridere un sacco, mi mostra il quartiere, andiamo al campo da basket e facciamo due tiri anche se poi lui è più bravo a football.   
Poi, dopo cena, siamo finalmente soli io, lui e suo nonno e Jacoby torna serio, torna quel ragazzo pieno di dubbi e domande che spera qualcuno sappia sondare.   
Siamo nel portico, il dondolo ce lo dividiamo io e lui, il nonno è su una sdraia che si fuma una sigaretta, una la offre anche a suo nipote, io rifiuto ovviamente.   
Una birra in mano a testa e ridacchio capendo da chi ha preso Jacoby questo stile di vita non propriamente sano.   
La sera scivola un po’ più fresca rispetto al giorno afoso, i rumori notturni mi rilassano, ma sento lui teso vicino a me e mi ricordo che i rumori notturni non li ama se non è completamente ubriaco.   
Gli insetti in estate sono tanti e si avvicina la candela alla citronella che dovrebbe tenerli lontani.   
Il nonno alza il mento in sua direzione notando che sta troppo a guardarsi intorno.  
\- Sei ancora lì? - Una cosa che chiaramente può capire solo lui. Jacoby trasale e torna a fatica presente, anche se non è facile, si vede che si sforza di non fissare ogni oggetto volante.   
\- Ho raccontato a Jerry… - Spiega come per dirgli di parlare liberamente.   
\- Quanto ti ci vuole per liberarti di quelle fobie? - Chiede come sapesse che sono rogne di cui deve liberarsi. Jacoby si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- E come faccio? - Il nonno alza gli occhi e poi le spalle.   
\- Non sono mica uno psicologo! Non avete quelle stronzate a scuola? - Chiede roco finendo per tossire. L’uomo è magro e scavato, mi preoccupa un po’. Sembra malato.   
\- Sì, ma che vado a raccontargli i cazzi miei? - Io sorrido e scuoto la testa mentre il nonno ci rinuncia. Dopo un po’ allora Jacoby ricomincia. - Senti… - Il nonno lo guarda perché riconosce il tono da cose serie. - Pensi mai al suicidio? - A questo mi viene un colpo, lo fisso stranito convinto che non si possa cominciare una conversazione in questo modo, ma il nonno pare per nulla turbato della cosa, fuma ancora, butta la sigaretta finita fino al filtro, piega la testa e lo fissa serio e penetrante. Poi, finalmente, risponde.   
\- Certo! - Jacoby salta e lo guarda shoccato, io non sono da meno.   
\- Davvero?! -   
Howard, questo è il suo primo nome, annuisce e con voce rauca, tossicchiando, continua.   
\- Se dovessi ammalarmi al punto da ritrovarmi ad essere un vegetale, o se avessi un incidente e perdessi completamente la testa… insomma, se non avessi più il controllo di me e vivere significherebbe soffrire come una merda, incapace di pulirmi perfino il culo da solo sì, cazzo. La farei finita! Se non ho più me stesso che senso ha vivere? Io sono io perché sono senziente, mi controllo, vivo! -   
Jacoby ci riflette attentamente a questo, sconvolto, assimila e riflette. Sono colpito da quello che dice e da un certo punto di vista non lo puoi biasimare. Forse lo sa perché ci ha già pensato… ho quest’impressione.   
\- Se dovessi farlo davvero, un giorno, sai che è stato un atto fottutamente egoistico. Ma non esiste che io sia il vegetale di qualcuno! No cazzo! Capito? E non venitemi a rompere i coglioni da morto! Decido io come andarmene! Non Dio, il destino o chissà chi! - Il discorso si anima, lui dà molta forza alle parole e sono impressionato dall’enorme carattere che ha. Capisco come mai Jacoby è rimasto catturato da lui e come lo abbia salvato appena preso con sé.   
Ringrazio quest’uomo che se Jacoby ha ancora un minimo lato sano di sé, sicuramente è grazie a lui.   
  
Non so se lo ha convinto, non ha detto nulla riguardo al suo amico che ci ha provato, però credo che abbia ancora mille risposte da trovare. Solo che ha capito che in certi casi si può fare, è un atto egoista, però si fa. Ci sono casi in cui è un’opzione migliore che vivere. Non so se lo capirà mai del tutto, sembra tormentato da questo argomento, del resto il suicidio sembra seguirlo come le api col miele. Spero solo che un giorno trovi le risposte giuste e che superi queste fobie che ha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che: Il nonno adottivo di Jacoby si chiamava Howard Roatch ed è lui che ha dato il nome alla band, Papa Roach. Jacoby è sempre stato legatissimo a lui ed è il padre del padre adottivo, il secondo compagno di sua madre. Ha due fratelli, ma non è chiarissimo se siano tutti e due figli del primo matrimonio della madre e quindi fratelli di Jacoby a tutti gli effetti oppure se uno dei due sia figlio del secondo marito. La madre era hippy da giovane.


	6. Giusto un po' schizzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James ed il suo tentato suicidio ha segnato Jacoby che però non è stato il primo a cui ha assistito, ognuno di questi scava in lui e Jerry è lì che assiste all'allargamento di questa voragine. Ma non è solo questo, Jacoby. E' anche istinto, calore e follia e continuiamo ad assistere a questi vari aspetti della sua personalità che risucchia chiunque diventi una sua preda. E Jerry lo sta diventando.

6\. GIUSTO UN PO’ SCHIZZATO  
 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry145.png)

"Ti piace quel che provi?  
Farsi mordere sul collo  
da un serpente che uccide  
Lo sai come ci si sente?  
Essere accoltellato alle spalle,  
per poi guardare il tuo sangue bollire  
Non mi piace quello che si prova, controlla"  
[\- Snakes - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=difIXNfZxRo)

  
Con lui si scherza di tutto tranne che su James e tutto quello che lo concerne, così quando Jacoby se ne esce con l’iscrizione all’università nell’indirizzo di psicologia, è incredibile la serietà con cui lo prendono.   
Lui ci ride su dicendo che così magari potrà auto analizzarsi e farsi una diagnosi, gioca tanto dicendo che è pazzo, ma io penso che spesso lo faccia per nascondere le sue vere follie, i suoi buchi neri.   
Mi chiedo quante altre cose in questo anno di amicizia insieme non mi ha detto, da un lato vorrei saperlo, dall’altro è meglio di no.   
Del resto ne ho già molte a stare lontano dalla sua vita sessuale.   
L’EP è stato rimandato per diversi motivi, fra cui principalmente studio, abbiamo deciso di diplomarci tutti quanti e nel frattempo tirare fuori un po’ di roba buona e migliorarci artisticamente parlando, poi faremo un EP e vediamo come andrà.   
L’anno è passato e Jacoby è rimasto molto vicino a James, il percorso di guarigione è molto lungo e complicato, i due passano tanto tempo insieme a parlare di buchi interiori, di idee e di emozioni, credo che faccia bene ad entrambi.   
Una sera è in camera mia, perché James è tornato lì nella loro una volta sufficientemente stabile, ma è seguito regolarmente dal suo terapista.   
Così quando vuole parlare di lui e scrollarsi di dosso quel che il suo amico gli ha lasciato, mi capita in casa, si butta sul mio letto e incrocia le dita dietro la nuca fissando il soffitto come se fossi il suo analista. Ovviamente le ore sono o prima o dopo il lavoro, fortunatamente io sono nottambulo, dormo poco e capita che venga tardi ma io sono ancora sveglio. Per lui ovviamente non ci sono mai problemi, viene quando gli pare, non ci pensa minimamente!  
Io che sono al primo anno di università studio il più delle volte e questo mi permette di non perdermi troppo in lui, mi tengo occupato di proposito.   
Una di queste sere lui è lì e mi parla di un discorso che ha avuto.   
\- Sai, c’era una donna di mezzo… quella che gli ha dato il colpo di grazia in mezzo ai vari problemi che aveva. - Capisco che parla di James e interagisco mentre trascrivo degli appunti dal libro che sto leggendo e teoricamente studiando. Con lui che mi parla dietro è difficile.   
\- Davvero? - Chiedo un po’ annoiato.   
\- Lei lo ha portato giù, davvero giù. L’ha fatto a pezzi e lui poi alla fine troppo debole e sofferente ha tentato di uccidersi. - La cosa della ragazza mi è nuova, ma non mi stupisce molto.   
\- Si dà troppa importanza a qualcosa che il più delle volte comunque non durerà. - Rispondo indifferente e freddamente. Ce l’ho con questi amori assoluti che ti fanno perdere la testa al punto di tentare di ucciderti.   
Non so quanto sono profetico in questo momento con questo pensiero ed un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena mentre lo penso.   
\- Io non so, non ho mai avuto una ragazza seria. - Alzo il sopracciglio e lo fisso scettico girandomi, lui fa un ghigno. - Le scopate non contano! - So che ne fa, non voglio vedere e saperne nulla. È come quando ti tappi le orecchie quando senti i tuoi che lo fanno. Io lo faccio con lui, ma non so per quanto riuscirò a stargli lontano.   
\- Dicevi che c’entrava una ragazza? - Torno all’argomento che in realtà mi interessa di meno, sento morbosa la curiosità sulle avventure sessuali di Jacoby, ma dall’altro lato le respingo perché ne sono geloso.   
\- Sì, lei era instabile e piena di problemi ed incanalava tutti i suoi in James, lui ha assorbito tutto il suo dolore, lui ha cercato di aiutarla un sacco, ma non c’è stato verso ed alla fine lei lo ha contagiato facendolo marcire in questo modo. -   
\- Non ne avevo idea. Ma si può passare la depressione fino a questo punto? - Chiedo sempre scrivendo gli appunti che poi ripasserò. Sempre che questo qui mi molli.   
\- Evidentemente sì. - Liquida. - E poi lei è tornata, sai? Quando ha saputo che lui ha provato a farla finita! La stronza è tornata! -   
Così torno a girarmi e a guardarlo, questa volta perplesso.   
\- Perché stronza? Stava male anche lei, no? - Jacoby si alza sui gomiti e scrolla le spalle seccato, il broncio nel suo viso che mi piace sempre di più anche se forse non è obiettivamente il più bello del mondo.   
\- Perché lei doveva lasciarlo in pace, cazzo! Sai che sei piena di problemi e stai male, hai visto che lui ha tentato di farla finita… sparisci dalla sua vita, no? Ci vuole un genio per sapere che la fonte di stress se ne deve levare dalle palle? - Lui parla protettivo verso James, sono geloso anche di questo o forse solo lo invidio. Chissà se sarebbe così protettivo anche verso di me?   
\- E poi? - Chiedo ancora tornando a girarmi sul libro, ma questa volta non riesco a focalizzare quello che devo copiare. La mia testa è lì su Jacoby che mi fissa pungente la schiena.   
\- Lui era furioso con lei, l’ha mandata via malamente dicendole di tutto. Poi però si sono parlati di nuovo, più calmi. Si sono chiariti, hanno fatto una sorta di pace, come si dice? Uno di quei discorsi catartici per chiudere la questione ed andare oltre. Un addio, non so… - Annuisco abbandonando il libro e la penna, mi giro definitivamente verso di lui e dondolo sulla sedia su cui sono, lui si mette sul fianco e mi guarda facendo penzolare il piede oltre il bordo del letto. Ci guardiamo e continuiamo a parlarne.   
\- È successo ora dopo un anno, un anno, pensa. Lei voleva riprovarci, sembrava stessero meglio entrambi, ma lui ha detto che non voleva perché le cicatrici restano a ricordargli la sua debolezza. - Le parole che dice mi colpiscono, sono molto belle. Sorrido un po’ pensieroso.   
\- Dovresti scrivere questa storia. - Coby sorride anche lui illuminandosi, lo fa tutte le volte che si sente capito.   
\- Ho iniziato a buttare giù qualcosa, solo che è un casino, ci metterò un po’! - Ridacchio. Quando scrive è sempre un casino, non ho idea di che cosa ci sia in quella testolina e non intendo nemmeno scoprirlo. Mai.   
\- Tanto non c’è fretta. - Lo tranquillizzo. Col piede inizia a battere contro la mia sedia per farmi dispetti che però non sono troppo fastidiosi, per cui lo lascio fare.   
\- Dice che quando sta con lei si sente ubriaco senza aver bevuto, incanala tutto il suo dolore, non riesce a stare bene. Lei è ancora una persona troppo instabile e lui è debole. Vorrebbe stare con lui per rimettersi in piedi, credo, ma lui non è in grado di aiutarla. Così l’ha allontanata per sempre. Spero che lei non torni. Non possono aiutarsi. Credo che fosse necessario questo dialogo, lui ne è convinto. Ma è ora di andare avanti. - Si ferma ancora, visto che non faccio niente al suo piede lo sposta fra le mie gambe ed inizia a battere leggero la punta contro il mio polpaccio, lui è scalzo coi calzini, mi fa rabbrividire ma se gli dessi un calcio potrei dare troppo nell’occhio, così sopporto, come sempre. E mi concentro sul suo viso delizioso. Sono proprio scemo.   
\- Mi ha detto una cosa che non dimentico. Le cicatrici mi ricordano che il passato è reale. Perché gli ho detto che se non gli piacciono o non vuole rispondere a tutti che ha fatto lui, che poi cazzo è evidente cosa ha fatto, allora che si faccia dei tatuaggi sopra per coprirle, ma lui ha detto di no, che gli ricordano che il passato è reale. Le tiene per non riaprirle più. - Mi colpisce questo discorso, sorrido e piego la testa di lato annuendo, Jacoby poi risale col piede perché è incapace di stare fermo e di non interagire con chi gli sta intorno, continua a cercare sempre costantemente attenzioni e contatti. Quando arriva in mezzo mi tocca con la pianta l’inguine e faccio un salto prendendogli il piede e buttandoglielo via, lui scoppia a ridere come un idiota e le cose tornano al solito caotico mondo sconnesso. La magia si interrompe, non gli chiedo nemmeno perché mi deve sempre toccare, non è da me chiedere. Mi giro e lo liquido freddamente.   
\- Vattene a studiare, hai gli esami di diploma, brutto scemo. - Jacoby ride, si alza e mi abbraccia da dietro baciandomi il collo. Perché fa sempre così? I brividi mi percorrono lungo la schiena e mi ritrovo con un’erezione da paura fra le gambe, spero non la noti. Vattene, vattene.   
Faccio finta di niente molto bene, poi mi ringrazia e se ne va dicendo che torna domani.   
La seduta di psicoterapia è conclusa e sono mezzo morto. Un giorno non mi andrà così bene, un giorno finirà male, lo so.   
Quando chiude la porta mi appoggio allo schienale, mi infilo la mano nei pantaloni larghi da casa che indosso e finisco il lavoro che ha iniziato col suo maledetto piede.   
Stronzo.   
  
Prima di cominciare con l’università, si è davvero iscritto a psicologia il pazzo, ed in particolare per il suo diciottesimo compleanno che cade a fine luglio, decide per una di quelle feste che sarebbe meglio evitare, ma ovviamente lui la fa ed io non ho scelta che andarci.   
Non è la prima festa a cui partecipo con lui e proprio per questo so che non è mai una buona idea.   
Il mio piano è quello di stare solo all’inizio ed andare via quando comincia a dare di matto, che si arrangi.   
La festa è in un magazzino dove spesso fanno cose così, è abbastanza isolato come posto e non si rompe le scatole a nessuno.   
Ha così tante conoscenze che non fatica ad ottenere tutto quello che può servirgli ed anche di più.   
Luci, musica, bere e per fortuna anche un po’ di cibo.   
Il DJ è un amico, ovviamente, e mette su musica abbastanza varia fra il rock, il rap e tutta l’alternativa di ultima uscita. È molto attrezzato e devo dire che è molto piacevole ascoltare i pezzi che mette.   
Quando arrivo è abbastanza presto ma c’è già parecchia gente, tanto che stranito mi avvicino al casino al centro del quale c’è lui. Appena mi vede molla qualunque stupidaggine stesse facendo e mi abbraccia di slancio. Io ormai rassegnato non mi oppongo più.   
Mi mette in mano una birra che non berrò mai, dopo un anno e mezzo di amicizia ancora non ha capito che non bevo alcolici, e mi tiene un braccio intorno al collo tutto sorridente e felice. Insieme guardiamo la gente che ci circonda, sono davvero in tanti e continuano ad arrivare, ognuno porta da bere e da mangiare e mette nella grande tavolata in fondo ed io sono qua a guardare tutto questo incredulo.   
Ne ho viste di feste, ma niente di paragonabile a questo!  
\- Jacoby, ma esattamente quanti dovrebbero venire? -   
Chiedo perplesso senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla gente. Lui alza le spalle e scuote la testa.   
\- Non ne ho idea! - Così lo fisso storto.   
\- Come non ne hai idea? Ma a quanti hai mandato l’invito? - Lui alza ancora le spalle guardandomi da vicino con l’aria di chi davvero non capisce quanto è folle tutto questo.   
\- Boh, io ho fatto dei volantini e li ho sparsi un po’ in giro… - Chiudo gli occhi e mi copro la faccia.   
\- Jacoby, sai quanti di loro sono maggiorenni? - Lui scuote la testa. - E sai quanto alcool c’è qua? -   
\- Tanto? - Chiede con aria estremamente soddisfatta.   
\- E sai che se viene la polizia ci mette tutti dentro? Ad occhio e croce qua nessuno ha 21 anni! - In risposta si accende una sigaretta e mi dà il solito bacio sulla guancia.   
\- Sarà fottutamente divertente! - Ed in un attimo capisco che se non voglio andare a trovarlo in prigione, devo rimanere per tutta la festa e trascinarlo via quando arriverà la polizia. Perché è certo che ci verranno!   
Lui viene spazzato via in un attimo da un’ondata di nuova gente che lo vede urlare e ridere come un idiota e mentre lo vedo fumare, bere e ruttare insieme, non riesco a conciliare l’immagine che ho di lui in camera mia, quando si confida di cose serie, di dubbi e paure, con quella da maiale rozzo e pazzo che vedo ora.   
Se non è schizofrenico lui…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È vero che: quando Jacoby faceva canzoni specie all’inizio ci metteva un sacco ed erano molto confuse, poi piano piano si è sciolto di più. Last Resort è stata fatta per il loro amico che ha tentato il suicidio, mentre Scars è stata fatta da Jacoby più avanti in seguito ad un atto autolesionista, ma ho voluto usare una frase di quella canzone anche qua lo stesso.  


	7. Sempre peggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla teatrale festa di compleanno di Jacoby e Jerry presenzia insieme a miliardi di persone, ma per lui sembra proprio una missione, ovvero impedirgli di distruggersi e finire dentro. Anche se poi non sa nemmeno lui perchè prendersela così a cuore. Alla fine si ritrova a seguirlo ovunque e questo gli si ritorcerà contro.

7\. SEMPRE PEGGIO    
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry91.png)  
"Quando sono sobrio, la mia vita mi annoia   
Così mi ubriaco di nuovo, già, già   
Sto perdendo tutti i miei amici   
Alla fine, perdo"

[ \- Binge -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRlPACCJ1YI)

  
In breve anche quei pochi che non lo conoscevano, sanno chi è. È subito al centro della festa e dell’attenzione e ad un certo punto sto bevendo qualcosa di assolutamente analcolico e fresco quando sollevo gli occhi a vedere perché non sento la sua voce fare baccano. Quando la sento di nuovo, lo vedo su un impalcatura col microfono per fare il discorso di ringraziamento e a quest’immagine sputo quello che bevevo, per poco non mi viene un infarto e mi butto sotto di lui conscio che anche se cade finisce che mi rompe l’osso del collo e lui probabilmente si spacca la testa bacata che si ritrova, ma di certo non lo salverei.   
Il discorso è ovviamente sconclusionato come lui e mi trovo a pregare un Dio in cui non credo, perché ha bevuto fino ad un momento fa e fa la scimmia su delle sbarre orizzontali di ferro sopra cui c’è attaccato uno striscione che dice ‘buon compleanno Coby’.  
\- Credo che in molti si siano chiesti chi cazzo sia Coby! - Comincia col suo tono rozzo e allegro. - O cosa cazzo sia! - Risate. - Anche perché molti di voi non sanno proprio che cazzo sono venuti a fare! - E fra me e me, mentre rido alle sue trovate, mi chiedo come si fa a non conoscerlo!  
Dal pubblico si leva un’ovazione che dice pressapoco quello che ho appena pensato.   
\- Comunque Coby sono io e se non mi ammazzo lo sarò anche domani. - Poi si ricorda il suo nome completo e lo dice senza sbagliare il Dakota che ha per secondo nome.   
\- A parte che dire chi cazzo è Coby, cioè me, - Sempre molto a posto quando parla… - volevo ringraziare chi è venuto qua intenzionalmente e chi ci è stato trascinato. E volevo ringraziare chi è venuto per me e chi è qua solo perché ha trovato un fottuto volantino con una fottuta festa. - Tutti ridono e brindano a lui. Coby per grazia divina non ha da bere perché altrimenti non riesce a tenersi sull’impalcatura. Lo guardo da qua e spero proprio che questa non sarà l’ultima visione che ho di lui.   
\- Grazie anche a chi ha portato qualcosa e un vaffanculo a chi non ha portato niente! - Altre risate. Quanto è scemo.   
\- Oggi faccio 18 anni, mi sono diplomato e mi hanno anche accettato al college, per cui che cazzo posso volere di più? -  
Dal pubblico qualcuno urla ‘una canzone’ e così lui ride, per poco non scivola col piede, a me viene un coccolone, sto per salire e strapparlo giù da lì, ma per grazia ricevuta decide che se rimane lì si ammazza sul serio.   
\- Ehi non potete avere una canzone gratis, siete già a scrocco, brutti stronzi! - Risate, io che prego.   
Ok, adesso vieni giù imbecille.   
\- Però fra qualche anno comprerete i miei biglietti per ascoltarci cantare, bastardi. Ricordate questo nome ‘Papa Roach’. Che il nome risuoni in eterno nelle vostre teste di merd- Ma non finisce la frase che per fortuna cade il microfono e per un soffio non mi prende in testa, mi sposto all’ultimo in tempo e sbianco quando vedo che col microfono sta per cadere anche lui, rimane appeso come una scimmia all’impalcatura e questa volta faccio davvero per salire mentre qualcuno grida, qualcuno ride e cazzo aiutatemi no?   
Mi arrampico con una velocità sconcertante e non sapendo come aiutarlo, non posso certo prendergli i piedi e metterglieli sul ferro, gli metto la mano sul culo alla ricerca della cintura, visto che i pantaloni sono larghi devo spingerlo da sotto, fra le gambe, in questo modo mentre il coglione gracchia:   
\- Ehi Jerry riconoscerei la tua palpata fra mille! - come se l’avessi mai palpato, io lo insulto dicendo di alzare il piede. - Ehi stai calmo, non morirò. - Ma non ne siamo sicuri.   
\- Sì ma tu alza il cazzo di piede! - E finalmente alza il cazzo di piede.   
Ma ti pare che deve farmi invecchiare così presto?   
Quando scendiamo la gente è sollevata e torna a bere, la musica si alza e tutto va per conto proprio, anche Jacoby che mi abbraccia ridendo.   
E lui ride, cazzo!   
\- Oh sei stato velocissimo! Come facevi a sapere che sarei caduto? -   
\- Eh, chissà come eh? - Ovviamente sono ironico ed ovviamente lui ride. Ma chi lo capisce a questo?   
  
La serata procede con una certa velocità, stare dietro a Jacoby è impossibile normalmente, figurati in questi casi.   
Corra da tutte le parti, non si esaurisce mai, ingurgita cibo e alcool con la stessa incoerenza e sempre allo stesso modo passa da una persona all’altra.   
Si diverte molto, fa giochi idioti, abbraccia chiunque, fa idiozie che non immagino nemmeno ed io non è che lo segua, nessuno lo può seguire specie per tutta la serata.   
Io mi limito solo a sapere sempre dov’è, sono in questa posizione strategica dove posso vederlo e ho d’occhio l’ingresso principale da cui eventualmente potrebbe arrivare la polizia.   
Di solito mi diverto, non sono un prete, ma quando ho la sensazione che lui possa cacciarsi nei guai non ci riesco. E non so perché diavolo mi debba importare tanto se lui si caccia nei guai, onestamente.  
Che poi perché dovrebbe mettersi a fare peggio di quello che sta già facendo?  
Beve come una mucca e non acqua ovviamente.   
Non so quanto starà su ancora, quando lo vedo andare in bagno penso che sia la volta buona che si mette a vomitare l’anima. Dovrei andare a vedere? Se vomita può aver bisogno di una mano a star su, forse è ora che lo porti a casa e gli altri si attaccano.   
Alla fine mi decido a vedere se è svenuto, con tutto quello che ha bevuto potrebbe essere finito con la faccia nel cesso e nel suo vomito.   
Lascio l’amico con cui stavo parlando senza ascoltare una parola e vado al bagno che non oso nemmeno immaginare in che condizioni sia.   
C’è un po’ di gente in fila, la salto e batto sulla porta chiusa e chiamo Jacoby, da dentro risponde un’altra voce dicendo che non è lui.   
Mi fermo e mi gratto la nuca, ero sicuro fosse venuto da questa parte e poi non l’ho più visto ripassare.   
Sbuffo e aguzzo la vista fino a che non trovo un’altra porta, dovrebbe essere una sorta di stanzino o ripostiglio. Vado a vedere se è andato a vomitare lì vedendo la fila, non mi sembrava ci fossero porte sul retro da questo lato.   
Non busso, apro direttamente e quando vedo chi c’è dentro, per poco non mi viene un colpo.  
La cosa assurda è che non richiudo subito, rimango ebete qua a fissare e siccome dietro di me non c’è molta luce non si accorgono subito che sto qua a fissare impalato come un idiota.   
I miei occhi rimangono inchiodati al suo culo bianco che stringe e spinge. Ad ogni colpo le natiche guizzano, va più intensamente, più veloce, la testa all’indietro e geme forte ed io sono finito. In un momento io sono finito.   
Tutta la fatica fatta per evitare proprio questo ed ora eccomi qua.   
A guardare Coby che scopa. Come se sapessi che sarebbe finita così. Con io che lo fisso come un maniaco e mi eccito malato di mente che non sono altro.   
Sapere di avere una strana ossessione per lui è una cosa, arrivare a questi livelli… è tutta un’altra cosa.   
Mi sono venute altre erezioni a contatto con lui, ma ho controllato la cosa. Beh, sparandomi seghe, però è un po’ diverso, ero solo.  
Questa perversione è oltre ogni limite. Lui si gira improvvisamente ed i nostri occhi si incrociano, è un momento brevissimo. Mi sveglio, mi riscuoto e invece di chiudere la porta che tengo aperta per un paio di centimetri, con una bracciata potrebbe farlo subito, rimane com’è, tiene la ragazza per i fianchi piegata in avanti e continua a spingere ed io sto per andarmene, sto per chiudere ma vedendo che lui non mi manda via e non chiude la porta resto, come se fosse di nuovo più forte di me.   
Non penso a niente, non penso proprio a niente ed è la prima volta nella mia vita che non penso a niente, cazzo.   
Semplicemente lui viene, ha un orgasmo che lo rende maledettamente erotico ed io… io non so proprio che fare, ora, perché ho un’erezione che se non si noterà sarà un miracolo.   
Oh al diavolo Jacoby! Che diavolo mi hai fatto?  
Arrangiati, se viene la polizia ti porterò le arance!  
Sono matto a fargli da baby sitter?  
Perché dovrei? Quale cazzo di ruolo sarebbe il mio?   
Non siamo niente, solo amici, compagni di band, niente!   
Basta, falla finita, falla finita, cazzo!   
Prendo e me ne vado senza dire nulla, senza salutare, senza assicurarmi di nulla.   
Vado solo via.   
E per tutto il tempo penso a lui che scopava e ci penso anche a casa, in camera mia, sotto la doccia. E la mia mano ripete l’opera che ogni tanto mi ritrovo a fare sempre pensando a lui.  
Cazzo, deve esserci una donna in grado di farmi perdere la testa e riportarmi alla normalità. Non posso semplicemente fare così e accettarlo, sono deviato, non va bene. A lui fra l’altro piacciono le ragazze!  
Smettila, devi smetterla.   
Devi.   
  
Il giorno dopo non lo vedo per nulla e un po’ ne sono sollevato, un po’ sono preoccupato.   
Era così ubriaco che potrebbe essere morto in coma etilico, se è vivo è moribondo chissà dove in mezzo al suo vomito.  
Forse non ricorderà nemmeno che l’ho guardato scopare.   
Fisso il telefono con insistenza. Lo faccio o no?   
Il fatto che non si faccia vivo mi preoccupa perché potrebbe essere che è morto o che ce l’ha con me perché l’ho guardato. Cioè, non sarebbe da lui, ma cosa dovrei pensare? Mi piomba in casa quasi ogni giorno!   
Alla fine alzo il telefono e uso un compromesso.   
Chiamo Dave.   
Lui purtroppo non ha idea di che fine abbia fatto Jacoby perché non è stato fino alla fine.   
\- E se è in prigione? - Chiedo convinto che qualcuno debba aver fatto venire la polizia.   
Dave ride.   
\- Chiama lo sceriffo e chiedi se ha arrestato un coglione per atti osceni in luogo pubblico! - A questo mi gelo e fisso il telefono come se ci fosse uno schermo che mi mostra il suo viso.   
\- Che atti? Che ha fatto? - Chiedo facendo finta di niente.   
\- Beh non ne ho idea ma a perte che per il bere per cosa potrebbe finire dentro lo scemo se non per atti osceni in luogo pubblico? - Dave ride ed io mi rilasso. Stava scherzando.   
\- Sì in effetti è plausibile! -   
La conversazione chiude con nessuna notizia utile. Ovviamente non chiamerò l’ufficio dello sceriffo chiedendo se hanno messo dentro Jacoby, ma penso sia il caso di chiamare lui. È strano che non si sia fatto vivo con me.   
Alla fine mi rassegno e lo chiamo. In fondo suoniamo insieme, dovrei sapere se il mio cantante è ancora vivo.   
Ma a chi la voglio dare a bere?   
Che idiota che sono!   
La voce da fata di sua madre risponde facendomi sorridere, con una madre così lui non poteva di certo venir su dritto.   
Chiedo di Jacoby e lei dice che non sa e che va a controllare. Tralasciando il fatto che non sa se suo figlio sia a casa o no, l’ansia cresce nell’attesa, ci mette più di quel che dovrebbe e mi immagino che lo cerchi nell’armadio o sul tetto, perché da una così mi aspetterei anche questo. Forse non c’è.   
Sto per perdere le speranze convinto di dover cominciare con gli ospedali invece che con la polizia, quando finalmente mi risponde una voce rauca e da linea erotica.   
Oh cazzo!   
\- Sì? - Biascica. Jacoby era a casa e dormiva, probabilmente in coma. Guardo l’ora attonito.   
\- Sono le cinque del pomeriggio, Jacoby! - Gli faccio presente sconcertato.   
\- Davvero? Ho dormito tutto il giorno? - La voce erotica sembra riprendersi un po’, ma resta sempre meravigliosa.   
\- Non lo so, quando sei tornato? - Chiedo spontaneo, meno spaventato all’idea che ce l’abbia con me. Forse non si è accorto di nulla e non ricorda niente.   
\- C’era già il sole! - Il fatto che non sappia nulla non mi stupisce.   
\- Chissà com’era quel posto... - Dico riferendomi al magazzino usato.   
Jacoby ride e mi rilasso del tutto.   
\- Non ne ho idea! -   
\- Dovremmo tornare a sistemare? - Sono pazzo? Chi vorrebbe fare una cosa del genere? Con lui poi, dopo che ieri mi sono eccitato guardandolo trombare?   
\- Sei fuori? Sai come sarà quel posto? - Dice spontaneo e shoccato.   
\- Sì, però è un buon posto per fare feste, non ce lo affittano più se non lo lasciamo pulito, no? - Jacoby sospira seccato, probabilmente alza gli occhi al cielo e sa che ho ragione, credo di essere la voce della sua coscienza.   
\- Chiamo qualcuno che ci aiuta... - Immagino come lo farà. ‘EHI BRUTTI STRONZI VI SIETE DIVERTITI IERI? BUTTATE GIÙ I CULI FLACCIDI E VENITE AD AIUTARCI! PORTATE SACCHI!’  
Al che uno potrebbe chiedere ‘quali cadaveri dobbiamo sotterrare?’  
Le conversazioni senza senso di Jacoby ormai le conosco bene. Sorrido ed improvvisamente sono felice e sollevato ed anche euforico di fare questo con lui, di rivederlo subito e che sia tutto a posto.   
Basterò stare maniacalmente attento a non avvicinarmi a lui quando è con una. Ieri mi sono distratto, diciamo che anche se si distrugge con l’alcool o rischia di finire dentro non è un mio problema.   
Non sono il suo baby sitter od il suo angelo custode e di certo non sono la sua coscienza. Sono solo un amico.   
Un. Amico.   
Ricordalo Jerry!


	8. Un mistero insormontabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La festa dell'anno è finita e Jerry preoccupato per Jacoby lo ha chiamato per vedere se era vivo. Appurato che lo era finiscono insieme nel magazzino della festa per pulire quel disastro ed è di nuovo ora di stare soli e passare da una fase demenziale e folle ad una seria e magnetica che mette il povero Jerry sottosopra. Specie perchè viene fuori il momento in cui lo ha visto mentre si faceva una ragazza.

8\. UN MISTERO INSORMONTABILE 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry147.png)   
"Nato senza un’anima,   
mancanza di controllo   
Tagliato dalla muffa dell’anti-sociale [...]   
Qual’è il tuo bersaglio?   
Qual’è il tuo motivo?   
Hai emozioni,   
il tuo cuore è di ghiaccio?[...]   
Cellula morta   
Testa malata, vivo ma morto,   
senti quel che dico   
Impara la lezione   
dall’onnipotente terrore"   
[ \- Dead cell - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jy8dUnPWaE)

  
Non so proprio com’è che siamo soli, mi auguro che vengano anche gli altri.  
\- Ma li hai chiamati? -   
Siamo nel magazzino col suo pick-up ed un rotolo intero di sacchi grandi dell’immondizia. Io ho portato quelli ed i guanti in lattice perché mi rifiuto di toccare tutta quella merda con le mani.   
Jacoby si è messo a ridere vedendoli e se li è infilati con l’aria da maniaco tipica sua, occhi da pazzo. Ma perché riporta tutto al sesso?   
\- Sì che li ho chiamati, cazzo! - Dice poi continuando ridendo. - Mi hanno detto che arriveranno! -   
Commenta fermandosi subito all’ingresso, accendo le luci e sospiriamo in sincronia con la stessa fatica.   
\- Giuro che se non vengono poi gli metto tutti i sacchi che faremo nel loro letto! -   
Abbiamo un bel giro d’amicizia, con lui te ne fai di continuo, alcuni sono davvero i fedelissimi oltre che quelli della band.   
Jacoby ride, ovviamente, e si avvia, si china, prende una bottiglia vuota per terra, la solleva e me la mostra.   
\- Io gli infilerei tutte le bottiglie che troviamo. - Non serve che specifichi dove. Ha sempre quello in testa. Sempre!  
Certo lavorare con lui sembra tutto fuorché lavoro in effetti.  
Quando prima sono arrivato a casa sua, è stato come se non fosse successo nulla ed ho capito che non ricorda nulla di ieri sera. Non ho chiesto niente e non so se devo farlo, però forse dovrei sapere come è finita.   
\- Come è andata, poi? - Chiedo mentre inizio a raccogliere da terra, da un altro angolo rispetto a quello preso da lui tutto quello che c’è.   
Bicchieri di plastica a volontà, bottiglie, lattine.   
\- Oh bene! - Mi alzo e lo guardo corrugato.   
\- Davvero? - Lui si alza a sua volta e mi guarda divertito.   
\- Non ne ho idea, da un certo punto in poi per me è il vuoto! - Ora è veritiero! Annuisco come a dire ‘ah ecco’ e riprendo.   
\- Qual è l’ultima cosa che ricordi? - Devo indagare a questo punto per capire quanto sono nei guai nei suoi confronti. Non voglio che pensi che mi piace o cose così. Con lui non sai mai cosa potrebbe succedere, è meglio evitare che si metta in testa strane idee. Le ho già di mie, ma io credo di potermi controllare, lui non si controlla.   
\- Il discorso sull’impalcatura. Era già un po’ nebbia, so che poi sono caduto e tu mi hai messo la mano sul culo! - La mia mano sul culo doveva per forza ricordarla. Chiudo gli occhi mentre gli do la schiena, lui ride. Il deficiente!  
\- Se ricordo tutto il casino che era qua ieri, questo silenzio e questo vuoto fanno venire i brividi! - Dico in risposta facendo finta di nulla, per me si può chiudere qua, possiamo parlare di altro.   
\- Quando sei andato via? - Chiede curioso accendendosi una sigaretta.   
Probabilmente quella svitata di sua madre lo ha tirato su a fiori e fumo. Ed insetti.   
Spero non ne trovi anche se in un postaccio simile...  
\- Non saprei, era abbastanza tardi... - Jacoby fa il broncio.   
\- Non me ne sono accorto. Mi hai salutato? - Lo guardo mentre raccoglie con la cicca fra i denti, mi chiedo se posso ingannarlo.   
Se me lo chiede significa che non lo ricorda ed è molto meglio per me.  
\- Sì... - Dico vago. Lui mi guarda siamo soli ma distanti ed è l’ideale.   
\- Non lo ricordo proprio... sembra anche che mi sia fatto una, ma non ricordo assolutamente! -   
\- È tornata? - Gelosia.   
\- No, ma quando al mattino ho salutato gli ultimi che erano ancora lì mi hanno chiesto che fine avesse fatto quella fica, ma non ho idea di che cazzo dicessero. - All’alba l’effetto dell’alcool era finito.   
\- Per fortuna che ad un certo punto hai smesso di bere... un giorno finirai in coma etilico col fegato spappolato! Sai che hai iniziato troppo presto a bere? Devi stare attento... - Inizio con un discorso da grillo parlante che volevo evitare e che non gli ho mai fatto, lui ride, lascia il sacco pieno e viene a prenderne un’altro dove sono io, in quello mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia. Se non la pianta di baciarmi un giorno giro la testa e lascio che le cose vadano come devono andare.   
\- Ma io non bevo e basta, io mangio anche. Quello asciuga. Poi vedi che stazza ho? Prima che mi uccida ce ne vuole! - Jacoby ha il tipico fisico da giocatore di football anche se non è enorme, è solo un po’ massiccio. Tende ad arrotondarsi, deve stare attento ma mangia in modo completamente compulsivo, l’ho notato. Cazzo, ho notato tutto di lui! Persino come guizzano le sue chiappe quando spinge dentro una.   
\- Hai solo qualche chilo di troppo, non sei enorme! - Gli faccio presente. Lui ride ancora e in risposta si toglie la maglietta larga e si schiaffeggia la pancia che effettivamente non è piatta, ma nemmeno una bomba come Dave.   
\- Finirò obeso, lo sappiamo tutti! Ma non riesco a fermarmi di mangiare! -   
Ne è consapevole.   
Come è consapevole della fobia degli insetti e di tutte le altre sue stranezza. Si è iscritto a psicologia per analizzarsi e curarsi da solo, non so quanto sia davvero pazzo, è solo fuori controllo. Credo sia diverso. Lui sa che certe cose che fa non vanno bene. Mi fa venire i brividi.   
\- Perché mangi così? - L’ho notato subito che mangia in modo compulsivo, non è per fame. Per fortuna sua si muove un sacco perché è anche iperattivo, però ha proprio un problema col cibo.   
In risposta si gira con un pacchetto di patatine chiuso che apre e si mette a mangiare facendo già una pausa.   
Io mi metto a ridere perché non l’ha fatto di proposito, gli viene così!   
\- Come un maiale dici? - Risponde con la bocca piena e l’aria da scemo. Io rido ed annuisco.   
\- Senza aver fame! - Alza le spalle.   
\- Quando mi laureo lo saprò! - Risponde come se fosse facile e per nulla preoccupante questo suo problema. Potrebbe diventare davvero obeso o peggio bulimico.   
\- Comunque dovresti cercare di darti una regolata, hai solo 18 anni... - Lui sta per rispondere ma improvvisamente le patatine volano e lui salta sul tavolo che stava cercando di pulire, fa un gran bel salto, ma il tavolo si ribalta perché come dicevamo la sua stazza non è da fuscello e cade all’indietro. Mi precipito e prima di andare a vedere se è vivo, ammazzo la bestia che lo ha terrorizzato. Un ragno.   
Poi prima di ridere mi assicuro che non si sia rotto la testa. Lui è steso sotto il tavolo che gli tolgo da sopra, poi lo guardo. Dovrebbe aver sbattuto la testa, mi chino su di lui circospetto.   
\- Ehi? -   
\- L’hai ucciso? - Dice con le braccia sul viso che non so se servano a coprirsi dal tavolo che gli era caduto addosso o a proteggersi dal ragno.   
\- Sì... - Rispondo paziente. - Stai bene? - Chiedo poi.   
Si toglie le braccia dal viso e mi guarda con quei suoi occhi che sembrano in procinto di scoppiare, quanto resisterà?   
Come può pensare che auto curarsi possa funzionare?   
Eppure ancora non ho davvero idea di tutto quello che ha.   
Gli tendo la mano che lui prende, lo aiuto a tirarsi su e prima di mettersi in piedi rimane seduto, mi guarda e piega la testa di lato. È tutto sporco di quel che avremmo dovuto raccogliere, resti vari di cibo e delle patatine che ha lanciato per aria.   
\- C’eri mentre trombavo! - Esclama come se questo flash gli fosse appena tornato in mente così di punto in bianco e lui stesso non ci potesse credere. Purtroppo la mia reazione è istintiva, arrossisco e mi irrigidisco, faccio per allontanarmi e alzarmi ma lui mi prende il braccio e mi tiene giù. Avvicina il viso al mio e per un momento non respiro, per un momento penso che voglia baciarmi e forse è proprio questo il suo intento ed io non riuscirei a fermarlo, ma prima di arrivare alla mia bocca si ferma e parla piano:   
\- Ricordo solo il mio orgasmo ed il tuo sguardo. È una visione da malato o è vero? - Rimango basito, non so cosa dire, per un momento sono completamente paralizzato, un’ondata di calore mi investe, il cuore in gola. Non mi muovo. Non so cosa dire.   
Potrei salvarmi mentendo, ma questi suoi occhi azzurri mi stanno denudando, sa già la risposta. Lo capisco ora.   
\- Ti ho visto, è vero. Stavi... - Tossisco, la gola si secca. Lui finisce per me.   
\- Stavo venendo? - Annuisco carico di imbarazzo che copro male, lui fa uno strano sorrisino, piega la testa e per me è di nuovo quel mistero incomprensibile. Non riuscirò mai a capirlo, mai. E non riuscirò mai a separarmi da lui.   
\- Perché prima hai fatto finta di niente? - Chiede senza restituirmi il mio spazio vitale. Faccio per scrollarmelo di dosso ed alzarmi, ma lui mi tiene qua come se non avesse finito. Non mi sta accusando, non è arrabbiato, è curioso e non molla l’osso.   
\- Era imbarazzante! - Ammetto senza sapere cosa dire. Mi sembra normale imbarazzarsi per cose simili.   
Lui torna ad uno dei suoi ghigni che mi creano disagi.   
\- Sai, stanotte ho sognato di scopare con te. E quando prima mi hai chiamato ho pensato che fossi un fottuto veggente. - Dovrei ridere e stemperare la tensione, ma rimango maledettamente serio a fissarlo negli occhi, costringendomi a non guardargli la bocca che mi fa morire. - Poi la botta che ho appena preso mi ha restituito il ricordo di quel momento. - Spiega ancora tornando serio. - Ed ho capito perché ho sognato che lo facevo con te. - Ora mi sforzo di ridere, ma non è facile. I muscoli del viso mi tirano e lui non mi lascia andare. È il momento più strano che ho avuto con te. - La cosa strana è che eri tu a scoparmi. Non è che ti ho messo al posto della ragazza di stanotte. - Ed ecco come si fa ad avere erezioni con Jacoby!   
Rimaniamo a fissarci così da vicino, respiriamo piano e per un momento penso che questa volta succederà.   
Lo penso davvero.   
Mi sembra che lui si stia avvicinando impercettibilmente a me e le labbra si stanno per sfiorare quando il rumore di macchine da fuori ci fanno tornare in noi ed io sguscio via senza farmi tenere ancora. Jacoby mi molla e lo sento sospirare, io mi alzo e vado al mio sacco come se non fosse successo niente. Lui rimane ancora seduto per terra dietro al tavolone ribaltato.   
Poco dopo entrano i nostri amici che ridendo guardano il macello che rimane da sistemare, iniziano con le battute e Jacoby salta fuori dal suo nascondiglio e come se non avesse appena avuto dei momenti seri e tranquilli con me, come se non mi avesse quasi appena baciato, si mette a fare l’idiota. Plana su di loro, gli dà un pugno a testa sulle spalle e li insulta per essere spariti ed essere arrivati così tardi!   
\- No è che pensavamo fossi morto e quindi non ci preoccupavamo di questo macello! - Rispondono.   
\- Ehi, io non posso morire, sono immortale! - Comincia megalomane. Poi prende dei sacchi e li avvolge intorno ai loro colli dando a ciascuno un calcio spingendoli in direzioni diverse.   
\- Adesso muovete quei culi di merda! Così finiamo subito ed andiamo a festeggiare. - Dave esasperato lo guarda shoccato.   
\- E cosa dovremmo festeggiare ancora? - Jacoby in mezzo al magazzino allarga le braccia con aria ovvia.   
\- Che sono ancora vivo, no? -   
\- Si ma se continui così non lo sarai ancora per molto! - Commenta un altro spontaneo, le risate scoppiano ed io mi unisco a loro, sarebbe strano se non ridessi.   
Però è vero.   
   
Jacoby in poco monopolizza l’attenzione di tutti, come sempre, e finisce che oltre a tirar su sacchi di immondizia, fa anche altre trecento cose insieme.   
Come cantare nelle bottiglie vuote, spero che non gli venga una malattia venerea, oppure tirare le lattine in alto e rilanciarle con una bottiglia in stile battitore di baseball. Una di queste mi finisce addosso ed io in risposta gliene tiro un’altra. Quello naturalmente ride e continua a giocare a baseball.   
È fondamentalmente inesauribile ed è l’unico modo per cantare come fa lui.   
Alla fine fra scherzi idioti e giochi imbecilli tutti suoi, riusciamo a finire di sistemare tutto e per fortuna possiamo andarcene, come dice lui, a festeggiare ancora.   
Nessuno di loro prende cose alcoliche, il che è incredibile, ma immagino che dopo ieri notte nessuno riesca a buttar giù alcool.   
Alla fine l’ora di cena è passata, così ci infiliamo in un bar e ci mangiamo un gelato insieme. Dopo, non contenti, Jacoby ci trascina in piazza dove c’è una bella fontana grande e finisce che visto che fa tanto caldo, ci bagniamo come idioti.   
Naturalmente ad iniziare è lui.   
Se non fosse che gli altri ne hanno abbastanza e ci piantano in asso una volta bagnati fradici, continuerebbe a trascinarci per la città a fare idiozie tutta la notte ancora.   
Non credo che sappia cosa sono i freni, ma appena ci ritroviamo di nuovo soli lui si quieta ed è come se gli staccassero la spina.   
Fa guidare me il suo pick-up e appoggia la nuca al sedile all’indietro, rotea un po’ il capo verso il finestrino abbassato. La brezza da fuori entra e lo rinfresca sudato fradicio e bagnato.   
Il silenzio è sempre strano, con lui, ma fra di noi non è poi così insolito. Chissà come mai è così solo con me. Magari anche quando è solo con Dave o qualcun altro lo è. Chi lo sa.  
\- Sai, non sono così anche con gli altri. - Lo guardo sorpreso, avrò pensato ad alta voce?   
Lui si gira e mi guarda, ha l’aria così normale che non sembra lui. Ha fatto letteralmente il pazzo fino ad ora. Due secondi fa era dentro la fontana a bagnare tutti ed ora è qua che mi fa discorsi seri. È proprio fuori.   
\- Così come? - Chiedo lasciandogli spazio.   
\- Beh, me stesso! - Mi aggrotto e lo guardo mentre lo riporto a casa, da lì prenderò la mia auto e me ne tornerò da me.   
\- Sei te stesso quando stacchi la spina così? - Chiedo curioso e calmo. Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Non è che quando faccio l’idiota non sono me stesso, è solo che è un altro me. Con te riesco ad essere così come mi vedi, ma solo con te. - Ora è un pochino più chiaro anche se sempre confuso ovviamente.   
\- Quindi sono un’eccezione? - Lui ci pensa un po’ mentre gli occhi azzurri scorrono il paesaggio che va veloce oltre noi.   
\- Sì. Mi calmi. Tu sei così calmo e non ti scomponi mai e questo mi aiuta a calmarmi. Per questo mi piace stare con te. - Non dice di più e non torna sul discorso di prima, io me ne guardo bene. Il quasi bacio è inciso nella mia mente ma rimarrà un ricordo che non credo si concluderà mai.   
Jacoby è un mistero che non svelerò mai, prenderò solo quello che riuscirò ad avere, ma senza obbligarlo e forzarlo.  


	9. Un pazzo esagitato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacoby sarebbe il pazzo esagitato fuori controllo, ma cosa c'è dietro a questa sua follia che sembra eccessiva? E c'è qualcuno che lo può calmare, che vede altri lati di lui? Piano piano il ruolo di Jerry prende sempre più forma così come la sua consapevolezza di essere speciale per lui. Per quanto incomprensibile.

9\. UN PAZZO ESAGITATO FUORI CONTROLLO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry5.jpg)

"Non è mai abbastanza   
Non è mai abbastanza   
Mi merito   
Quello che ho?   
Mi sento come se corressi   
Tornando da dove cominciavo   
Ti chiedi cosa c’è che non va in me e   
Io non dico niente   
Sta andando tutto bene?   
C’è qualcosa che non va in me?   
Spingendo e tirando sensazioni eterne   
Il mio cuore è tuo [...]   
Non è mai abbastanza   
La vita mi demolirà"   
[ \- Never enough -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMB6Orag4lk)   


  
\- Jacoby... Jacoby piano! - Comincio piano e teso insieme.   
\- Oh, l’altra sera dicevi ‘più forte più forte’! - Strilla l’idiota ansimando.  
\- Imbecille. - È la mia unica risposta laconica. - Comunque rallenta! -   
\- Ma dai, è fighissimo! - Ribatte esaltato.  
\- Sì, è bellissimo, ma rallenta! - Insisto. Lui ride ed in risposta aumenta la velocità.   
Per la promozione gli è arrivata una macchina decente, non nuova, ma migliore del vecchio pick-up del nonno.   
Così eccolo qua a correre come un idiota per le vie notturne californiane con qualcun altro del nostro giro. Perché deve coinvolgermi in queste cose?  
Io sono solo il suo chitarrista!  
\- Wuooooo! Vai Jacoby vai! - Qualche idiota dietro di noi allarga le braccia fuori dal finestrino, l’aria ci taglia entrando nell’abitacolo dai finestrini abbassati e visto che qualche scemo gli dice di andare più veloce, lui ci va!  
Aumenta l’andatura e ha l’aria proprio da pazzo, gli occhi brillano di quella strana aria.   
È sempre avventato e scavezzacollo, però a volte raggiunge picchi di idiozia massimi!  
Mi prendo al maniglia sopra la portiera e spero di non ribaltarci oltre quella curva, continuo a dirgli di rallentare, ma lui aumenta la velocità e a quel punto stiamo per deragliare. Jacoby perde il controllo per un momento in questa curva a gomito e invece di cercare di riprenderlo lascia il volante completamente ed alza i piedi dai pedali. La macchina fa il suo corso, fa alcuni testa coda e grazie al cielo non arriva nessuno, il bordo della strada non è a ridosso di un fosso od un fiume, perciò non succede nulla.   
La macchina ad un certo punto si ferma e vedo che nel momento di follia in realtà è stato così lucido da mettere in folle. La macchina è ancora accesa, il motore ora è calmo ed i fari illuminano il lato della strada.   
Dopo un attimo di silenzio e di panico di tutti tranne che del guidatore, tutti si mettono a ridere e gridare incitandolo e facendo i complimenti che è stato figgessimo e da rifare!   
\- Sì, beh, senza di me! - Rispondo secco e freddo sporgendomi verso di lui ad allacciargli la cintura che non aveva voluto mettersi.   
Lui ride e mi prende il viso con le mani e mi bacia la guancia, è su di giri ovviamente.   
Perché non posso vivere normalmente?   
\- Tu sei un pazzo, si può passare una sera ogni tanto con te, non tutta la vita! I tuoi colleghi dei Papa Roach dovrebbero rivedere i loro progetti! - Dice a questo punto uno dietro di noi, fra risate e scherzi la spara dritta.   
Sospiro e mi giro a guardarlo annuendo sconsolato.   
\- Tu hai centrato il punto, amico! - Rispondo. Jacoby mi tira un pugno alla gamba che mi fa un male cane.   
\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Noi diventeremo famosi! -   
\- Se sopravviviamo! - Ribatto sperando che ora la botta di adrenalina gli basti e si calmi un po’.   
Riprende la macchina col broncio e poi alza le spalle mentre riparte.   
\- Tu mi ami, non puoi fare a meno di me. E così anche gli altri della band! -   
Che per stasera han pensato di salvarsi la vita e non stare con noi.   
Del gruppo in realtà siamo legati a Jacoby solo io e Dave, con gli altri c’è un bel rapporto ma appunto è solo questo.   
Però è vero, in qualche modo ci impedisce di stare sufficientemente lontani da lui!  
  
Quando mi riporta a casa mi preoccupa perché ne farei volentieri a meno, ma il fatto che siamo soli in questo tratto di strada, per fortuna con poche curve, mi fa sperare di arrivare vivo.   
Quando rimaniamo soli è meno esagitato e abbasso la guardia, mi godo la sua guida finalmente normale, l’aria dai finestrini, la musica dei Rolling Stones che crea sempre un’atmosfera strana considerando la stragrande varietà di canzoni che hanno fatto.   
E finalmente sto bene con lui. Zitto!  
Mi piacerebbe che riuscisse ad essere così anche con gli altri, non so perché non ne è capace.   
Dopo un po’ interrompo questo bel momento mentre penso che sembra un’altro rispetto a prima.   
\- Perché con gli altri devi fare in quel modo? So che io sono calmo e quindi ti calmo automaticamente. Ma perché non puoi essere così anche con loro? Perché senti la necessità di fare il pazzo ed esagerare di proposito? - La domanda del secolo, credo. Lui mi guarda ed inchiodando gli occhi sui miei aumenta l’andatura senza guardare la strada. Eccolo di nuovo versione folle.   
Mi tengo alla portiera ma non stacco gli occhi dai suoi che hanno sempre uno strano luccichio, mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e la sfida nel viso, ma non a me. A sé, al destino, non saprei.   
Sono cose che fai per impressionare la ragazza che ti piace, il cuore inizia a battere per la velocità che aumenta e per il fatto che non guarda, poi improvvisamente frena ed io prendo un respiro di sollievo mentre lui ridacchia constatando che si è fermato ad uno stop.   
\- Conosco questa strada a memoria, la potrei fare ad occhi chiusi. - Spiega poi calmo, di nuovo come se fosse il Jacoby normale. Sempre che ne esista uno.   
La musica impedisce ai rumori notturni di entrare, quei ronzii ed i grilli che lui odia profondamente. La voce particolare di Mick Jagger ci dà un’atmosfera in questo momento calmo, siamo su una ballata malinconica, Angie, e di nuovo la voglia di baciarci mentre penso che abbia comunque degli occhi incredibilmente belli, anche se strani. Sempre con mille sfumature di sensazioni.   
\- Perché devi fare così ogni tanto? Impressionare gli altri? - Jacoby guarda davanti a sé e aspetta a ripartire anche se non c’è nessuno e potrebbe, alza le spalle e ci pensa, poi scuote la testa e torna a guardarmi sporgendosi un po’ verso di me.   
\- Non lo so. Lo faccio e basta. - Ovviamente.   
\- Sei così inquieto. Devi trovare un modo di calmarti. - Alza le spalle.   
\- Ora sono calmo. -   
\- Solo quando sei con me. Dovresti esserlo sempre. Essere allegri è una cosa, essere fuori di testa ed esagitati è un’altra. Tu forzi quel tuo stato d’animo, non è spontaneo. È come se sentissi che tu devi. - Lo analizzo bene perché ci penso di continuo, lui rimane colpito e alza la mano, mi sfiora la guancia con un dito e scende sul mento, brucia questo contatto e trattengo di nuovo il fiato mentre il cuore torna ad andare stupidamente veloce. È sempre così imprevedibile che potrebbe succedere di tutto con lui.   
\- Non riesco a fermarmi. Mi vedo da fuori e penso che non serve, però non riesco a fermarmi,  quindi mi butto su di te per fermarmi. -   
A questo punto mi fa sentire in colpa mentre un moto di gioia incontrollata fa a pugni con questo stato d’animo.   
Sono così importante? E se un giorno me ne volessi andare, se non volessi più suonare con lui?   
Ma forse dentro di me sono felice perché so che non smetterò mai di voler suonare per lui.   
Jacoby riparte come niente fosse, la canzone cambia ed arriva ‘Sympathy for the devil’ che mi fa morire dal ridere per via del tempismo. Jacoby capisce perché rido e mi fa compagnia urlando a squarciagola:   
\- SÌ BABY, IO SONO IL DIAVOLO IN PERSONA! - Con la sua aria tipica da pazzo.   
Ed io qua che rido.   
\- E TU MI AMI! - Non so se lo pensa davvero o se travisa quella che pensa sia una semplice simpatia. In realtà non so proprio che cazzo pensa quello e non voglio saperlo.   
Però la strada di notte è incredibilmente bella se siamo solo io e lui.   
  
  
Certo fare il bagno di giorno è troppo facile, no?   
Mi sembra proprio sciocco andare quando c’è un sole che spacca le pietre che ti permette di vedere bene il mare su cui non si scherza.   
Siamo tutti qua, noi soliti, trascinati ovviamente dal motore del gruppo, Jacoby, che ha tanto fatto finché non ci ha portati tutti al mare sia pure di notte.   
‘È più figo!’   
E così siamo qua seduti sulla sabbia a guardare un mare sorprendentemente calmo, ma non certo piatto.  
Inquieto lo fisso rimanendo impassibile mentre si spoglia per andare a fare il bagno.   
\- Non si vede niente, non dovresti andare... - Con lui però ci va qualcuno degli altri, così sono un po’ tranquillo.   
\- Tu non vai? - Chiede Dave il quale non ama spogliarsi. Io scuoto la testa.   
\- Mi fa paura il mare di notte. Troppo buio, se non vedo dove metto i piedi non mi muovo. - Dave alza un sopracciglio.   
\- E ti lascia in pace? - Ovviamente parla di Jacoby. Io ridacchio ed alzo le spalle.   
\- Conosco i suoi punti deboli. - Dave si gira sorpreso a guardarmi e da lì capisco che lui non ne sa niente. - Tu non sai? - Chiedo meravigliato.   
\- Avanti, spara! Ecco come lo controlli! Non capivo proprio come ci riuscissi! - Così scoppio a ridere e mi appoggio indietro coi gomiti che affondano sulla sabbia, non tolgo comunque gli occhi di dosso al beduino nudo che sguazza sulla riva del mare. Resta dove lo posso vedere, ma che bravo figliolo!  
\- Se non si è confidato non posso tradire la sua fiducia! - Dico serafico. Ed è vero, non la tradirei mai. Dave mi guarda imbronciato ed io rido ancora. - Davvero non ti ha mai detto niente? Non si confida? Pensavo vi conosceste bene... - Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Ci siamo conosciuti nel club di football del liceo. In realtà l’ho conosciuto poco prima che l’hai conosciuto tu! -   
Abbasso le labbra impressionato dal realizzare che non si è confidato con nessun altro.   
Credo che anche lui ne sia colpito.   
\- Vi vedevo bene insieme, ma non immaginavo che si confidasse e ti raccontasse dei suoi demoni! -   
\- Però ne sai qualcosa... - Indago curioso. Lui alza le spalle e come me guarda Jacoby in acqua che cerca di affogare gli altri, non si calma un secondo, è come se fosse sempre fatto di qualche eccitante!  
\- Ho intuito, ma non ne so niente. Con me fa il coglione. I discorsi più seri che facciamo sono sulla musica e su come vorrebbe fare una certa canzone... - Ascolto impressionato, questo da un lato mi riempie di gioia, dall’altro mi spaventa. Sono davvero diverso rispetto agli altri.   
\- Non si impegna per impressionarmi. Ogni tanto esagera su qualcosa, ma in realtà niente di paragonabile a... - Alzo il piede e lo indico mentre da sotto l’acqua fa lo squalo andando a mordere chiappe, gli altri strillano. - questo! - Esclamo ridendo perché è comunque divertente da vedere.   
\- Forse perché sei una persona calma e quindi lo tranquillizzi. - suppone.  
\- Anche io credo sia per quello. Mi cerca molto, penso che una parte di sé cerchi di fermarsi e siccome da solo non ci riesce si attacca a me che ho questo potere soporifero. - Dave fa un sorrisino mentre lo guarda, lo noto dal suo profilo e capisco che pensa a qualcos’altro. Gli do un colpo con il ginocchio e lo obbligo a guardarmi. - A cosa pensi? - Dave si stringe nelle spalle, ma insisto e così me lo dice.   
\- Ho notato che a Coby piace moltissimo il contatto fisico, ma con te è proprio in fissa, ed ora questa cosa che con te sta calmo e si confida... comunque ha avuto una sorta di innamoramento. Non lo vedo così con nessun altro e te ne sarai accorto anche tu. - Il cuore mi fa il classico tuffo mentre mi batte forte da morire.   
Ok, stai calmo. Ha solo detto che è innamorato di me. No, beh, ma intendeva a livello platonico. È diverso!   
Però sono stupidamente felice.   
Mi perdo nel suo viso che la sa lunga, ma non guardo lui, penso a Jacoby e a come potrebbe essere stare davvero con uno così. Non credo si possa stare con uno così per tutta la vita. Come amici è un conto, ed è comunque faticoso.   
Mi distraggo pensando a questo tanto che non mi accorgo del suo arrivo.   
L’elefante mi plana addosso tutto nudo e bagnato e dopo avermi schiacciato tutti gli organi e incrinato qualche costola, mi abbraccia ed inizia a leccarmi la guancia. Vorrei sapere perché deve fare così.   
\- Visto che non vuoi bagnarti, porto il mare da te! -   
E subito dopo tutti gli altri intorno a buttarci la sabbia addosso e a ricoprirci come a sotterrarci. Io li ammazzo tutti.   
Le mie urla non servono a nulla, come nemmeno gli insulti. Non si fermano e la cosa più assurda è che in tutto questo io noto il suo cazzo ben piantato sul mio inguine. Vestiti o no, qua la cosa si fa complicata.   
  
Alla fine non ho scelta che andare in acqua anche io, rimango coi boxer che sembrano pantaloncini, mi sono tolto i vestiti per forza visto che fra acqua e sabbia si sono incrostati. Li ho sbattuti e stesi nella speranza che si asciughino, poi ho intimato agli altri idioti di non seguirmi perché non volevo annegare.   
Jacoby sorprendentemente ha ordinato a tutti di stare lì perché ‘ha paura dell’acqua di notte’. Ovviamente lo ha strillato a tutti, questo mi fa pulsare la vena nella tempia, doveva farlo sapere a tutti?  
Mi viene voglia di dire della sua fobia degli insetti.   
\- Se ha paura del mare di notte dovremmo accompagnarlo... se gli viene un attacco di panico? - Dice uno degli altri, lo sento mentre vado con lo stato d’animo di un condannato a morte. Mi chiedo perché non è andato su Dave.   
\- L’attacco di panico gli viene se ci andate con lui! - Commenta proprio Dave. Sospiro, qualcuno ragiona.   
Mi sembra che non mi seguano, quindi metto un piede in acqua circospetto e cauto, è calda. Di notte emana tutto il calore accumulato di giorno.  
È anche sufficientemente calma. Muovo qualche passo piano strizzando gli occhi fino a cercare di vedere qualcosa, muovo un altro passo fino a che l’acqua mi arriva ai polpacci, poi mi sembra che sia sufficiente e mi chino prendendola con le mani per mettermela sul corpo. Così starò un secolo, ma più avanti di così non ci penso propr... non finisco la frase che mi ritrovo tutto giù schiacciato in avanti come una mosca si spiaccica sul vetro.   
Come sono stato spinto giù, vengo ripreso ed alzato dalla nuca, poi due braccia mi stringono intorno al collo da dietro e sento distintamente un cazzo che spinge contro il mio sedere.   
E poi la sua morbidezza che in realtà pelle contro pelle è la prima volta che sento. Oh Dio, adesso vengo.   
Brutto imbecille! 


	10. Da far girare la testa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da qui in poi le cose si fanno decisamente interessanti, fino ad ora c'era stata la conoscenza dei personaggi, della situazione iniziale e del loro rapporto, ma da qui in poi arrivano le cose davvero succose. Da qui ci addentriamo a pieno in quello che sarà il loro rapporto reale e in quegli anfratti oscuri di Jacoby che Jerry ha solo intravisto. Qui vediamo di cosa si tratta. O meglio qua c'è il primo passo, ma dal prossimo il viaggio sarà effettivo.

10 . DA FAR GIRARE LA TESTA   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry4.jpg)

"Potete tornare a sedervi così posso studiare   
il piano della distruzione della famiglia   
e come le morali della società vanno in declino   
In sostanza i battiti stanno alle rime   
come l’uva sta al vino"   
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xko7KHFTXlA) \- Revenge - 

  
Vorrei sapere come mi sono ritrovato in questa situazione del cazzo.   
E del cazzo è proprio il termine adatto, visto che il suo mi spinge fra le chiappe. C’è un ridicolo paio di boxer a separarci.   
\- Jacoby, seriamente? - Non mi serve di guardare per sapere che è lui.   
E poi anche se non l’ho mai toccato senza vestiti, il suo corpo lo riconoscerei fra mille.   
Il torace morbido come la sua pancia che non sarà mai scolpita e da modello. Ma mi piace così.   
Le sue braccia intorno al mio collo e la sua bocca sul mio orecchio, mi lecca come lo stronzo che è eccitandomi subito. L’orecchio no!  
\- Jacoby, piantala... -   
\- Mmm, sei sicuro? - Chiede basso e suadente, ecco, ci mancava che si mettesse a parlare in questo modo erotico. La sua voce è il mio punto debole.   
\- Certo che lo sono... -   
\- Vediamo... - E così dicendo la mano scivola giù veloce come un’anguilla, si infila sotto i boxer e sotto l’acqua e mi afferra la mia erezione che, chiaramente, sta diventando subito dura. - Eh, mi pare che qualcuno non voglia che io la smetta... - Così continua a leccarmi l’orecchio e a starmi appeso. Decide anche di muoversi contro di me, in particolare il bacino contro il mio. Inizia a spingere e strofinare come se dovesse entrare e per un momento, per un folle momento, penso al diavolo. Lo lascio fare.   
Non ho la voglia e la forza di contrastarlo e a dirla tutto vorrei girarmi e baciarlo, ma la paura di non tornare indietro è tanta. Per lui è tutto un gioco, una tortura. Non so perché faccia così, davvero. Però in questo momento più che altro voglio solo sopravvivere.   
\- J-Jacoby... - Dico affaticato, non certo perché mi pesa, essendo in acqua non lo sento. Sento ben altro.   
\- Mmm? - Mormora scivolando sul mio collo salato che succhia. Mi lascerà il segno lo scemo.   
\- Mi stai facendo una sega... - Gli faccio notare ansimando, cerco di risultare calmo e freddo, ma non è facile con la sua mano che si muove su e giù sulla mia asta.   
\- Davvero? - Sta scherzando? Mi giro di scatto a questa uscita e stacca la bocca dal mio collo, pessima idea perché così siamo a portata di labbra, vicinissimi, pronti a baciarci. - Perché io sento quanto sia fottutamente eccitante strofinare il mio cazzo contro di te. - Solo ora realizzo che sta facendo anche quello, ancora, che non ha smesso. E fra il lavoro di mano che mi fa e quello di bacino su di sé, in un attimo è tutto un grandissimo casino. Un casino impossibile da gestire. E spero vivamente che gli altri siano troppo lontani e che sia troppo buio per vedere che stiamo facendo.   
Ma al diavolo, non lo fermo più. Apro la bocca e lui infila la sua lingua dentro alla ricerca della mia.   
Oh Dio, che sto facendo?   
Ci troviamo e uniamo le labbra in un bacio che non sarebbe mai dovuto esserci, non così.   
Quando ci uniamo, anche i nostri orgasmi arrivano quasi insieme e si disperdono in questo mare che per fortuna è nero.   
Cazzo.   
Che ho fatto? Che diavolo ho fatto? Anzi, che mi sono lasciato fare!   
Ansimiamo mentre smettiamo di baciarci, ci guardiamo sconvolti e incredibilmente presenti. Non è ubriaco, è totalmente in sé.   
O forse si è ubriacato dei suoi amici, quando è con loro esagera. Forse è questo.  
O forse sono io.  
O forse non so, ma non doveva andare così.   
\- Jacoby, questo è strano anche per te... - Devo dire qualcosa, così lui sorride ed alza le spalle.   
\- Ho sempre voluto provare, ma non avrei provato con nessun altro che con te. Era l’occasione perfetta, non credi? - Poi mi lascia l’erezione e mi rimette tutto a posto baciandomi di nuovo la bocca senza usare la lingua. - E poi mi sembra che sia piaciuto anche a te. Alla fine l’omosessualità non è un dramma! -   
\- C-che cosa dovevi provare? - Sono confuso e gli ormoni scivolano nel mio corpo senza farmi capire nulla.   
\- Che siamo tutti bisessuali in realtà! Volevo vedere se era vero e com’era farsi delle seghe con un altro ragazzo. -   
\- Questa non la definirei semplice sega... - Visto che il suo cazzo ha strofinato contro il mio culo e lui è venuto così. Volevo girarmi e metterglielo io dentro. Dannazione.   
Lui sorride divertito e si scioglie, mi giro e ci guardiamo, sono ancora seriamente sconvolto, ma lui è incredibilmente calmo e sereno. Il Jacoby fuori di testa di prima è un ricordo.     
\- Comunque è stato bello. E potrei farlo solo con te. -   
\- Perché? - Chiedo.  
\- Perché tu mi piace e mi ecciti, gli altri no. Nessuno mi eccita così. Adesso ho capito perché ti abbraccio, ti bacio e ti lecco sempre! -   
Facile così. Per lui non ci sono problemi. Ora ha provato, ha capito, gli è piaciuto e gli sta bene.   
\- Credi che tornerai a farlo? - Chiedo come se non dipendesse da me, come se non avessi voce in capitolo. Lui sorride ancora divertito, ma fondamentalmente realizzato. Indietreggia per uscire ed io lo seguo seppure barcollando. Un po’ perché sono ancora nella pace dei sensi per l’orgasmo e fortemente shoccato, un po’ perché mi ricordo di avere il terrore del mare di notte. Lui lo nota, ridacchia e mi prende la mano tirandomi con sé. A modo suo mi ha aiutato, sarei stato una vita a sciacquarmi in quel modo. A modo suo.   
\- Non lo so. Se mi andrà potrò rifarlo? - È un miracolo che me lo chieda. Io mi concentro sulle nostre mani unite. Sorrido. Me lo chiede e mi tiene per mano. Che è successo al Jacoby imbecille o al Jacoby maniaco?  
\- Chiedimelo in quel momento e vediamo che succede. - Dovevo dire ‘non azzardarti, non sono finocchio’, ma la verità è che pensavo a questo da quando l’ho visto la prima volta e mi sta maledettamente bene che sia pazzo, così quando fa quello che vorrei fargli io, non devo cercare scuse o sforzarmi. Mi basta che faccia tutto quel che vuole e che lo faccia su di me.   
Una volta fuori mi lascia la mano e sembriamo due semplici amici che vanno dagli altri chiusi in cerchio ad asciugarsi e ad aspettare il nostro ritorno mentre parlano.   
Non credo ci abbiano visto, direbbero qualcosa.   
Ci notano e ci tirano un asciugamano, evidentemente quando Jacoby ha detto ‘andiamo al mare’ sapevano che sarebbe finita così.   
Ci dividiamo uno in due perché gli altri li hanno loro. Alla fine le cose vanno bene così. Il calore si infonde immediato mentre lui, ancora nudo e sereno, mi si appiccica agganciando il mio braccio. Il telo ci copre e ci scalda e la sua testa si appoggia sulla mia spalla docile e tenero.   
Quante personalità è in grado di fare? Quanto mi farà girare la testa ancora?     
  
Il resto della serata sono tutti più tranquilli, io mi studio di sottecchi Jacoby per capire cosa gli passi per la testa e quale sarà il suo prossimo passo. Chiaramente non ne ho idea.   
Quando torniamo a casa non c’è l’occasione per riparlarne e mi chiedo se per lui sia tutto a posto e concluso, se era solo un esperimento per sé stesso o volesse testare me nello specifico.   
Potrebbe sembrare che volesse solo vedere se era bisessuale e visto che fra quelli che conosce io sono l’unico che non gli dispiace, ecco lì l’occasione.   
Comunque non ne parla più ed anche il giorno dopo che ci vediamo per registrare l’EP, vorremmo farlo prima dell’inizio del nuovo anno accademico, ci troviamo ma non siamo soli e mi chiedo se in realtà lo faccia a posta a non rimanere più solo con me. Prima ogni scusa era buona.   
Gli lascio il suo spazio, forse a mente lucida si è pentito di quell’esperimento, mi sembrava a posto ma con lui niente è come sembra.   
Alla fine della registrazione della traccia di oggi, ne faremo sei o sette, c’è come sempre la bevuta di gruppo. Per questo EP Dave non può partecipare nonostante sia il primo, ma ha dei problemi al braccio che si trascineranno per un bel po’, così ha detto che per le registrazioni possiamo fare con un sostituto, comunque lui c’è e ci aiuta.   
Jacoby è su di giri, registrare il nostro primo EP è una gran figata e lui è più entusiasta del solito, la cosa non mi stupisce.   
Non c’è tempo per molto, dopo un giro gli altri devono andare così ci ritroviamo solo io e Jacoby e penso che sia perfetto per parlarne. Lo vedo strano, cioè più del solito.   
Salutati tutti ci guardiamo perplessi, alziamo le spalle e decidiamo per una coppa di gelato in due. Un po’ per i soldi rimasti scarsi, un po’ perché io non ho fame e lui sì ed è un modo per trattenerlo qua.   
Quando ci arriva con due cucchiaini, ovviamente lui ride facendo la battuta:   
\- Sembriamo ufficialmente una coppia, ora! - Io non mi scompongo e sorrido mentre noto che elude il mio sguardo, mentre io lo cerco di proposito. Pensavo sarebbe stato l’opposto, invece è lui quello imbarazzato. Si sta sforzando di fare quello di sempre, ma ormai lo conosco abbastanza da capire quando non lo è.   
\- Siamo a posto noi, sì? - Chiedo dopo un po’ che si ingozza e a me fa passare la fame. Prendo un cucchiaino ogni tanto, giusto per fare finta di mangiare.   
\- A posto è una parola grossa! Tu sei sicuramente a posto, forse l’unico in questo gruppo di spostati, io non lo sono mai stato invece! - Lui ride e scherza anche in modo marcato, io ridacchio ancora poi mi rifaccio serio.   
\- Dico fra di noi. - Aggiungo piano sempre insistendo a fissarlo.   
Jacoby finalmente dopo un po’ mi guarda, i suoi occhi azzurri hanno un tremolio, è forse la luce o forse sono lucidi o forse è emozionato o teso o non lo so. Però mi fa impressione in questo momento. Si morde il labbro, l’angolo della bocca è sporco di gelato.   
\- Sì, perché non dovremmo? - Ma non è convincente e capisco che non lo siamo per niente. Sospiro mascherando la mia delusione meglio di lui che è un libro aperto, con il pollice gli pulisco la bocca e lui sussulta sempre involontariamente, così sorrido appoggiandomi allo schienale del sedile imbottito in pelle rosso scuro.   
Lui smette di mangiare il gelato che comunque è quasi finito. I gomiti sul tavolino.   
\- Potevi evitare se dovevi rovinare la nostra amicizia! - Esclamo freddo e seccato. Non lo sono mai stato con lui e vedo che i suoi famosi occhi azzurri da strani e tremanti diventano spaventati e fobici.   
\- Non ho rovinato niente! La nostra amicizia è sempre come prima! - Ma forse alza la voce per convincersi lui stesso. Io rimango calmo e sospiro.   
\- Non riesci a guardarmi, non sei più spontaneo con me. Ti sei pentito di aver provato? Guarda che per me non ci sono problemi. È come dici tu, in certi casi siamo tutti bisessuali, questo non significa che ci amiamo, che vogliamo metterci insieme, fare sesso o chissà cosa! Siamo sempre amici come prima, non cambia niente! - Cerco di convincerlo e lo dico nella calma più totale, solo che mi fa imbestialire che sia lui quello che ha problemi con me, ora, dopo che ha voluto prepotentemente ed egoisticamente provarci. Vorrei prenderlo a pugni e forse legge questo mio stato d’animo fra le righe e proprio mentre pensa a cosa dire, e che non sappia cosa dire è un miracolo, vedo che comincia a piegare la testa di scatto di lato diverse volte, verso la spalla.   
\- Non è come dici. - Tenta teso, per nulla convinto.   
\- Ah no? E com’è allora? Esprimiti liberamente, ma ti prego fallo! - Lo incito sempre sostenuto ma calmo.   
Jacoby scaccia con la mano qualcosa vicino all’orecchio, come un insetto. Ma non c’è niente.   
Aggrotto un attimo la fronte notando che questo è strano, ma faccio finta di nulla.   
Il suo sguardo è quasi nel panico, gli occhi sgranati, corrucciato, imbronciato, teso. Le nocche bianche sul tavolino.  
\- Non sono pentito d’aver provato! Non è questo! E sono sempre convinto che siamo bisessuali e che con certi si tromba senza problemi anche se sono maschi! - Che modo fine di dire le cose. Riderei se non fossi seccato. Poi continua a scacciare seccato e quasi isterico un insetto immaginario, è sempre più nervoso.  
\- E allora? - Jacoby si dà uno schiaffo sul lato della testa, sull’orecchio in particolare, imprecando. A questo mi faccio seriamente attento.   
Gli sta succedendo qualcosa.   
\- Questo maledetto moschino del cazzo se non la pianta prendo un lanciafiamme. -   
\- Jacoby concentrati su di me. - Lo dico fermo e appoggiandomi di nuovo al tavolino, mi avvicino per cercare di farlo focalizzare su di me, per aiutarlo, ma lui la prende male, si appoggia di scatto all’indietro allontanandosi a disagio. Forse ha una reazione isterica a me. Sono diventato una fonte di stress?   
Prima era l’incontrario, quella stupida prova ha rovinato tutto.   
\- Non riesco, c’è questo moschino, lo vedi? Ammazzalo che... - Si dà un’altro schiaffo in faccia così gli prendo la mano al volo prima che se ne dia un’altro più forte. Ci guardano tutti, così sospirando lascio gli spiccioli sul tavolo e tendo la mano verso quelli che doveva mettere lui. Se ne ricorda e distratto per un momento si calma, smette di scacciare mosche immaginarie, mette giù i suoi spiccioli e ce ne andiamo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È vero che: Jacoby nei primi anni della sua carriera ha avuto problemi di crolli psicotici, non è chiaro in cosa consistessero in particolare ma dal poco materiale che c’è in merito si può desumere che avesse a che fare con allucinazioni uditive. Una delle più comuni in questi casi sono i ronzii e facendo uno più uno con quella che è stata la sua infanzia in tenda fra gli insetti, ho raggiunto questa deduzione che però non è ufficiale però deriva da informazioni reali.


	11. Un passo indietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cominciano a venire fuori i problemi interiori di Jacoby e con interiori intendo instabilità psicologica. Le sue piccole follie destinate a degenerare. Jerry è solo ai primi approcci e preso in contropiede reagisce come gli viene, realizzando che forse hanno fatto il passo più lungo della gamba e che Jacoby è molto più di quel che aveva percepito inizialmente e che forse è troppo anche per lui.

  
11\. UN PASSO INDIETRO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry57.png)

"E il mio cuore sta sanguinando e questo dolore non cesserà  
Non sta retrocedendo e il mio corpo è insensibile[...]  
Gettato via  
Vorrei essere  
Gettato via[...]  
Non ditemi di  
Farlo perchè lo farò (Voci nella mia testa)"  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9362u669Gkg)\- Thrown away -

  
Una volta fuori spero che si calmi. Se comincia a picchiarsi perché sente ronzii che non ci sono siamo a posto.   
Lo guardo pronto ad intervenire di nuovo, ha la guancia e l’orecchio rossi e lui è sempre nervosissimo, in procinto di esplodere.   
\- Come va? - Chiedo piano. Lui prende respiro nella brezza fresca serale, anche se fa sempre caldo, ed annuisce.   
Siamo qua con le nostre macchine, perciò non abbiamo la strada da fare insieme.   
\- Due passi? - Chiedo. Devo assicurarmi che stia bene e soprattutto finire il discorso.   
Annuisce ancora docile, come se capisse, dentro di sé, che c’è qualcosa che non va in lui. Non credo sia pronto per ammetterlo.   
\- Jacoby, ci sono problemi con me? - Chiedo dolcemente sperando di non fargli avere un’altra crisi di nervi.   
Lui si morde la bocca, piuttosto forte devo dire, ma immagino che se lo tocco sia peggio, così mi tengo a distanza, ma sempre vicino a lui ad osservarlo.   
\- No. - Dice fra i denti. Sorrido amareggiato.   
\- Non sei convincente. - Alza gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Non è che sono pentito o non mi piaci più o non so cosa penso! - Ricomincia a scacciare con la testa a scatti insetti immaginari. - È proprio il contrario! - Intorno a noi poche macchine di sera per le strade di Los Angeles. Un’atmosfera tranquilla che fa al caso nostro.   
\- Cioè? -  
Sospira insofferente.   
\- Mi è piaciuto troppo! Non ho fatto altro che pensare a quello! A rifarlo, fare di più. Farlo a te! - Silenzio. Ecco lo sparo che risuona e rieccheggia. Mi fermo e così anche lui, si gira, ci guardiamo negli occhi ed i suoi hanno paura. Continua a mandare via moschini che non ci sono.   
Rimango calmo.   
\- E questo ti innervosisce? Ti spaventa? - Alza le spalle e guarda giù vergognandosene.   
\- Non credo che per te sia lo stesso, non voglio rovinare il nostro rapporto, io voglio che tu stia con me per sempre, tu mi calmi, sei importante e sai tutto di me. Io ho bisogno di te al di là di una scopata o quello che è! - Non si capisce bene nemmeno lui, ma almeno tira tutto fuori e via via che ne parla il ronzio credo si calmi, fa meno scatti, non scaccia più niente. Così mi avvicino di un passo, gli prendo la spalla e stringo facendogli capire che non ci sono problemi per me. In realtà non so bene nemmeno io che rapporto ho con lui e cosa voglio.   
\- Che ne dici se facciamo un passo indietro? - Lui spalanca gli occhi nel terrore più puro ed in un momento ho la consapevolezza che potrebbero andarsene tutti, ma non io.   
\- Passo indietro? - Chiede tremante mentre torna a mandar via ronzii che non esistono.   
\- Non faremo più niente che non sia da amici. Quello che è stato è stato. Era bello. Ci fa capire che siamo due persone aperte. Basta così. Noi siamo amici e saremo sempre amici e non rovineremo mai questo, ok? - I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime ed è in un miscuglio esplosivo di emozioni, credo che non sappia se sia meglio così o no, sta per darsi l’ennesimo schiaffo sull’orecchio e così lo abbraccio forte per fermarlo. In questo è come se gli staccassi la spina e lui smette di tentare di picchiarsi, si ferma, si rilassa e mi mette le mani sui fianchi nascondendo il viso contro il mio collo. Non fa niente, non piange, non si ribella, non parla. Per un momento è solo questo. Solo noi.   
Ed è meravigliosamente bello.   
La notte, un cielo che non si vede bene, qualche macchina che sfreccia, dei locali aperti. E noi in questo marciapiede ad abbracciarci. Gli carezzo la nuca dove i capelli biondi sono corti e a spazzola in certi punti.   
\- È tutto come prima? - Chiede ansioso. Annuisco.   
\- Tutto come prima. - Aumenta la stretta e mi sento il suo salvagente e so, in cuor mio, che qualunque cosa succeda fra noi o a noi, non potrò mai lasciarlo solo.   
Quando ci separiamo lui sorride colpevole e imbarazzato, io sono più tranquillo, gli do uno schiaffo sulla nuca e torniamo indietro alle macchine mentre l’argomento si sposta sulle tracce e sull’EP che registriamo e tutto, lentamente, scompare. Il mare, il bacio, la masturbazione, i nostri orgasmi.   
I suoi scatti autolesionisti. I ronzii che non ci sono. È di nuovo lui, entusiasta, strano, ma sempre nei limiti del gestibile.   
Mentre parla all’infinito e noto che è come sempre, mi sento sia tranquillo che dispiaciuto, per un momento ci avevo sperato. L’avevo voluto. Essere il suo ragazzo. Ma poi ho capito.   
Essere il suo ragazzo sarebbe la cosa più impossibile e difficile della vita di chiunque. Non credo ci possa essere una persona in grado di sopportarlo per sempre.   
Lui prende tutto, tutto. Eppure non puoi staccarti da lui. Lui prende e tu glielo lasci fino a che sei tu a non farcela più e a non resistere.   
Ragionevolmente è molto meglio così. Un passo indietro. 

Poco dopo arriva Kelly, più che arrivare lei c’è sempre stata, non era la sua effettiva ragazza, ma sono amici dai tempi del liceo, credo abbia avuto diverse cose con lei, ma non se l’è mai portata in giro presentandola come ‘la sua ragazza’. Ora lo fa.  
È una bella ragazza, semplice, calma e paziente ed anche se Jacoby è un idiota al 90 percento delle volte, lei lo sopporta.   
È anche sexy, fanno una bella coppia, ma non me l’aveva mai presentata seriamente fino ad ora, proprio ora che io e lui abbiamo avuto questa strana cosa. Ora che abbiamo fatto questo passo indietro.   
Non abbiamo più fatto nulla io e lui, nessun cenno, mai.   
Credo che se la sia messa via e questa Kelly gli ha dato quello che cercava da me, che evidentemente gli mancava. O forse è un ripiego, ma ha deciso di accettarlo per il bisogno di mantenere un po’ le distanze con me su quel piano. Non ne possiamo di certo parlare, io posso solo immaginare e lui non mi ha mai detto nulla di questa Kelly, quel po’ che so viene da Dave, non che poi lui sappia di più, ma erano al liceo insieme.   
Sono geloso, non lo nascondo, ma è successo tutto per il suo bene, devo solo accettarlo e sono una persona che non si distrugge per cambiare le cose.   
Se Jacoby sta bene, sto bene anche io.   
Abbiamo registrato il primo EP con 7 tracce, facciamo live per i locali e ognuno di noi studia al college senza pensare minimamente che questo un giorno possa diventare la nostra vita.   
Da quando sta seriamente con Kelly passa meno tempo con me, si limita principalmente a quando siamo con tutti gli altri e a quando siamo con la band.   
So perché fa così. È una reazione a quella sera. Ci penso di continuo, l’ho gestita male, se avessi saputo l’avrei messo a posto subito senza lasciargli fare nulla. L’ho messo in crisi.  
Non mi va a genio, ma è sicuramente la cosa migliore.   
Per cui mi viene un colpo quando, dopo un’uscita tutti insieme nella quale lui si è presentato da solo e senza di lei, finisce che rimaniamo io e lui seduti sui gradini della piazza dove siamo venuti a vedere uno di quegli eventi che sono interessanti.   
L’evento era ok, è finito e gli altri sono andati a prendere da bere ad un chiosco che hanno montato per l’occasione, noi siamo rimasti dove eravamo, sui gradini a guardare il piacevole caos che si srotola intorno a noi.   
Non mi sono mosso per primo di proposito, per vedere che avrebbe fatto lui e sorprendentemente è rimasto chiedendo una birra.   
Così siamo seduti qua sulla pietra fredda, ben vestiti e coperti perché non fa certo caldo in questo periodo e guardiamo distrattamente la gente che va e viene davanti a noi in questa grande piazza dove ci troviamo spesso tutti.   
\- Allora, come va all’università? - Chiedo dopo poco, cercando di approfittare. Lui sussulta e si rilassa subito con un sorriso calmo e tranquillo, quello che non ha avuto per tutta la serata perché ha fatto il matto.   
\- Bene. È interessante! Certe lezioni sembrano fatte per me! - Ridacchio.   
\- Ti fai psicanalizzare? - Si è iscritto a psicologia per questo, del resto. Lui ride illuminandosi in quel suo tipico modo che mi fa sempre diventare matto. Spontaneo. Ma è così solo quando è con me. Riconosco il mio Jacoby e il calore, la gioia, l’euforia tornano in me.   
\- Sto cercando di analizzarmi da solo, ma è fottutamente difficile! Però per quando mi laureo ci riuscirò! - La fa facile come sempre, ma sappiamo entrambi che non lo è.   
\- E la lezione del suicidio come è andata? - Non so nemmeno se l’ha avuta. Era andato principalmente per questo. Lui mi guarda sorpreso e fa l’aria triste. A James non va molto bene, è un cammino davvero lungo, però ce la sta facendo. Non ha avuto ricadute.   
\- Bene, bene. -   
\- Non ci hai capito niente, eh? - E lui ridendo annuisce abbracciandosi le ginocchia.   
\- Un cazzo! - Rido anche io per la sua spontaneità e perché lo conosco così bene che posso parlare per lui, nonostante questa specie di distacco, questo passo indietro.   
È sempre così bello stare con lui da solo.   
\- Forse non c’è niente da capire, non credi? - Sospira e si appoggia coi gomiti all’indietro, allunga le gambe e mi guarda la nuca pensieroso.   
\- Non saprei. Credo che la mente a volte giochi brutti scherzi. Vorrei solo capire come superarli. - Lo guardo da oltre la mia spalla con aria comprensiva, di chi sa a cosa si riferisce.   
\- Ci sono ancora i ronzii? - Non ne abbiamo mai, mai parlato. Cioè la prima volta che mi ha accennato al problema di sentire ronzii e poi quella volta che li ha sentiti davanti a me. Stop. Però glielo chiedo come se ne parlassimo sempre. Lui si tende un attimo, ma visto che sono io non si oppone.   
\- No. Con Kelly va bene, sai... la conosco da molto, abbiamo avuto un paio di mezze storie fra alti e bassi... poi dopo l’estate del diploma, dopo che non la vedevo da un po’, l’ho rivista ed è stato come un flash. Era cambiata in un paio di mesi che non la vedevo e poi non so... mi è apparsa diversa. Matura. E così non me la sono fatta sfuggire. Credo che sia l’unica donna in grado di gestirmi e sopportarmi. Ovviamente è presto, ma per ora va bene! -   
All’inizio va sempre bene, bisogna vedere dopo...   
Ma non glielo dico. Annuisco mentre la gelosia mi invade violenta, non mi piace come mi sento, evito il suo sguardo e mi torturo ancora un po’.   
\- E dov’è stasera? - Non parlo mai di lei e lui non lo fa con me.   
\- Aveva una roba sua. - Evasivo.   
\- Avete litigato? - Poi mi giro corrucciato: - Litigate mai? - Lui si corruga a sua volta senza capire la domanda, poi sorride divertito.   
\- Ehi amico, mi conosci... - A questo annuisco.   
\- Allora immagino di sì! - E così torniamo a ridere. Mi appoggio anche io coi gomiti come lui ed evitiamo di guardarci.   
\- E tu con la tua? - Alzo le spalle e piego le labbra all’ingiù.   
\- Anche lei aveva le sue cose da fare... - E torniamo a ridere perché sappiamo cosa significa quando si dice così.   
\- Litigato anche tu, eh? - Arriccio il naso.   
\- Con me non si litiga... - E lui annuisce vigorosamente.   
\- Oh lo so! - Rido ancora, sto così bene ora con lui che spero non smetta mai, che gli altri non arrivino e che tutto si fermi così. Se solo lui fosse così stabile sempre...  
\- Non so quanto durerà... - E così gli faccio capire che non è niente di speciale.  
\- Io spero che Kelly mi sopporti il più a lungo possibile, invece. Perché dove la trovo un’altra che mi ama? - Vorrei dirgli che forse basta si giri a guardare al suo fianco ma mi mordo la lingua.    
Questa cosa la possiamo controllare, ma so che è appena iniziata ed in fondo ne sono maledettamente felice.   


 


	12. Il fattore di stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le follie di Jacoby diventano via via sempre più definite e frequenti e sebbene non è chiaro fin dove possono arrivare, lo sta diventando la causa. In qualche modo Jerry capisce di essere un fattore di stress. Introduciamo meglio Kelly perchè si sa che è una parte attiva della vita di Jacoby da sempre e per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di cose le ho dedotte da sola anche per il fatto che le sue canzoni sono sempre state autobiografiche e leggendo i testi capisci cosa gli succedeva, un po' di cose le ho inventate ed un po' sono informazioni vere, come i crolli che in un certo periodo della sua vita lui aveva.

12\. IL FATTORE DI STRESS  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry22.png)

"Parlo di pazzia, il mio cuore e l’anima   
Piango per la gente che non sa controllarsi   
Prendiamoci la nostra sanità,   
prendiamo la compassione e   
Siamo responsabili per ciascuna azione   
Diamine, no; saper come, il modo,   
il modo, il modo di saper come   
Il modo di saper come   
C’è una linea sottile   
tra il bene e il male e   
Oltrepasso la linea in punta di piedi,   
ma mi sentirò instabile   
La mia vita è un circo,   
ma inciampo sulla corda   
Beh, non c’è niente che mi possa salvare,   
sto cadendo verso il suolo   
Cadendo verso il suolo, tutta in discesa,   


nascosto nel fango"   


[\- Tightrope - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwPD0Ta7ew0)

  
La chiamata di Kelly arriva come un fulmine a ciel sereno.   
Quando riconosco la sua voce tremante e spaventata, salto subito seduto attento e preoccupato fissando il muro con la cornetta in mano.   
\- Kelly?! - Esclamo dal divano.   
\- Jerry... dovresti venire da Coby... lui... - Tossisce spaventata cercando di schiarire la voce, credo pianga. - Ha una crisi e... - Altra schiarita di voce. - Non so, non l’ho mai visto così. Dice di sentire dei ronzii in testa e si sta facendo male per farli andare via... - Chiudo gli occhi e mi raggelo, per un momento il mio corpo non si muove, le ossa sono rigide come cemento.   
Che cazzo faccio?   
Quello è da internare, come faccio a gestirlo io?   
\- Ha bevuto? - Chiedo sperando che sia solo un po’ troppo ubriaco.   
\- No no, è sobrio! Stavamo litigando ed ha cominciato a fare così, ma non riesco a fermarlo ed io non sapevo chi chiamare, tu lo conosci meglio degli altri, no? - Come fa a dirlo? Mica le parla di me?   
Per un momento ci penso e grazie a questo pensiero fuori dal coro mi riprendo.   
\- Arrivo. - Dico solo senza aggiungere altro.   
Impreco fra me e me mentre corro in macchina per arrivare da lui il prima possibile.   
Quando arrivo Kelly mi apre subito prima che suoni, trema ed è davvero spaventata, gli occhi sono pieni di lacrime.  
\- Non ha mai fatto così! - Dice subito. Io do un’occhiata dentro e vedo che sta sbattendo il lato della testa contro il muro e si infila le dita nell’orecchio muovendo come se dovesse scrollarsi qualcosa, come quando ti entra l’acqua.   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Così non ha mai fatto nemmeno con me. - Dico. - Lui ha una forte fobia degli insetti, in particolare scarafaggi e qualunque cosa ronzi e faccia rumore. - Lei annuisce.   
\- Sì che ha paura degli insetti l’ho notato, ma non è mai arrivato a... - Ad un certo punto però lui sembra intenzionato a bucarsi un timpano e così entro di corsa e lo prendo al volo, devo usare una certa forza per impedirgli di infilarsi il cacciavite nell’orecchio.   
E grido, grido così forte che non penso d’averlo mai fatto nemmeno nel periodo nero a casa mia.   
Cazzo, mentre lo faccio sento le corde vocali atrofizzate e so con certezza che non ho mai urlato in vita mia, mai.   
E forse è questo che lo sconvolge e lo distrae. Improvvisamente si ferma, non grida, non cerca di ferirsi ed è come se mi vedesse per la prima volta.   
\- Cosa... cosa ci fai qua? - Chiede dimenticandosi di cosa stava facendo.   
\- Ci sei? - Chiedo io con urgenza e fermezza. Le mani stringono i suoi polsi e lui lo realizza, mi guarda e poi vede il cacciavite. Lo lascia subito come se fosse bollente, poi vedo il terrore nei suoi occhi.  
\- Che diavolo... - È come se non fosse in sé in certi momenti. Ma in questo modo non era mai successo, mai.   
\- Cercavi di toglierti un insetto dal cervello, suppongo. - Cerco di essere serio, ma sembro arrabbiato e lui è nella sua versione più vulnerabile.  
Cosa cazzo ti passa per la testa quando realizzi che sei seriamente pazzo? Che hai fatto qualcosa di davvero folle?  
Essere esagitati e fare l’idiota o l’avventato di proposito è una cosa, sentire cose che non ci sono e cercare di ferirti è un’altra.   
\- Sì, c’erano i ronzii... - Ricorda tornando vagamente in sé, o meglio una via di mezzo fra il sé normale e quello di prima. - Però siccome lei non li sentiva ho capito che erano nella mia testa. Cioè dentro, capisci? Come quando ero piccolo e dormivo in tenda e la notte mi camminavano gli insetti addosso ed uno una volta... un moscerino, un non so che diavolo fosse... mi è entrato nell’orecchio! - E chissà se era vero o se lo sognava? In quei casi non distingui la realtà dal sogno e ti rimane il dubbio.   
\- Forse è ancora lì ed ogni tanto... sai, cerca di uscire, ma non può perché c’è... beh, come si chiama? La membrana del timpano? Non è mica facile trovare la via per uscire... - Oh Dio sta sragionando.   
Ha proprio quello sguardo. Lo sguardo di chi non è qua.   
Sospiro e non so da dove tiro fuori la forza. Kelly accanto a me è ammutolita e terrorizzata ed io scuoto la testa e lo abbraccio calmo capendo che non posso fare altro.   
\- Non hai insetti nell’orecchio, ok? -   
\- Ti dico che lo sentivo... -   
\- Sì, lo sentivi, ma non c’era. Perciò se tu senti una cosa che in realtà non c’è, anche se provi a toglierla e a bucarti un timpano, l’insetto non esce. Perché non c’è. E ti ritrovi con un orecchio bucato ed il ronzio comunque ancora in testa. Ok? Non sono insetti. - Non so se faccio bene a dirglielo, parlo con calma e fermezza e lo abbraccio forte, lui si aggrappa e mi ascolta, non immagino che espressione debba avere, ma quella di prima non la scorderò mai. Credo che la sognerò per un bel po’.   
Adesso la certezza è una. Ha bisogno di aiuto. E di quelli veri.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiede con un tono infantile. Io annuisco continuando a stringerlo a me, è docile e per fortuna sembra in sé, per quanto tremi ancora.   
\- Sì. Quindi quando senti di nuovo quei ronzii come prima cosa evita di farti male, non picchiarti e non cercare di ferirti e farli uscire. Perché continueranno lo stesso. - E a questo punto si separa da me, mi tiene per le braccia e mi guarda spaventato.   
\- E cosa dovrei fare? - Vorrei poter alzare gli occhi al cielo ed imprecare e farmi vedere nel panico perché non ho idea di che cosa fare ed in un momento mi ricordo di quando Jacoby ha salvato la vita a James ed ha fatto tutto quello che doveva per salvarlo, nonostante il suo migliore amico si stesse dissanguando. Devo essere così.   
\- Ascolta la musica, alza il volume. Supera con la musica il rumore del ronzio. Canta, magari. Fai quegli scream pazzeschi che fai solo tu. - non so se possa funzionare, ma spero vivamente che non succeda di nuovo. Insomma, in questo modo credo sia stata la prima volta.   
Annuisce e spero che comunque non diventi un alcolizzato drogato. Queste sono reazioni normali in realtà.   
Cioè soluzioni distruttive contro delle psicosi.   
È davvero pazzo da rinchiudere o si può salvare?   
Tremo come quando vedevo mio padre ubriaco litigare violentemente con mia madre, tremo così. Solo che quella volta ero impotente e stavo zitto, non facevo niente. Ora ho gridato e mi sento completamente diverso. Ora devo fare qualcosa, ora non posso permettermi di stare fermo e zitto.   
Accompagno Jacoby in camera e lo metto a dormire, dopo un sovraccarico del genere sarà sfinito ed infatti si addormenta subito. Io sospiro di sollievo e scuoto la testa coprendomi il viso per un momento.   
Che cazzo devo fare ora?   
Quando torno di là Kelly sta nascondendo tutti gli oggetti con cui potrebbe ferirsi, fa sparire anche i coltelli, le forbici ed i cacciaviti. Sorrido spontaneo, perché quando vedrà che sono spariti i coltelli andrà a prenderne altri. Per mangiare e cucinare servono. Ma non glielo dico che è inutile. Specie perché se deve trovare un modo per ferirsi lo troverà. La speranza è che le mie parole dette in un momento così instabile gli risuonino quando lui tornerà in quel momento instabile. Sperando non succeda più o che comunque non sia, che ne so, a lavoro o a scuola.   
\- Non ha mai fatto così. È capitato che sentisse ronzii e cercasse di scacciarli, il massimo è stato darsi degli schiaffi. L’ho fermato e l’ho distratto, l’ho portato via dal posto in cui era e si è calmato. - Mi guardo bene dal dirle che stavamo discutendo di noi e di una cosa altamente stressante per lui.   
Lei è ancora spaventata, ora James è via per un po’ e quindi lei è venuta momentaneamente qua con lui perché sa che odia stare solo in casa.   
Mi sa che scapperà a gambe levate.   
\- Cosa posso fare se succede di nuovo? - Alzo le spalle e scuoto la testa.   
\- Non ne ho idea, devi parlarne con uno psichiatra, col dottore, non so... io non... non so come si fanno queste cose. -   
 - Sembravi come fare, però. - Sorrido amaro.   
\- È questo che sembrava? - Lei annuisce impressionata ed io alzo le mani, le faccio vedere che tremano ancora. - Sono solo bravo a nascondere. - Credo che questo l’aiuta, infatti si siede su una sedia del tavolo della cucina e sospirando si passa le mani fra i capelli corti e neri.   
\- Stavamo litigando, ma litighiamo spesso. Con lui è impossibile il contrario. -  
\- Di cosa discutevate se posso? - perché mi intrometto? Lei cerca di fare mente locale e poi risponde.   
\- In realtà... - si fa seria. - in realtà di te. - Mi raggelo e la guardo serio. Lei annuisce. - Sì, parlavamo di te. Ho suggerito che ti chiedesse di trasferirsi qua perché sembra che James non tornerà a stare qua. Ha altri progetti sempre per la sua salute. E se ti devo dire la verità non mi piace che quei due convivano e passino tanto tempo da soli. So che parlano sempre di cose che riguardano il suicidio, di depressione e cose così. Non vorrei che lo influenzasse negativamente. -   
Come darle torto? Sorrido incoraggiante.   
\- E gli ho chiesto che magari poteva chiedere a te se veniva a stare con lui. Siete molto amici, lo conosci bene, sei una persona positiva per lui così agitato. - Alzo il sopracciglio perplesso. Ok, ora capisco la crisi.   
Ma addirittura una crisi psicotica? È questo l’effetto che gli faccio?  
Forse invece che aiutarlo devo andarmene dall’altra parte del mondo, cancellarmi dalla sua esistenza. Magari così poi si riprende!   
Lo penso seriamente, per un momento.  
 Che sono io la causa. Io la sua fonte di stress.   
\- Credo che abbia a che fare con lo stress. Ingigantisce le sue fobie. Ognuno reagisce in un modo allo stress, lui che è così... - Cerco un termine che non mi viene. - instabile... - Lei annuisce. - per lui evidentemente lo stress si riflette sulle sue debolezze e quindi quella fobia dei ronzii. - So che fa impressione e mentre lo dico mi sembra pazzesco, ma quel che abbiamo appena visto è impossibile, eppure...   
Lei in silenzio ascolta tutto.   
\- Però è la prima volta che è così violenta la crisi. Non ha mai fatto così, mai. - Non so se questo la può tranquillizzare, rimane incerta a fissarmi e concludiamo che io, al posto di lei, andrei da un dottore a chiedere un parere.   
Mi guardo dal dirle di scappare e non infilarsi in una storia così impossibile, perché se lei va via lui poi torna a buttarsi su di me e rischia di tornare dalla padella alla brace. La nostra relazione lo destabilizzava troppo quando era eccessivamente forte. Da quando ha fatto un passo indietro con me sta molto meglio. A parte ora che ha provato ad immaginarsi a vivere con me.   
Vorrei sapere che diavolo pensiamo di fare noi.   
Sfondare con la band? E stare insieme quanto tempo?   
Amareggiato me ne vado rendendomi conto che questo è il preludio di un addio che mi sembra maledettamente inevitabile. 


	13. Problema e soluzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva un momento critico per Jerry, quando Jacoby annuncia il suo matrimonio con Kelly. Anche se ha deciso che per Jacoby è meglio che loro rimangano solo amici, la razionalità in quel momento va a farsi benedire e la sua reazione inizialmente gelida, poi sarà impossibile da trattenere.

13\. PROBLEMA E SOLUZIONE   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry90.png)   
"Sarò brutale con la realtà   
E sarò onesto con la mia anima   
Sii il mucchio di spazzatura   
In cui un barbone si raccoglie per mangiare un boccone   
Sono sporco   
Sono eccitato   
Sono sporco cattivo sporco"   
[\- M-80 - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw1Q35fWkFM)

  
Credo che sia il giorno peggiore della mia vita.   
Il momento in cui mi dice che si sposa con Kelly realizzo quanto si può stare male.   
Quando ce lo dice fa il suo ingresso trionfale nella sala prove sbattendo la porta con un gran fracasso, è in ritardo come al solito ma non c’è tempo per rinfacciarglielo che gracchia saltando al centro della stanza con i diti medi alti davanti alla sua faccia da culo.   
\- MI SPOSO BASTARDI! -   
E quando lo strilla in questo modo, perdo la presa della chitarra che stavo accordando fortuna che è appesa al mio collo altrimenti sarebbe caduta.   
La reazione degli altri è immediata, la mia non c’è, sono il gelo, immobile, piantato lì dove sono senza possibilità di muovermi. Vorrei dire qualcosa, vorrei reagire, ridere, abbracciarlo come fanno gli altri, o fare delle battute. Sono tutti lì a dire che è pazzo e che si lasceranno dopo poco, che con lei non durerà per sempre perché è da troppo che si prendono e si lasciano.   
Lui li manda tutti a cagare e dice che ha deciso di sposarsi con lei perché è l’unica che lo riprende sempre e che nessuna sopporterebbe tanto!  
Ma che razza di ragioni sono?   
Sul momento non ho reazioni, non ci riesco, mi guardo da fuori e capisco che non sto facendo niente e non va bene.   
Pensavo che prima o poi si sarebbe sposato e sarebbe stato meglio per me.  
Ed ora siamo al dunque, si sposano ed io sono qua a non far nulla, nulla!  
Forse dopotutto non mi sta così bene che lui stia con lei per sempre, perché lei in realtà non sono io e fanculo, dovrei esserci io lì.   
Razionalmente so che è meglio così, che noi due dobbiamo funzionare come amici, che io sono una fonte di stress per lui ogni volta che mi vede come più che un amico, quando lascia andare il desiderio che ha per me. Perciò tutto questo è solo un bene per lui, ma la verità è una e non so se me la terrò per me per molto.   
Se lui comunque vuole me al punto da avere crisi di follia quando si approccia a me in un certo modo, quanto durerà davvero con Kelly?   
Ma forse non troverebbe comunque mai nessuno di adatto, forse non amerebbe mai nessuno e nessuno potrebbe mai amarlo.   
Come fai ad amare uno come lui?   
Mentre mi rendo conto che lo sto abbracciando, teso come una corda di violino, capisco che sono un ipocrita.   
Come si fa ad amare uno come lui? Non lo so davvero?   
  
L’addio al celibato non poteva che essere distruttivo, ma prima che ci dia dentro completamente nella festa, c’è un momento fra di noi e non capisco come sia possibile che sia proprio io il suo autista. Beh, in realtà è normale perché io sono astemio per cui non potevo che essere io quello che andava a prenderlo, però non mi piace l’idea. Mi sento a disagio.   
Per questi anni insieme dove abbiamo mandato avanti la nostra attività artistica con diversi EP ed inserito un nuovo bassista, Tobin, Jacoby è sempre stato con Kelly ed io e lui siamo sempre rimasti amici, le cose sono andate bene, insomma.   
Ogni tanto lui aveva delle crisi o dei momenti di follia, ma niente di ingestibile. Qualche volte beve, ma fra gli esami ed il lavoro è piuttosto sobrio.   
In generale è andato tutto bene, sorprendentemente bene. La mia scelta di non rifare con lui quelle cose, di non incasinare il nostro rapporto, si è rivelata saggia. Il risultato è che trombiamo un sacco con le nostre ragazze, tutte le volte che ci sale su la voglia. Frenarci sul nascere è stato fattibile.   
Ma lo è stato perché abbiamo evitato di fare tutto insieme e di stare da soli troppo spesso.   
Ed ora io e lui siamo qua, soli in camera sua, mentre si sta ancora preparando. Sapevo che finiva così. Lui non è mai puntuale.   
Così gli preparo dei vestiti mentre finisce di lavarsi e sistemarsi in bagno.   
Si tinge i capelli di nero da un po’, dice che è per la sua immagine di cantante nu metal. Per me una tinta nera rispecchia uno stato d’animo, ma mi guardo bene dal dirglielo.   
\- Sei l’unico che non ha detto niente! - Dice chiudendo il rubinetto della doccia. La porta è semiaperta ma mi guardo bene dal sbirciare.   
\- Lo sai che non parlo molto... - Me l’asciugo così, lui ride.   
\- Per questo ti chiedo di farlo ora. - È strano che lo faccia ora. Cerca il mio parere, proprio il mio.   
Mi mordo il labbro e faccio una smorfia fissando il suo armadio pieno di abiti inadatti ad una serata come la nostra. Insomma, non deve essere elegante, ma nemmeno trasandato.   
\- Cosa vuoi che ti dica? - Lo so bene cosa vuole che gli dica, ma io non voglio proprio dirglielo, invece. Perché queste non sono cose che vanno dette. Ne sono sicuro.   
\- Cosa pensi di me che mi sposo con Kelly? - Ovvio! Opto per dei jeans non troppo larghi e cadenti e cerco una camicia od una maglietta decente, non sformata.   
\- E cosa vuoi che ne penso? Se la ami e sei sicuro di poterla amare per tutta la vita... - Questo è quello che si dice in questi casi, ma non è nemmeno lontanamente quello che voglio dirgli. Improvvisamente la porta del bagno si spalanca con la sua solita delicatezza e me lo ritrovo davanti nudo, ma almeno asciutto. I capelli ancora spettinati dall’asciugamano.   
Faccio cadere la maglietta che stavo guardando e spalanco gli occhi. Era da un po’ che non lo vedevo nudo. Da quella volta al mare di notte. Da quando è iniziato un po’ tutto. O forse è iniziato davvero quando l’ho guardato scopare?   
Forse quando l’ho visto cantare la prima volta.   
\- Devi dirmi la verità, so quando spari palle per levarmi dai coglioni! -   
Ovviamente lo sa. Trattengo il fiato concentrandomi a fatica sul viso, non che sia meglio visto che mi piace quanto il resto. Anzi, forse più il viso che il suo corpo non proprio da modello!   
Inghiotto.   
\- Vestiti, per cortesia. - Riesco a dire fintamente calmo. Lui fa il broncio, incrocia le braccia al petto e si pianta lì come un bambino.   
\- No, finché non mi dici sinceramente cosa ne pensi! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Cristo Santo Jacoby, è il momento? - Annuisce vigoroso.   
\- Niente addio al celibato se non mi dici nulla! -   
Cazzo.   
Alla fine mi rassegno, con lui non c’è scelta. Anche perché non riesco più a non guardargli il cazzo che gli pende moscio, per fortuna mia, fra le gambe.   
Almeno non è eccitato. Strano, visto che lo è sempre.   
Dopo averlo passato ai raggi X lui cambia di posizione, ma rimane con le braccia incrociate e l’aria decisa.   
\- Ok, la verità. Però l’hai voluta tu! - Questa premessa secca gli fa sciogliere le braccia.   
\- Sono pronto! -   
Esclama titubante.   
Lo guardo in viso, gli occhi pieni di speranza. Ma cosa vuole da me?   
\- Perché lei? - Ecco qua quello che penso. Era facile, dopotutto. Jacoby ci rimane di merda e mi guarda sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.   
\- Come perché lei? - annuisco e mi metto comodo in piedi davanti a lui.   
\- Perché hai scelto lei per passare tutta la vita con una donna? So che per te è meglio stare con le donne, ma... perché Kelly? - Lui non riesce a capire bene la domanda.   
\- Sto con lei da molto, fra alti e bassi. Mi sopporta, mi conosce quasi come mi conosci te, ha visto i miei lati peggiori... non credo saprei ricominciare da capo con un’altra... -   
Sospiro paziente.   
\- E devi per forza sposarti? Voglio dire... anche se non trovi una con cui condividere tutto e per sempre che importa? - Forse sto dicendo molto più di quel che pensavo e volevo. Fermati, Jerry. Lui è shoccato, piega la testa di lato sconvolto senza capire, come se parlassi arabo.   
\- Perché ho bisogno di qualcuno sempre vicino. Ne avrò sempre bisogno. Qualcuno che non importa cosa faccio e cosa succede, quando torno a casa è lì per me, punto e basta. Che sa tutto di me e che mi sopporta lo stesso. Una sorta di punto di riferimento. - Questo ero io, dovevo essere io, sarei dovuto esserlo. Vorrei esserlo. Voglio esserlo.   
Qualcosa improvvisamente grida in me, grida così forte che mi bruciano gli occhi, mi avvicino, gli prendo le braccia con le mani e ignorando la sua nudità dico con forza.   
\- Ma non è lei quella persona! Tu la usi per scappare dalla persona che vuoi davvero, da me! È ancora così? Perché se non provassi più quell’istinto verso di me che ti fa sbarellare come un matto, allora l’avresti lasciata! -   
Non so se capisce cosa dico, se ha alba di quel che sto dicendo. Mi guarda inebetito e shoccato ed alla fine scuote la testa e mi prende a sua volta con le mani, artigliando i miei avambracci con forza.   
\- Certo che provo la stessa cosa! Ma con te non potrò mai viverla senza perdere il controllo! Quindi lei è l’unica che può stare con me per sempre, l’unica! - Insiste su questo, ne è fermamente convinto e forse ci vede davvero in lei qualcosa di me, qualcosa che gli fa accettare la situazione come un ripiego, un compromesso accettabile.   
Improvvisamente non so cosa dire. Non so se devo insistere. Se lo facessi e mandassi all’aria il matrimonio poi che otterrei?   
Avrebbe altre crisi? Dopotutto sono io la sua fonte di stress, quello che lo destabilizza ogni volta che il legame si stringe troppo o che i confini si mescolano.   
Non lo capisco bene nemmeno io, è un campo minato e non è il caso di rischiare.   
Ed in un momento perdiamo l’occasione di separarci. Rimaniamo agganciati in questo modo, senza fiato, e le nostre mani, le nostre braccia bruciano, gli occhi diventano lucidi. In un momento vediamo quello che vorremmo davvero, quello che sarebbe dovuto essere e capiamo che non sarà mai, che è molto meglio così per la serenità di tutti.   
perché devo essere il suo problema e la sua soluzione al tempo stesso?  
Come può una persona essere tutto?   
\- Se sei davvero sicuro allora fallo, ma voglio che tu sappia una cosa. - Si aggrotta, confuso. - Se avrai bisogno di qualcosa, di qualunque cosa, io ci sarò sempre, capito? Sempre. - Lui alla fine sospira, si lascia andare, sorride dolcemente, in quel modo così malinconico e triste. Solo io vedo i suoi occhi tristi ogni istante della sua vita? Come se non riuscisse ad essere mai almeno una volta sereno. Mai.   
In risposta lui si protende verso di me e mi sfiora le labbra. Io trattengo il fiato, chiudo gli occhi e catturo un momento che potrebbe essere l’ultimo.    
Che DEVE esserlo.   
Ma non so se lo sarà davvero.   
I brividi mi ricoprono ed è tutto così maledettamente bello. Tutto.  
Perché non può essere così e basta? Perché lui deve essere così dannatamente complicato?   
\- Lo so. Grazie. - Mormora. Ancora un momento, ancora un istante. L’ultimo bacio prima che io vada via per sempre dalla sua vita, non sarò più Jerry l’amante, solo Jerry l’amico. Solo questo. 


	14. Un addio da evitare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo all'addio al celibato di Jacoby e Jerry che è astemio è il guidatore designato sin da subito. Rimasti soli già ad inizio serata, le cose si mettono subito strane, ma possono anche peggiorare una volta che la festa inizia sul serio. Ed inizia.

14\. UN ADDIO DA EVITARE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry18.png)  
"Adesso potrei chiarire tutto   
Hai maledetto il fuoco   
Adesso fotti la fiamma   
Qual è la ragione?   
Ci sono milioni di ragioni"   


[\- Life is a bullet - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AzS9sIQn-c)

  
Vestito decentemente è praticamente trasformato. Il silenzio è stato pesante ed imbarazzante ed è durato fino alla macchina. Una volta salito ha girato canale per radio venti volte, alla fine ha inserito la cassetta con una serie di canzoni rock fra vecchie preferite e nuove rivelazioni interessanti; la colonna sonora ci accompagna fino al locale scelto, ma visto che ci troviamo imbottigliati nel solito traffico e che questo silenzio è troppo pesante, ad un certo punto prendo in mano la situazione.   
Non sono uno che parla, sto bene in silenzio, ma è terrificante stare in silenzio con lui perché di solito riempie tutti i maledetti silenzi. Quando non proferisce parola è terribile.   
Così abbasso il volume e per dimostrargli che quello che è successo prima in camera rimane lì, faccio una domanda normale con un tono normale.   
\- Come mai non aspettate che finisci l’università? - Domanda normale appunto. O forse no.   
Jacoby trasale e mi guarda per capire se ho davvero parlato, così ridendo annuisco e ripeto.   
\- Insomma, di solito prima ci si laurea, si trova un lavoro più stabile, si compra casa e poi ci si sposa... di solito si fa così! -   
Jacoby ride ed alza le spalle scacciando la cosa come se fosse facile, il suo solito modo di fare.  
 - Non facciamo niente di diverso da ora. Cioè... comunque ormai lei vive con me, entrambi studiamo e lavoriamo e abbiamo le nostre cose, cioè io il gruppo per esempio, lei... beh, il resto... - Rido perché credo non sappia nemmeno cosa fa lei al di là dello studio e del lavoro.   
\- Ti manca un anno, tanto valeva aspettare di concludere, secondo me. - Lui fa l’espressione incerta, poi piega la testa.   
\- Non importa, non cambia niente. Quando vogliamo ci compriamo casa... prima o poi ci laureeremo comunque. - La fa facile, ma hanno venti anni, si conoscono da quando erano al liceo... si sono presi e lasciati un sacco di volte. Io non capisco proprio. È come se avesse fretta di dimostrare a sé stesso che è in controllo della sua vita.   
\- E come sta andando psicologia? Ti serve? - So bene che si è iscritto per provare a capire il mistero della psiche umana.   
Lui ha il terrore di impazzire ed è probabile che invece lo sia già. Non glielo posso certo dire.   
Appoggia la testa e guarda fuori dal finestrino, assorto.   
\- Non lo so, è tutto un gran casino... quel che ho capito è che non si salva nessuno. C’è una malattia mentale per tutti, ora so solo che nome hanno le varie follie mentre prima sapevo che comunque c’erano. Anzi, sto scoprendo più paure di quelle che pensavo di avere. - Ride schernendosi, ma come sempre dice cose serie che mi fanno pensare, divento serio e lui mi imita sapendo che con me può esserlo.   
Mi spaventa questo discorso, a volte mi sembra irraggiungibile ed io odio che lo sia.   
Vorrei trovare qualcosa da dire, ma non so cosa dirgli.   
Vorrei tranquillizzarlo. Vorrei tante cose, ma arriviamo al locale, sospiriamo insieme, ci guardiamo come se ci svegliassimo ed è come ‘ehi dobbiamo proprio andare? Non possiamo tornare a casa e continuare a parlare come non facevamo da tempo?’.   
Così cerco comunque qualcosa da dire, ma non so se sono convincente.   
\- Magari è all’ultimo anno che ti spiegano come superarle... - Lui chiude gli occhi e ridacchia, annuisce e poi torna a guardarmi con quei suoi occhi azzurri pieni di mille cose irraggiungibili.   
\- Speriamo! -   
Così scendiamo dall’auto e ci affianchiamo prima di entrare nel locale e vedere chi altri c’è già.   
Prevedo una serata intensa come da tempo non me ne capitavano con lui. Eppure sono incoscientemente felice. Sorrido e gli do una pacca sulla schiena incoraggiandolo a non pensarci troppo. Lui non dice nulla e in questo suo impressionante silenzio, entra.   
  
Jacoby rimane sobrio davvero poco, in realtà.   
Non dico che abbiamo affittato tutto il locale, ma una buona parte è nostra. Gli amici di Jacoby non sono pochi, ma per fortuna non l’ha organizzato lui e quindi niente volantini. È una bella festa, con tante persone ma non troppe, non è niente di esagerato.   
Da bere lo fornisce chi i 21 anni li ha già, lui ne ha 20 perciò non gli darebbero niente a meno che non sia in uno dei locali dei suoi amici che gli danno birra dai 16, credo.   
Il bere, insomma, non è un problema.   
Non sono felicissimo che si distrugga, come non sono felicissimo della ballerina che gli si struscia addosso mezza nuda che fa uno spettacolo apposta per lui.   
Essendo in tanti posso benissimo defilarmi quando la cosa comincia, non voglio nemmeno guardare la sua faccia.   
So che lui è bisessuale, gli piacciono molto le donne, sui ragazzi non saprei, non ne abbiamo più parlato. So che gli piaccio io.   
Credo che mi brucerebbe di più vederlo sbavare dietro un altro ragazzo, ma mi irrita quando ragiona con il cazzo e ci prova con le ragazze a prescindere.   
Anche per questo non lo vedo pronto per un impegno con Kelly.   
Ma forse il punto non è lui, il punto è che lei lo ama, forse davvero. E credo sia l’unica al mondo. Dove la trova un’altra che lo ama?  
Certo che la sposa anche se lui non prova la stessa cosa.   
Da dentro sento urla e risate, poi dopo un po’, suppongo a spettacolo finito, alcuni escono fumando e ridendo.   
\- Come è andata? - Chiedo come se me ne importasse.   
Dave risponde divertito:   
\- Ha fatto delle facce da oscar! Credevo che le saltasse addosso! E lei è stata eccezionale, gli si strusciava nei punti giusti. - Lo guardo immaginando troppo bene quello che non volevo vedere. Mi sento davvero infastidito, vorrei dirgli di smetterla, ma gliel’ho chiesto io. Se non mi dimostrassi interessato sarebbe strano.   
\- Ed è sparito con lei, ora? - Chiedo non vedendolo. La risposta arriva con un carro armato che mi si butta addosso da dietro, la risata roca e poi la sua bocca sull’orecchio, come se non potesse starmi lontano. E di nuovo io torno a respirare, a sentirmi meglio.   
Non ci è andato. La faccia di Dave è stupita.   
\- Pensavo ci sarebbe andato, invece alla fine un paio di battute, una palpatina d’obbligo, un abbraccio e poi via. - Spiega come è finita con Jacoby che gli dà un pizzicotto al fianco bello tondo e morbido, lui si lamenta e l’altro gracchia ancora appeso al mio collo.   
\- Ehi amico, aspetterò un po’ prima di tradirla, che dici? Mica posso farlo prima ancora di sposarla! Che pezzo di merda sarei? - Il fatto che lo ammette, anche se scherzando, mi dà conferma che non sarà mai un vero matrimonio per lui e un po’ mi dà sollievo, dall’altro ho paura che comunque mi devo preparare a degli spettacoli che non mi piaceranno.   
Del resto sarei felice solo di poterlo avere per me, ma questo è impossibile.   
\- È solo che non sei ancora abbastanza ubriaco! - Lo intima Dave e lui ridendo gli prende il cocktail dalla mano e glielo beve.   
\- Adesso rimedio e ti dimostro che quella ragazza non la toccherò comunque! -   
No, perché toccherà me!   
La sua mano, quella che non tiene il bicchiere intorno al mio collo e che contemporaneamente beve, è finita sotto, dove Dave e nessun altro vede.   
Sul mio culo.   
Ed io, idiota che non sono altro, mi sento felice ed al settimo cielo.   
Sono solo masochista.   
  
Ovviamente un’ora dopo è fradicio e devo dire che, in effetti, le ragazze non le guarda nemmeno per scherzo e non è che gli manchino.   
\- Alza quella mano da lì! - Mormoro piano mentre succhio dalla cannuccia la mia fresca bevanda analcolica.   
Jacoby alza una mano, ma non è quella che intendevo, mi guarda con una faccia da schiaffi ed io sposto solo gli occhi assottigliati sui suoi che mi fanno comunque morire anche così. Aria da finto innocente.   
\- Non quella! -  
\- Oh! Questa! - E guarda quella appoggiata sulla mia coscia, beh precisamente sul mio pacco. Dal ginocchio è lentamente risalito sulla coscia e poi è arrivato lì in mezzo e ringrazio il cielo che non ci guardano perché è un gran casino di gente che balla, beve, ride e fa un gran chiasso.   
È un momento di tregua che si è concesso buttandosi sul divanetto affittato dal nostro gruppo per il suo addio al celibato. Proprio dove sono io, poco felice di fare baldoria, ballare come un idiota a musica insopportabile e, soprattutto, troppo sobrio per umiliarmi in qualsiasi modo.   
\- Sì, quella! - Rispondo laconico. Lui continua a fare la faccia ebete e a tenerla lì fingendo di non capire.   
\- Ti dà fastidio? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo esasperato e lui continua palpeggiandomi bene. - E così? -   
\- Cristo Santo Jacoby! - Ogni tanto lo santifico sperando che gli entri un po’ di sale in zucca.   
\- Ma guarda che mi sembra non ti dispiaccia! - Il suo dito comincia a delineare la forma che comincia a vedersi contro l’interno coscia. Io e i miei boxer larghi. Mi mordo il labbro mentre lo guardo girando tutta la testa verso di lui, mi guarda da vicino convinto e fa quella sua tipica espressione lasciva che mi fa morire.   
Quando ci prova con te ha un modo di guardarti particolare, abbassa leggermente il mento, al contrario di quando si sfida qualcuno. Questo per catalizzare tutta l’attenzione sul suo sguardo ed in quel modo ti fissa invitandoti a resistergli se puoi. E chi può? Ha un modo erotico di fissare quando vuole... come questo. Continuando a toccarmi bene proprio la mia erezione ormai dura, la cosa diventa sentitamente disagiante, così prima che mi venga un orgasmo prendo e mi alzo andandomene, mandandolo al diavolo.   
Perché ci deve provare con me? Sa che mi piace, non ne ho mai fatto mistero e se non l’ha capito quella volta che gli ho fatto toccare il mio cazzo mentre strofinava il suo contro di me... beh, allora è un’idiota!  
Mi infilo in bagno per sciacquarmi la faccia con acqua fredda e aspettare di tornare accettabile, quando mi raddrizzo e guardo lo specchio salto vedendo il suo riflesso dietro di me.   
\- Cazzo, ma mi lasci in pace? - Dico seccato. Di solito non lo sono, ma di solito mi dà tregua. Beh, di solito c’è Kelly, o ci sono gli altri. E non è così ubriaco come ora.   
Qua finisce male, specie perché lo devo riportare a casa io e credo che stasera Kelly si fermerà dalle sue amiche per il suo addio al nubilato.   
La cosa non si mette bene per me, lo sapevo, ma non immaginavo che potesse arrivare a certi livelli.   
Lui ovviamente sta lì e mi fissa ed io in un momento realizzo che in questo fottutissimo bagno di merda, siamo da soli. 


	15. L'ultima e l'unica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua succede e non è niente di romantico e sentimentale, è qualcosa di molto crudo e primordiale, quasi. Perchè sono convinti che sia l'ultima volta, che poi i giochi finiscano davvero, che questo sia il capolinea. Ma non sanno che di convinzioni così ne avranno molte altre ancora, perchè per loro non sarà mai l'ultima volta. Però oggi qualcosa scatta in Jerry.

15\. L’ULTIMA E L’UNICA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry73.png)   
"Sì l’'ho fatto e lo rifarò ancora  
Non importa se sono il tuo migliore amico  
Io non lo penso  
Non sei così sveglio  
Ripetutamente mi spezza il cuore  
Il ciclo continua, tempo per il tuo crimine  
Il dolore ritorna in una brutta forma  
Il suo make up sbava  
Le lacrime che versa  
Ripetutamente ogni notte"  
[\- Time and time again -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUP3sUYq_zQ)

  
Jacoby mi sta dietro e mi fissa in attesa di qualcosa che in questo momento non so nemmeno cosa sia. Però mi asciugo il viso frettolosamente con delle salviette e le butto via rabbioso, vorrei controllare di non avere ancora l’erezione prima di uscire, ma ovviamente se lo facessi sarebbe peggio, così faccio finta di nulla, come se lui non mi stesse tormentando, e cerco di andarmene.   
Ma lui si mette fra me e la porta e chiude subito a chiave veloce come lo stronzo che è.   
\- Cazzo vuoi Jacoby? Sei ubriaco! Non dovresti fare così! -   
Lui sorride lascivo come prima.   
\- Forse lo devo fare proprio perché sono ubriaco. Quando tornerò sobrio non si farà più niente. -   
\- Ed è molto meglio così! - Replico a disagio cercando di superarlo per andarmene. Lui scuote la testa e mi mette una mano sul petto fermandomi ed è come se schiacciasse un interruttore. Perché magicamente mi fermo e sono creta nelle sue mani, solo che le sue mani sono quelle di un maniaco senza controllo, ora più che mai. Ed io, consapevolmente, non me lo stacco di dosso.   
\- So che sono ubriaco, ma sono ancora abbastanza in me da capire che questa potrebbe essere l’ultima volta per noi e sappiamo entrambi che lo vogliamo e che se non lo facciamo ce ne pentiremo per sempre. -   
Ma a questo rido amaro.   
\- Perché, credi di non bere più? - Sappiamo che ha questo vizio e non lo possiamo ignorare. Succederà ancora o forse mi voglio convincere di questo. Forse sono solo un povero illuso, forse è davvero questo il capolinea fra di noi, forse da qui finirà tutto per sempre, sul serio.   
Improvvisamente vado nel panico immaginandomi a non poter cambiare idea, a non poter più sperare in questo, a non averlo...   
Lascio che la sua mano scenda fra le mie gambe e torna a toccarmi come faceva prima, mi prende bene lì sotto ed io indietreggio piano mentre lui avanza deciso. Pensavo fosse più ubriaco, ma ora guardandolo in faccia capisco che forse non lo è poi così tanto.   
Mi appoggio al lavandino e lui mi si attacca davanti continuando a strofinare la mano fuori dai jeans, ma subito provvede a slacciare. A questo gli prendo istintivo il polso e lo chiamo.   
\- Jacoby, no... - Lui sorride malizioso e mi dà il colpo di grazia.   
\- Sicuro? - No, per niente. Mi lecca le labbra che tengo serrate, scende nel mento, me lo succhia, poi va giù sul mio collo.   
E giù in ginocchio a tirarmi fuori la mia erezione dura.   
Oh Dio che fa?  
Si lecca le labbra, lo vedo mentre gli occhi gli brillano davanti al mio cazzo duro nella sua mano che muove su e giù.   
Resisto un secondo, il tempo di vedere che inizia a leccarlo e parto. Abbandono la testa all’indietro, mi tengo stretto al lavandino su cui appoggio e chiudo gli occhi lasciando andare uno di quei sospiri di sollievo che fanno capire quanto diavolo lo volessi invece.   
Del resto non avevo rinunciato a lui perché non lo volevo, anzi. È solo che lo destabilizzo troppo.   
Il calore cresce folle, così come la mia voglia. I brividi si concentrano nel mio inguine, nella sua bocca che succhia con impeto e penso che abbia ragione. Potrebbe essere l’unica volta perfetta per farlo.   
Così lo prendo per i capelli e lo alzo deciso, quasi con la sua stessa follia addosso. Lo spingo contro il muro qua vicino, mi inginocchio come ha appena fatto lui e ricambio il favore. Glielo prendo subito, è già duro. Lui mi accompagna la testa con la mano e spinge scopandomi la bocca.   
\- Ah... ah... Sì... sì così... così... Jerry, lo sai che io ti... - lo sta per dire, perché deve sempre parlare? Perché non può stare zitto, cazzo?   
E per impedirgli di dirmi che mi ama proprio ora, ora che non lo pensa perché è solo strafatto di sesso, mi separo, lo giro e lo appoggio al lavandino, mi lecco la mano e me la strofino sul mio membro duro, poi succhio il dito e mi faccio strada con quello.   
Quando entro il mondo sparisce, non c’è più niente da pensare e da ragionare.   
È il modo più squallido per scopare per la prima volta e anche per l’unica, però l’idea di non avere un altro momento oltre questo mi ha fatto uscire di testa ed ora io qua, dentro di lui, me lo prendo ripetutamente e senza rimorsi.   
La sua voce erotica e meravigliosa riempie l’aria e mi rimbomba nella testa ed il piacere che esplode mi sbatte completamente fuori. Non lo dimenticherò mai, me lo farò bastare, giuro che me lo farò bastare.   
Quando si gira e si raddrizza mi mette le braccia al collo e mi bacia cercando il suo, di orgasmo. E lo trova con la mia mano sul suo membro ancora duro ed insoddisfatto, con le nostre lingue intrecciate.   
Siamo finiti.   
  
Lo evito per tutto il resto della serata e ci riesco piuttosto bene, lui ci dà dentro col bere e quando parte a vomitare si capisce che la festa è finita. Ha retto anche molto, non c’è che dire.   
Quando c’è da riportarlo a casa me lo carico io perché era stato deciso così, visto che sono anche l’unico sicuramente sobrio.   
Porto a casa anche altri due che sono sfondati a loro volta, per il resto gli altri si arrangiano fra taxi, una camminata e qualcun altro ancora abbastanza integro.   
Riporto prima gli altri e c’è un maledetto silenzio pesante, i finestrini abbassati per far entrare un po’ d’aria, nemmeno la radio accesa.   
Ce l’ho a morte con me, non so come mi sentirò domani quando mi sveglierò ricordando che ho fatto sesso con lui mezzo ubriaco in un bagno perché sono andato nel panico pensando che non l’avrei più avuto dopo stanotte.  
Ma non è vero, perché l’ha detto prima. Aspetterà un po’ prima di tradirla ed io lo conosco, non scherzava.   
Perché lui non la ama. È lei che ama lui, ma in queste condizioni non so per quanto.   
Quando rimaniamo soli lo guardo cercando di capire quanto sia fuori e quanto stia bene, lui ha la testa appoggiata al finestrino e guarda fuori, l’aria gli carezza il viso dolcemente e il suo viso è così spontaneamente malinconico, così triste in questo momento. Così assente.   
È lontano anni luce da me e nonostante prima abbiamo fatto sesso, mi sembriamo di due mondi diversi.   
\- Come stai? - Chiedo guidando verso casa sua. Lui realizza con un po’ di ritardo che ho parlato e gira stanco gli occhi verso di me.   
\- Una merda. - Biascica. Ovviamente.   
\- È anche colpa mia? - Chiedo indagando, dubito comunque che in questo momento ricordi di quel che è successo in bagno.   
Lui si aggrotta cercando di capire a cosa mi riferisco e poi scuote la testa.   
\- No credo che... - Rutta, fa un sorrisino e torna serio cercando di articolare sufficientemente bene le parole. - credo che tu sei stato l’unica nota positiva, credimi. - La cosa mi stupisce, lo guardo incredulo.   
\- Ma ti ricordi cosa è successo in bagno? - Il silenzio per un secondo lunghissimo, solleva faticosamente la testa, la rotea contro lo schienale e mi guarda lascivo, ma anche ubriaco perso.   
Sorride.   
\- Non lo dimenticherò nemmeno fra cento fottutissimi anni. - Ha il potere di darmi dei colpi dentro e sconvolgermi.   
Lo guardo ancora sorpreso.   
\- Davvero? - Lui annuisce, non so se credergli, ma penso di sì. Voglio credergli.   
\- Non so cosa succederà alla mia vita da domani, ma so che quello che provo per te è reale e volevo fissarlo a fuoco nella mia pelle. Qualunque cosa succederà. - Il fatto che non stiamo insieme perché lo destabilizzo mi rattrista, ma se con un rapporto di semplice amicizia lui sta meglio, vale la pena. Anche se non ne sono sicuro.   
\- Sicuro che non starai peggio? - Alza le spalle.   
\- È stato bello e basta. - Sorrido contento dentro di me che non se ne penta, ma quanto è attendibile questo discorso? È così ubriaco...  
\- Io speravo che succedesse in una circostanza migliore... - Non lo nascondo. Lui non capisce e mi guarda corrucciato. Parcheggio davanti casa sua e spengo la macchina.   
\- Tipo? -   
Così schietto rispondo.   
\- In una camera, tu sobrio e soprattutto non al tuo addio al celibato. Anzi. Farlo perché siamo una coppia vera e non due amanti! - È questo che siamo? Due amanti?  
Dovrebbe essere stata solo una parentesi. Dovrebbe...   
Lui ride e mi fa impazzire anche così, sia pure con quest’aria persa. Scendo prima di avere la tentazione di baciarlo e lo aiuto a rientrare. Dovrei piantarlo all’ingresso e scappare, ma lui non trova nemmeno le chiavi di casa, così lo frugo e per fortuna le trovo subito. Lui mi guarda appoggiato allo stipite della porta, ovviamente malizioso. Io scuoto la testa imbarazzato e senza dire niente apro la porta. Lo prendo per il braccio e lo conduco dentro, accendo la luce e docile si lascia fare di tutto.   
Potrei approfittare ancora, ma poi credo che non riuscirei più a stare con lui solo in amicizia, come ci eravamo riproposti.   
Il fatto che si sposi non è un grosso problema, improvvisamente. Non come lo è la sua instabilità interiore.   
Ho paura a toccarlo, ad entrare davvero nella sua vita. Ho paura che si spezzi definitivamente. È così maledettamente fragile.   
\- Devo pisciare. - Borbotta. Io sospiro e lo porto al bagno dove lo mollo sperando ce la faccia.   
Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio gli chiedo se sia vivo e lui risponde che non riesce a beccare il buco. Alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Siediti. - Un tonfo. Credo si sia seduto. Il rumore della pipì, io ridacchio da fuori.   
Lo sciacquone, ancora silenzio e poi la sua voce bassa ed erotica che mi chiama. Oh cazzo.   
\- Ti prego... - Continua. Sospiro e rientro. Ovviamente è seduto nel water con i pantaloni calati insieme ai boxer. Certamente.   
A questo punto mi chino ed approfitto togliendogli le scarpe per cui ci metto tipo diciotto minuti, accucciato davanti a lui con le braghe calate ed il suo pene infilato nel cesso su cui siede. Sembra una situazione comica se non fosse che sto per porconare.   
Alla fine riesco a togliergli queste maledette scarpe piene di lacci e dure.   
Lui ride, sto per dargli un pugno, ma decido di sbrigarmi e gli tolgo anche i pantaloni con più facilità.   
\- Vuoi scopare ancora? - Chiede sempre mezzo andato, ha l’aria infantile e non da maiale. La cosa mi facilita.   
\- Nemmeno per sogno! - Lui si aggrotta.   
\- Perché? Prima è stato bello! - Rido scuotendo la testa.   
\- Ma se ti ricordi a malapena che è successo! - Lui mi spinge facendomi cadere seduto mentre stavo proprio per alzarmi e tirarlo su.   
\- Ricordo tutto, stronzo! Sei stato così fottutamente virile che a momenti mi viene di nuovo duro! - Ok, forse lo ricorda.   
Mi mordo il labbro mentre lo guardo da per terra e mi sforzo di non fissargli l’inguine.   
Sospiro richiamandomi all’ordine, mi tiro su e lo alzo prendendolo per il braccio, con l’altra mano gli alzo i boxer per fortuna abbastanza comodi. Lui mi aiuta, che miracolo.   
È docile e collaborativo, per fortuna non ha la ciocca rabbiosa o maniaca o triste. Questo mi fa pensare che prima in bagno fosse più in sé di quello che ha voluto farmi credere.   
Lo porto in camera e lui si siede buttandosi come un bisonte, rido al modo in cui lo fa e lui cerca di insultarmi, ma alla fine si prende in giro da solo.   
\- Sembro una balena vero? - Si sente grasso, me lo dice spesso, ma non riesce a mangiare in modo sano ed ordinato e quindi non sarà mai filiforme. Io gli dico che non è grasso davvero, ha solo qualche chilo di troppo, ma sta comunque bene. Però credo che il suo disagio parta dalla consapevolezza che ha un rapporto disastroso col cibo, al di là di quanto sia davvero in sovrappeso. Si vedrà sempre enorme.   
\- Coby Dick! - Si schernisce da solo facendomi anche ridere mentre gli tolgo la camicia. Mi sento strano a ridere mentre lo spoglio, per fortuna che le spara perché sarebbe pesante la situazione.   
Mi aiuta a togliersi la camicia e rimane in boxer e canottiera, poi si stende del tutto e quando sto per andarmene in silenzio senza aggiungere altro, mi prende la mano e mi trattiene. Ovviamente non poteva andare liscia, no? Mica per il resto della serata sono diventato matto, no!  
Mi tira giù seduto con la sua solita delicatezza, mi guarda e mi stringe la mano che subito diventa bollente nella sua.   
I suoi occhi sono liquidi, due oceani confusi e stanchi, mi fa tenerezza lui, il suo caos e la sua tristezza.   
\- Grazie per tutto. - Annuisco. Penso che sia un grazie che va oltre a questa serata.   
\- Ci sarò sempre, lo sai. - Sono sentimentale solo quando so che non avrò ripercussioni. Dubito che domani ricorderà qualcosa.   
Continua a tenermi la mano e a guardarmi con quell’aria da cucciolo bisognoso che mi fa sciogliere.   
\- Sai, a volte sono confuso, penso ancora che saremmo una gran coppia e ti voglio come il primo giorno. - Mi aggrotto.   
\- Mi volevi il primo giorno? - Lui sorride ed annuisce.   
\- Ti ho guardato ed ho pensato ‘cazzo, anche se suona di merda io questo lo voglio nel mio gruppo! In caso gli faccio suonare il triangolo!’ - Anche da ubriaco le spara. Rido e scuoto la testa lasciando che le nostre mani rimangano allacciate in questa camera quasi buia, io seduto nel suo letto, lui disteso mezzo nudo. Quasi normale, direi.   
\- Per fortuna sapevo suonare abbastanza bene. -   
Lui ride e poi si fa serio.   
\- Però sento che sono un autentico casino ed ho paura di quello che potrebbe essere se stiamo insieme... ho paura che potrei farti del male, farti soffrire, perché sono così fuori di testa che prima o poi farei un macello e non voglio coinvolgerti. - Mi sconvolge la sua lucidità, ho sempre pensato che non si rendesse conto di quanto lo destabilizzavo, lui invece è molto consapevole di questo e non solo.   
Mentre per me è un po’ confuso la modalità con cui perde la testa quando io e lui andiamo oltre, per lui è estremamente chiaro. Eppure non riesce a gestire la cosa.   
Per cui la sua follia nei miei confronti, il perdere la testa, il controllo... deriva proprio dalla sua enorme paura, dalla sua profonda paranoia di poter impazzire davvero, un giorno, e ferirmi. Per questo lotta con sé stesso fra il voler stare con me ed il proteggermi rimanendo solo amico. E questo provoca in lui quegli stati di stress che in lui si tramutano in allucinazioni uditive o qualunque cosa sia. Crisi psicotiche, crolli nervosi, non saprei.   
La sua follia è provocata dalla sua paura di essere pazzo.   
Mai vista una cosa simile.   
Se paradossalmente non avesse questa paura, non avrebbe crisi di nessun tipo e potremmo stare insieme.   
Mi mordo il labbro. Ormai si sposerà ed anche se non significa molto perché ci si può tradire e lasciare, ha preso una sorta di decisione solenne. Tutto sta a vedere se riuscirà a portarla avanti per sempre.   
Magari fra poco le nostre strade si divideranno, io non sarò più il suo chitarrista, lui non canterà mai... chi lo sa? Quel che ci lega è la musica, potrebbe finire tutto, no?   
Mentre lo penso senza dire nulla, senza sapere cosa dirgli di preciso, lui sposta la mano alla nuca, mi tira giù e mi bacia di nuovo. Io lo lascio fare. Intreccio le labbra alle sue, le schiudo e le lingue si toccano mentre la puzza di alcool mi ubriaca un po’.   
Sto perdendo la testa per lui mentre lui ha paura di perdere la testa in generale.   
Come stai con uno così?  
Kelly non sa in cosa si è messa. 


	16. Il fuoco e la falena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose fra Jacoby e Jerry ormai sono ufficialmente complicate, Jacoby si sposa con Kelly e Jerry non sa bene come vivere il suo rapporto con lui perchè pensa che per loro la cosa migliore sia essere solo amici, ma continuano a succedere cose fra di loro che non sono per niente da amici e ad un certo punto si chiede che stanno combinando. Qua prova ad essere coerente con le proprie scelte, ma ovviamente con Jacoby non è mai facile.

16\. IL FUOCO E LA FALENA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry173.jpg)  
  
"Maledetto Bacio della morte Camminerò attraverso il filo spinato  
Ti lacerò andare Lasciami andare Scavandomi dentro"  
[\- Walking Through Barbed Wire - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al9i2f9Tjy0)  


  
Non ho mai avuto voglia di bere, ma al suo matrimonio l’ho avuta eccome.   
In quell’occasione ho avuto la maledetta tentazione di scolarmi un’intera bottiglia.   
Ho resistito, chiaramente. Ero presente, ho fatto quello che dovevo, poi me ne sono andato appena ho potuto. La giornata più orribile della mia vita, tanto che sul momento ho avuto la tentazione di lasciare tutto e andarmene.   
Ormai sono laureato, posso trovare lavoro da qualche altra parte, lontano da qua, e con questa scusa smetto di suonare con lui.   
Col gruppo le cose non vanno male, abbiamo un paio di EP all’attivo, suoniamo bene per i locali e abbiamo deciso di incidere un vero e proprio album sempre indipendente, non più EP con alcune tracce e basta.   
Musicalmente parlando siamo ormai nell’ambito del Nu Metal, lui è pazzesco col microfono in mano, coi testi è un po’ caotico ma ci sta perché non siamo qua a fare canzonette.   
In realtà siamo qua in bilico su un burrone. O ci fermiamo o andiamo avanti e se andiamo avanti potrebbe succedere di tutto.   
Però per quanto rosee le nostre aspettative, nessuno si aspetta di sfondare davvero nella musica, non è di certo così facile.   
Per cui la tentazione di lasciare tutto non è così complicata da contrastare perché non siamo ancora nessuno, anche se facciamo il nostro nel nostro giro.   
Insomma, c’è un fan club e ci sono alcune conoscenze anche grazie al padre di Tobin, il bassista.   
Non è che non abbiamo prospettive, però voglio dire che se mollo ora sono in tempo.   
Non è la questione musicale che mi frena in realtà.   
Quel che mi frena è lui.   
Reagisce come un bambino davanti a qualcosa di troppo grande per lui, scappa e fa finta di non vedere.   
Cerca di non stare mai solo con me perché ha ancora fondamentalmente paura del rapporto che ha con me, di quello che potrebbe essere. Di quello che prova.   
Me lo ha spiegato bene quella sera all’addio al celibato, ha paura che se si mettesse con me davvero poi le cose gli potrebbero scappare così tanto di mano da impazzire. Perché è questo di cui ha davvero paura. Impazzire. E paradossalmente è per questo che sta andando davvero di testa.   
  
Dal momento che la cosa sta diventando ridicola per tanto che fa di tutto per non stare solo con me, alla fine gli faccio un’improvvisata e gli capito a casa in un momento che so è da solo perché Kelly lavora.   
Credo che sia da folli e sembriamo due amanti sul serio, ma se questa è la prospettiva che mi aspetta, credo che sia il caso di fermare tutto subito.   
Quando apre la porta e vede la mia faccia gli viene un colpo e per poco non me la richiude. Io sospiro esasperato, evento raro per me, e metto la mano bloccandolo, veloce mi infilo dentro.   
\- Jacoby, dobbiamo parlare. -   
Asserisco deciso e freddo.   
\- Stavo per uscire! - Esclama senza riflettere, così io mi fermo e lo guardo perplesso.   
\- In mutande? -   
Lui si rende conto di essere in boxer e trattiene il fiato allargando le braccia.   
\- Beh, mi stavo per andare a preparare! - La sua postazione sul divano con tanto di spuntino e televisione accesa su una partita di football non mente.   
Chiaramente non deve uscire. Così sospiro per l’ennesima volta, prendo un vagone di pazienza e alzando le mani lo fermo calmo.   
\- Voglio solo dirti che me ne vado. - Lo decido su due piedi, ora, mentre vedo che non mi guarda nemmeno in faccia.   
Spalanca gli occhi e mi fissa come se gli staccassero i fili e finalmente ci guardiamo in faccia. Finalmente.   
\- Cosa? - Chiede con un filo di voce. Mi mordo il labbro e dispiaciuto annuisco e lo ripeto.   
\- È meglio così, tu non riesci a stare da solo con me ed è chiaro che abbiamo un problema. A questo punto non ha senso che rimango qua. Ti troverai un altro chitarrista e spero di cuore che il primo album in studio auto prodotto a tiratura limitata vada a gonfie vele. - Ripeto quello di cui si parlava prima con gli altri.   
Sembra tutto fatto, solo da iniziare. Si pensava di distribuirlo solo per quelli che ci seguono, i membri del fan club, per fare come si dice curriculum e farci notare da qualche etichetta più importante.   
Insomma, i progetti ci sono. Lui non dice nulla, se ne sta completamente zitto e sconvolto a fissarmi.  
\- Se devo farlo è meglio ora, ho pensato questo. - Aggiungo poi chinando la testa dispiaciuto. Deve finire così freddamente? Non dirà nulla di nulla?   
Semplicemente prendo, me ne vado e non lo vedrò più?  
Davvero finisce così, dannazione?   
Al suo continuo silenzio io scuoto la testa e faccio un passo indietro per andarmene.   
\- Ti auguro ogni bene e soprattutto di avere una vita felice con Kelly. Stabile ed in salute. - Perché so che è questo che gli preme tanto.   
Appena lo dico mi giro, metto la mano sulla maniglia della porta, apro ma si richiude subito con una sua manata.   
\- E te ne vai così?! - Esclama facendo finalmente uscire la voce.   
Lo guardo senza capire, mentre mi giro cauto. Lui è qua davanti a me, mi toglie lo spazio vitale e vorrei sapere perché ogni volta è in mutande quando dobbiamo parlare di cose così. O peggio nudo.   
Mi toglie il fiato.   
Il calore sale con un’ondata improvvisa, mi irrigidisco tutto, mi appoggio con le spalle alla porta. Non so cosa dire, non so cosa fare.   
\- L’hai voluto tu, Jacoby. Non riesci più a stare solo con me e a questo punto è assurdo continuare. Tanto è solo una questione di band, no? Ci sono mille chitarristi bravi disposti a... - ma non mi fa finire, sbatte le mani sulla porta, ai lati della mia testa, lo fa con una tale forza che penso mi possa picchiare. Chiudo gli occhi e trattengo il fiato con il cuore che salta in gola.   
\- Piantala, lo sai che non è una questione di chitarra! Cazzo me ne fotte del gruppo se tu te ne vai? - In un momento la lotte divampa in me, da un lato la gioia nel sapere che sono ancora importante per lui, dall’altra la rabbia cieca perché scappa in questo modo.   
\- Ma non riesci a stare da solo con me! - Replico mantenendo la mia solita calma. Non so come faccio. Tanto lui prende fuoco, tanto io mi raggelo anche se dentro di me sto morendo.   
Lui inizia a scuotere la testa e a scacciare il ronzio dal lato dell’orecchio. Ecco che ricomincia. Lui si agita troppo quando è con me in certe situazioni e realizzo che quella sera non è successo nulla o perché ha ceduto a tutti i suoi istinti senza freni e controlli, o perché era ubriaco. In ogni caso da sobrio e ‘in sé’ non può stare con me.   
\- Ma lo sai perché! - Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi perché magari così non sente i ronzii.   
\- Proprio per questo devo andarmene. Ti destabilizzo, non possiamo vederci. Senza di me sarai meglio. - E con questo lui si gira su sé stesso, prende qualcosa in mano e se lo sbatte in testa gridando fuori controllo.   
\- E BASTA CAZZO! - Scuoto la testa ma non mi muovo, spero la smetta, ma forse proprio questa mia mancanza di reazione gli fa sentire ancora suoni e ronzii in testa, così continua a darsi giù con il fermacarte e sta per farsi davvero male, così intervengo, glielo prendo di mano svelto e lo butto per terra, poi lo fermo per le braccia e lo guardo dritto negli occhi penetrante e deciso.   
\- Lo vedi che ti faccio impazzire? Possiamo stare insieme solo se sei ubriaco! -   
Lui scuote la testa con energia.   
\- Allora berrò ogni fottutissimo giorno e non ci saranno più problemi! - Rido di scherno alla sua idea assurda.   
\- E così mi salterai addosso ogni fottutissimo giorno, perché da ubriaco è questo che fai. Stai bene e ci provi con me! - Lui si scrolla e mi guarda con quella sua aria da pazzo che mi spaventa.   
\- Cosa vuoi da me? Dimmi e lo farò! Basta che non te ne vai! - Io scuoto la testa e alzo le mani sempre cercando di calmarlo, controllo il mio tono molto bene, come lui non riesce proprio a fare.   
\- Jacoby... niente. Vorrei solo poter stare insieme e fare quel che ci va. Baciarci? Ok! Fare l’amore? Va bene anche quello! - Lui scuote la testa nevrotico, a scatti, aggrottato.   
\- E perché non possiamo? -   
\- Perché sei sposato, cazzo! E perché quando stiamo insieme poi tu parti coi ronzii e le tue follie! Ti agito troppo! Per questo dobbiamo solo essere amici, ma indovina un po’? Non siamo capaci! Non ci riesci ad essermi solo amico perché nemmeno mi guardi e se siamo soli in una stanza scappi subito! Tu non hai il controllo di te da sobrio e non ce l’hai da ubriaco! Non ce l’hai mai! Ed il tuo problema sono io! Per quanto la cosa mi secchi, devo andarmene prima che tu impazzisca sul serio. - Che mi secca non è nemmeno lontanamente vero.   
Mi sconvolge, mi dilania, perché ci desideriamo e c’è qualcosa, c’è qualcosa di dannatamente meraviglioso fra noi. Ma lui è così fuori di testa che non la possiamo vivere.   
\- Io risolverò la cosa dei ronzii! Imparerò a gestire lo stress e l’agitazione! Troverò un altro modo per controllare le cose e per viverle... io non farò il pazzo e troverò un modo per stare con te bene! - Credo che a momenti si inginocchia davanti a me per implorarmi, io faccio un passo indietro guardando come la sua fronte si gonfia, gli verrà un livido enorme. Ma come faccio? Come fa a non capire?   
Mi strofino il viso esasperato per poi mostrarmi calmo, tutto quello che non riesce a lui.   
\- Ma io non voglio stare bene con te, io non voglio che noi due stiamo insieme da buoni amici come fai con gli altri. Io voglio essere il tuo ragazzo, dannazione! Ma questa cosa ti terrorizza al punto da impazzire. Non capisci? - Lui ovviamente scuote la testa, mi prende il viso e con la sua tipica passione che a me manca, appoggia la fronte alla mia.   
Sono le scenate migliori che vivevo a casa fra mio padre e mia madre. Ma alla fine lei è riuscita a curarlo. Devo avere pazienza?   
Sospiro.   
\- Ti prego, dammi tempo. Io guarirò da questa follia. Troverò il modo di sistemare le cose. Non te lo farò pesare! Ti prego. Non andartene. Solo non andartene... io... io sento che se te ne vai davvero... io non so, questo sarebbe il colpo di grazia. Non posso pensare di non vederti più per sempre, ti prego. - E come faccio?  
Come faccio ad andarmene davvero?   
Poi mi bacia la guancia scivolando verso la mia bocca disperato.   
\- Sto sentendo i ronzii ma non mi sto dando giù, vedi? Anche se li sento so che non ci sono davvero. - Chiudo gli occhi, anche lui lo fa. Mi tiene forte con le mani impedendomi di muovermi. Non respiro. La sua bocca sulla mia.   
\- Avevi detto che ci saresti sempre stato... - mormora poi piano e disperato, la sua voce mi fa impazzire, mi fa morire.   
Come faccio? Come diavolo faccio?   
Maledizione.   
\- Jacoby sei sposato. - Gli ricordo in un ultimo tentativo.   
\- Non importa. -   
\- Importa a me... - Ma non c’è tempo per rispondere perché mi lecca le labbra e mi prende quello inferiore iniziando a succhiare. Il mondo è finito per sempre, non riuscirò mai più a lasciarlo. Mai più.   
Mi sono appena messo in un autentico incubo, ma mentre le nostre lingue si intrecciano e le bocche si aprono, mentre ci fondiamo insieme e ci baciamo, il suo sapore salato mi fa capire che sta piangendo e questo mi sconvolge perché non credo si possa amare in questo modo, eppure eccoci qua.   
Se lui si fa di alcool, io mi faccio di lui. Lui è la mia droga.   
Sono finito. 


	17. Cambiare ma non troppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla soglia di Infest, il loro primo album in studio, e vediamo come si preparano a questo evento, quanto erano consapevoli, come pensavano che fosse. Mentre Jerry si preoccupa del loro futuro, Jacoby pensa a come superare le sue paure perchè per Jerry ce la vuole fare e si impegna. Sapendo della sua infanzia e pensando a certe 'follie' che aveva per metà carriera, ho tratto alcune conclusioni logiche che però non possiamo confermare. Per esempio la paura degli insetti è una di queste logiche conclusioni, ma non so se lo è davvero. So che il simbolo dei Papa Roach è uno scarafaggio morto (se è a pancia in su è morto), per cui ho usato la cosa in un certo modo che vedrete cammin facendo.

17\. CAMBIARE MA NON TROPPO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry29.png)  
"Non puoi scrivere la storia delle nostre vite?  
La morte per me, la vita per te  
Qualcosa non quadra  
Ed ho bisogno di più spazio per  
Svuotare la mia testa a pensare alla Mia vita  
E non posso esser solo"  
[\- Decompression period - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jq0uDaEf3iA)

  
Quando si è tatuato come prima cosa il nome di Kelly non gli ho parlato per due giorni, poi è tornato con altre stronzate addosso come per dire ‘ehi, tanto mi dipingerò dalla testa ai piedi di cagate’.   
Così mi sono calmato.  
Non stiamo insieme, però diciamo che tiriamo avanti. Cerchiamo di gestire come possiamo, solo che a volte scoppia cercando di trattenersi e così arrivo e tiro su i cocci.   
Dopo la sua laurea ed il nostro primo album indipendente le cose decollano in modo piuttosto veloce, prima che ce ne accorgiamo siamo notati da una casa discografica più seria che ci propone un contratto e come inizio non ci mette limiti e regole, vogliamo fare nu Metal, rap metal, cose così. Per cui il look con cui ci presentiamo va bene per quello che mostriamo.   
Quando firmiamo è come l’apoteosi per noi, ci sembra la cima e non la partenza. Non abbiamo idea di dove possiamo arrivare, sappiamo tutti che Jacoby come leder del gruppo e cantante è dannatamente portato e sappiamo che abbiamo delle buone carte grazie a lui, solo che non ci passa nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello che possiamo avere un successo pazzesco.   
Per cui noi firmiamo per fare un album e siamo al settimo cielo, come arrivati, no? Eppure quella sera prima di arrivare al locale dove berranno e si festeggerà questo traguardo importante, siamo io e lui da soli e per un momento lui mi guarda sempre con quei suoi occhi incredibilmente belli e tristi al tempo stesso.   
Aspettiamo a scendere perché fa freddo e gli altri non ci sono ancora, fuori inizia a nevicare e spegniamo il motore della macchina perché consuma troppo accesa anche se siamo a zero gradi.   
E così lui fa un sorriso particolare, di quelli che non ci credono.   
\- Ma ci pensi che potremmo smettere di pensare in ‘non è il caso di’ e ‘non possiamo fare questo’? - Sorrido dolcemente mentre lo guardo perché so quante rinunce deve aver fatto fino a qua ed in generale nella sua vita. So che è stato anche senza una casa da piccolo, viveva in tenda e probabilmente l’instabilità emotiva di suo padre per il post guerra ha scavato in lui creandogli queste paure recondite di cui non si libererà facilmente.   
Non è che lo ha controllato bene, fino a qua, però non si è nemmeno più nascosto. Se capita di stare soli è come se si arrendesse per qualche minuto. Semplicemente si limita ad abbassare la guardia invece che alzarla come cercava di fare prima. Un po’ va meglio.   
Però è sempre pieno di lotte.   
\- Chissà... - Annuisco rimanendo come sempre coi piedi per terra.   
Lui si strofina le mani e se le soffia davanti alla bocca, così visto che i vetri si stanno appannando gliele prendo, le strofino fra le mie e lo guardo mentre nei suoi occhi il conflitto e la paura lottano con questa serenità che gli trasmetto ogni volta che lo tocco.   
Sa che non deve, però lo vuole un sacco.   
\- Abbiamo fatto un primo passo importante, adesso vedremo come andrà, ma con quella firma sai a cosa penso? - Chiedo come se avessi a che fare con un bambino che fa un broncio delizioso. Scuote la testa, io rispondo sorridendo ancora con dolcezza. Perché quando siamo soli io e lui è così bello... così bello.   
\- Penso che ci siamo legati più di quello che eravamo prima. - Pensiero particolare da condividere con lui che cerca sempre un equilibrio interiore ed esteriore. Con scarsi risultati.   
\- Come quando due si sposano? - Ovviamente lui deve pensare al suo folle ed insulso matrimonio che io odio!  
Sorrido annuendo.   
\- Sì. Come due che si sposano. -   
\- Quindi siamo sposati? - Così rido e scuoto la testa mordendogli la punta delle dita, lui ride a sua volta senza capire cosa abbia detto e ringrazio il freddo che fa fuori che contrasta col calore che emaniamo noi, perché questi vetri sono così tanto appannati che da fuori nessuno ci vede mentre ci sfioriamo le labbra.   
No, non è che stiamo insieme, ma non siamo nemmeno solo amici o compagni di band.   
E non sono nemmeno il suo amante, non davvero. Non abbiamo più fatto sesso, non ci siamo più toccati, niente orgasmi. Però nemmeno l’indifferenza o la paura di toccarci e stare soli.   
Ogni tanto ci concediamo queste piccole debolezze e non ne facciamo una tragedia, perché quando siamo soli il resto del mondo fuori è lontano anni luce, non ci sono ragazze e mogli o amici e compagni di band. Non c’è un mondo pronto a giudicarci, etichette, regole, imposizioni. Non c’è niente. Solo io e lui e questa voglia di toccarci e baciarci. Niente di più. Mai niente di più.   
Per ora così va bene, ma pensando a questa firma, a questo album serio, a questo lancio che potrebbe essere tutto e niente, mi viene un po’ di paura.   
Perché è un equilibrio precario quello che abbiamo ora, ma c’è perché la nostra vita è circoscritta a queste poche cose sicure e conosciute. I nostri amici, le nostre famiglie, la nostra band, quel paio di fan che ci seguono fedelissimi nelle nostre serate.   
Adesso ci sono i lavori che cerchiamo di fare per mantenerci, l’arrivare a fine mese, creare nuova musica.   
Queste sono le cose nel nostro mondo.   
Ma domani? Domani cosa diventerà il nostro mondo? Cosa ci apprestiamo a gestire?   
La verità è che non ne abbiamo minimamente idea, però l’impatto che avrà in noi sarà devastante.   
  
  
Quello che succede con Infest non è nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quel che ci eravamo immaginati.  
Avevamo pensato di non avere più problemi di benzina, ma non certo di ritrovarci dal nulla al tutto in un attimo.   
È una cosa improvvisa ed inaspettata e mentre realizzo che non è esattamente come pensavo, capisco che ormai sono legato indissolubilmente a lui e non so quanto sia positivo.  
C’è però un momento fra il niente ed il tutto. Prima dell’uscita dell’album e del successo.  
Stiamo tutti pensando un po’ a titoli e copertine e cose così, quando lui una sera mi fa questo discorso a casa mia.   
L’album è praticamente pronto e stiamo facendo le ultime rifiniture e si discute sui dettagli, come appunto il titolo e la copertina. Ci sono diverse proposte. Sul genere non ci sono mai state discussioni. Il Nu Metal è il genere del momento e Jacoby è incredibilmente bravo con il rapcore ed il rap mescolato al metal.   
Sto guardando quello che ho nel mio armadio per fare i live e Jacoby è steso nel mio letto.   
\- Sai, pensavo alla mia tesi di laurea. - Quando ci ripenso mi vengono i brividi, ma ovviamente sono bravo a far finta di nulla.   
\- Sul superamento delle fobie? -   
\- Sì... - Ha le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e una gamba piegata sul letto mentre l’altra è a penzoloni. - Ti avevo promesso che avrei fatto di tutto per superare le mie follie, gestire le mie emozioni in modo umano... - Sorrido fra me e me, dandogli le spalle posso fare quest’aria tenera. Solo io lo vedo già estremamente umano?  
\- Ricordo bene. - Tiro fuori tutti i pantaloni che ho e glieli butto addosso, alcuni vanno benissimo per il look che vogliamo proporre, siamo ragazzi semplici che propongono del nu metal, non possiamo essere troppo hip hop, ma nemmeno troppo metallari. Lui ridacchia ma non si muove, così prendo i jeans uno ad uno e li guardo sistemandoglieli per bene sopra, lui non si oppone.   
\- Nella mia tesi si dice che per superare le fobie le devi affrontare faccia a faccia. Devi come prima cosa capire quali sono, poi scavare per vedere da dove derivano. Quando si trova la derivazione devi sviscerare, analizzare, capire che non è una colpa od un problema. Insomma, ci sono poi diversi modi. -   
Non so dove vuole andare a parare, ma gli metto un jeans sulla faccia, lui non se lo toglie ma ride. Mi piace  farlo ridere.   
\- E se sono fobie che non derivano da un problema infantile di cui ti puoi disfare con dei dialoghi? - Mi riferisco ad un problema coi genitori che può aver portato alla fobia delle relazioni serie, per esempio. Lui ha paura degli insetti, sente dei ronzii. Ha associato la sua condizione di disagio da bambino, la paura delle notti passate in tenda, ai ronzii degli insetti che gli sembravano gli entrassero nelle orecchie. Ora ogni volta che c’è qualcosa che gli crea disagio o lo agita, arrivano gli insetti. È un’associazione, più che una fobia.   
\- In quel caso terapia d’urto. O anche non proprio d’urto ma... insomma ti immergi in quella paura, o lo fai piano piano a piccole dosi, oppure tutto in una volta. -   
\- Perciò dovrei infilarti in una vasca di scarafaggi? - Chiedo divertito. Lui si toglie i jeans dalla faccia e me li tira addosso, io ridendo li metto via passando alle maglie. Forse per le maglie mi servirà comprare qualcosa.   
Ancora non realizzo che il problema del comprare, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, non sarà ancora un problema per molto. Non ci si riesce a spostarsi dalla propria condizione di limiti.   
\- No, ma devo iniziare ad ucciderli da solo! - Faccio un mezzo sorriso.   
\- Vuoi iniziare ora? - Spalanca gli occhi e mi fissa pallido come un cadavere, così mi metto a ridere mentre ne prendo uno abbastanza piccolo in mano. Io sono il suo opposto, non ho proprio problemi con gli insetti. Lo prendo nelle mani a coppa e vado da lui che si raggomitola sul letto, rigido come un cadavere. Inghiotte e sto per buttarlo fuori dalla finestra, quando mi richiama con voce tremante.   
\- No aspetta. - Inarco le sopracciglia. Onestamente pensavo che tutti i suoi discorsi sull’affrontare le paure fossero solo discorsi. - Fammelo solo vedere... - Lo guardo ancora incerto e lui, sia pure terrorizzato, annuisce deciso. - Devo iniziare almeno a guardarli. Cominciare a resistere. -   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiedo serio. Lui annuisce e stringe i pugni sulle ginocchia che tiene contro il petto, così piano piano mi avvicino a distanza di sicurezza e apro le mani mostrandogli lo scarafaggio che a parte essere davvero brutto, non ha grandi colpe.   
Guardo la faccia pallida di Jacoby e si morde il labbro fin quasi a sangue, trattiene il respiro per un po’, io sto immobile, lo scarafaggio anche e sembra che i due si guardino negli occhi. È una specie di miracolo perché non è mai successo che stesse così calmo davanti ad un insetto.   
\- Tutto ok? -   
Jacoby annuisce, ma non parla, così dopo un paio di istanti interminabili mi chiede di buttarlo ed io lo faccio. Appena chiudo la finestra prende un respiro di sollievo, si rilassa e si strofina il viso sudato. Mi avvicino e gli carezzo la testa sempre con la mia tipica tranquillità.   
\- Grazie. - Dice poi. Io sorrido.   
\- È andata bene, no? Non sei mai stato così tanto a guardarne uno. - Lui annuisce.   
\- Se non inizio da qualche parte non ci riuscirò mai... -   
Così torno al mio armadio e alle magliette che scarseggiano.   
Magari le camice...  
\- Forse è più facile con gli insetti che non volano e non ronzano? - Chiedo senza averne idea. Lui piega la testa e torna a stendersi nel mio letto mentre credo che lo stress appena affrontato potrebbe essere destabilizzante.   
\- Sì, sicuramente sì. -   
\- Da cosa deriva la tua paura degli insetti? - Lo so da dove deriva, ma penso dovrebbe parlarne in modo più approfondito.   
\- Beh ma lo sai. -   
\- Sì, però ogni paura è legata a qualcosa, no? - Ricordo la sua tesi quando l’ho sentita e lui stupito annuisce.   
\- Sì... beh, i problemi di quella vita erano le notti. Completamente al buio, senza un tetto ma sotto una tenda... completamente vulnerabili tanto che persino gli insetti potevano farci quel che volevano. E la sensazione di essere sempre sporchi... sai, mi sentivo indifeso, aggredito da tutto e da tutti ed avevo continui incubi su questi insetti mostruosi ed enormi che mi divoravano e... - inizia a parlarne e tira fuori un bel po’ di paure legate a quel periodo, paure che hanno contribuito a renderlo così maledettamente instabile e fondamentalmente pauroso di tutto.   
\- E così affronto le paure in diversi modi. O le ridicolizzo o eccedo per distrarmi... oppure come noti mi blocco e mi vengono allucinazioni! -   
\- Devi diventare emotivamente più forte e sicuro di te. Ora sei adulto, puoi proteggerti da tutto. -   
\- Sì, ma queste cose sono radicate. Non è facile. Se ho paura di impazzire perché ho visto mio padre impazzire nel suo stress post trauma, come l’affronto? - Questa è la domanda del secolo.   
\- Non stordendoti fino a non controllarti più... - Finisco di visionare quello che ho e mi siedo nel letto vicino a lui, si fa in parte e mi tira giù con la sua solita delicatezza. In un attimo sono steso vicino a lui, nel mio letto da una piazza e mezza, stessa posizione a guardare il soffitto.  
\- Non lo so, ma penso di dover iniziare con calma, da una parte e poi piano piano lavorare un po’ su tutto. - Mi strofino le labbra, poi con la delicatezza maggiore di cui sono capace, azzardo.   
\- Forse dovresti chiedere aiuto a qualche esperto, non credi? - Lui mi prende subito la mano ed intreccia le dita alle mie. Non fa queste cose con Kelly, non le fa. Cerca me per farle. Che senso ha il suo matrimonio con lei?   
È stata solo l’ennesimo colpo di testa alla Jacoby. Così come quel tatuaggio e miliardi di altre cose. Perché prima fa e poi pensa.   
\- Non credo in quelle cose, credo che ognuno ha la forza per tirarsene fuori, che se non ne usciamo noi da soli, nessuno ce ne può tirare fuori. -   
\- Io invece credo che a volte bisogna chiedere e accettare aiuto. - Lui piega la testa verso di me e si accoccola contro il mio braccio, la mano stretta alla mia con una dolcezza ed una ricerca d’affetto che mi fa sempre impressione.   
\- Mi basta che tu mi stia vicino e mi sopporti. Piano piano ne uscirò, vedrai. - Sospiro.   
\- Io ci sarò sempre, lo sai. Ma tu non smettere di lavorare su te stesso. - Posso solo sperare che le cose non peggiorino.   
\- Pensi che questa avventura che ci aspetta ci cambierà la vita davvero o sarà solo l’ennesimo ridicolo fallimento? - Ed ecco che si affaccia la mia, di paura, attraverso la sua bocca maledettamente bella. Mi giro e lo guardo, ma siamo troppo vicini per non cedere alla nostra solita tentazione, così in risposta gli sfioro le labbra, ci rilassiamo entrambi chiudendo gli occhi e respirando più calmi.   
Che lo amo non glielo dirò mai.   
Spero solo che lui lo sappia.   
\- Ho paura che ce la cambi troppo. - Ammetto poi sulle sue labbra. I suoi occhi meravigliosi e velati mi guardano da vicino senza capire, così gli carezzo il viso con un dito, poi sorrido e piego la testa. - Ma possiamo solo buttarci. -   
A questo punto lui fa una cosa incredibile. Mi mette la mano dietro la nuca, come fa spesso, mi tira a sé fino a nascondermi il viso contro il suo collo ed in un modo di protezione totale, mentre mi stringe contro di sé, mormora.   
\- Non noi. Noi non cambieremo. Il nostro modo di stare insieme, di prenderci cura uno dell’altro. - Sorrido contro la sua pelle e mi sento stupidamente meglio. Per una volta fa lui quello forte.   
Non lo può sapere, vorrei dirglielo, ma mi tengo questa bella promessa e spero che abbia ragione, per una volta. 


	18. L'inizio della caduta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infest debutta e con esso comincia la vita da tour, da rock band. Inizia la fine in un certo senso, perchè è vero che con il successo che è immediato Jacoby ha un ulteriore declino perchè cade sempre più a ruota libera. Inizia per festeggiare con l'alcool e da lì si andrà presto molto più giù. E all'epoca Jerry non aveva idea di quanto ancora sarebbero andati avanti in quelle condizioni.

18\. L’INIZIO DELLA CADUTA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry47.png)  
"In uno stato confuso  
Questi giorni scorrono  
Più veloce che posso, corro attraverso la vita  
Ora ho da tenere il controllo  
Della mia mente e del mio fisico  
Non mi sono riparato  
dalle ardue tempeste della vita  
Ero congelato, ma ora sono caldo  
Sono caldo dentro"  
[\- Born with nothing die with everything - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk74uVp-2hM)

  
È il disco che abbiamo sempre sognato, raduna le nostre più belle canzoni e quelle più significative e mentre lo registravamo pensavamo tutti che Jacoby fosse fatto per questo.   
Sul palco è anche peggio, nel senso che è mostruoso.   
Lo sapevamo, l’abbiamo visto miliardi di volte, ma è diverso suonare per locali coi tuoi fedelissimi che ti seguono dalle prime volte. Adesso sono concerti seri, sono locali grandi, eventi coi fiocchi e ci troviamo sul palco assieme ad un sacco di band super.   
Insomma, ora si fa sul serio, i palchi sono veri, sono tutt’altra cosa e lo vediamo tutti da subito.   
Jacoby è nato per questo, non c’è altro nella sua vita che potesse fare meglio di questo.   
Forse non ci sono lavori per lui migliori di questo.   
È un animale da palcoscenico, va come un treno senza fermarsi mai, salta, canta, reppa, grida, interagisce col pubblico, non si ferma un istante. È un treno e vederlo lì che non sta fermo un secondo mentre suda come un matto è pazzesco.  
Il look da semplici ragazzi che fanno nu metal, capelli corti e sparati col gel, i suoi tinti di nero gli evidenziano gli occhi, niente trucco, niente accessori addosso.   
Solo noi, abiti comodi e larghi, capelli normali, i nostri strumenti e via.   
Inizialmente eravamo tutti titubanti, quando ti scritturano ci sono mille paletti e regole, ci sono un sacco di cose che possono andare male, vogliono imporre quel che tu devi fare, mettono il naso ovunque, correggono, suggeriscono e tu pensi ‘ok, sarà una merda’.   
Ti prepari al peggio.   
Poi arrivi ai live e capisci che no, cazzo. È molto meglio di quel che avevi pensato. Ed in un attimo il tutto sale sparato a mille, non lo contieni più, non lo gestisci e la tua immaginazione non ci arriva. Non arriva a capire fin dove si può arrivare, sai solo che sta andando tutto oltre ogni aspettativa e non saprai controllarlo.   
Dopo i primi live e le risposte positive da parte del pubblico, inizialmente siamo sempre gruppi di supporto ovviamente, ma funzioniamo molto bene, ci ritroviamo lì a cavalcare l’onda e sperare di riuscire a farlo il più a lungo possibile.   
È come essere sempre ubriachi senza bere.   
Per me, almeno, visto che lui invece beve eccome. Lui e Dave sono sempre ubriachi, Tobin va a momenti, quando si festeggia non si tira indietro ma non è sempre attaccato alla bottiglia. Io chiaramente sono sempre sobrio.   
Inizia così.   
Bevendo.   
Scopre una passione per la vodka bianca tanto che comincia a darsi un soprannome, fra i tanti, che hanno a che fare con la vodka. Un’altro, il più conosciuto, è Coby Dick perché si sente enorme.   
Se non beve mangia, il che è positivo perché l’aiuta ad asciugare.  
È anche vero che sul palco scarica un sacco di energie e forze e di conseguenza tutto quel che beve.  
Non riesco a capire quanto devo preoccuparmi, un po’ è normale che chi fa questa vita beva e lui comunque non sbaglia un colpo sul palco, perciò voglio dire... in realtà funziona. Non sembra fargli davvero male. Il durare gli fa espellere l’alcool, il bere gli fa avere energie per andare avanti senza fermarsi un momento.   
Il mangiare disordinato... beh, quello in ogni caso non gli fa bene, ma non certo più male della vodka.   
Diciamo che all’inizio è tutto strano e nuovo e siamo tutti a godercela e ognuno pensa un po’ per sé.   
Prima eravamo come ‘ehi, qualunque cosa succeda ci siamo qua insieme’, ora è più ‘guarda che figata, sballiamoci!’. Ognuno coi suoi modi.   
Perciò non è che ci guardiamo a vicenda, siamo più ognuno a sé stesso, ognuno fa quel cazzo che gli pare, non siamo i baby sitter di nessuno. Quel che conta è suonare, essere pagati per farlo, farci conoscere.   
Per ora c’è questo album, Infest, con un insetto sulla copertina. Il resto non esiste. Non c’è in programma un altro album, c’è solo il presente che viviamo a mille consapevoli che il successo è momentaneo e che si può fare di meglio, si può avere di più.   
  
Non credo ci sia un momento preciso in cui le cose precipitano, con Jacoby.   
Credo che in realtà come il suo talento fosse scritto nelle stelle, il suo essere cantante e leder di un gruppo, il suo essere una rock star... beh, lo fosse anche il suo essere rotto. Rotto dentro. Lo scrive nelle sue canzoni che si sente rotto, spezzato, irrecuperabile.   
Non capisco se il suo modo di affrontare i suoi demoni sia gridare nelle canzoni che ne ha e basta. Ci saranno passi successivi?   
Però se devo parlare di un momento particolare per dire come le cose iniziano a precipitare con lui, credo che sia quando dopo uno show è così ubriaco ed eccitato che ci prova con me così tanto da ricevere un pugno.   
Lì credo che succeda qualcosa ad entrambi e prima che me ne accorga, quella promessa è bella che andata nel mare delle belle intenzioni, un mare dove annegano tutte e si disperdono per sempre.   
  
Lo show è stato bellissimo e mentre aspettiamo che l’altro gruppo finisca di suonare per fare la solita festa post concerto, come se ne fanno sempre, noi iniziamo già a gradire cibo e bere.   
C’è un gran via vai di gente fra staff, tecnici, collaboratori, assistenti, organizzatori e non so come mai ma le ragazze non mancano mai.   
Io ho la mia a casa, lui ha la sua adorata Kelly a cui non pensa mai ed ora ci pensa anche meno. Nella mia testa non c’è mai stata la minima intenzione di farmi mille ragazze così come capita, in quella di Jacoby non so onestamente cosa ci sia e non mi interessa.   
Si interagisce con la gente, si parla dello show, dei momenti buoni e di quelli pessimi, poi si scherza, si ride, Jacoby fa spettacolo come sempre, ha battute e stronzate per tutti e quando arriva anche l’altro gruppo che finisce lo show, il bere aumenta, così come la festa, i complimenti e tutte queste cose.   
Poi ad un certo punto capisco che Jacoby è ubriaco perché comincia ad essere appiccicoso, lui lo è quando parte. Di solito lo è con me, non faccio in tempo a pensarlo che mi ritrovo lui che mima un amplesso contro la mia gamba mentre parla con un altro ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo. Io, sobrio e felice, realizzato per quel che abbiamo fatto stasera.   
Mi guardo in giro sperando che a parte quello con cui parla, che ride, nessuno noti che mi scopa il fianco, quando però si sposta dietro e mi prende per i fianchi spingendo contro il mio sedere, a questo punto sguscio via dicendo che vado a cercare un bagno.   
Non l’avessi mai fatto.   
Lo prende come un invito.   
Io davvero necessitavo di un bagno e di staccarmi dalla sanguisuga, lui chiaramente l’ha preso per un invito.   
Sto espletando serenamente i miei bisogni in questo sudicio bagno dietro le quinte del locale quando la porta si apre, si chiude a chiave e me lo ritrovo attaccato dietro come prima. Mi sembra come che un bisonte mi investa. Mollo il mio pene con una mano per appoggiarmi al muro, piscio anche fuori dal vaso, quello è il meno vista la puzza che c’è qua. E le sue mani subito sgusciano sui miei pantaloni aperti e comodi, li abbassa in fretta insieme ai boxer, cioè li abbassa per dietro, quello che evidentemente gli interessa ed io faccio in tempo a finire di pisciare che sento che senza dire nulla, assolutamente nulla, cerca di entrare col suo cazzo che, devo ammettere, è bello duro.   
Mi appoggio al muro davanti con entrambe le mani perché il suddetto bisonte mi sta spingendo cercando di fare i suoi, va detto, porci comodi.   
Sto per cadere e devo usare le mani per tenermi su, ma vorrei usarle per picchiarlo.   
\- Jacoby... - inizio cercando di fermarlo dal trafficare col suo cazzo strofinato duro nella mia fessura.   
Chiudo gli occhi paziente.   
\- Jacoby, smettila. - Dico più deciso. Non può farlo sul serio, insomma, è ubriaco, siamo in un bagno di merda.   
E poi non abbiamo mai fatto sesso a parte quella volta che somiglia paurosamente a questa. Solo che ero io l’attivo quella volta.   
Che gli salta in mente?  
Non ci siamo mai messi davvero insieme, mai parlato di cosa vogliamo essere e fare. Solo abbiamo scoperto le nostre carte, ma più che stare insieme, parlare di tutto, prenderci cura uno dell’altro e baciarci innocentemente, non abbiamo mai fatto.  
Non ci ho mai pensato perché lui è sposato e la cosa mi turba sebbene per lui non sembri essere minimamente un problema.   
Ma in ogni caso il fattore sesso non ci è più passato per la testa ed ora lui arriva così.   
\- Dai... - La sua voce mi disturba, non riesco a respingerlo se parla e lo sa.   
\- No, non così, non ora. Sei ubriaco e poi che significa, sei sposato! -   
Jacoby continua a tentare di entrare ma evidentemente l’essere andato del tutto non aiuta.   
\- Perché? Ci baciamo, ci piacciamo, sappiamo che lo vogliamo e che un giorno sarebbe successo... - anche da ubriaco parla e blatera. Spara cazzate, ma le spara.   
\- Sì, ma con la clausola che tu ti rimettessi in piedi prima, che imparassi a vivere le tue emozioni in modo umano... ricordi quel discorso? - Spero che ripetendo le sue parole qualcosa gli risuoni in quella testaccia piena solo di vodka, ma è una speranza vana.   
\- Più umano di questo... - Insiste l’idiota.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa scivolando via, mi tiro su tutto e mi allaccio guardandolo freddamente, due lame al posto degli occhi mentre lui ha il suo cazzo duro in mano ed ancora non crede che ho osato andarmene.   
\- Abbiamo detto di stare insieme, ma con dei freni e dei limiti precisi! -   
\- Se non si scopa non si sta insieme! - Brontola aggrottato, comincia ad arrabbiarsi ed io scuoto la testa lavandomi le mani.   
\- Ne riparliamo quando sei sobrio e cercherò di farti capire meglio il punto della situazione! - Che in parole povere consiste ‘smetti di bere, affronta le tue paure e piantala con le allucinazioni’.   
Queste dovrebbero essere le clausole per stare con me sul serio.   
A questo punto Jacoby mi manda a fanculo con il dito medio e se ne va sbattendo la porta.  
Una volta solo sospiro, mi appoggio al lavandino e guardo la mia immagine riflessa. Un viso pulito, semplice, lineamenti regolari e piacevoli, un po’ di pozzetto sul mento, i capelli ancora sparati come prima, corti. E l’aria di chi ha appena perso qualcosa.  
Perché lo so.  
Prima era in precario equilibrio ed eravamo solo io, lui, le nostre famiglie, i nostri amici, i nostri concerti sempre per gente conosciuta che ci seguiva. Erano vite sicure, che conoscevamo. E lui era precario. Si giostrava fra la moglie che per lui rappresenta il porto sicuro che c’è nonostante tutto, e me. La persona che desidera davvero, che ama.   
Mi ama? È capace di amare quello?   
Riusciva a gestire le sue emozioni, era migliorato. Cercava affetto che potevo dargli, gestivamo bene le cose.   
Ora il successo sta rovinando tutto.   
È sempre stato precario su tutto. Il bere, la depressione, le emozioni, l’estremismo. Ora quante tentazioni ha?   
E so, so benissimo che finché faremo questa vita, lui sarà così sempre.   
Scuoto la testa consapevole che si sia rovinato tutto. Tutto.   
  
Quando esco lo vedo che si trascina una di quelle ragazze in un altro angolo, la sua mano sul suo culo, lei tutta appiccicata a lui. Entrambi ubriachi.   
Ed ecco la fine di cui parlavo.   
Se gli permettevo di scoparmi cosa sarebbe successo a noi? Non lo saprò mai.   
Mi fermo mentre mi raggelo, le gambe non si muovono, giro lo sguardo shoccato e lui mi lascia il suo pieno di odio e di vendetta, quel fuoco nei suoi occhi che adoro.   
Mi fa il dito medio di nuovo ed entra in una di quelle stanze dove so cosa faranno e non intendo certo fermarli.   
Che faccia quel cazzo che gli pare, se è questa la strada che vuole prendere che la prenda.  
Dannazione.   
Lui cerca dei buchi per non pensare ai propri, quelli che ha dentro da quando era piccolo e che crescendo si sono ingranditi.   
Cerca dei buchi per non guardarsi, non affrontarsi.   
I piccoli passi fatti vanno nel cesso, così non ne uscirà mai e già so che da qui al farsene di altri, di buchi, il passo non sarà tanto lungo.   
Dio Cristo Jacoby.   
Quante dipendenze ti dovranno distruggere prima di iniziare a volerti bene?   
Anche se prima avessi potuto fare qualcosa per te, ora ho la certezza che non posso più fare niente.  
Da qui in poi il rapporto è un gran casino perché io sono furioso con lui e quando lo sono divento gelido, lui lo è a sua volta con me perché mi sono negato e quando lui è furioso, invece, diventa il figlio di puttana più stronzo di questo secolo.   
Ma non è che ci odiamo e ci facciamo questa sorta di guerra, io non faccio guerre se non fredde, al contrario di lui che la fa su tutti i fronti, esagerando come sempre.   
Non è così semplice. Non si tratta di un rapporto rovinato in un istante in modo indelebile.   
È molto più complicato, perché quando torna sobrio e supera i postumi e i giorni passano, quando i momenti finiscono e non gli servono buchi da riempire, non ha bisogno di dipendenze per distruggersi e smettere di sentire quanto male fanno le emozioni... in quei momenti rivedo il mio Jacoby, quello di cui mi sono innamorato. Ed ogni volta che lo rivedo sono io quello che si distrugge con la propria dipendenza che non è sesso, droga ed alcool.   
È lui, lui è la mia dipendenza. Lui, maledizione.   
E sebbene so che dovrei chiudere con lui e limitarmi a suonarci insieme e a fare canzoni, non riesco a non parlargli, non guardarlo, non abbracciarlo. Non riesco a chiuderlo fuori come ho fatto con tutto quello che non mi è mai andato bene.   
Non ci riesco.   
Con lui non posso.   
Porca puttana.  


	19. Solo una questione fra noi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai la vita da tour fa il suo dovere come lo fa sempre per le band che sfondano con un enorme successo che dà alla testa. Jerry è l'unico astemio del gruppo e non ha mai bevuto, mentre Jacoby si sa che di cose ne ha fatte molte ed anche estreme, su sua stessa ammissione in quel periodo distruttivo oltre a bere e farsi, andava anche con un sacco di donne ed io sono brava a combinare tutte le informazioni reali con la mia visione di quei due.

19\. SOLO UNA QUESTIONE FRA NOI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry230.png)

"Linea per linea, rima per rima   
Qualche volta combattiamo   
tutte le dannate volte   
Mi fa star male   
Le relazioni ti fanno ammalare   
Bevi piscio, idiota, pazzo   
Davvero potresti sentire quello che sento io?"   


[\- She loves me not - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoZEtBQJN4c)

  
Passa dall’amarmi alla follia all’odiarmi, sempre alla follia.   
Dopo che mi abbraccia eccitato ed entusiasta per il bello show fatto comincia a bere come sempre e dopo che diventa sentitamente pesante e cerca di saltarmi addosso, io lo scarico dicendo che da ubriaco non faremo mai nulla.   
Così lui mi insulta, anche a voce piuttosto alta, attirando l’attenzione degli altri, io rimango paziente ed indifferente a fare come se lui non fosse qua mentre lui mi fa il dito medio e prendendo una ragazza per mano se la porta via.   
Come diavolo si fa, qua dentro, ad avere sempre una maledetta puttana a portata di mano?   
Cazzo!  
Così io divento un muro gelido, non lo guardo quando torna, non lo calcolo, per me non esiste.   
So cosa ha fatto e lui è sempre arrabbiato, lo vedo che scaccia dei moscerini dal lato del suo orecchio come quando è fortemente stressato.   
In risposta continua a bere fino a che non viene trascinato in bus, la festa è finita e viene tutto sbaraccato, mentre noi della band andiamo su con lo sciroccato.   
In bus è sul suo letto, ce ne sono quattro, due per parete. Jacoby si butta sulla prima in basso e sta lì per un po’, gli altri si mettono ognuno su uno, già a russare pieni. Io che non sono ubriaco ma solo stanco, mi viene la nausea a dormire con questa puzza di alcool.  
Dave è quasi al livello di Jacoby, Tobin è meglio, infatti lui dorme sereno.   
Rimango un po’ nel divano nell’angolo al di là del divisore, vicino a me la mia fedele chitarra, davanti sul tavolino un quaderno.   
Il quaderno di Jacoby dove scrive i suoi appunti, versi, tentativi di canzoni, frasi e scarabocchi.   
Pensieri a ruota libera.   
Mi mordo il labbro guardando il suo famoso quaderno che non ho mai aperto.   
Ogni tanto lo prende e sparisce, si isola e va in un altro mondo ed io lo osservo con quella sua aria triste. Non se ne rende conto di quanto triste è il suo sguardo quando non sa di essere guardato.   
Le mie mani si muovono da sole prima che me ne accorga, non l’ho mai fatto, è la prima volta che lo faccio.   
Apro il suo quaderno e mi immergo in quello che per me è sempre stato un mondo misterioso a cui mi sono negato.   
La sua scrittura è un misto fra il gotico e l’urbana, alcune scritte occupano più spazio e sono più grandi, alcune sono parole, altre frasi. Certe sono visivamente molto belle. Dovremmo usare questo suo talento per lo stile di scrittura.   
‘Nato con niente, morto con tutto’ attira la mia attenzione.   
Ma anche ‘Born to rock’.   
Poi c’è il simbolo della chiave di violino, alcuni scarabocchi ed altre cose che forse saranno tatuaggi un giorno.   
Non è un disegnatore, direi che è più un grafico.   
Sfoglio le pagine come se le sue sceneggiate che tanto odio siano lontane da me anni luce e non avvenute poche ore prima.   
Impressionato dal suo modo di esprimere il suo mondo privato. Lo sto violando? Si arrabbierebbe?   
Scivolo nei suoi versi, alcuni li conosco, altri no. Alcuni sono impossibili da capirne il senso, altri sono davvero belli.   
Poi ci sono molti di segni di insetti, scarafaggi a pancia in su, come quando muoiono stecchiti. Chissà se nella sua testolina bacata disegnare scarafaggi morti è come ucciderli davvero e superare la sua fobia.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa quando un rumore da dietro il pannello divisore a cui appoggio, mi fa capire che qualcuno è rotolato giù dal letto. Mi raddrizzo e giro la testa per capire se è lui, il bus continua la sua avanzata placida verso la prossima città in giro per gli States.   
Una camminata da elefante, una porta che viene aperta malamente, non questa, così capisco che è Jacoby che va in bagno.  
Si fa chiamare Coby Dick per insultarsi e schernire, ridicolizzare il suo problema col cibo.   
Non è grasso, ma nemmeno magro, ha solo un paio di chili di troppo. Eppure lui si vede enorme, forse perché mangia, sa di mangiare male e in modo compulsivo, sa che il suo rapporto col cibo è disastroso ed il fatto che mangi lo disturba al punto da insultarsi da solo con questo nome idiota.   
Io gli dico ‘ma che te ne importa se mangi male?’ E lui ‘a me importa perché so che non sto affrontando bene i miei problemi.’   
Ed odio quando è così lucido. Lo odio, cazzo.   
Perché mi fa arrabbiare!  
Non è sempre pazzo. Se fosse sempre pazzo e stronzo sarebbe facile ignorarlo e mandarlo a cagare, ma ci sono le volte in cui è sé stesso ed io mi arrabbio. Perché non può esserlo sempre?   
Così sbuffo e sebbene non volessi farlo, mi alzo e attraverso le brande per raggiungerlo al bagno, mentre mi insulto pesantemente per questo.   
Quando mi affaccio al bagno piccolo e non di certo profumato, lo vedo in ginocchio davanti al water, abbracciato alla tazza, la testa dentro che cerca di vomitare. Scuoto la testa, sospiro e mi siedo accanto a lui, in modo da avere le spalle alla parete a cui è attaccato il water. Il poco spazio che c’è qua dentro lo occupiamo noi e stare seduto in un pavimento non fradicio ma di certo non pulito, è sintomo di quanto tenga a questo idiota.   
Più di questo posso solo alzargli la testa, aprirgli la bocca con una mano ed infilargli due dita in fondo alla gola fino a che non arriva il conato.   
Da solo non riesce a vomitare, ma finché non lo fa non sta bene.   
Jacoby vomita subito, io gli tengo la nuca e aspetto che butti fuori tutto mentre appoggio la testa all’indietro e stringo gli occhi senza capire perché. Perché diavolo devo fare questo?  
Quando lui finisce di vomitare rimane con la testa appoggiata alle sue braccia piegate sul bordo, incrociate. Tiro lo sciacquone e aspetto che abbia voglia di alzarsi. Non solleva il capo, non mi guarda, non dice nulla per un bel po’, così pensando che si sia addormentato mi alzo e mi preparo a tirarlo su, ma a questo punto mi parla.   
\- Come fai? - Biascica. Non è più ubriaco e non ho idea di che cosa ricordi, è comunque molto provato.   
\- A metterti le dita in gola? - Chiedo senza capire visto che potrebbe riferirsi a ventimila cosa che faccio e non so nemmeno io come.   
Lui scuote la testa e faticosamente la alza, appoggia il mento al bicipite, tutto storto rispetto alla posizione in cui è. I suoi occhi azzurri mi fissano dal basso e sono liquidi, arrossati e carichi di una tristezza che è più viva che mai.   
Sembra mi stia pregando e per un momento non respiro, rimango a fissarlo impressionato, paralizzato.   
Come se mi pregasse di non abbandonarlo, nonostante prima mi abbia gridato di andare a fanculo.   
\- A non chiudere con me. - Ed io che cazzo ne so?   
\- Vorrei saperlo anche io. - Rispondo sinceramente, abbattuto a mia volta.   
Lui rimane lì stanco e sfinito, così mi stringo nelle spalle e le alzo.   
\- Forse perché non stiamo davvero insieme. Tu hai una moglie, io una ragazza a casa che ci aspettano. Non siamo davvero noi la coppia. Per questo posso rimanere comunque. - Ma lui non è idiota, è questo il punto. Stringe le labbra che mi provocano ogni volta problemi insieme al suo sguardo ed alla sua voce e chiude gli occhi ancora più stanco. Io sempre in piedi davanti a lui.   
\- Non è così e lo sai. La vera coppia in tutto questo fottuto casino siamo io e te. E forse non ci diremo mai che ci amiamo e non scoperemo mai e magari non vorrai più baciarmi come facevi prima. Ma la vera coppia siamo sempre stati noi due. E lo saremo sempre. Per questo non so come fai. - non mi chiede di continuare, di non abbandonarlo. Ma non ne ha bisogno, perché sono i suoi occhi a farlo per lui.   
Come potrei? Gli tendo la mano e lui sorpreso me la prende.   
Non è mai stata Kelly o la mia ragazza. Mai. Siamo sempre stati io e lui. Loro sono dei tentativi che facciamo ogni tanto per percorrere una strada più facile, più giusta. Sono ripieghi.   
Ma siamo sempre stati io e lui, ha ragione.   
Ed è qua, quando le nostre mani si stringono, io lo tiro su, lui si lascia fare e poi una volta in piedi, con le gambe addormentate per la posizione tenuta per molto, mi viene addosso, io lo prendo, lo sostengo completamente e lui si appoggia del tutto.   
È qua che capisco che non riuscirò mai a lasciarlo perdere e non so perché, ma non potrò mai.   
Lo stringo più di quel che serve e lui si nasconde contro di me come se fosse lui quello più piccolo fisicamente. Piccolo pezzo di merda.   
Come fai ad essere così fragile ed indifeso?   
Una mano lo sostiene dietro la schiena, l’altra risale sulla sua nuca, le sue si aggrappano ai miei fianchi, il viso contro il mio collo, gli occhi stretti. Non respiriamo.   
\- Non ti odio, lo sai. Anche se faccio di tutto per farlo. Odio me che non riesco ad essere quello che vuoi, quello che vorrei essere per te. - Mi terrò stretto questa ammissione e cercherò di ricordarla tutte le altre volte che si ubriacherà, che mi salterà addosso, che lo rifiuterò e che mi manderà a cagare andando con altre ragazze.   
Perché è proprio come ha detto lui.   
Non c’entrano le nostre rispettive donne. Qua c’entriamo solo io e lui, è sempre stato così e sempre sarà.   
\- Nemmeno io ti odio, lo sai. - Mormoro baciandogli la testa. Poi lo aiuto ad uscire, lo riporto nella sua branda e lo aiuto a stendersi. Una volta giù, mi trattiene il polso e non posso alzarmi perché sopra c’è un altro letto dove dovrei mettermi io. Gli altri russano della grossa.   
Mi chino, i suoi occhi nell’ombra cercano e trovano i miei, ma non ha bisogno di dire nulla. Sorrido tristemente ed annuisco.  
Non era esattamente questo il sogno che avevamo. Ma forse è che non abbiamo mai osato sognare davvero, per questo ora siamo qua un po’ persi.   
Ed è appena l’inizio.   
Quando mi metto nel letto di sopra al suo, spunta con la mano ed io so cosa vuole e mi chiedo quanto sia normale tutto questo, quanto sia giusto.   
Gli prendo la mano su sua muta richiesta, lascio cadere il braccio sotto e mi godo quel Jacoby che adoro, quello vero, quello che conosco solo io, quello per cui lotterei e sopporterei mille angherie. Per questo Jacoby potrei fare di tutto e lui è ancora qua a chiedermi di non mollare con lui. 


	20. Un altro mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacoby e Jerry sono sempre più lontani, nonostante i molti tentativi fatti da parte di entrambi e quella totale incapacità di Jerry di abbandonare davvero Jacoby. Ma a volte le cose sono troppo anche per lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo a cavallo fra il primo ed il secondo album, quando Jerry decide di sposarsi con Jessica e Jacoby diventa padre per la prima volta, ho sempre pensato che in quel periodo dovesse essere successo qualcosa fra loro anche se poi sono solo mie supposizioni basate su niente. La sola cosa certa è che per moltissimo tempo, dall'inizio della loro carriera, Jacoby ha avuto problemi di svariati genere, fra cui spiccano quelli di abuso d'alcool che poi diventeranno anche droghe. Nelle sue interviste e nei testi si capisce che gran parte dei suoi problemi che sono causati dal suo modo di vivere le sue emozioni, con tutto sé stesso.

20\. UN ALTRO MONDO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry94.png)  
  
"É malato nella sua pelle  
É l’ora di negoziare  
Una galassia di emozioni  
La tua anima è quel che costa  
[...] Disposto a fare un cambiamento  
Rinunciando alla carne e alle ossa  
Contro il grano  
Spingendo tra i limiti di noi stessi  
Questo corpo è solo una gabbia  
Sei morto e sei nella tomba  
Abbiamo perso i nostri pensieri  
[...] Sanguina il mio sangue  
Pela la mia pelle  
Salda il filo  
Trasformazione  
Prendi il mio corpo e  
Liberami da questa gabbia  
Non puoi mettere uno spirito nella tomba"  
[\- Singular Indestructible droid - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8ZWfBGtQ1o)

  
Trovo la soluzione nel matrimonio.   
Decido di sposarmi e pensare a fare seriamente famiglia, inizialmente è un modo per dimostrare a me stesso che Jacoby è un’altra storia, una bella chiusa che non si farà mai.  
E poi decido di sposare Jessica quando sono furioso con lui alla fine del tour completo del primo album.   
Quando uno deve fare lo stronzo per provocare quello che ha una santa pazienza, alla fine il santo in questione si esaurisce.   
Decido di sposare Jessica in una sorta di foga del momento, succede nel 2002, non so bene quale notizia venga prima, se il mio matrimonio o lui che diventa padre per la prima volta.   
Per cui le cose prendono una connotazione strana e Jacoby diventa più simbiotico con Dave che con me, io prendo delle distanze evidenti, finisce che sto con loro, sono presente per tutto quel che riguarda il gruppo ed il secondo album che produciamo in una velocità sorprendente, ma diciamo che sono totalmente assente per le altre attività con loro.   
Tobin e Dave non hanno colpa, ma sono irritato al novanta percento delle volte da Jacoby ed io quando sono irritato reagisco estraniandomi. Mi possono dire e fare di tutto, io non reagisco, faccio finta di non essere lì, mi faccio altamente i fatti miei, non rispondo, non lo colpisco con un pugno.   
E più io faccio così, più lui si infuria ed esagera calcando la mano.   
Non ha un freno, non capisce che mi sono allontanato per salvarmi, che non ne potevo più, che dire che ci sarò per sempre è fattibile se dall’altra parte uno collabora.   
Ma lui ad ogni fottutissimo show si ubriaca, ci prova con me, io lo rifiuto e quindi va con altre ragazze davanti ai miei occhi. Non so chi potrebbe andare avanti così per sempre. Salvo poi, da sobrio, fare il cucciolo pentito o quel poveraccio che ha solo un sacco di problemi.   
È pazzo, mi fa girare la testa e visto che il suo concetto di affrontare i problemi e sistemarsi è molto in là nel tempo, io corro ai ripari.  
Ma forse è solo l’ennesimo tentativo di salvarmi, il solito che comunque finisce nel cesso appena lui riesce a fare uno dei suoi miracoli.   
  
Si presenta in studio di registrazione ubriaco fradicio, la fortuna è che al momento ci sono solo io perché arrivo sempre prima, mi piace strimpellare un po’ prima degli altri.   
Appena vedo che è bevuto fino all’anima avverto gli altri dicendo che oggi non possiamo incidere, così non viene nessuno.   
\- Andiamo, ti accompagno a casa. Non puoi guidare così. - Dico paziente e freddo come se non parlassi a quello che speravo diventasse il mio ragazzo in un passato che ora mi sembra remotissimo.   
Lui mi guarda corrucciato e con l’aria da pazzo.   
\- Come se te ne fottesse qualcosa! - Sospiro ed alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Se ti schianti me ne frega. - Rispondo calmo.   
\- Sì perché altrimenti chi canta? - Quando dà risposte velenose e stronze ma coerenti, mi chiedo quanto sia davvero ubriaco.   
\- Non è solo questo e lo sai. - Cerco di essere paziente mentre in piedi aspetto che si decida ad uscire dalla porta dello studio. Lui mi guarda corrucciato e si siede su una delle sedie girevoli, prende la chitarra che suonavo prima, acustica, e inizia a torturarla. Così mi precipito e gliela prendo di mano, lui scatta subito su e mi guarda furioso alzandosi in piedi.   
\- Smettila di farmi da baby sitter e starmi dietro! -   
\- È quello che sto cercando di fare, ma mi sembra che ti stia sul culo la cosa! - Ed eccoci qua al punto.   
Quando ho annunciato il mio matrimonio lui è diventato sorprendentemente di pietra, poi ha cominciato a riempire le giornate di battute al veleno sul fatto che mi sposo anche se sappiamo tutti che non ha senso per me farlo. Battute una peggiore dell’altra che nessuno capisce, ovviamente.   
Se non io.  
Ricordo bene il discorso che gli ho fatto quando è stato lui a decidere di sposarsi.   
No, non ne abbiamo parlato, non gliel’ho permesso. L’ho totalmente tagliato fuori. Mi sono semplicemente sposato, stop.   
E lui ha tenuto e tenuto fino ad ora, sapevo che sarebbe successo, mi stupisce che avvenga solo ora. Ma ancora una volta mentre ci guardiamo in piedi uno di fronte all’altro, mi chiedo quanto sia davvero ubriaco e quanto finga per avere una scusa per dire tutto quello che ha dentro.   
A volte sembra una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere e tutti sanno che quando succederà è meglio stargli lontano. Solo che non so, onestamente, se sia meglio che esploda o che non lo faccia.   
\- Perché non me lo hai detto a parte e prima di ufficializzarlo? - Finalmente lo chiede, è sempre arrabbiato ed io sempre freddo e composto. Più lui grida, più io mi scosto e la cosa lo manda fuori di testa.   
\- Perché non siamo niente, Jacoby. Solo colleghi. Tu fai le tue cose e prendi le tue decisioni al di là di me da sempre. Non ti devo niente! - Così, con questo gelo, lui si pietrifica e per un momento, un momento leggendario, sbatte gli occhi lucidi e non sa che dire. È come se l’avessi appena ferito a morte e penso che prima di ora lo volessi con tutto me stesso, mentre ora che ce l’ho qua agonizzante me ne sono solo pentito. Ora capisco che non lo volevo, ma ormai è fatta. Sospiro e scuoto la testa sperando che la finisca.   
\- Andiamo. - Dico poi prendendo le chiavi dalla mano, ma lui me le prende e se le mette nelle mutande per farmi smettere di volercene andare. Mi guarda sfidandomi a prenderle ed io sospiro esasperato sedendomi, capendo che finché non svisceriamo la cosa, non finirà mai.   
\- Ascolta. - Tento cercando di tirare fuori quella sensibilità che improvvisamente penso di non aver mai avuto. - Tu sei senza controllo, vivi questa vita da star come ti pare, fai quel che vuoi, non pensi a nessuno, né a Kelly, né a me, né ad altri. Ed è giusto che tu faccia quel che vuoi. Ma vai con chiunque, bevi fino a vomitare ogni sera e dici tutto quel che ti passa per la testa, qualunque cosa sia. Non aiuta i rapporti, questo. - Lo guardo cercando di capire quanto capisca di quel che dico e con sorpresa capisco che c’è, è perfettamente qua. Si morde il labbro, comincia a storcersi le dita e penso che stia sentendo tutti i ronzii di questo mondo, ma cerca di non picchiarsi per dimostrarmi che invece sta lavorando su sé stesso.   
\- Io devo vedere di me, come tu fai quello che vuoi. Non posso obbligarti a non bere e ad andare da uno psicoterapista. Però posso fare la mia vita, prendere la mia strada. Prima o poi doveva succedere. - Lui a questo punto prende un profondo respiro, chiude gli occhi e stringe i pugni, le nocche bianche.   
Infine apre gli occhi e mi guarda, l’azzurro è trasparente ed intenso e mi colpisce come due pugni, ma non mi muovo e non respiro. Penserà che non me ne frega niente, in realtà sto malissimo, ma sto facendo quello che va fatto.   
\- Tu mi avevi promesso che ci saresti sempre stato in ogni caso. - E con questo sussurro pieno di un dolore che mi trapassa in profondità, lui fa scendere quelle lacrime che forse non fa scendere da molto.   
Chiudo gli occhi cercando di rimanere saldo e mantenere il punto della situazione, non devo cedere ora, non devo.   
Jerry, resta dove sei.   
\- Non è una tragedia se mi sposo, Jacoby. - Lui scivola giù sulle ginocchia e si copre il viso piangendo e singhiozzando, è come se la famosa bomba fosse tutt’altro che ira funesta e ossa rotte.   
È lui che si scioglie in un mare di lacrime e lo fa con tutto quel mare di emozioni che lo devastano ogni giorno. Come fa ad essere così emotivo?   
Mi sconvolge.   
\- No, non lo è. Quello che è una tragedia è il motivo per cui lo fai, l’intenzione che c’è dietro! Tu vuoi allontanarti da me e per te sposarti è un paletto, non vuoi tornare indietro, non lo farai mai. Stai cercando di tagliarmi fuori, mi vuoi abbandonare. -   
Non cedere Jerry, non puoi metterti con uno così, impazzirai molto prima di lui.   
Rimani dove sei.  
È la cosa più difficile della mia vita, ma non mi muovo da questa sedia e lo guardo mentre si scioglie in un pianto che mi stringe dannatamente, dopo un po’ che il suo pianto riempie la stanza, mormoro piano.   
\- Non ti abbandono. Voglio solo prendermi cura di me. - Lui scuote la testa.   
\- Vuoi mettermi al di là di un muro che non intendi attraversare più. - Questa la deve scrivere. Verrebbe una gran bella canzone.   
Mi lecco le labbra, finalmente alza la testa e mi guarda per sapere la mia risposta, il suo viso ha un che di infantile in questo momento, forse perché è sconvolto dalle lacrime, gli cola il naso ed è rossissimo. Ma gli occhi sono più belli che mai. E più tristi di sempre.   
Così prendo un fazzoletto, glielo spalmo sulla faccia trascinandomi con la sedia dove è lui. Jacoby si lascia fare, si pulisce e questa sorta di tregua mi fa capire che possiamo trovarci. Che può esserci una via di mezzo, anche se non so se sarà una grande idea.   
\- Non ti potrei mai voltare le spalle, capito? - Lui scuote la testa sconsolato, rimanendo inginocchiato davanti a me. Io così gli pulisco anche le guance. - Ci sarò comunque. Cercherò di sopportarti, di controllare che non esageri, che non ti perdi del tutto. Ti darò i miei non richiesti consigli, ascolterò i tuoi sproloqui e ti aiuterò a vomitare ogni santa sera. Solo che... io devo provare a vedere di me, a costruire qualcosa per me. Perché fra noi non funzionerà mai, ci abbiamo provato e sappiamo che non andrà. Per qualche ragione ti devasto. Questa distanza ci farà bene. Una distanza definitiva, come dici tu. Tu troverai la serenità, non devi cambiare a tutti i costi per me, puoi rimanere come sei, con i tuoi problemi e le tue paure. Io ci sarò, solo come amico. Non sarò qua ad aspettare che tu risalga. Non serve che risali. - chissà se è chiaro il concetto. Chissà se capisce cosa voglio dire.   
Rimango un po’ in silenzio, in attesa. Sarò tuo amico per sempre e cercherò di aiutarti comunque, ma non voglio che cerchi di aggiustarti per me, perciò leva via quell’ansia che ti distrugge di più giorno dopo giorno. Una volta lo motivava e lo aiutava a migliorare, ora non riesce a gestire le troppe emozioni. Su e giù da un palco più spesso di quel che potrebbe sopportare, affrontare sé stesso nelle canzoni ogni volta che canta e poi farne di nuove, denudarsi. Ci sono troppe cose per lui.   
Io non posso essere l’ennesima che contribuisce a farlo impazzire. Mi chiamo fuori. Ci sarò sempre, ma non in attesa che si aggiusti. Non mi interessa se si aggiusta.   
Lui scuote la testa ancora, ma non capisco cosa significa, il suo sguardo è troppo triste ora. Abbandona il capo sulle mie gambe, i pantaloni comodi come ormai siamo abituati a portare, mi abbraccia la vita e sta così. Non piange, ma non mi lascia. Si abbandona e basta.   
Ed io come faccio a voltargli le spalle?   
Finisce che gli carezzo la nuca dai capelli corti e nonostante questa scelta che porterò fino in fondo, di cui sono convinto, so che non riuscirò davvero mai a fregarmene sul serio. Che tornerò sempre, che ci sarò sempre per lui.   
Però devo cercare comunque di salvarmi.   
Jacoby è proprio di un altro mondo, un mondo meraviglioso, ma un altro. 


	21. Completamente fuori controllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel periodo in cui Jerry è convinto di aiutare Jacoby standogli lontano e quindi ci prova seriamente, ma resta comunque innamorato di lui oltre che il suo chitarrista e la vita da tour non è facile per uno che vuole allontanarsi da qualcuno. Specie se quel qualcuno è così instabile e non vuole saperne di curarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel capitolo ho inserito un episodio reale di cui ho visto il video, è stato un vero e proprio crollo psicotico. Da un punto di vista medico, è possibile che persone instabili in periodi di stress ed in abuso di sostanze e alcool, abbiano episodi psicotici, ma questo non significa che loro lo siano e che si ammalino sul serio.

21\. COMPLETAMENTE FUORI CONTROLLO   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry39.png)

"Mi sembra sempre di cadere   
Sono stanco di correre   
É l’ora di affrontare i miei demoni   
Confessione di depressione   
Questa vita mi da ripensamenti   
Le mie emozioni stanno tempestando   
E piovono giù come pioggia   
Il dolore colpisce come un fulmine   
La disperazione sta diventando mio amico   
Spingo me stesso   
in un punto di auto-distruzione"   
[\- Black Clouds - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEPrmIbZUi0)

  
\- Quello lo mangi? - Chiede con la bocca piena indicando il resto del mio piatto. Io scuoto la testa schifato, sono pieno che a momenti vomito, così si prende il mio senza nemmeno chiedere e lo sostituisce col suo vuoto.   
A questo punto vomito davvero, distolgo lo sguardo per evitare.   
Come diavolo  fa?  
\- Davvero amico, come fai? - Chiede Tobin che non si capacita di quanto riesca ad ingurgitare Jacoby.   
\- Cofa? - Chiede con il boccone ancora dentro. Io evito di guardarlo.   
\- Ho smesso di chiedermelo... - Risponde Dave il quale si becca uno sputazzo di Jacoby che gli ride in faccia.   
\- Senti chi parla! - Traduco io placido al suo posto, sapendo per cos’era lo sputo. E con questo parte a tossire ridendo, finisco che gli batto la schiena per farlo risalire nel mondo dei vivi e dopo un boccale di birra conclude con uno di quei rutti da capogiro che fanno tremare i vetri.   
\- Cristo Santo Jacoby! - Esclamo. Gli altri ridono ed in risposta quello mi bacia la guancia per ringraziarmi dell’aiuto a non morire, schifato mi pulisco perché non si era pulito la bocca e gli altri rimangono a ridere mentre ci guardano.   
\- In effetti è l’unico che non ha problemi col cibo... - Dice Dave indicando me mentre parla con Tobin.   
\- È uno scheletro! Devo mangiare per lui! - si intromette subito Jacoby.   
\- Scheletro non direi. Sono giusto. - Concludo alzandomi dal tavolo prima di assistere ad un altro spettacolo dello scemo.   
Passando dietro il suddetto scemo, mi dà uno schiaffo nel sedere.   
\- Giusto, ben detto! Sei perfetto! - A volte credo sia schizofrenico e il fatto che gli altri ridano alle sue stupidaggini dandogli corda, fanno sì che non smetta mai di spararle.   
Come se ne avesse bisogno.   
  
Con lui è un’altalena continua, si passa dall’essere i suoi migliori amici all’essere i suoi peggiori nemici, robe che nemmeno uno schizofrenico può.   
Il problema è che con me non ci litighi, ma quando lui è su di giri io glielo faccio notare con il mio solito gelo e questo lo manda in bestia, non so bene perché.  
Nuovo tour, siamo ancora in gioco. Prima di uno degli show è già che chiede della vodka e ho la brutta idea di fargli notare che non è il caso che vada sul palco già bevuto.   
\- Che cazzo te ne frega a te? - Così senza aizzarmi come fa lui, rispondo freddamente:   
\- Sarebbe divertente se Kelly venisse con noi, una volta. - Poi me ne vado. E qua apriti cielo.   
Jacoby mi segue spintonando un sacco di gente sul suo cammino fino a prendermi il braccio e tirarmi per girarmi, mi fa anche un po’ male ma io non faccio una piega, come se non fossi davanti ad un pazzo.   
\- E questo cosa sarebbe? -   
Io guardo chi c’è qua intorno e aspettando che si dileguino in vista di ‘mamma e papà che discutono’, rispondo sempre con la stessa verve lenta.  
\- Faresti ancora l’idiota se lei fosse qua? - Lui mi guarda con dei fucili al posto degli occhi, non so bene perché se la prenda se la nomino. Forse è un suo punto debole.   
\- Faccio quel cazzo che mi pare! -   
\- Lo vedo! -   
\- Cosa te ne fotte? -   
\- Niente, solo non capivo perché l’hai sposata e continuo a non capirlo ora! - Lui spalanca le braccia.   
\- Vuoi chiedermi perché trombo con le altre? - Lui grida e spero che nessuno ci senta, io sussurro composto.   
\- Lo so perché lo fai, non devi di certo dirmelo. - E sappiamo entrambi a cosa mi riferisco, ma lui fa finta di non capire, fa la parte dell’idiota, appunto.   
\- Scopo perché mi manca! - Così rido amaro.   
\- Ti manca un buco. E siccome non hai quello che vuoi, prendi quello che puoi! - Ed in un istante faccio un riassunto preciso senza fare nomi e cognomi. Perché entrambi sappiamo che non è il buco di sua moglie che gli manca, non ha mai pensato a lei, nemmeno un istante. Mai. Nemmeno ora che è padre.   
Per questo non capisco perché diavolo l’ha sposata.   
Jacoby mi spinge furioso, è acceso come se gli avessero buttato una tanica di benzina addosso e comincia a scacciare i ronzii. Ecco, ora sali sul palco così, come un pazzo.   
Vaffanculo Jacoby Shaddix!  
\- Mi manca tutto, non solo un buco. E quindi riempio con quello che ho! - Sospiro stanco e lo spingo senza usare particolare forza e foga.   
\- No caro, non lo fai per questo. E quando ti deciderai ad ammettere perché ti distruggi forse, e dico forse, potrai cominciare a risalire. - Lui si aggrotta, indietreggia come se scottassi e mi guarda senza capire.   
\- Che dici? - Io faccio un passo avanti, mi sistemo la camicia nera e rispondo serio come una pietra.   
\- Stai andando giù, Jacoby. E siamo solo all’inizio. - Con questa lapidaria previsione, faccio per andarmene ma lui ribatte shoccato.   
\- Ma di cosa parli? Io mi diverto, che c’è di male in questo? È la vita che volevamo... fare musica, fare festa, non pensare più a tirare avanti, ai doveri. Fare solo quel cazzo che vogliamo perché possiamo, non c’è niente dietro. Non capisco che cazzo dici! - Tenta sia pure con un’evidente incertezza.   
Così sospiro, mi fermo, chiudo gli occhi ed infine tornando a guardarlo come una statua di pietra, rispondo ancora.   
\- Depressione, Jacoby. E la combatti con aggressività ed esagerando ogni atteggiamento possibile. Facendo il buffone, facendo il coglione oltre ogni limite, bevendo fino a non averne più, scopando come una troia! - Trattiene il fiato, si irrigidisce, la gola legata da un nodo. Non risponde più, non dice più niente, così me ne vado e capisco che ho fatto una gran stronzata dicendogli una cosa simile prima di un live. Che cazzo va a fare ora?   
Oh cazzo!  
  
Il live in effetti è non dico un disastro perché lui è troppo bravo per fare disastri con un microfono in mano, e per questo lo odio ancora di più, ma ha una crisi in pieno concerto.   
Non gli era mai capitata in una situazione del genere e gli altri mi guardano mentre comincia a dar giù la testa contro cose e pareti e a picchiarsi col microfono, come per zittire il ronzio, come per farlo cessare.   
È proprio senza controllo, l’apoteosi della sua follia e mi guardano senza sapere cosa fare, se devono solo stare al gioco, se sta facendo qualche scenata oppure se è davvero una crisi psicotica.   
Io mi stringo nelle spalle e fingo di non sapere nulla, aspetto e continua a buttarsi contro cassoni e impalcature che compongono il palco, così inizio il giro di chitarra elettrica per la canzone che c’è ora in scaletta.   
Sentendola, come per magia, si accuccia sul palco e smette di sbattersi ovunque. Ci guardiamo perplessi, continuiamo i giri strumentali introduttivi e lui, sudato ammollo e sconvolto, con l’aria da posseduto, borbotta qualcosa sul fatto che la musica è la sola cosa che lo può salvare, la sola cosa che conta. La musica e basta.   
E così inizia a cantare e riprende a girare.   
Dentro di me mi sono sentito morire per un momento.   
Poteva essere un disastro e non so cosa abbiano pensato gli altri.   
Credo che sia il caso di prendere le distanze, non posso vomitargli addosso le sue follie, le sue sconfitte, i suoi mille problemi.   
È vero che non li sta affrontando davvero, però è vero che facendogli pressione proprio nei concerti, non risolverò niente.   
Né prima, né dopo.   
Ha bisogno di aiuto ed io non sono in grado di darglielo, quel che posso fare per lui è smettere di pressarlo in qualsiasi modo possibile.  
Ha bisogno di un amico, Jerry. Ricordalo bene per sempre. Un. Amico.   
Non un amante.   
Io non sono disposto a fare il suo amante perché voglio che si metta in sesto, che non rischi di auto lesionarsi mentre siamo insieme, perché litighiamo o cosa.   
Non voglio che stando con me possa peggiorare.   
Per cui non ha bisogno di un amante, ma di un amico. Qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui, che lo faccia vomitare, che lo tiri su quando non riesce ad alzarsi.   
Se avessi la forza lo pianterei in asso, ma ormai le nostre vite sono indissolubilmente legate e non solo per via del primo album che sta vendendo un casino. È che semplicemente, ormai, non sono più in grado di fregarmene.   
Mi è entrato troppo dentro.   
Perciò ok, accettiamo la realtà.  
Io e lui siamo come due forze opposte che se entrano in collisione si scatena uno scenario apocalittico. Attratti, ma che non possono toccarsi.   
Il polo nord ed il polo sud.  
Io il nord, lui il sud.   
A volte ci provo, a volte ho la tentazione di stare con lui, ma poi lo vedo e non è in sé, non lo sarà mai, non con me.   
Gli scateno troppe emozioni e lui è totalmente incapace di vivere in modo normale e sereno qualsiasi emozione forte. Questo è quanto.   
Stop.   
  
A fine show lui è ancora fuori di sé, ha tirato avanti un concerto solo focalizzandosi sulla musica e sulla chitarra, però non è ancora uscito da quel tunnel.   
Il nostro responsabile si avvicina per capire cos’abbia, cosa gli prenda. Gli altri si guardano bene dall’avvicinarsi, io cerco di stare calmo. Il fatto che sappia cos’ha non significa che ho la minima idea di come curarlo.   
\- Ma cosa ti senti? Forse hai mal di testa? - Tenta di calmarlo e capire perché continua a darsi colpi sulla testa e si vede che è completamente fuori di sé, ha gli occhi spiritati e spalancati e continua a sudare, sembra un’anima in pena.   
\- No no... è un ronzio... - risponde continuando a darsi dei colpi.   
\- Un ronzio?! - Credo sia la prima volta che gli capita di uno che sente ronzii.   
\- Sì e non smette... - di solito lo abbraccio, lo distraggo con qualcosa, ma adesso non so come fare, ci sono troppi a guardarlo ed è teso come una corda di violino.   
\- Ma cosa significa che senti un ronzio? Erano rotte le cuffie? - Non capisce proprio, è un completo imbecille questo tizio, sto per mandarlo a quel paese che Jacoby da sotto il nostro naso prende una cucitrice da muro e se la pianta velocissimo sulla testa. Da lì la fa scattare e prima che tutti se ne accorgano, lui sanguina.   
\- Oh merda! - Esclamano più o meno tutti paralizzati, increduli che l’abbia fatto.   
Finalmente lui si calma, probabilmente il dolore non gli fa sentire più il ronzio e sembra contento, è come se non sentisse male, anche con tutti i colpi che si è dato non so come fa a non provare niente.   
Però si accascia su un divano, nella stanza dove siamo radunati noi della band, dove teoricamente si poteva mangiare, bere e rilassarci dopo lo show.   
Ha l’aria da strafatto, beata, ma forse è più sotto shock o semplicemente contento che il maledetto ronzio non ci sia più. Non ha bisogno di dirlo perché io lo capisca.   
Sono il primo a reagire, non so come faccio, ma arrivo da lui, gli prendo la cucitrice e la lancio per terra, fa un gran frastuono, poi prendo una manciata di tovaglioli dal tavolo vicino al divano e glieli piazzo sulla testa da dove esce sangue, fortuna che non è una spara chiodi. Si è ficcato un punto di metallo di non so quanti centimetri nel cranio, sanguina un po’, ma non credo sia grave. Poteva esserlo se se lo sparava nell’orecchio o nell’occhio od in qualche altra parte più delicata. O se, appunto, era una spara chiodi.   
Cazzo.   
Mentre tengo premuto, respiro e tagliente come un coltello guardo il responsabile che penso andrà in pensione anticipata.   
\- Dobbiamo andare al pronto soccorso. - Forse è troppo ovvio, per questo sta impalato come un idiota. - Cristo Santo, ti prego. - Alzo appena la voce e sto per tirargli tutta la tavolata addosso, per fortuna entrano altri addetti e vedendo la scena capiscono che Jacoby deve essersi fatto male, così viene preso e portato in ospedale.   
Io guardo Dave e Tobin sperando vogliano andare loro, ma troppo sotto shock va a finire che naturalmente ci vado io.   
Voglio sparire, stargli lontano.  
Non capiscono? Nessuno capisce che sono stato io a fargli questo, io!  
Se non gli avessi detto quelle cose, se l’avessi ignorato come sempre non sarebbe uscito di testa. Sono sempre io la causa della sua pressione, io che lo destabilizzo, io che gli procuro quelle emozioni che non è capace di sopportare, io.   
E forse è proprio per questo che è giusto che sia io a curarlo e a stargli dietro.   
Non so perché non possiamo stare insieme, ma è paradossale che non possiamo nemmeno stare separati.   
  
Mentre dorme nel letto dove starà per tutta la notte in osservazione, in virtù delle allucinazioni accusate poco prima della cucitrice, guardo la sua mano stretta alla mia.   
L’hanno stordito con dei tranquillanti ed antidolorifici. Con tutti i colpi presi era pieno di male, avrà un sacco di lividi.   
Poi gli hanno fatto un’anestesia locale e gli hanno tolto il punto e messo uno chirurgico.   
Rimarrà una cicatrice che coprirà coi capelli.   
Questo grosso imbecille.   
Quando si è svegliato nel letto, in camera, si è agitato e si è calmato solo quando mi ha visto. Allora ha teso la mano e non ho potuto che prendergliela e stringerla e dirgli che sono qua e non me ne vado.   
Perché è qua che rimarrò per sempre.   
Allora tutto il suo corpo è tornato a rilassarsi, anche la sua espressione triste ed agitata si è distesa e si è addormentato di nuovo, come se gli avessero staccato la spina.   
Lo guardo dormire che sembra un bambino, vorrei abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo e dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma le parole del dottore mi risuonano nella mente lapidarie.   
‘Ha avuto un episodio psicotico. Può capitare che persone emotivamente instabili, se in certe condizioni psicofisiche e sotto grande stress, abusando di alcool o droghe, abbiano crisi psicotiche senza essere schizofreniche. Però ha bisogno di terapie e di una vita sana e regolare. Dovrebbe evitare fonti di stress, vita sregolata e soprattutto niente alcool e droghe.’  
Rido per non piangere, mentre l’altra voce è il nostro manager che ci dice che il nostro album, Infest, è uno dei più venduti fra i debuttanti e nel nostro genere in assoluto.   
Numeri pazzeschi ci obbligano a pensare subito ad un secondo album e mentre lo guardo dormire con le mani allacciate, ho paura.   
Questa cosa sta diventando più grande di quel che avevo immaginato. E già avevo immaginato male.   
Come lo aiuto? 


	22. Quiete dopo la tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che si è ferito alla testa con la cucitrice, è in ospedale calmo in quel modo che stringe il cuore e Jerry ovviamente è con lui, perchè Jerry sarà sempre con lui in ogni caso. A questo punto ventila l'idea di far venire più spesso Kelly in tour sperando che questo lo aiuti a frenarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci finalmente con un altro capitolo. Ogni tanto sono regolare con le pubblicazioni, altre mi perdo. Fra periodi pieni e stanchezza e poi mi metto pure a scrivere ed il tempo a disposizione computer vola sempre. Comunque Jacoby ha sempre detto che i suoi problemi di salute sia legati alle dipendenze che alla testa, derivavano dalla sua incapacità di gestire le proprie emozioni, che lui le ha sempre vissute nel modo sbagliato facendosi sopraffare, che è estremamente emotivo. Così partendo da queste rivelazioni, la crisi di Jacoby continua fra alti e bassi.

22\. QUIETE DOPO LA TEMPESTA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry7.png)  
"Ciao, Sono paranoico  
Addio, Sono nel vuoto  
Infestato dall’insicurezza  
Asimmetria bipolare  
La nostra nuova visione della passione e dell’ossessione  
É un ingestione planetare Non c’è tempo per le domande…"  
[\- Code of energy - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt8rbebvuxc)  


  
La sua schiena perché lui è rivolto verso la finestra, dormendo mi ha lasciato la mano ed ha piegato il braccio sotto la testa. È mattina e filtrano i primi raggi del sole, fra poco arriveranno a fare il primo giro ed io sono qua in questa poltrona che mi hanno dato, ho dormito un po’ ma poi mi sono svegliato.   
Non so come faccio a saperlo, ma so che anche lui è sveglio e lui sa che lo sono anche io, che anche se non faccio un minimo di rumore, io sono qua dove mi ha lasciato ieri sera.   
\- Sto con lei perché mi ama. Io sono matto, sono fuori di testa, uno stronzo insopportabile, ma lei mi ama. Sto con lei per questo. Ho bisogno di una che stia con me che mi ami comunque. - La risposta alla domanda prima dello show che ha scatenato il toro.   
La sua voce è roca e bassa e mi ricopre di brividi, trattengo impercettibilmente il fiato prima di sospirare e stringere le labbra contrariato.   
Vorrei chiedergli ‘ed io?’ Ma so che io sono un discorso troppo complicato per lui ed ho paura, anzi, so che tornerebbe con una qualche crisi. Ogni volta che fra noi le cose si fanno strane o tese, lui parte. Così devo stare calmo ed al mio posto, esserci, ma stare calmo.   
È il prezzo da pagare per la vita che abbiamo sempre sognato, fare musica a grandi livelli, andare in giro per il mondo a fare concerti, vendere dischi. Questo volevamo. Ma la vita che volevamo ha un prezzo.   
Quelli deboli cadono. Ed io posso solo fare tutto quel che posso per non farlo cadere, non so se sarà sufficiente, ma ci proverò finché ne ho.   
\- Lo so. - Mormoro piano. - è solo che mi dispiace vedere come la tratti. -   
\- Lei non sa niente, non soffre. - Che risposta del cazzo.   
\- Ma lo sai tu. - Jacoby si gira di scatto verso di me, i suoi occhi azzurri battaglieri e corrucciati ed io realizzo che fare quel che mi sono prefissato è difficile.   
\- Non ci posso fare niente. Capisci? Posso anche provarci, e credimi che ci ho provato, ma io in certi momenti devo fare quel cazzo che mi pare. Non so perché, ma non riesco a fermarmi. Non mi frega niente di scopare con quelle tipe! - Un luccichio mi invade. No certo... visto che vorrebbe scopare con me, ma che io mi nego. Lui sembra capire e si gira meglio verso di me, la mia poltrona è proprio vicino al suo letto e c’è questo momento d’intimità dove è tutto calmo, ma lui sta per partire come suo solito.   
Brutto idiota.   
\- Vorrei scopare con te, vorrei stare con te sempre. È di te che mi fotte, non degli altri. Kelly è un altro discorso, non c’entra con questo. Con chi amo, con chi desidero, con chi... - ‘con chi amo’.   
In quanti modi diversi riuscirà a dirmelo prima di chiedermi se anche io lo amo?   
Non posso dirglielo.   
\- Kelly è il porto sicuro che ci sarà sempre e che ti amerà al di là di tutto. Però per il resto devi fare quello che ti pare e se quello che ti pare non puoi averlo, allora ripieghi su quel che c’è. - Riassunto preciso e specifico. Lui rimane colpito, teso per un momento con quelle nuvole adombrate, poi si rasserena perché è proprio come dico.   
\- Perché non vuoi stare con me? - Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi.   
\- Jacoby, ne abbiamo parlato mille volte... - in effetti lo abbiamo fatto.   
\- Ripetimelo finché non lo accetto. - Forse è questo che lo manda fuori di testa, non riesce ad accettare che non riusciamo a stare insieme in modo sano, non come vorremmo.   
Così mi sporgo verso di lui muovendomi da una posizione anchilosante, appoggio i gomiti alle ginocchia e mi avvicino a lui.   
È sul fianco, rivolto verso di me, le coperte fino alle spalle, la mano spunta da sotto al mento e striscia sul bordo del letto a cui si affaccia, si prende alle spondine metalliche abbassate e mi guarda con quell’aria infantile e spontanea. Spontaneamente triste. Dio, non se ne rende conto di quanto è sempre triste quando è naturale?   
\- Perché ti destabilizzo troppo. Non riesci a vivere le tue emozioni in modo sereno e normale, ti mando fuori di testa. Quel che provi per me è troppo forte, non sai gestirlo. - Così lui si mordicchia il labbro, sembra sul punto di piangere ma non lo fa.   
\- Però anche questo desiderarti e non poterti avere mi manda fuori di testa, non lo vedi? - E qua centra un bel punto anche lui. Inghiotto a vuoto, metto la mano sulla sua, lui approfitta e intreccia le dita e questo lo calma come sempre. Ha bisogno di questo. Fino a che non si ubriacherà, cercherà di scopare con me e poi dopo aver litigato andrà con altre.   
Che razza di vita ci aspetta?  
Forse dovrei cedere, fargli fare quello che vuole con me. Almeno smetterei di vederlo con altre stronze, non mi torturerebbe e non si butterebbe così tanto.   
Ma poi? Poi da sobrio? Poi quando Jacoby torna Jacoby cosa dovremmo essere?  
Quando il rumore finisce, l’alcool va via e lui si troverebbe davanti alle sue emozioni nude e crude?   
\- Come ti ho promesso io ci sarò sempre in ogni caso, ormai siamo su una barca dove non possiamo scendere. È il nostro sogno, no? - Dico dolcemente, con uno sguardo che penso mi veda solo lui, solitamente. Lui annuisce sempre con quelle sopracciglia inarcate in attesa, in speranza. Appoggio le labbra sulle sue dita intrecciate alle mie, si avvicina anche lui col viso e siamo così vicini che basterebbe poco per baciarci, ma non sarebbe giusto. Basta con queste vie di mezzo.   
\- Ed intendo esserci sempre, comunque. Voglio che tu te lo ricordi, anche quando sei ubriaco o sei arrabbiato o perdi il controllo. Voglio che anche quando ti dico no a qualcosa, voglio che ricordi che io comunque sono dalla tua parte, che ci sarò. - Sospira ed annuisce capendo che il retroscena di questo è ben altro. - Però ti destabilizzo troppo per stare insieme. - Mi mordo il labbro, vorrei un ultimo bacio, ma non è giusto. Così indietreggio, mi appoggio allo schienale e ritiro la mano. Lui resta lì a guardarmi raggomitolato, penso si senta passato sotto un tritacarne, le occhiaie, l’aria sciupata ed i lividi in fronte per i colpi che si è dato tutta la sera. Una bella garza quadrata sta sul lato della sua testa troppo dura per essersela danneggiata in modo irreparabile.   
\- Il dottore ha detto che hai avuto un crollo psicotico, ma non è legato ad una diagnosi di schizofrenia o cose simili. - Cerco di spiegarglielo nel migliore dei modi, sapendo che la paura di impazzire è la più grande che ha. - Questi ronzii che senti quando sei tanto sotto stress si chiamano crolli psicotici, a volte sono più gravi di altri, quando cerchi di auto lesionarti. - Continuo a spiegare calmo e pacato, guardandolo attentamente negli occhi. Lui è ipnotizzato e credo capisca bene tutto quello che dico.   
\- So bene cosa sono i fottuti crolli psicotici, li ho studiati! Averne non implica essere pazzi. - Lo dice secco e sbrigativo mentre si gira e si tira su a sedere con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto. I capelli neri tutti spettinati, è più bello così naturale.   
\- Una vita dissoluta e lo stress non aiutano. Lui non ti può prescrivere terapie a riguardo senza un’indagine approfondita, però ti ha prescritto questa famosa indagine. Vuole che ti fai vedere da un analista per capire di cosa si tratta e come aiutarti. Se ci sono terapie farmacologiche oppure solo, che ne so, psicoterapie... - Continuo calmo consapevole di cosa dirà.   
\- Per cui dovrei stare ben lontano dalla vita della rock star! - Dice ironico guardando dall’altra parte, fuori dalla finestra. Sospiro annuendo.   
\- Sappiamo tutti che non lo farai. Però dovresti almeno limitare il bere... - onestamente è me che dovrebbe limitare, ma quello ormai è una specie di altalena.  
\- Cosa... cosa facciamo? - Chiede poi dopo un po’ che si perde con quello sguardo assorto e triste che esclude il mondo, che io amo incredibilmente.   
\- In che senso? - Così si stringe nelle spalle abbracciando le gambe contro il petto da sotto le coperte.   
\- Fra di noi. Quando sono su di giri e ti cerco perché non controllo il mio istinto di saltarti addosso... perché ti voglio così tanto che non riesco a sopportarlo... - è molto diretto e molto consapevole, per questo non riesco a lasciarlo perdere e ad odiarlo. Quando è sé stesso, è uno splendido sé stesso.   
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi dolorosamente, poi li riapro e so che me ne pentirò.   
\- Che... - mi schiarisco la voce. - che ne dici di far venire Kelly più spesso in giro nelle date? Spesso le mogli e le ragazze o le famiglie vengono con  i musicisti ed i cantanti per i tour. - Non spesso, ma capita, non è che se un tour dura un anno fra una cosa e l’altra, uno vede la famiglia solo dopo un anno.   
Lui capisce perché lo dico, lo capisce perfettamente che è la cosa giusta, che è quella migliore.   
\- Così se ho voglia di trombare lo faccio con lei e non faccio male a nessuno. - Io annuisco tristemente.   
\- Ed io non ti devo rifiutare perché sei ubriaco. Fra l’altro così smetti di andare con ragazze che non sai nemmeno se hanno fatto un vaccino! - Con questo ride e mi tira un calcio.   
\- Uso il preservativo, imbecille! - Così io mi rilasso e spontaneamente annuisco spalancando gli occhi.   
\- Meno male! -  
\- Ehi, sono pazzo, non scemo! - Così ridiamo per poi farci seri lentamente.   
\- Non sei pazzo, hai capito? - Si morde il labbro rimanendo con un sorriso sulle labbra, un sorriso triste e grottesco, lo sguardo perso.   
\- Non lo so. - E lo ammette. Piccoli minuscoli passi.   
\- Io lo so. Tu non sei pazzo. Hai solo bisogno di aiuto. -   
\- Anche i pazzi ce l’hanno! - Mi sporgo verso di lui e lo indico col dito deciso.   
\- Ti dico che non lo sei, non farmi arrabbiare. - A questo rimane colpito e sorride meravigliato, poi finalmente annuisce anche se non è tanto convinto.   
\- Ok. - E poi veloce come un fulmine, più del pensiero stesso, si protende verso di me e mi dà un fugace bacio sulla bocca, velocissimo.   
\- Stronzo! - Brontolo ritirandomi ed alzandomi stiracchiandomi mentre i dolori si fanno sentire. Poltrona del cazzo.   
\- Comunque gli altri sono tutti a casa, sono rimasto io, ho detto anche a Ben di andare. - Il nostro responsabile. Poi aggiungo. - Ho avvertito Kelly. Ti aspetta a casa. -   
\- Per uccidermi? - Dice ridendo mentre mi guarda andare fuori dalla camera alla ricerca di un infermiere per farlo dimettere.   
\- Per coccolarti! - Si aggrotta.  
\- Che le hai detto? -   
\- Che hai avuto una di quelle crisi... - Lui sa che ne ha avute anche in suo dolce compagnia. Non la invidio, comunque. Non invidio nemmeno me ad ogni modo. - e che è lo stress perché in questo periodo ti è mancata molto e ‘sai com’è quando lui si obbliga in qualcosa che va contro di lui...’- tossisco. - non so se le è chiaro cos’hai. -   
\- Non lo è a nessuno. - Faccio un cenno fuori in corridoio ad un infermiere che vedendoci ci indica che arriva subito per il giro del mattino, così torno da lui e mi metto le mani in tasca aspettando in piedi, guardandolo.   
\- Dille che tu vivi lo stress in modo un po’ estremo e che non eri preparato a questa vita. Che bevi troppo e che ti è mancata e per evitare altri scoppi futuri, magari potrebbe venire ogni tanto con te nei live. - Lui non è convinto, preferiva stare con me, ma è evidente che non ne siamo in grado, così sembra arrendersi. Sembra, ma con lui niente è mai stabilito, non c’è una parola ‘fine’. Mai. 


	23. Un casino meraviglioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staccarsi da quel casino vivente che è Jacoby a volte è facile altre no, ma Jerry ci prova sempre convinto sia la cosa migliore. Ma pur decidendolo, non può smettere di amarlo dentro di sé nonostante tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo le varie tempeste anche piuttosto consistenti, c'è un altro po di calma nell'eterna altalena di Jacoby da cui Jerry non è capace di scendere. Dopo il tour si ritrovano per fare il secondo album e le cose brutte sembrano lontani ricordi, ma è davvero tutto passato o ci sono ancora drammi sopiti e nascosti?

23\. UN CASINO MERAVIGLIOSO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry228.png)  
" Comportamento umano  
Sembra peculiare  
Alcuni prosperano sull’odio  
Alcuni amano il sogno  
Ognuno ha uno scopo  
e vuole essere amato  
Penso di aver trovato il mio scopo  
Penso di aver trovato l’amore  
Nascosto dentro di me"  
[\- LoveHate tragedy- ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3FjjkhlZTE)

  
Kelly ha un suo senso, il tornare a casa da lei alla fine di una serie di concerti è come rimettere i piedi per terra, staccare la spina dalla vita da divo che ha iniziato a fare.  
Comincio a rivalutarla molto, lo vedo davanti ai miei occhi la differenza di quando è con lei a casa a quando è con me in tour.   
Quando è con la band a fare concerti lui si trasforma, si lascia andare a tutto quello che ha sempre voluto fare, toglie ogni tipo di freno, diventa un Dio che fa qualunque cosa gli passi per la testa solo perché può, è una tipica reazione di chi si trova ad avere tutto dal niente.   
Per me è diverso, io ho avuto una vita diversa dalla sua, più normale.   
Quando ero piccolo mio padre era un militare, così come mio nonno. Poi ha avuto un problema d’alcolismo, le scenate assistite non erano piacevoli, ma i miei hanno sempre cercato di tenermi fuori da certe cose, mi hanno regalato una chitarra e dei corsi per imparare, mi sono nascosto nella musica che mi ha aiutato, poi ho incontrato quel pazzo di Jacoby, in un certo modo mi ha salvato, mi ha dato un’identità. Quando mi sono messo a suonare con lui, ad accompagnare la sua voce concitata, meravigliosa e dotata, ho capito quello che volevo fare nella vita per sempre.   
Suonare per lui.   
L’aver iniziato a 18 anni mi ha aiutato.   
Lui invece non ha mai capito bene cosa volesse fare nella vita, lui e Dave mi hanno raccontato che in realtà si sono conosciuti al club di football del liceo a 16-17 anni, entrambi volevano diventare batteristi per suonare in una band, perché era figo e divertente. Solo che Dave ha imparato prima di lui, così Jacoby ha provato con una chitarra di seconda mano che poi gli hanno rubato, probabilmente un bene visto che in poco tempo non aveva imparato nulla.   
Così siccome voleva a tutti i costi avere una band, ha imparato a cantare.   
Cioè non è che era la sua vocazione, suo nonno lo consigliava e gli ha trasmesso la passione per la musica, gli ha regalato il suo clarinetto da suonare nelle ore di musica a scuola... cioè non ha mai avuto quella vocazione, sebbene cantare, è evidente, ce l’ha nel sangue.   
Credo che Jacoby non abbia mai capito cosa volesse fare nella vita ed anche ora canta perché è capace e gli viene bene, ma cosa significa?   
  
Così si è trovato dall’avere tutto quando prima aveva il niente ed è stato traumatico, perché lui è fragile, confuso, instabile e quella vita, tutto quello stress non fanno per lui.   
Staccare dalla vita da star per tornare a quella normale con la moglie, è un toccasana. Potrebbe benissimo curarsi se smettesse di suonare, trovasse un lavoro tranquillo e facesse la vita da marito ed un domani da padre.   
Però sappiamo tutti che non lo farà e non perché ormai gli piace troppo cantare, è solo che non può fermarsi. Non è geneticamente capace di fermarsi dal fare qualcosa.  
Ora stacca la spina, ma non è una cura definitiva e lo sappiamo tutti.   
Con Kelly a casa è un ragazzo normale, affettuoso, arrapato, divertente ed euforico che fa girare la testa a tutti. Ed è anche un padre dolcissimo quando è con Makaile.  
Ha sminuito l’episodio, ha detto che non si è pinzato la testa, ma ha solo sbattuto contro uno spigolo in una di quelle crisi di ronzio e quando lei ha provato ad approfondire di nuovo l’argomento ronzii, lui ha detto che è solo il suo modo di vivere lo stress.   
E quando lei gli ha chiesto come lo combatte, come lo supera, lui ha detto che andrà da un terapista.   
Andrà.   
Certo.   
Poi torna nella nostra sala prove, che nel frattempo è cambiata dal garage di Dave e ce ne hanno assegnata una vera e propria, una base dove creare ed esercitarci, dove radunarci insomma. Poi la registrazione avviene in uno degli studi della nostra etichetta.   
Per un po’ di settimane siamo tranquilli, poi avremo un altro gruppo di concerti ed eventi a cui suoneremo, dopo probabilmente penseremo ad incidere un nuovo album, ma non è un problema perché di canzoni pronte, solo da modificare e sistemare, ce ne sono a miliardi.   
Io e Tobin abbiamo lavorato anche a nuove musiche, nel quaderno di Jacoby sicuramente ci sono molti versi scritti in disordine da sistemare, ma immagino che un secondo album ora non sarà un problema.   
  
Quando rimette piede lo guardiamo tutti come se fosse fatto di cristallo.   
Kelly mi ha tenuto al telefono ed una sera mi ha invitato a cena perché sono quello più affidabile e normale del gruppo. Fondamentalmente perché non bevo e sa che può fidarsi di me, sono anche l’unico che sa di questi ronzii di Jacoby. Beh, ora lo sanno tutti.   
Così io e lei abbiamo avuto modo di parlare molto ed io di vederli insieme in casa.   
Ormai tutti ci siamo comprati nuove case, il successo ottenuto in poco tempo non è normale, le cose che possiamo permetterci ora non le avevamo mai sognate.   
Io dunque so molte cose rispetto agli altri che però non vogliono stressarlo molto, solo capire. Io non ho saputo cosa dire a Dave e Tobin quando mi hanno rivisto dopo questa pausa per riprenderci dalla prima parte del nostro tour.  
\- Sì sì tutto bene ragazzi, non preoccupatevi! Ci sono solo dei punti, non era una gran cosa... - Tobin lo fissa come se scherzasse.   
\- Non era una gran cosa?! Ti sei sparato un punto di cucitrice in testa dicendo che sentivi rumori! - Il sottolinearglielo in quel modo non lo aiuta e mi tendo immediatamente mentre gli verso un po’ di caffè dalla macchinetta che abbiamo in questa nostra fighissima base.   
Jacoby però ride e comincia a sminuire sdrammatizzando con il suo solito sistema giocoso.   
\- Sono solo stronzate per impressionare gli altri! Io non ho niente, certo a volte forse esagero come con la cucitrice, però è il personaggio, no? Ogni star ne ha uno. Quelli che vogliono colpire gli altri, che vogliono essere ricordati. Io non voglio passare inosservato. Odiatemi od amatemi, ma non indifferenziatemi! - E a questa che non spara consapevole, scoppiamo tutti a ridere, anche io per una sorta di rilassamento dei nervi.   
La sta gestendo bene, in questo modo giustificherà in modo geniale tutte le follie future.   
Però questo non toglie che ne farà.   
\- Oh no, è impossibile buttarti nella raccolta indifferenziata, amico! - Risponde Dave ridendo mentre lo abbraccia vigoroso.   
\- Lo spero! Sono un fottuto figlio di puttana, non voglio essere una fottuta cartina del cazzo di cui ci si dimentica... -   
E qua parte per la tangente.   
Ogni tanto, anzi, spesso, quando parte a parlare apre parentesi e si mette a dire cose che non c’entrano nulla, o mentre fa una cosa per un po’ poi con uno scatto salta e va a fare tutt’altro, qualche idiozia di solito.   
Credo che abbia disturbi dell’attenzione.   
\- Ed insomma pensavo di cambiare un po’ look, passare a qualcosa che sia una via di mezzo fra il semplice nu metal di ora, e qualcosa di più rock. Non troppo rock. Insomma. Magari se mi piace col tempo... però meno semplice, ma non troppo complicato. - Come se questo discorso avesse senso.   
Ridiamo tutti, anche io e anche sentitamente perché riesce ad incantare tutti e a distrarre la gente da qualunque cosa voglia. Ha un talento unico sto scemo.   
Dopo la tensione iniziale, sono più rilassato. In qualche modo se la caverà sempre.   
Spero.   
  
\- Sai, mi sono tranquillizzato a vederti a casa con lei... - Dico poi in un momento in cui va a staccare la spina in balcone, si affaccia sul terrazzo e guarda un po’ il paesaggio a disposizione di questa città trafficata ed affollata.   
Il sole ci riscalda e lui sembra rilassato.   
Cerca di non fumare per le sue corde vocali e finché è qua non beve nemmeno. Se si potesse essere sempre così. Come quando sognavamo di essere notati e fare musica ad alti livelli, come ora. Prima che tutto questo cominciasse.   
Il suo profilo regolare, il naso leggermente all’insù, la bocca ad arco di cupido che mi ha sempre creato un sacco di problemi e poi quelle sopracciglia arcuate come se fosse costantemente pensieroso. Costantemente triste, come i suoi occhi. Mi tuffo nuovamente in quel suo aspetto così diverso da quello che presenta agli altri quando fa qualche smorfia o faccia buffa per nascondere questo.   
\- Quello non sono io. Quello è l’ennesimo me che presento a chi mi circonda. Il Coby di Kelly, il Coby dei Papa Roach... -   
\- Ed il Coby di Jerry? - Chiedo curioso. Forse anche questo è un’altra versione. Sembra stanco quando parla ora.   
Si gira, siamo nella stessa posizione coi gomiti sulla ringhiera, spalla contro spalla. Ci guardiamo da vicino nel nostro solito modo, io rimango serio ed impassibile, lui ha un luccichio strano negli occhi.   
\- È il solo autentico! - Rido perché potrebbe dirlo anche agli altri per tenerli buoni, ma forse nessuno andrebbe a fargli questa domanda.   
Anche lui ride e si illumina ed amo come si illumina il suo sorriso quando lo fa spontaneo e rilassato.   
\- Hai un bellissimo sorriso. - Mi dice come se mi leggesse nel pensiero. Io mi fermo di colpo e spontaneo rispondo.   
\- Sei tu che ce l’hai bellissimo. - E poi mi accorgo di aver esagerato e mi raddrizzo respirando a fondo, cercando di cambiare discorso, ma non sono bravo come lui ad aprire parentesi lunghissime e a perdere quelle precedenti.   
Così non dico niente.   
\- Comunque se non ho altre distrazioni e stimoli riesco a gestirmi abbastanza bene. Lei pensa che io abbia avuto una crisi psicotica e quindi quando hai a che fare con un pazzo che ha una crisi non rompi i coglioni. Però non è sempre così. - Sorrido all’allusione ed al modo in cui riesce a dilungarsi quando spiega una cosa.   
\- Come va con Mak? - Chiedo visto che sembra un argomento un po’ tabù. Credo che non si senta adatto come padre o che ne abbia un po’ paura, è quello che ho percepito, ma non ne sono molto sicuro. Alla domanda salta e mi guarda come se fossi impazzito, io sorrido e mi stringo nelle spalle cercando di renderla una domanda come le altre.   
\- Bene, dai... spero solo che non diventi matto come me, che non erediti i miei geni folli... -   
Poi continua a parlare sedendosi per terra con le spalle alla ringhiera, accanto ai miei piedi. Io lo guardo dall’alto, la sua testa tinta di nero. Ogni tanto penso al suo colore e mi chiedo se sia una trovata per immergersi nel look da nu metal oppure se sia per altro.  
Tipo che rispecchia il suo animo interiore.   
\- E se un giorno mi odiasse, se prendesse il peggio di me? - Sospiro e scuoto la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi mi siedo vicino a lui e lo spingo con il braccio con la mia solita calma.   
\- E se prende la parte migliore di te? - Così lui si gira con aria di scherno, incredulo e divertito:   
\- Ne ho una? - Scuoto ancora la testa e chiudo gli occhi pensando che sia il solito idiota.   
\- Hai una personalità che fa girare la testa. - Dico la prima cosa che mi colpisce sempre di lui, non passa mai inosservato, attira tutti come le api col miele.   
\- Perché sono schizzato, ma non è un pregio! - Sospiro, ci penso ancora un po’ e sempre calmo rispondo ancora:   
\- Quando la pianti di fare l’idiota ed impressionare e distrarre gli altri da quelli che pensi siano tuoi difetti, viene fuori che sei una persona generosa, gentile, umile e dolce. - Forse col ‘dolce’ esagero, ma per me il suo ‘dolce’ è più qualcosa che ha che fare con la sua tristezza perenne, le sue insicurezze, le sue fragilità.   
Per me il fatto che sia fragile è un pregio perché lo rende umano, lo tiene fra noi esseri umani. Altrimenti chi lo prenderebbe più?  
Per lui però è un grave difetto e così non lo dico. Lui butta all’infuori il labbro inferiore e mi guarda da vicino, braccia contro braccia in questa brezza piacevole.   
\- Sei troppo buono, non so se ho davvero tutte quelle qualità. -   
\- Perché sei troppo concentrato sui difetti. Se imparassi ad essere obiettivo e distaccato capiresti che non sei male come pensi. - Solo da fuori uno lo può dire, ma deve essere uno che lo conosce bene.   
Lui mi ascolta impressionato e colpito e con quella luce strana negli occhi di gratitudine e incredulità, annuisce.   
\- Grazie amico. Ti amo quando sei così dolce, non ti merito! - E così dicendo appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla tenendosi il suo sorriso ebete che ad un certo punto vedo solo attraverso il riflesso del vetro della porta finestra chiusa davanti a noi.   
Una scena che non dimenticherò che sembra scacciare bene la tempesta appena passata qualche settimana fa.   
Che casino che sei Jacoby.   
Un casino meraviglioso. 


	24. Solo giù dal palco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo in uno dei molti cambiamenti di look di Jacoby, quello che ha adottato nel terzo album, dove ha iniziato leggermente a cambiare look, cosa che poi è più marcata nei successivi. I primi tre album sono comunque tutti nu metal e molto simili, col quarto iniziano a cambiare anche fisionomia musicale e sperimentare altre sonorità, ma fin qua si nota in Jacoby il bisogno di cambiare. Jerry, dal canto suo, è sempre più fermo nella sua posizione di auto salvezza per così dire e anche se è difficile con lui, sembra riuscirci.

24\. SOLO GIÙ DAL PALCO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry45.png)  
"Dormendo sulla tua pancia  
Hai rotto le mie braccia  
Hai scavato con il cucchiaino i miei occhi  
Sono stato strofinato da un cattivo fascino  
Con le sante dita"  
[\- Gounge Away - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ-8PraQFgU)  


  
Stiamo lavorando al terzo album in studio e Jacoby si presenta con un nuovo tatuaggio ed una leggera matita negli occhi.   
Lo guardo alzando un sopracciglio scettico mentre fisso gli occhi, l’eyeliner solo nella parte inferiore dei suoi normalmente splendidi occhi che ora sono ancor più evidenziati.   
Oh merda, dovrei ridicolizzarlo e ridergli in faccia, ma il mio shock deriva dal fatto che gli sta anche bene sta roba in faccia!  
\- Beh? - Chiede entusiasta come un bambino.   
Fortunatamente arriva Dave a salvarmi e scoppia a ridere senza ritegno.   
\- E che diavolo è quella roba, amico? -   
Jacoby sembra illuminarsi alla domanda, come se sperava che qualcuno gliela facesse.   
\- Prove di look! - Poi abbassa la testa e fa una piroetta su sé stesso. - anche il taglio è leggermente diverso, solo di poco. -   
Ha in effetti un taglio sempre corto e la tinta nera, ma è un po’ diverso da quello corto e semplice di prima, solo un po’ più perfezionato ma niente di troppo alla moda, no di certo.   
\- Stai bene! - Esclama Tobin invece sorpreso e convinto, Dave alla fine si perde nel tatuaggio nuovo, l’ennesimo che ha a che fare con l’argomento del doppio. Bene e male, buono e cattivo, giusto e sbagliato, odio e amore e via dicendo.   
Sembra ossessionato da questo argomento.   
\- Oh uno che mi capisce, vedi? - Jacoby si rianima e lo abbraccia cominciando a parlare anche del fatto che vorrebbe vestire con meno magliette larghe e magari usare più quelle senza maniche, meno stile hip hop insomma.   
Per un momento lo immagino e mi viene anche male perché penso che si stia muovendo nella giusta direzione ma non so come dirlo senza ridicolizzarmi.  
Cioè in realtà dire che fa bene non è un ridicolizzarmi, ma io mi sento troppo scoperto a dirlo, anche se Tobin ha appena detto che sta bene ed insomma. Le parole mi muoiono in gola, ma per fortuna ci pensa lui a parlare anche per me.   
Solo dopo tipo mezz’ora di sproloqui su come vorrebbe cambiare lo stile gradualmente a seconda magari di un’evoluzione musicale, dove ipotizza che non faremo nu metal tutta la vita, mi chiede:   
\- E tu che ne pensi? -   
\- Del pizzetto sul mento? - Chiedo come se di ventimila parole io abbia sentito solo quello. In effetti è proprio così. Lui salta su e mi viene davanti gesticolando come un matto.   
\- Ehi hai sentito il resto? - chiede offeso, io sorrido divertito quando fa il bambino ed annuisco paziente.   
\- Sì, ho sentito, è quasi impossibile il contrario. - Parlo mentre strimpello con la chitarra, è il mio anti stress e Jacoby È il mio stress!  
\- Che ne so a volte sembri da un’altra parte. Come se il tuo ‘sì, a-ha, bene’ ed il tuo annuire sia solo finto, ma in realtà non ascolti una parola di quel che dico! - Per un momento penso di diventare espressivo tutto d’un colpo quando lo dice, poi mi rendo conto dalla sua espressione imbronciata che sono ancora sulla mia calma indifferenza.  
Cazzo, ci ha preso.  
Quando attacca coi suoi sproloqui da disturbo dell’attenzione dove apre parentesi che non chiude più, io prendo e parto con la testa, faccio solo finta di ascoltare.   
Percepisco qualche concetto chiave e cerco di captare le domande a me dirette.   
\- Per me fai bene a sistemare un po’ il look, poi sul modo puoi anche rivolgerti ad uno che fa quello di lavoro. - Ci sono fashion stylist per star di ogni genere, per il momento non ce ne hanno presentato uno, hanno dato un’occhiata al modo in cui intendevamo presentarci in giro e vedendo che il nostro stile principale andava bene, ovvero quello di ragazzi in bilico fra l’hip hop ed il rock, ma fondamentalmente ragazzi semplici che vengono dalle strade che calpestano la maggior parte dei ragazzi che vengono ai concerti, a loro è andata bene.   
Però so che ci sono etichette che oltre a dire e controllare le canzoni e la musica, lo fanno anche con lo stile e l’immagine, anzi.   
Però siccome era un esperimento hanno detto ‘ok, vediamo come va e poi in caso correggiamo cammin facendo’. Non volevano niente di raffinato ed impostato, volevano qualcosa di molto naturale e spontaneo, così non abbiamo lavorato molto sull’immagine.   
Però se Jacoby pensa di dover cambiare qualcosa di sé, potrebbe anche interpellare qualcuno.   
Lui si stringe nelle spalle e si intimidisce facendomi impressione.   
\- No lo so, per ora mi ha dato una mano Kelly. - Non so perché si vergogna a nominarla a me. Io faccio finta di niente ed annuisco tornando alla chitarra.   
\- Figo. - Dico solo serafico.   
\- Ma insomma, tu che ne pensi? Sarei ridicolo? O è troppo poco? Non so, forse... - prima che ricominci lo fermo quasi freddo.   
\- Secondo me come hai deciso va bene. - Spero che gli basti, ma parliamo di Jacoby, è ovvio che non gli basta.   
\- Oh andiamo esprimiti di più! -   
\- Ma io non... - Cerco di lamentarmi, ma lui continua ad insistere coi suoi ‘no dai esprimiti, parla, fallo! Dì cosa ne pensi dai dai dai!’ Fino a che Tobin esasperato esclama:   
\- Ed esprimiti cazzo! -   
\- Altrimenti lo uccido! - Brontola Dave che non ne può più della sua insistenza. Se lui non ne può più siamo a posto.   
Così sospiro esasperato, lo guardo da seduto nel divano in attesa di cominciare le prove, lui è in piedi davanti a me, fa un altro giro e lo guardo con la maglietta nera senza maniche, un bracciale in ferro al polso non molto appariscente, dei jeans larghi ma non cadenti, i capelli modificati un po’ in quel modo e quel maledetto pizzetto sul mento che gli dà un’aria più adulta. Poi la matita sotto gli occhi, solo una leggera traccia, ma quella che basta per evidenziare i suoi punti forti e renderlo davvero più carino e piacevole.   
Cazzo.   
Annuisco.   
\- Sì sì, secondo me così sei perfetto, non è un cambiamento radicale, è più graduale dal semplice ragazzo nu metal di prima, però se vorrai continuare un cambio di look da qui sei perfetto. Per me va bene. - Così sembra contento, mi dà un bacio con lo schiocco sulla fronte che mi fa rimanere impassibile anche se ne sono felice e va alla sua postazione saltellando come un coniglio di pasqua.   
Ma vedi sto scemo.   
Certo che sta meglio così, sta molto meglio. Troppo. Spero che non diventi troppo hot, altrimenti chi riesce più a stargli vicino dopo?   
  
Il problema dei ronzii, dello stress e di tutto quel che concerne Jacoby, torna quando siamo di nuovo in tour.   
Chiaramente non è andato a farsi controllare perché è come sempre un dramma quando si parla di psicanalisti, così il risultato è che quando torna a fare concerti, lui torna a quei suoi momenti di delirio paranoico.   
Scatta ad ogni insetto volante che ronza e quando sono reali va tutto bene, a parte che una volta siamo seduti tranquilli nel nostro bus che si muove da una tappa all’altra e finisce che salta sul sedile e visto che la bestia volante non identificata è proprio vicino a lui, mi plana addosso abbracciandomi e nascondendo il viso contro il mio petto, tremante come un cucciolo.   
Nel salto ha investito Dave che si è beccato una ginocchiata nel naso ed ora gli sanguina.   
Insomma, scene così sono quasi ordinarie, ma positive perché questi insetti sono reali.   
Il problema è poi quando deve salire sul palco, dove ha paura di avere qualche crisi e perdere il controllo. In quel momento comincia a sentire quelli che non ci sono, perché si crea lo stress che traduce in allucinazioni.   
E allora uno della crew che ci segue ha la brutta idea di proporgli un piccolo goccio prima di salire sul palco, così che gli si rilassino i nervi.   
Grande idea!  
Vorrei uccidere il malcapitato, però devo dire che quando beve lo stress scema e i ronzii con esso. Jacoby si rilassa, si rianima, si carica ma non ha allucinazioni, non è versione pazzo autolesionista.   
Alla fine i live vanno sempre bene, va meno bene il dopo, quando continua a bere perché è divertente festeggiare, perché è quella la vita che facciamo ora e gli piace da matti.   
È solo che se beve non ha crisi psicotiche e si dimentica di tutte le sue paure, le sue follie ed i suoi enormi limiti. Quando beve non ha da lavorare su di sé, non ha da affrontare i suoi fantasmi, qualunque essi siano.   
Però ho deciso di chiamarmi fuori ed anche se all’inizio non è facile perché sono apprensivo, poi scrollo le spalle e vado su nel bus ad aspettare che gli altri tornino dopo i loro festeggiamenti, i giri per i locali e qualunque cosa si faccia dopo i live.   
Risulto un po’ asociale, ma non posso torturarmi nel guardare Jacoby che si distrugge.   
Dave non è da meno, gli va ben dietro però Dave non scappa da una qualche malattia mentale o da delle fobie da superare o chissà cosa.   
O forse è solo che di Dave non mi importa quanto mi importa di Jacoby.   
Quando sale io sto leggendo steso nella mia branda, lui arriva come un bufalo ubriaco e si butta su di me senza ricordarsi che la sua era l’altra, che mi potesse vedere era fuori discussione perché non avrà avuto nemmeno gli occhi aperti.   
Mi si butta letteralmente sopra, sto per vomitare, fra l’altro puzza di alcool e sudore in modo osceno, ma lui non si muove. Lascio andare il libro, Dave e Tobin vanno nelle rispettive brande e si mettono subito a dormire ignorando che io non riesco a spingere Jacoby giù da me nemmeno con tutta la mia non notevole forza.   
\- Jacoby? Ti prego... ehi? - Lo chiamo ma lui si mette a russare, è completamente steso su di me a pancia in giù. Il viso rivolto verso il mio a farmi sentire ubriaco quanto lui solo col suo alito.   
In pochi secondi si mette a russare.   
Oh Cristo Santo!  
Ed ora che cazzo dovrei fare?   
Cerco di smuoverlo, ma tutto quel che ottengo è solo un leggero spostamento verso il lato in modo almeno da non morire entro qualche secondo.  
Riesco a respirare, ma non certo ad uscire da qua sotto, così sospiro paziente e alzando gli occhi al cielo, mi rassegno e cerco di dormire.  
Più io provo a starne fuori e ad allontanarmi da lui prima che sia ubriaco fradicio e quindi cerchi di saltarmi addosso, e più me lo ritrovo addosso.   
Per me è facile estraniarmi, staccare la spina, fare finta di nulla. Giro la testa e non guardo.   
So cosa fa, so cosa finirà per fare, so che non andrà lontano se continua così e nessuno lo frena, ma io non posso fare il suo baby-sitter. Non se ne parla.   
Sono il suo chitarrista e sono il ragazzo che ha perso la testa per un folle senza controllo.   
Ci ho provato ma non ho le carte per raddrizzarlo, così che viva come vuole, io devo prendermi cura di me stesso.   
Se questo non basta, farò di meglio.   
Mi sposerò anche io, farò una famiglia mia, avrò una vita ben separata dalla sua.   
Me lo toglierò dalla testa, mi rimarrà uno pseudo amico che si distrugge quando non è sul palco a cantare.   
E se il Cielo vorrà, registreremo anche un altro album. Solo se vorrà. 


	25. Manuale di sopravvivenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situazione fra i due non è sempre insostenibile, quando sono solo il gruppo che magari viaggia da un posto all'altro in attesa di salire sul palco, le cose vanno bene, Jacoby è sereno, non ci sono pressioni e Jerry si ricorda tutti i motivi per cui si è perso per lui. Purtroppo la vita da tour è piena di tanti tipi di momenti e non sempre sono così positivi. Comunque star dietro a questo Jacoby è difficile quanto starci a quello senza controllo.

25\. MANUALE DI SOPRAVVIVENZA

 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry127.png)  
"Ti ho detto non andartene, non andartene  
Ho qualcosa da dire  
riguardo la mia parte oscura  
(Ho detto che non ti avevo detto niente)  
La mia parte morta  
(L’ho tenuto tutto dentro per niente)  
La mia parte luminosa  
(Penso a te e al dolore)  
La mia parte oscura  
(Ora ti ho detto ogni cosa)  
La mia parte morta"  
[\- Never said it - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfoALtv3R-g)

  
Quando il nostro responsabile ci avverte che c’è un’intervista programmata prima del prossimo festival e che ci fermeremo in albergo è come se inserisse una sorta di spinta.   
Sto bevendo, quando ha la bella idea di dirlo.   
\- Questa volta non andate tutti all’intervista, hanno chiesto del cantante e del chitarrista! -   
Ed è qua che mi va tutto di traverso ed inizio a tossire come un invasato mentre vedo la mia morte in faccia.   
Gli altri scoppiano a ridere mentre credo seriamente di morire, quell’idiota di Jacoby ride e mi batte la mano sulla schiena facendomi sputare non solo l’acqua di traverso ma anche i polmoni.   
\- Perché noi? - Chiede per me come se sapesse il motivo della mia reazione. Di norma o è solo Jacoby o siamo tutti e quattro.   
\- Perché vogliono il leder... - chiaramente Jacoby, - e quello carino. - Risponde mentre trascrive qualcosa sul suo maledetto taccuino. Sono appena tornato normale che torno a tossire e Jacoby ridendo continua a lasciarmi venti dita sulla schiena a forza di battere.   
\- Eh caro, quello carino sei tu! -   
\- Perché? - Chiedo con voce strozzata.   
\- Perché sei carino? Devi chiederlo a tua madre! - La sua risposta ha sempre qualcosa di geniale, con lui uno non si annoia. Anche se non fosse lui il cantante chiederebbero di lui lo stesso.   
\- No idiota, perché chiedono quello carino. -   
\- Allora lo ammetti che sei tu quello carino! - Ovviamente un dialogo di senso compiuto non lo puoi fare con lui che finisce di darmi giù perché finisco di tossire ed allora mi carezza la nuca dove i capelli corti sono spettinati e non ancora domati con quel po’ di gel che mi concedo per tenerli bene.   
\- Devo fare una tesi sul perché secondo me non sono io quello carino o posso accettare che secondo gli altri lo sono? - Jacoby si perde, si irrigidisce e mi guarda ebete con i suoi grandi occhi storditi.   
\- Che hai detto? - Così ridacchio e gli metto la mano sulla faccia allontanandolo invano visto che mi si appiccica ancora di più come se fossi il suo peluche. Sembra che in certi momenti sia tutto come una volta. Quando non beve e sta generalmente bene, nessuna pressione, niente stress, no stimoli esterni. Noi 4, il bus, basta.   
Allora lui sta bene ed è un agnellino, è piacevole, divertente come sempre, ma non pesante e stronzo.   
Vorrei fosse sempre così.   
\- Perché hanno chiesto quello carino? Non può andare Dave che è il fondatore con Jacoby? - Ben si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Oh suvvia, è come se lo fossi anche tu, sei arrivato da loro 2 mesi dopo... - Sospiro e ancora non risponde alla domanda. - Comunque non lo so, hanno chiesto il leder e quello carino, stop. Forse per una questione di immagine, andrà in onda da qualche parte immagino... -   
Ancora peggio, la faccia che faccio ora deve essere epica perché Jacoby mi abbraccia la testa, me la spiaccica al suo petto e me la carezza come se fossi il suo peluche.   
\- No dai, non fare così... vedrai che ce la farai... tu fa parlare me e andrà tutto bene! -   
Non so se mordergli il capezzolo dove poggia la mia bocca o se aspettare che mi lasci, gli altri ovviamente ridono e Dave spiega la mia idiosincrasia nel parlare in pubblico o ad estranei.   
\- Lo so, ma se vogliono te non ci posso fare niente. Le camere dell’albergo sono da due, staremo lì due giorni. -   
Con questo va dall’autista e si siede vicino a lui continuando a scrivere.   
Non è strano che dormiamo in albergo, generalmente rimontiamo subito sul bus, però dipende un po’ dalle date. Dal momento che facciamo tendenzialmente festival perché all’etichetta costa meno inserirci lì piuttosto che pagare un locale per farci suonare, ci adattiamo alle date che ci sono, alcune sono molto ravvicinate e viaggiamo tutto il tempo da un giorno all’altro, mentre altre non sono ravvicinate, ma non facciamo comunque in tempo a tornare a casa. I tour sono così, tutta una tirata. Poi magari ce ne sono due in un anno e si fa un paio di settimane di riposo a casa. Ma da quando si promuove il nuovo album a quando si lavora all’altro, passa un anno intero minimo di concerti, eventi, interviste e cose varie, perciò quando dici che si sta via un anno od uno e mezzo, alcuni gruppi, i più famosi ed impegnati anche due anni di fila, non è che non si tocca proprio mai casa, però le pause sono poche e ridicole e non tiri davvero il fiato.   
Questo che stiamo facendo è il tour per il secondo album, la scaletta comincia ad essere più varia e noi più acclamati, abbiamo più seguito, i concerti sono sempre più belli per tutti e l’entusiasmo non si spegne di certo.   
Solo che quando devo parlare davanti a qualcuno per me è difficile.   
\- Suvvia, ti va bene che ci vai con Jacoby! - Mi consola Tobin mentre fa qualche giochino stupido con Dave. Annuisco ancora sotto shock per la notizia.   
\- Ci penso io a te, sta tranquillo! - E con questo Jacoby si batte il petto orgoglioso, io lo guardo e sospiro andandomene in branda per isolarmi da questa notizia terribile.   
Io e Jacoby non siamo mai stati in camera insieme da quando mi sono sposato ed ho detto di volere un po’ di distanze nonostante il mio volerci sempre essere per lui.   
  
La cosa tragica non è tanto che Jacoby si perde e tocca a me ritrovarlo, come diavolo faccia a perdersi sempre è un mistero. La cosa tragica è che  finisco io in camera con lui.   
Cazzo.   
Saranno da tre anni che non stiamo in camera insieme ed anche quando è capitato i primi tempi gli davo il paletto che non doveva essere ubriaco. Ufficialmente perché russa troppo quando beve. Però chiaramente era perché altrimenti ci provava con me. Gestirlo da ubriaco era difficile in bus con tutti lì figurarsi in una camera da soli.   
Mi danno la chiave, mi dicono che fanno portare le nostre cose in camera e che abbiamo tre ore prima dell’intervista e di farci trovare puliti e pronti alle tre nella hall dell’albergo. E poi ci comunica che se vogliamo mangiare, il cuoco è a nostra disposizione, basta chiedere.   
\- No guarda, siamo ariani e non mangiamo niente! È mezzogiorno, certo che mangiamo. Non quanto Jacoby, ma nessuno mangia quanto lui! - Brontolo fra me e me, quando sono solo parlo ad alta voce, appena qualcuno mi vede mi zittisco.   
\- Tre ore. Mi ci vorranno proprio queste tre ore per trovarlo! Ma perché devo farlo io? -   
Sospiro insofferente e continuo a vagare per il fin troppo grande albergo mentre ad un certo punto mi fermo, allargo le braccia e chiudo gli occhi cercando di calmarmi.   
\- Ok Jerry, pensa a dove potrebbe essere andato Jacoby, entra nella sua testa. È mezzogiorno, scende da un sacco di ore di viaggio. - Poi realizzo che ho detto. - No, sono fuori, nessuno può entrare nella sua testa, impazzirei immediatamente! - Poi lo stomaco mi brontola e così alzando gli occhi al cielo annuisco. - Ma dove vuoi che sia? Sarà a cercare cibo! -   
E così vado alla ricerca del ristorante dove trovo Dave e Tobin i quali scuotono la testa dicendo che non è passato di lì. Mi aggrotto. Sto per mandarlo al diavolo e sedermi a mangiare con loro, ma poi un’altra illuminazione arriva e vado in cucina.   
Busso gentilmente ed infilo la testa, non serve che chiamo e chiedo perché la sua voce inconfondibile si leva su tutte, in mezzo ad una marea di risate.   
Jacoby è lì che mangia e racconta solo lui sa cosa. Sospiro mentre entro del tutto e mi appoggio allo stipite della porta in attesa che lo scemo torni fra noi.   
\- E così siccome volevo andare lo stesso anche se la mamma non voleva, mi sono messo sulla finestra per uscire da lì, però non c’era nessun tetto o terrazzo che mi aiutasse, c’era solo un piano intero dove cadere ammazzato. Casa nostra non era di quelle piene di tetti e tettucci, nessuna mansarda. Una camera, una finestra, la parete! - Gesticola mentre parla con una salsiccia in mano e la bocca piena.  Come sempre apre parentesi mentre parla. - Insomma, guardo l’albero davanti a me. C’era qualche metro di distanza dal ramo che mi sembrava sufficientemente grande da reggermi. Dovevo solo saltare ed appendermi come una scimmia! Che ci voleva? Ero impazzito per avere quei biglietti, dovevo andare al concerto! Mi ero addirittura fatto licenziare per poterci andare! Certo, poi era per quello che mia madre non voleva ci andassi, però il concetto era quello. Ok, non mia madre, a lei non importava nulla, si è messa a ridere quando ha saputo, era mio nonno e mio padre adottivi che hanno ringhiato che dovevo farmi riprendere a lavoro prima di andare al concerto. - E di nuovo parentesi. Io non so come fa a raccontare le cose. Si infila una salsiccia in bocca e continua mentre gli altri ridono con le lacrime agli occhi, tutti intorno a lui. - A quel punto mi dico dai, lo fanno le scimmie, che ci vuole? È come fare un placcaggio, solo che mi devo appendere ad un ramo! - Non posso crederci che l’abbia fatto sul serio. - Allora prendo la rincorsa, mi butto di testa fuori, allungo le braccia e mentre sono sospeso nel vuoto penso che se mi sfracello al suolo mia madre mi uccide. Insomma, ci penso solo in quel momento, mentre sono in volo. Fra parentesi è una sensazione bellissima, bisogna solo provare! - buttarsi nel vuoto senza cavi ed imbracature? No grazie! Ci tengo alla vita! - Così arrivo al ramo, lo afferro bene con le braccia, mi arrotolo tutto come un involtino e sto pensando eccitato ‘cazzo ce l’ho fatta!’ Che il ramo si spezza. Pesavo troppo! Così sono caduto e mi sono fatto male, ma per fortuna non sono rimasto paralizzato. Ho rischiato grosso. - Ma no, che dici?   
Il coro di risate generale non copre il suo conclusivo: - Questo non mi ha impedito di andare al concerto e di continuare a mangiare come un maiale! Se fossi stato magro come Jerry ce l’avrei fatta, è stata questione di chili, ma che vi posso dire? Amo fottutamente le salsicce! - Eh certo, proprio le salsicce eh?   
Arrossisco quando tutti mi guardano e qualcuno dice:   
\- In effetti lui riuscirebbe a fare Tarzan senza problemi! - A questo Jacoby mi vede, si illumina e mi porta una salsiccia che mio malgrado prendo perché ho davvero fame. Mi circonda con un braccio e spiega:   
\- Gli stavo raccontando che io per il cibo sono disposto a tutto! - Scuoto la testa ridendo.   
\- Non è così che ti hanno cacciato di casa appena hai trovato un altro lavoro? Per obbligarti a tenertelo ed impedirti qualche sciocchezza? - La storia me l’aveva raccontata e mi ha fatto morire del ridere come ora, perché sì, ho riso anche io. Lui è uno dei pochi se non l’unico che riesce a farmi ridere sempre, oltre che arrabbiare.   
\- Sì sì, quella! Erano disperati, non sapevano come responsabilizzarmi, così hanno provato a mettermi in un appartamento con un mio amico che cercava un compagno per condividere le spese, James. -   
\- Povero James. Se avesse saputo. - dico spontaneo facendo ridere ancora tutti che probabilmente non gli sembra vero che un gruppo che viene a fare un concerto sia così alla mano. Jacoby è così, nonostante faccia di tutto e di più non si nega alla gente ed è per questo che attira tutti come le api ed il miele. Lui adora le persone, adora stare con loro, parlarci, farle ridere. Lui le adora. E penso sia un bene, onestamente.   
\- Riusciamo a pranzare seduti ad un tavolo o facciamo tutto qua? - Chiedo poi sarcastico, lui così ridendo annuisce, prende un’altra salsiccia chiedendo un vassoio di queste, li saluta calorosamente e loro, calorosamente, lo salutano dicendo che arrivano subito.   
Lo amano e lo ameranno per sempre, un aneddoto, una scappata in una cucina fuori programma, un racconto idiota ed ecco che ha legato a sé altri sconosciuti. In un battito di ciglia.  
Non so proprio come fa, è un dono naturale.   
Quando arriviamo dagli altri e spieghiamo perché per mezz’ora nessuno lavorava, tirano a Jacoby l’acqua, i tovaglioli e le cartine dei grissini vuoti. Chiaramente avendo monopolizzato la cucina, nessuno ha mangiato. Ma del resto è questa la vita con lui.   
Capace che poi fra due ore ha la luna storta e latra veleno a destra sinistra. Come sopravvivere a lui? Servirebbe un manuale, ma non c’è, nessuno sarà in grado di farlo mai. 


	26. Evasione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacoby è in una via di mezzo, non è nella tragedia più totale ma ci si sta inconsciamente avviando, diciamo che muove i primi passi senza rendersene conto e Jerry sa, Jerry vede e se ne accorge ma la promessa fatta a sé stesso gli impedisce di fermarlo ed intromettersi, per non ricadere nel buco nero che è lui. Così sta lì, vede, sa cosa succederà ma non vuole più farsi coinvolgere. Eppure su certi aspetti, a volte, non è così facile.

26\. EVASIONE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry45.png)  
"Perché non sono una pedina per te  
che sta al tuo gioco del cazzo  
Ho dignità e un sogno  
che voglio raggiungere  
La pressione, il tuo turbamento  
e tu mi deludi  
Non sono sordo e tutto ciò che sento  
sono le tue promesse vuote"  
[\- Blood - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoEVeKZALjM)  


  
\- Mi dispiace che siamo finiti insieme. - Dice mentre si toglie la maglietta e si apre i pantaloni per farsi una doccia veloce. Lo fa davanti a me senza problemi, questo non è una novità, sul bus ed in generale prima e dopo di ogni concerto ci troviamo anche tutti nudi insieme. Nel bus in particolare non ci sono spazi propri.   
È solo che è strano così in camera insieme.   
Inghiotto e lo guardo per la prima volta alla luce del giorno e con sufficiente spazio per farlo per intero.   
\- Ti dispiace? A me non poi così tanto... - Dico trattenendo a stento un fischio di apprezzamento sul suo corpo. Si gira a guardarmi in boxer aderenti mentre si dirige al bagno, l’aria di chi non capisce.   
\- Davvero? - Poi io salto sul posto e sbatto le palpebre un paio di volte:   
\- Sei dimagrito? - Lo vedo bene solo ora. Lui si gira del tutto e si tocca la pancia meno tonda di qualche anno fa. Insomma, lui è sempre stato morbido, non ciccione. Ma ora è magro e lo vedo solo ora.   
\- Te ne accorgi solo ora? - Spalanco gli occhi quando si tocca il culo e si gira come se stesse mostrando la merce e mi giro fingendo di cercare cosa mettere dopo, ma già lo so.   
\- Certo, non è che ti fisso come un maniaco ogni volta che ti spogli! - Lo occhieggio per vedere che faccia fa: ha il broncio deluso e così decido di dargli un buon motivo per continuare così che mi piace.   
Il fatto è che così mi piace anche troppo.  
\- Stai bene comunque. - Mi siedo sul letto ad una debita distanza, spero sicura per me. Lui sta ancora in piedi in mutande e mi guarda con le mani che viaggiano su tutto il suo corpo, avanti, dietro, nell’inguine a grattarsi le palle. Tipico suo.   
\- Sì? - Chiede dubbioso. I tatuaggi ed i capelli gli stanno bene, questo taglio è leggermente diverso da quello cortissimo e semplice di prima, forse è anche merito del suo viso che è maturato ulteriormente. E poi devo dire che quel filo di matita sotto gli occhi gli dona sul serio, insieme a quel pizzetto sul mento che non è di troppo, solo una piccola sfumata.   
\- Lo stile che hai scelto ti dona, le magliette senza maniche nere meno larghe sembrano fatte per te, anche i capelli ed il resto. - Evito di andare nei dettagli, sono felice di avere dei pantaloni larghi e di essere seduto, spero non noti che mi sta venendo un’erezione.   
Pensa a Jessica, Jerry, pensa a Jessica. La stai tradendo per l’ennesima volta con la mente con Jacoby.   
La cosa divertente è che lei è arrivata per distogliermi da Jacoby, ma non ha mai funzionato molto bene.   
Jacoby si avvicina con aria un po’ strana, come sempre.   
\- Dici? Sai io non mi vedo particolarmente bello... - Si ferma davanti a me guardandosi allo specchio, i miei occhi ad altezza inguine. Non è eccitato, per fortuna. Non come me di sicuro. Inghiotto a vuoto e mi lecco le labbra mentre gli occhi finiscono inevitabilmente sul suo pacco coperto da dei boxer aderenti e neri. Mi rendo conto troppo tardi che mi sta guardando dallo specchio, trattengo il fiato e cerco disperatamente qualcosa da dire. Che sta dicendo? Che non si sente bello?  
\- Lo sei, comunque. Lo sai. - Cazzo, stai zitto Jerry. Stai passando dalla padella alla brace.   
Sto per alzarmi e scappare in bagno fingendo di avere un bisogno impellente, ma lui entrerebbe con me e comunque non faccio in tempo che lui mi sale sopra a cavalcioni, mi blocca sul letto e con aria da maniaco che mi fa impazzire si morde il labbro e si infila la mano sotto ai propri boxer. Non fa altro.  
Mi sta seduto sopra e si tocca con l’aria più erotica che gli riesce, fissandomi dritto negli occhi con la sua classica intensità di quando sembra dirti ‘sei mio’ anche senza toccarti.  
Non so come ci riesce.   
Era da un po’ che non capitava.   
Cerco di non abbassare lo sguardo per vedere, ma tanto so cosa fa ed è peggio guardargli il viso. Il suo viso affascinante, bello in certi tratti, intrigante in altri. Lui non è bello? Andiamo, mi fa impazzire.   
\- Cosa ti piace in particolare? - Perché me lo chiedi ora? Sei un bastardo. Ecco che da simpatico e piacevole passa alla modalità ‘adesso lo ammazzo’.   
Ed io, ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi, mentre so, SO, cosa si fa con la mano sotto i boxer, rispondo roco.   
\- Gli occhi evidenziati un po’ di nero come li fai. - è la prima cosa che mi viene in mente, non ha senso quello che sta succedendo, ma con lui non ha mai niente senso.   
\- E poi? - Inghiotto ancora. Mi schiarisco la voce.   
\- I capelli. Così secondo me ti stanno davvero bene. Ti donano. - Lui sospira.   
\- Solo questo? - Dovrei scrollarmelo di dosso, ma penso che se rispondo e fingo che sia una normale conversazione, forse lo diventa. Ma è solo una buffonata, perché mi sto eccitando da matti e lui lo sente benissimo.   
\- Beh, i vestiti che usi, te l’ho detto... e poi sei dimagrito bene! - e lasciami, lasciami ti prego.   
\- Quindi ti piaccio così davvero? - Ho la gola secca e lui sospira mentre parla, sicuramente là sotto è bello in mostra.   
Annuisco mentre non riesco a non abbassare lo sguardo, sono appoggiato con le mani dietro di me sul materasso e quando lo vedo, quando vedo la sua erezione in mano, quando i miei occhi si posano lì lui si inarca tutto e getta la testa all’indietro gemendo, arriva al culmine su di me che lo guardo e mi schizza sulla maglia. Mi lascio cadere all’indietro e mi stendo sulla schiena cercando di scappare più che posso, mentre vorrei solo che scendesse e me lo succhiasse. Ma non posso dirlo e non so come faccio a non fare nulla, nulla.   
Dopo in un silenzio straordinario scende da solo e si chiude in bagno, non dice nulla, assolutamente nulla.   
Io mi infilo la mano sotto i pantaloni e faccio quel che ha appena fatto lui, guardando la sua macchia bianca nella mia maglia. Dannazione.   
Così non va bene.   
  
Quando esce sembra nella sua versione normale, è vestito come andrà fra poco a fare l’intervista ed anche io sono già cambiato e pronto.   
Sembra come se nulla fosse successo, lo scruto e cerco di capire cosa gli passa per la testa, ma ovviamente ogni volta che ci provo mi vien mal di testa. È impossibile capirlo.   
Si siede sul letto, prende un pacchetto dal suo borsone e comincia a preparare una canna di marijuana. Non è la prima volta, non lo fa con assiduità, ma ogni tanto se ne fuma una. Di solito prima di un evento che sa può stressarlo, quando è particolarmente teso od ha paura di qualcosa. Insomma, è la sua cura ai suoi problemi di psicosi, per così definirli.   
Effettivamente la maria è un rilassante naturale, solo che non bisogna abusarne troppo. Quanto ne userà?   
\- È così che dimagrisco. - Dice poi. - Da quando ho capito che questa mi aiuta a non sentire i ronzii e a rilassarmi quando sono sotto stress, sai quando prima esplodevo e cercavo di ferirmi per zittire tutto... beh, da quando ho capito che questa funziona e che anzi mi rende più piacevole e fluido, senza scatti di stronzaggine come fa l’alcool, sono anche dimagrito. La fame è calata molto. - Chiudo gli occhi mentre qualcosa risuona nella mente, come una sorta di campana d’allarme che mi assorda, ma faccio finta di nulla.   
\- So che fumate ogni tanto, non pensavo così tanto. - A sua detta credo ne usi più di quel che vedevo io. Lui arrossisce, evento storico per lui, e mentre se la mette sull’orecchio per fumarla dopo si stringe nelle spalle mettendo tutto via.   
\- Siccome so che a te queste cose non piacciono, cerco di non fumare molto con te. Per questo poi mi dispiace che siamo finiti insieme in camera. Con Dave ci facciamo di quelle fumate rilassanti che non ti dico. - Scuoto la testa ed alzo gli occhi al cielo, non voglio fargli pressione o scenate, ma sa comunque che non mi piacciono queste cose.   
\- Siete liberi di strafogarvi come volete. Ognuno ha la sua vita, fa le sue scelte. Finché non mi lede... - è la mia filosofia, lui ridacchia e mi guarda aspettando che si vada all’intervista.   
\- Lo so che sei fatto così, ma so anche che ti urta se bevo, fumo o scopo con chi capita. Per cui cerco di non farti vedere. A volte non riesco a nascondere. - Lui che nasconde è qualcosa di incredibile, ma il fatto che ci provi lo è ancora di più. Da un lato mi fa piacere e tenerezza. Cerca di prendersi cura di me a modo suo, un modo goffo, ma lo vedo. Mi scappa un sorriso intenerito e lui si stupisce.   
\- Ci siamo allontanati per mia scelta, tu raccogli le conseguenze della mia scelta. Ti adatti. Non posso criticarti di certo. - Leggo qualcosa per un momento nei suoi occhi sempre espressivi e tristi, come una sorta di speranza e di dolore. Non capisco, forse vorrebbe che invece mi intromettessi e lottassi per raddrizzarlo, ma sono arrivato alla conclusione che per la mia salute devo smettere di tentare di farlo.   
\- Per cui cerco di non stare in camera con te. Anche prima, hai visto... a volte sono senza controllo, ma tu mi fai sempre lo stesso effetto. Tengo tutto sotto controllo con questa. Mi devasta meno dell’alcool, nel senso che l’alcool mi fa avere tanti tipi di ciocche, a volte sono violento e manesco o maniaco. Altre invece sono triste o solo simpatico. Con una canna sono rilassato, in pace col mondo, non mi fotte di un cazzo. Di nessuno. È lo stato d’animo che cerco. - Sospiro, da un lato è una medicina. Dall’altro è l’inizio di una fine. La canna è comunque una droga, quando si sarà assuefatto passerà a cose più pesanti.  
Dove pensa di finire?  
Ed io? Io glielo permetterò davvero per mia pura sopravvivenza?   
In risposta a questo strano scambio serio e sincero, si accende la canna ed ecco quello che cercavo di capire.   
Lui si limita ad evadere cercando un modo che ferisce gli altri il meno possibile, questo è il suo modo di lavorare su sé stesso e curarsi. Quando capirà che funziona nel momento ma non nel tempo?  
Vorrei dirglielo, ma al diavolo. Ho giurato a me stesso di non farmi assorbire dal buco nero che è lui. Non posso. Non devo.   
Così mentre se l’accende ed aspira e fa la faccia ebete e rilassata, una faccia assente che parte per viaggi ben lontani da qua, mi alzo e prendo le nostre cose per avviarci. Odio vederlo così.   
Ancora a scappare. Quanto scapperà ancora? Quanto?   
  
Il positivo di fare le interviste con Jacoby se sei uno che odia parlare agli estranei e alle telecamere, è che fa tutto lui. Non lo fa di proposito, ma quando sa che lo guardano, chiunque sia in qualunque situazione, lui si accende e parte una di quelle sue personalità travolgenti che fa morire tutti dal ridere.   
Lo guardo e lo ammiro molto, non so come fa a saper sempre cosa fare, ad avere sempre qualcosa da dire, a non esaurirsi mai.   
Metto sì e no due parole in croce in fila, più che altro su cose che lui non ricorda bene sul programma o su cosa abbiamo fatto, qualche dettaglio insomma. Mi consulta ed io colmo le sue lacune ed in breve si crea quello che negli anni sarà chiamata la coppia complementare.   
Io silenzioso lui chiacchierone, lui travolgente che tiene banco ma che non ricorda dettagli e particolari o cose tecniche, io che invece non so mai cosa dire ma che ricordo tutte queste cose.   
Per questo poi verrà sempre più spontaneo richiedere noi due nelle interviste a due, perché così possono uscirne con tutto quello che serve ad un intervista: risate ed informazioni pratiche. Lui le risate, io le informazioni.   
Generalmente parla lui e a me sta bene e poi sviluppo questa sorta di piacere nello stare con lui davanti alle videocamere, cosa che non pensavo. Lui prende tutti i riflettori e non mi disturba che lo faccia, anzi. Però al contempo mi piace quando mi guarda e mi consulta su qualcosa, non so in che modo ma questo mi crea una sorta di piacere.   
Per me il discorso ‘parlare in pubblico’, specie con sconosciuti, è sempre stato un problema. Sono anche molto chiuso come persona, riservato da morire. Forse pure inespressivo.   
Tutto l’opposto di Jacoby.   



	27. Qualcosa che solo lui può

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel tour di Getting away with murder e in quel periodo ogni tanto veniva anche Kelly per tenere a freno Jacoby, così adesso siamo in una specie di via di mezzo dove tutto sembra destinato a morire tranquillo e sereno così, in un eterno grigio spento. Eppure i momenti di colore ci sono, ci sono eccome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una delle passioni più famose di Jerry è la fotografia, perciò vediamo come potrebbe essere nata. Anche nella realtà Jerry non è uno che ama bere e avere vizi, gli piace leggere e stare tranquillo.

27\. QUALCOSA CHE SOLO LUI PUÒ   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry146.png)  
"Perché devi essere più grande,  
essere più veloce, più forte  
Se devi sopravvivere più a lungo  
In questa vita,  
è meglio essere al momento giusto  
La prima volta potrebbe essere l’ultima  
Sono un fallimento  
se non ho niente da perdere?"  
[\- Not Listening -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ISnAiuc6C8)

  
La sera dovremmo riposare perché il concerto è domani, ma chiaramente Jacoby torna tardi in camera ed io non voglio minimamente sapere dove sono stati lui e Dave e che hanno fatto.   
Me ne sto in camera a leggere tranquillo e a rilassarmi, poi mi addormento.   
Quando lui rientra credo sia molto tardi, mi sveglio di soprassalto perché fa un gran chiasso e solo dopo mi rendo conto che è lui a svegliarmi di proposito. Spalanco gli occhi mentre mi salta sul letto, per miracolo non sullo stomaco. Ha l’aria da bambino e capisco che deve aver fumato ed anche un po’ bevuto, ma non fino a distruggersi. Cerca di tenersi le sere prima dei concerti. La canna è diversa ovviamente. Quella è una medicina, no?   
Prima che la mia mente molto lenta al risveglio riesca a connettere che sta blaterando qualcosa su di giri e che tiene un pacchetto in mano, ci vuole un po’.   
\- Avanti sveglia! - Ok, fin qua ci sono. Non sono uno che insulta ma in questo momento mi viene da farlo, con fatica mi tiro su a sedere ed appoggio la schiena alla spalliera, mi strofino il viso con fare infantile e lui è lì impaziente che molleggia sul letto, le ginocchia sotto di sé.   
\- Che c’è? - Vorrei chiedergli di cosa si è fatto ma non si sa mai come reagirebbe uno che si è fatto di qualcosa.   
A questo punto mi rifila un pacchetto in mano e sbraita:   
\- AUGURI TRENTENNE! - E solo ora realizzo perché insisteva tanto sull’andare in giro ieri sera con lui.   
\- Wow, me ne ero dimenticato... - È il mio compleanno, ma quando fai la vita da tour non hai più la cognizione del tempo. Sai che data è quando cominci e sai quando finirà, ma quel che succede nel mezzo è sempre nebuloso.   
Poi non ho mai festeggiato in modo particolare il mio compleanno.   
Prendo il pacchetto spaesato e lui mi abbraccia con trasporto.   
\- So che tanto non ti ubriachi anche se sono 3o, così volevo almeno darti il regalo. - ho paura a vedere, conoscendolo potrebbe essere un vibratore. Il pacchetto è in realtà una scatola abbastanza grande. Accendo la luce del comodino e cerco di riprendermi, solo lui poteva svegliarmi per darmi il regalo di compleanno anche se siamo nella versione più instabile di noi.   
\- Apri apri apri... - Prima che lo uccida, decido di aprirlo e con mia grande sorpresa mi ritrovo una macchina fotografica probabilmente una delle migliori ed anche professionali in circolazione. Rimango spiazzato e senza parole, la guardo e me la rigiro fra le mani, altri accessori nella scatola.   
\- Jacoby... tu... tu sei... - Lui mi guarda in attesa di capire cosa sia questa mia reazione shoccata, la sua ansia potrebbe esplodere in uno stuolo di ronzii perciò mi affretto a continuare la frase sebbene sono senza parole:  - Tu sei pazzo! - E poi capisco che forse dirgli a lui se è pazzo non è saggio, lo guardo subito in ansia ma lui alza le braccia al cielo tutto felice come un bambino e mi abbraccia ancora.   
\- Allora ti piace?! - Annuisco e mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Sì ma io non sono un fotografo, cosa ti è saltato in mente? - Non è per il fatto che sarà costata una fortuna visto che ormai i soldi è l’unica cosa che non gli mancano.   
È che io non ho mai preso in mano una macchina!   
\- Ho visto che ti piace fare foto col cellulare! Solo che la videocamera del telefono è ridicola e così ho pensato che se magari avessi avuto una macchina seria avresti fatto delle belle foto, ti sarebbe piaciuto. So che non sei un fotografo, però potresti imparare! Mi hanno detto che questa è assolutamente la migliore! -   
Mi copro il viso in un gesto estremamente spontaneo per me, mentre rido di gioia all’idea che abbia pensato tanto a me e che si sia pure scervellato, che io sia stato tanto al centro dei suoi turbolenti pensieri.   
\- Sei un gran pensatore, eh? - Rispondo poi riemergendo mentre rido ancora, lui annuisce e la prende in mano al mio posto.   
\- Mi hanno detto che fa mille cose, che questo serve a questo, e questo a quest’altro, ma non ricordo nulla. Forse è meglio che ti fai insegnare. Però insomma, ho pensato che ti potrebbe piacere usarla! - Che idee che gli vengono. Annuisco facendomi sorridente ma non ridente e la riprendo mettendola giù prima che me la rompa.   
\- È bellissima ed hai pensato molto bene, credo che mi piacerà imparare a fotografare. - Poi gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli bacio l’angolo della bocca, non faccio altro altrimenti poi la cosa diventa spinta e fra noi basta davvero poco. Lui non insiste, ma la riprende, me la rimette in mano e continua:   
\- Avanti, usala! Dentro c’è già la cosa che serve per fotografare. -   
\- La memory card immagino. - Alza le spalle ed è ancora tutto un argento vivo, così senza sapere ancora come si usa, l’accendo e do un’occhiata cercando di capire. Senza le istruzioni è difficile, ma voglio solo fargli una foto per farlo contento.   
Chissà se c’è il flash o lo devo impostare? Non ho proprio idea di come si usi, alla fine vedo che dal piccolo display si vede già l’immagine così provo a puntare. Davanti a me Jacoby ha uno sguardo acceso carico di gioia e speranza, ha un’aria che non gli vedevo da molto e forse non gli ho mai visto. In questo momento non ci sono paure, tristezze, pensieri nascosti ed affari personali. In questo momento ci sono solo io nella sua mente. Io che devo essere felice per questo regalo sicuramente originale. Ad un chitarrista che fa trent’anni regali l’ennesima chitarra, non una macchina fotografica!   
Solo lui poteva.   
Così faccio uno zoom sui suoi occhi sperando che si veda quello che vedo io. La bellezza dei suoi occhi in questo momento, in questo preciso momento dove la luce del comodino gli illumina il viso e gli dà un’aria quasi magica.   
Ora si vede la gioia nelle sue meravigliose iridi ed io voglio catturarla.  
Alla fine scatto e la stanza semi buia si illumina, si butta su di me completamente per guardare ed insieme fissiamo il monitor per vedere com’è venuta, penso che potrebbe essere venuto con gli occhi rossi per il flash, poi guardo e vedo che sorprendentemente non ci sono riflessi strani.   
\- Deve essere impostato in modo da evitare gli occhi rossi! -   
\- Ehi, è professionale, amico! Che dici! - Risponde fintamente offeso. In effetti credo abbia ragione.   
La foto è veramente bella per essere la prima che faccio, c’è il primo piano del suo viso ed a fuoco sono in particolare gli occhi, la luce è particolare, ma si vede il suo azzurro e quanto brillavano.   
\- Bello! - Dico senza riflettere perché dico proprio che lui è bello, lui annuisce.   
\- Gran foto amico! Spero che ti divertirai! Così anche tu hai i tuoi passatempi, no? So che odi bere e fumare, ma saperti solo in bus od in camera ogni volta mi dispiace e... - Sorrido intenerito, mi sta ancora addosso, tutto appoggiato sul braccio, così lo alzo e lo circondo tenendolo a me.  
\- Grazie, è un pensiero molto carino. - Jacoby si rilassa e si lascia andare, si stende e appoggia la testa sul mio petto scivolando giù fino a che si raggomitola di lato sulle mie gambe, sembra un cagnolino che appoggia la testa sul proprio padrone. Lascio la mano sul suo braccio e per un momento ho l’istinto di carezzargli la testa, dove i punti sono ormai rimarginati ma se si scosta i capelli si vedono le cicatrici.   
Ma non lo faccio. Mi appoggio con la schiena, mi metto più comodo e lascio che stia lì com’è.   
Prendo le istruzioni ed inizio a leggerle, poi guardo il riscontro nella macchina e passo il resto della notte così a studiare ed imparare, poi faccio un’altra foto a Jacoby in questa posizione infantile da animaletto delizioso, lui non si sveglia.   
Improvvisamente sono felice.  
Forse Jacoby non è ancora guarito, non guarirà mai, non è equilibrato e non ha speranza, ma non è male come prima. A volte me lo fa pensare. A volte riesce a distrarmi da quelli che sono i suoi lati peggiori, riesce a farmi dire ‘beh, anche se non è perfetto va bene comunque’. Poi, però, di solito tutto torna sempre alla normalità e mi fa ricordare perché è meglio che gli stia lontano.   
  
Non ci fermiamo sempre in hotel, come non è che viaggiamo sempre e basta. Al terzo album i tour sono composti da più date ravvicinate in modo da fare dei viaggi ragionati e fare qualche pausa fra una rata e l’altra. La rata americana, quella sudamericana, europea e poi asiatica. Piano piano andiamo un po’ ovunque e nell’arco di un anno giriamo molto, perciò quando siamo in America solitamente vengono le nostre compagne e se si sta in albergo, loro stanno con noi chiaramente.   
Capita perciò che Kelly mi faccia rivoltare lo stomaco anche se da un lato  mi fa pena e la compatisco.  
Dopo che lo scorso tour si è sparato dei punti in testa ed ha scritto Scars come per ricordarsi che certi segni non passano, ha seguito il mio consiglio e la fa venire più spesso, solo che quando si va dall’altra parte del mondo non è proprio facile. Però cerca di contenersi ed in questo tour non è mai andato con altre donne, almeno che io sappia. E non ci ha mai provato con me, ma è anche vero che io mi sono allontanato decisamente ed ho sempre fatto in modo di non stare mai solo con lui in certe situazioni.   
Diciamo che fino a qua le cose non sono andate male.   
Il tour completo di Getting away with murder non è male, ricordo che con Infest e LoveHateTragedy è stato molto più massacrante parlando di Jacoby, ha avuto un escalation evidente di totale non controllo e forse è vero che fra Kelly e la marijuana, o cucaracha come la chiama lui, riesce a stare molto più calmo.  
Per questo vedere Kelly mi irrita, perché forse in qualche modo lei gli fa davvero bene. Lui con lei si trattiene seriamente, però è anche vero che non è proprio sé stesso, perché non si lascia andare, si controlla di continuo proprio perché è per questo che l’ha fatta venire, ha una funzione più che di calmante, di freno.   
Funziona, ma non è la cura, così come non lo sono le canne.   
È come curare i sintomi ma non la malattia, ma non ci sente, non capisce. Penso che in una situazione di stress, se dovesse capitargli qualcosa d’improvviso, tutto questo non basterebbe più e tornerebbe ad avere dei crolli e lui quando ha crolli si lesiona per smettere di sentire quei suoni in testa.   
Comunque questo di Getting è un bel tour, ogni tanto lo vedo pensieroso nell’angolo del bus che si tocca la cicatrice sulla testa, fra i capelli, ed ha quell’aria assente e sempre un po’ triste, in quei momenti vorrei sapere a cosa pensa, poi lo vedo che scrive qualcosa nel suo quaderno ed io una di queste volte gli faccio una foto per catturare questi momenti quasi magici dove è tutto silenzio e tranquillo, qualcuno dorme, qualcuno guarda la tv e poi c’è lui che scrive.   
Chissà cosa pensa? A volte vorrei chiederglielo però ho paura di avvicinarmi troppo, così mi limito ad osservarlo silenzioso e da lontano.   
Poi si rianima, di solito con Dave, e si mette a fare il buffone. Di norma per qualche scherzo, ama gli scherzi.  
A volte sembra che sia impossibile per lui stare per troppo tempo inattivo. 


	28. Un avventato stronzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la sparata di cucitrice in testa, Kelly ha seguito un po' di più il gruppo nei tour per tenerlo più sotto controllo, per cui la sua vita è sempre andata a periodi e dopo uno abbastanza stabile dove Jerry si illudeva di poter stare bene con lui tenendo le cose su un piano 'normale', succede quello che nella vita di Jacoby viene ritenuto un fatto centrale. Un fatto che cambia di nuovo tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ci sono citazioni di molte canzoni loro più o meno indirette, i più bravi dovrebbero coglierle.

28\. UN AVVENTATO STRONZO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry58.png)  
"Smettila di guardare  
Comincia a vedere ADESSO  
Subito  
Perché la verità deve far sempre male?"  
[\- Stop looking start seeing -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezy_7B6ya4w)

  
Finisce con Getting away dove la sua voce mi fa particolarmente rabbrividire se non pure eccitare, sia come inizia che come sussurra in certe parti, le strofe le canta con un graffiato spesso particolarmente marcato, non so come faccia ad usare la voce in certi modi, penso che gli stia cambiando anche se è adulto... si fa per dire adulto nel suo caso. Però effettivamente ci sono dei cambi che si sentono chiaramente, se prima l’amavo ora mi fa avere orgasmi. Fortuna che sono bravo a trattenere e nascondere.   
Comunque finisce la canzone con mio grande sollievo, sto cercando di controllare come va dietro la chitarra che mi copre proprio il pacco, quando la sua voce al microfono torna a farmi accapponare la palle, ma per un altro motivo.   
\- Adesso voglio fare una prova di salto! -  
Prove di salto?!   
Lo guardo che mette giù il microfono e si toglie di dosso le cose elettroniche e si sistema nel bordo del palco appena montato dove siamo qua per fare delle prove prima dell’ultimo concerto del tour.   
\- Sei sicuro di quello che dici? - Chiede Tobin titubante non capendo cosa intenda visto che fissa oltre il bordo, io non spreco nemmeno il fiato. Non è che Jacoby di solito stia fermo, chiaramente corre di qua e di là, fa qualche salto ma cose normali per uno che si scalmana come un matto.   
Però capisco bene che ha un’idea malata, me lo sento. Perché oggi suoniamo all’aperto ed è una di quelle giornate maledettamente calde e lui col caldo dà di matto, vicino c’è un lago, proprio di lato al palco e quando ho visto la posizione mi sono subito sentito male.   
Infatti i suoi occhi brillano malati ed io mi giro dall’altra parte evitando di sana pianta di guardare. Oh che si arrangi, dannazione. Vuole annegare? Che anneghi! Lui e l’acqua!  
Senza bisogno di vederlo so che lo fa, prende la rincorsa perché sento i suoi passi da elefante e poi lo stacco, un silenzio dove nessuno qua intorno parla e poi un enorme SPLASH!  
A questo punto si levano le urla e gli applausi di tutti, sospiro e scuoto la testa. Brutto idiota.  
Mi giro e lo guarda che sbraccia e ride come l’idiota patentato che è, ma non riesco a non ridere perché è così scemo che rido.   
Cioè lui è sempre stato pazzo al di là di tutto quanto ed è di questo che mi sono innamorato, siamo onesti.   
Per cui quando fa queste cose cazzo, lo devo ammettere, mi piacciono. Non mi piace quando si deve fare male, questo no.   
L’intelligente si fa una nuotata e poi esce, quando si presenta sull’erba ai piedi del palco, proprio dove mi affaccio io che ho messo giù qualunque cosa potrebbe bagnarsi, lui allarga le braccia e fa una di quelle facce da schiaffi, felici e soddisfatte.   
\- Sei un figlio di puttana maledettamente avventato, lo sai? - Dico placido e calmo come se gli dicessi ‘ehi hai una cosa sulla faccia’.   
Lui ride, sale con un salto improvviso e prima che io possa scappare mi è addosso e mi abbraccia bagnandomi tutto. Ma chiaramente sapevo che l’avrebbe fatto. Speravo solo di poter scappare.   
Razza di idiota.   
\- Ma tu ami il figlio di puttana avventato, vero? - Scuoto la testa e gli do un pugno sul fianco.   
\- Non sono masochista! - Così allenta per il colpo e sguscio via alla ricerca di un asciugamano.  
Col caldo che fa devo dire che la rinfrescata ci stava, ma ovviamente solo lui poteva pensare che buttarsi nel lago funzionasse.   
Dopo di me abbraccia anche Dave e Tobin i quali ridono e gli danno degli schiaffoni nelle chiappe che fanno dei sonori sciaff.   
È uno di quei bei momenti divertenti e rilassanti ed anche il concerto, visto che poi per fortuna non si tuffa più in acqua. Credo d’averlo convinto quando gli ho detto gelido ‘se ti fai male per fare il coglione non ti parlo più’, visto che considero ‘fare il coglione’ tutte le volte che nei tour passati si dava il microfono in testa o sbatteva contro le impalcature. Il premio di miglior coglione del secolo se l’è aggiudicato con la cucitrice, chiaramente. Da allora se gli dico questa frase tende a calmarsi. A volte penso ‘ma quando si fuma una canna si calma così?’ Il che è tutto dire, visto che odio quando fa uso di certe sostanze.   
\- Però un giorno lo faccio, cazzo! - e con questo il tour per il terzo album si chiude, nella nostra testa già un altro album in arrivo, musica, musica ed ancora musica.   
Le cose vanno bene, finalmente, Jacoby è avventato ma non impossibile ed è tutto molto piacevole e bello. E spero che tutto continui così, perciò niente, niente in questo momento potrebbe turbare e rovinare questa specie di equilibrio che si è creato. Niente.   
Riesco addirittura a pensare che forse possiamo continuare così per sempre. Forse. Senza soddisfare i nostri reali desideri e vivere i nostri veri sentimenti, senza che lui si curi davvero. Con le nostre finte vite che facciamo a casa, scesi dal palco, quando la magia si spegne.   
Questa è la prima volta che lo penso da quando abbiamo iniziato questa vita assurda.   
  
  
Quando vivi su un treno sempre in corsa per tanto tempo, non pensi che possa più fermarsi e che andrà avanti per sempre.  
Oppure che si scontrerà contro un muro di cemento armato uccidendo tutti.   
Questo è quello che succede poco dopo il nostro ritorno a casa, a fine tour.  
  
Tornare alle nostre vite è strano, è come scendere dalle nuvole. La vita che facciamo a casa sono completamente diverse da quelle a cui ormai ci siamo abituati, ma devo dire che mi piace tornare fra i comuni mortali, nella mia bella casa da mia moglie che ho potuto vedere ogni tanto durante questo tour americano e dalla piccola Amelia.   
Vederla nascere è stato il regalo più bello della mia vita e mentre la stringevo, così come tutte le altre volte che l’ho fatto, mi sono reso conto che posso anche stare con lei per tutta la vita se è per lei.   
Quel che mi ha fatto nascere quella piccola creatura mi ha sconvolto e quando sono a casa sono felice, ora, di poter stare con lei.   
È davvero la migliore cosa della mia vita.   
  
Sono in una nuvola rosa, quando Jacoby mi chiama e per un momento, per un maledetto momento, ho un flashback. Torno a quando lui mi chiamò dicendomi del tentato suicidio di James, c’è qualcosa nella sua esitazione quando rispondo al telefono sapendo che è lui, qualcosa nel suo respiro affannato che mi fa ripensare a quel momento.   
\- Jacoby? - E poi quando siamo a casa di solito non mi chiama, aspetta che ci si veda col gruppo.   
Lo chiamo incerto di nuovo e lui finalmente trasale come se si ricordasse di avermi chiamato, di essere al telefono.   
\- Jerry, è successo di nuovo... ma questa volta... questa volta... - Ed è sconvolto come quando mi disse di James.   
I brividi corrono dalla nuca lungo la schiena e si espandono su tutto il corpo.   
\- James è morto? - La prima cosa a cui penso. Lui balbetta un ‘no, non lui’, così mi sento anche peggio. - Dave? - Non so perché penso che lui potrebbe uccidersi un giorno, spero non succeda mai ma fa una vita dissoluta come Jacoby, Tobin è più sotto controllo rispetto a loro, anche se non ai miei livelli. Ma nessuno è ai miei livelli.   
\- No, è il nonno. - Quando lo dice penso di aver capito male, mi aggrotto.   
\- Che stai dicendo?! - Mi siedo e trattengo il fiato, mi sembra anche che il cuore si sospenda anche se razionalmente so che non può essere.   
\- Il nonno, nonno Howard si è sparato. -   
E con questo chiudo gli occhi e cerco di sentire il suo pianto, pianto che non arriva. È qua che capisco che ha bisogno di me sul serio, questa volta, perché se non lo faccio piangere e scoppiare e fare il putiferio, se permetto che si tenga tutto dentro, questo si riscuoterebbe indelebilmente in tutto il resto della sua vita ed io so, so perfettamente, che non posso permetterlo. Ho giurato a me stesso di non farmi più coinvolgere a certi livelli, ma non posso abbandonarlo, non ora, non mai. Non importa cosa siamo, cosa è successo e quale sia il suo stato mentale. O che siamo sposati e con figli.   
In un istante tutto si cancella, tutto viene spazzato via. Rimane solo lui, nella mia mente, nella mia anima.   
Lui che ha perso una delle persone più importanti della sua vita e nel modo peggiore, sicuramente.   
Che Dio lo salvi, se esiste.   
\- Arrivo, dove sei? - Non mi risponde, ma io so dov’è.   
Mentre vado cerco di domare la paura micidiale che mi assale, sono terrorizzato dal fatto che possa avere una di quelle ricadute da cui non si rialzerà. Come ha potuto uccidersi quell’uomo?  
Penso a lui e a quello che ha significato per lui suo nonno adottivo e penso che questo è il colpo che non gli ci voleva ora in un momento in cui è così delicatamente incerto.   
Cosa gli dirò? Cosa potrò fare per lui ora? Cosa dovrei fare?   
  
Quando arrivo a casa dei suoi c’è solo la sua auto, immagino siano tutti in ospedale, ma sapevo che sarebbe rimasto qua.   
Aveva voluto comprare una nuova casa a tutta la famiglia, ma suo nonno ha detto che da lì non si muoveva, così Jacoby ha comprato una casa solo ai suoi genitori, ovvero sua madre e suo patrigno ed ha fatto sistemare quella dei nonni.   
Però lui non è lì, vado diretto nel capanno degli attrezzi adiacente sapendo che lo trovo lì perché è l’unica parte che il nonno non ha voluto che rifacesse.   
Entro e lo vedo seduto su un cavalletto di legno tutto ricurvo che si rigira fra le mani una lettera, le mani sono sporche di sangue, i suoi occhi sono cristallizzati nel momento in cui deve averlo trovato. Ha aspettato che tornasse per rivederlo, poi l’ha fatto.   
Jacoby era qua, avrebbe potuto fermarlo.   
Per un momento penso a James e sono contento che lui ce l’abbia fatta e ne sia uscito. Poi guardo la sua testa dove so che c’è la cicatrice che si è fatto durante il precedente tour e penso che di cicatrici ne ha sempre di più.  
Mi avvicino silenzioso e gli prendo la lettera di mano, è d’addio.   
Spiega che lo fa perché ha un male incurabile e doloroso che lo farebbe morire sotto enormi sofferenze. Sa che nessuno capirà, ma chiede di essere perdonato e non dimenticato e sa che è amato e che avrà sempre delle rose sulla sua tomba. Poi ci sono due righe per la moglie, la donna che ha sempre amato e che resta con dolore.   
‘Questa è la mia redenzione, vi rivedrò tutti dall’altra parte un giorno, per adesso vi amerò attraverso un telescopio, da lontano.’  
Mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi che mi bruciano, gli rimango davanti e vedo che non piange, è sotto shock e mi chiedo cosa devo fare.   
Non mi vede nemmeno, forse non si è accorto che sono qua, forse è in un crollo psicotico.   
Dovrei chiamare uno psicanalista?   
\- Jacoby... - Tento di riportarlo al di qua, lui sembra ancora molto lontano. - Mi dispiace tanto... so cosa significava per te... - Non so cosa si fa, cosa si dice. Odio parlare, figurati in questi casi. La testa si svuota, la gola è secca ed io non so che diavolo devo dire, so solo che dovrei continuare a parlare.   
Ma lui non mi guarda e non reagisce, così penso che forse... forse devo solo stringerlo ed aspettare che pianga.   
O forse devo farlo piangere. A volte la cattiveria funge da valvola. Non credo si accorgerebbe nemmeno del mio abbraccio.   
Deve reagire, fallo reagire Jerry, trova un modo, dai dai dai... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è vero che: Durante il terzo album cambia la voce a Jacoby rispetto ai primi due album, se ascoltate le canzoni si nota oltre che il cambio di stile musicale anche quello vocale, molto più rauco e spettacolare, dovuto al consumo eccessivo di sostanze fra cui alcool e canne, tutte cose confermate da lui.  
> Il nonno si chiama davvero Howard e come si sa Jacoby era super legato a lui, lui era malato ed è vero che si è ucciso per evitare le atroci sofferenze della sua malattia terminale, è vero pure che si è sparato. Non so ovviamente se ha lasciato lettere d'addio e se lo ha trovato Jacoby, visto i testi di The Paramour Session, ho supposto che comunque una lettera l'abbia lasciata perché in Roses on my grave il testo sembra proprio una lettera d'addio di uno che si uccide, la canzone si sa è dedicata a suo nonno e di conseguenza la logica suggerisce che quella lettera fosse vera. Questo testo sarà inserito a suo tempo nei capitoli successivi.


	29. Nell'occhio del ciclone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il nonno di Jacoby si è ucciso, com'è stato nella realtà. Il suicidio continua a girare intorno alla sua vita e Jerry ha una paura infinita che se non riesce a tirargli fuori almeno parte del mostro che gli si sta creando dentro, lo perderà definitivamente. Purtroppo lui nelle condizioni in cui è sembra irraggiungibile, così Jerry tenta il tutto per tutto.

29\. NELL’OCCHIO DEL CICLONE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry73.png)  
"Allora prendimi e fammi entrare  
Non distruggermi, non escludermi  
Sto bruciando nei cieli  
E sto sprofondando negli inferi  
La mia anima è in coma"  
[\- Take me - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF8U2jFi7KY)  


  
\- Era malato, non ci potevi fare niente. Te l’aveva detto che se si fosse ritrovato in una situazione simile non si sarebbe trascinato... - Quella conversazione è incredibile a ripensarci ora. Ancora non risponde e non dà cenni di sentire, così cerco qualcosa di più pesante da dire, altrimenti se non tira fuori niente non so che farà.   
\- Certo forse doveva pensarci meglio, magari si sentiva solo, tu eri sempre via, da quanto non lo sentivi? Quando ci hai parlato l’ultima volta? Immagino tanto... - So benissimo che lo sentiva spesso e che appena aveva una pausa veniva.   
Finalmente Jacoby reagisce e mi guarda di scatto con quegli occhi che si rianimano di un odio che non è diretto a me, ma almeno inizia da qualche parte.   
\- Oggi, grazie! Ero qua! -   
Mi stringo nelle spalle facendo finta di esserne distaccato, sono bravo a fingere.   
\- Sì ma voglio dire ormai tu hai tutt’altra vita, non credo lo sentissi come una volta che eri sempre con lui a sentire i suoi consigli o a sfogarti con lui. Forse si è sentito solo e sapendo che era malato ha detto ma perché dovrei continuare da solo? - Non è così, lo so, ma almeno se mi picchia e inizia a gridare qualcosa andrà meglio dopo. Gli spiegherai che l’hai fatto per farlo reagire.   
Quel che succede dopo è un repentino crescendo, come quando la tempesta inizia con un forte vento che diventa sempre più potente e mano a mano che va avanti sai che si abbatterà su di te una tempesta pazzesca, ma non puoi fare nulla. E la tempesta si abbatte.   
\- Ma tu che cazzo ne sai? Sei tu quello che non parla con me! Pensi che da quando non mi caghi più io non parli con nessuno? Che non mi apra con nessuno? Tu mi hai fottuto fuori ed io che cazzo credi, che tenga tutto dentro? Ma tu lo sai che cazzo ho io qua? - Enfatizza il gesto del toccarsi le tempie e si stacca dal cavalletto per mettersi davanti a me, io appoggiato al cavalletto vicino a dove era lui, non mi muovo, rimango fermo e lo guardo composto, imperturbabile, mentre dentro di me mi sento meglio perché sta cominciando.   
\- Quindi parlavi con lui lo stesso? - Mi guarda come se fossi un altro, uno di quegli scarafaggi. Non mi riconosce, non si capacita che proprio io dica questo perché fra tutti io sono quello che meglio sa quanto amava quest’uomo.   
Jacoby così dà un calcio ad una scatola degli attrezzi e con un gran chiasso si sparge tutto in giro.   
\- VAFFANCULO JERRY! MA CHE CAZZO NE SAI? TU MI HAI VOLTATO LE SPALLE! TU TE NE SEI CHIAMATO FUORI, CAZZO! TE NE SEI FOTTUTO DI ME! MI DAI IL CONTENTINO, TI ASSICURI CHE NON MI UCCIDA MA TANTO TE LO DEVO DIRE, VISTO COME IL SUICIDIO MI GIRA INTORNO MI SA CHE STAI SPRECANDO IL TUO TEMPO! - Con questo continua ad inveire e a dare calci in giro a cose, scatole, attrezzi e qualunque cosa si imbatta in lui, la lettera di suo nonno fra le mie mani, io appoggiato al cavalletto fermo senza muovermi, non un solo oggetto mi sfiora e so che non mi toccherà nemmeno con un dito.   
Jacoby è furioso e mi sta usando come valvola di sfogo, come è giusto che sia, come volevo che facesse, ma so, so perfettamente che nonostante il modo devastante in cui si sente, non mi farà nulla ed è come se la tempesta che si abbatte intorno a me in qualche modo non mi tocchi, come se io fossi nell’occhio del ciclone.   
Alzati ed abbraccialo Jerry, calmalo. Prima che prenda qualcosa e se la dia in testa. Fermalo adesso.   
Ma lui è sempre qua davanti a me che si muove come una saetta e grida e calcia e prende cose e le lancia, è una furia ed io non oso muovermi.   
\- TU MI HAI ABBANDONATO! MI HAI ABBANDONATO! ED ORA ANCHE LUI! ED IO DA CHI CAZZO ANDRÒ? DA CHI CAZZO ANDRÒ PER ESORCIZZARE I MIEI DEMONI? ORA SONO SOLO, NESSUNO MI AMA! A TE NON FOTTE UN CAZZO, GLI ALTRI HANNO TUTTI LE LORO VITE, MI SONO SEMPRE FATTO ODIARE DA TUTTI, ANCHE DA TE! SONO SOLO, SOLO! LUI ERA L’UNICO DI CUI IO ERO IL PREFERITO! IL PEGGIORE DI TUTTI ED IO ERO IL SUO PREFERITO! L’UNICO, L’UNICO CAZZO! - Continua così fino a che vedo che prende una chiave inglese e non la lancia subito come le altre, così con una specie di riflesso incondizionato, come se sapessi che ora sta per darselo in testa, mi alzo ed in una falcata sono da lui, gli afferro il braccio, gli prendo la chiave, la lancio e poi lo stringo forte usando tutta la forza che ho, anche se non è molto confronto alla sua che si dimena e cerca di andarsene e tornare a distruggere tutto, anche sé stesso.   
Dopo un po’ che lottiamo e che non mollo perché so che andrebbe a picchiarsi la testa con qualcosa, lui smette di combattere e sembra che gli stacchi la spina. Così sussurro al suo orecchio, mentre gli carezzo la mano.   
\- Non è vero che ti odio. Non sono bravo a dimostrare quel che provo ed ho paura a lasciarmi andare con te, ma il fatto che non mostri niente non significa che non provi niente. - Sussurro piano e non so cosa sia che lo calmi, ma lo sento andare giù, piegare le ginocchia ed io chiaramente non lo reggo, così lo accompagno giù, lascio che si accasci per terra e continuo a tenerlo a me.   
\- Non è vero niente, tu mi odi, stai con me solo per il gruppo altrimenti mi avresti lasciato. È come se l’avessi fatto. - Quando parla piano, con la sua splendida voce roca che mi fa accapponare la pelle, capisco che sta piangendo. Grazie al cielo che piange. Era quello che volevo. Gli prendo il viso fra le mani ed ora ho il problema opposto, convincerlo che invece gli voglio bene.   
È mentre lo guardo in viso che lo capisco, i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime, di un azzurro trasparente che fa male, l’espressione più triste che gli abbia mai visto, quel dolore cupo e nero che sale da dentro e si espande come un cancro.   
È in questo momento, col suo viso fra le mani che capisco che lo amo, lo amo profondamente ed ora che sta male lo amerò ancora di più, ora che starà male fino a distruggersi.   
\- Io ti amo, è solo che il mio amore ti fa male, per questo lo tengo per me e vivo quel che possiamo, quel che non ti fa male. Ma tu lo sai, tu lo sai che io ti amo. - Mi gioco l’unica carta che non mi sono mai giocato ed è qua, proprio qua che lui torna, che si convince e finalmente dopo non so quanto tempo di morte negli occhi, vedo una richiesta d’aiuto.   
Improvviso, veloce, impossibile da prevedere lui si avventa sulla mia bocca e mi ruba un bacio, un bacio che non conclude subito staccandosi.   
Le sue labbra subito aperte sulle mie a cercare di intrecciarsi ed io, preso di sprovvista, sono totalmente incapace di fermarmi e mentre penso con un angolino della mia testa che se viene qualcuno siamo fottuti, io non gli lascio il viso, non mi ritiro, non lo contrasto, ma mi lascio andare, apro le labbra, lascio che si intreccino alle sue e ce le succhiamo a vicenda. Fino a che ci veniamo incontro con le lingue e mentre bevo il suo dolore, mentre lo risucchio in me, cerco di dargli tutto il bene e l’amore che posso e prego per la prima volta che possa bastargli.   
Lui è il preferito di molti, di un mondo intero di gente che ascolta le sue canzoni e lo guarda sotto un palco. Come può dire che era solo il suo preferito? Come può dire che nessuno lo ama?  
Ma mentre le lingue si uniscono in un bacio che sembra incapace di cessare, capisco di cosa si tratta.   
Ha un così disperato bisogno d’amore che mi chiedo come, come si faccia ad arrivare a questi livelli. Per me è incomprensibile. A questo punto mi spinge ed io mi lascio sopraffare, si mette su di me appoggiandosi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, io gli resto sotto in questo pavimento sporco, di questo capanno mezzo distrutto e buio. Solo noi, solo ora. E questo suo disperato bisogno d’amore che potrebbe ucciderlo se non lo riceve.   
Così lui va con la mano fra i nostri bacini e fra le mie gambe schiaccia toccandomi l’erezione che non si fa pregare. Mi eccito subito mentre febbrile apre i jeans non troppo stretti, non ci mette molto ad infilarsi sotto. Quando la sua mano tocca la mia pelle delicata, quando prende il mio membro in mano ed inizia a massaggiare e a stringere il mondo intorno sparisce. Non posso fermarlo, non voglio fermarlo. La sua lingua sulla mia, la sua mano nel mio piacere e questa voglia matta trattenuta per troppo tempo. Scende fuori dalla mia bocca, scivola sul mio collo e quello che mi fa sentire è anche peggio, mi prende l’orecchio e lo tira fra i denti, lo lecca ed io sospiro chiudendo gli occhi, le mie mani sulla sua nuca a guidarlo su di me, a chiamare il suo nome.   
Voglio che lo senta, voglio che lo senta senza alcun dubbio, che lo senta proprio ora. Lo deve contrastare, deve contrastare la sua enorme disperazione.   
\- Amami ora, ti prego... amami adesso e non solo a parole... fa in modo che io mi ricordi per sempre che mi ami. - Sussurra roco, eccitante. Già di norma basta poco per farmelo venire duro, se parla con questa voce da orgasmo chi si ferma? - Scopami, ti prego, ti prego, Jerry... scopami... -   
Non lo deve ripetere ancora, lo spingo togliendomelo da sopra, lui che non aspettava altro si sposta e si gira mettendosi a carponi davanti a me, si apre i pantaloni e si abbassa tutto, io mi tiro su in ginocchio, mi sistemo dietro di lui, uso la saliva per lubrificarci velocemente e dopo poco lo prendo per i fianchi e con una spinta decisa gli sono dentro.   
Una spinta forte e lui trattiene il fiato, io mi fermo, tutto sparisce, mi sembra come di essere tirato brutalmente via, fuori dal mio stesso corpo.   
Poi torno e succede con i brividi che iniziano a correre sul mio corpo, brividi di piacere immenso sempre più grande e mano a mano che arrivano, io mi muovo perché muovendomi migliorano, sono più forti, più belli e tutto si mescola qua intorno.  
Questa sensazione non la provavo da una vita, da quella volta in quel sudicio bagno. Questa, io dentro di lui, lui completamente mio. Le sue mani strette a pugno che si reggono davanti a me, il viso appoggiato per terra in questo schifo, tutto il suo corpo proteso verso di me ed io che spingo sempre più forte e sempre più in profondità.   
Io che me lo prendo, lo faccio mio e sono io quello che impazzisce quando inizia a gemere e lo fa forte, sempre più forte. Perché io non sopravvivo alla sua voce. Non posso.   
Ogni volta, ogni maledetta volta... i gemiti mi danno alla testa e non so nemmeno se si sta masturbando, se gli sta piacendo, se è venuto o lo sta facendo, ma mi scollego completamente ed ho il mio orgasmo, un meraviglioso orgasmo, questa volta in lui.   
Mi riprendo con i miei ansimi sul suo collo, mi accorgo di essergli crollato sopra, da dietro, e lui ci regge mezzo accasciato per terra. I nostri corpi ancora uniti in un unica cosa.   
Sono ancora dentro di lui. Gira la testa verso di me, io mi muovo e gli vado incontro, apriamo le bocche che si intrecciano ancora una volta e questo bacio sa di dolce e di amaro insieme e forse sarà l’ultimo, ma questo è quello che spero tutte le volte che lo bacio.   
Però ora che era da tanto che non succedeva, è sconvolgente. Sconvolgentemente meraviglioso.   
La voce non mi esce, la lingua è annodata, non sono in grado di parlare, non ne sono capace, però lo fa lui appoggiando la fronte alla sua.   
\- So che non le pensavi quelle cose, volevi solo che buttassi tutto fuori. - Annuisco. Ma tanto con lui non serve che parli mai. Sorrido. Non te lo posso dire più che ti amo e non possiamo più farlo perché tu, ora più che mai, sei completamente instabile. Però ti starò vicino e farò tutto quello che posso, pur consapevole che non sarà di certo un gran bene per me.   
\- Siamo incasinati da morire, ma tu sai che anche se non dimostro quello che provo, sai che invece lo provo. - Lui sorride mentre si stende sotto di me mettendosi a pancia in su, io mi tengo sulle ginocchia e mi sistemo allacciandomi tutto.   
\- No invece che non lo so, però cercherò di ricordarlo. - Lo sa invece, è solo che ama le parole ed ama sentirle ed usarle. Tutto il mio opposto.   
Ridacchio a questo e sperando di aver messo una fasciatura e non solo un cerotto, mi chino di nuovo su di lui appoggiandomi con una mano al pavimento dove è steso, gli bacio le labbra e gli carezzo il viso con l’altra mano, dolcemente.   
\- Lo sai ora. Sai che lo provo, lo provo eccome. Solo che non sono capace di mostrarlo. Tutto qua. - E poi comunque sarebbe un disastro se la vivessimo davvero, perciò un conto è un scivolone ogni tanto quando proprio non ce la facciamo, un altro è viverla a pieno. Lui non ne è in grado e non lo sarà mai. A meno che non lo tengo sotto sedativi continui, ma quello non sarebbe più il mio Jacoby. 


	30. In un mare di emozioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il periodo è Marzo 2006 perchè questo è il vero periodo in cui Jacoby ha perso suo nonno anche nella realtà e sempre nella realtà quel periodo per lui è stato devastante, ma non solo il periodo. Diciamo che da lì in poi è stato un crollo costante. Vediamo come reagisce Jacoby al funerale del nonno e come Jerry si prende cura di lui. Nella foga del momento peggiore, hanno fatto sesso, ma come pensano di proseguire da lì in poi? Quali sono le intenzioni di Jerry? Sarà in grado di applicarle o ancora una volta sarà preda delle emozioni devastanti di Jacoby?

30\. IN UN MARE DI EMOZIONI   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry112.png)  
"Da qualche parte tra la felicità e la tristezza  
Ho bisogno di calcolare  
Cosa ha creato la mia pazza  
E sono dipendente dalla tua punizione  
E tu sei il maestro  
Ed io aspetto il disastro"  
[\- Getting away with murder - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rdmG0k8S8k)  


  
Non viviamo vicini e quando siamo fuori dai compiti del gruppo cerco di stargli lontano, stare per conto nostro, ma ovviamente in questo periodo sono rimasto più in contatto con lui.   
Quando sono andato al funerale di suo nonno mi è bastato uno sguardo per capire che sta male e che non va affatto bene.   
I suoi occhi sono gonfi e rossi e vorrei sapere quanto piange ancora.   
Lo vedo andare via presto dal funerale, sgusciare da dietro la chiesa gremita come se non ce la facesse più, lo seguo e prima che salga nella sua auto e se ne vada, gli chiedo dove sta andando. Lui si ferma, mi guarda con quei suoi occhi che ormai non torneranno mai più sereni, sempre che lo siano mai stati, e alza le spalle.   
\- Non so, ovunque ma non qua. - Sussurra roco. La sua voce è provata ma ancora più bella, credo che abbia pianto e gridato molto. Ed anche bevuto, mi sa.   
\- Guido io? - Chiedo sapendo che non posso lasciarlo solo.   
Alza le spalle ed annuisce e sale nella parte del passeggero.   
Sono qua senza la mia famiglia, da qualche parte c’erano anche Dave e Tobin con rispettive consorti.   
\- Kelly? - Chiedo mentre parto. Lui scuote la testa.   
\- Le ho detto che non voglio vedere nessuno, non posso stare coi piccoli in queste condizioni. - Mormora appoggiando la fronte al finestrino.   
Per un momento il flashback di quella sera, quando l’ho portato a casa dopo il suo strano addio al celibato, mi torna su. Era proprio così come ora.   
\- Ti va di parlare? - Di solito ama farlo, ma adesso si prende una sigaretta  e se l’accende.   
Era da una vita che non fumava sigarette normali. Le canne sono un’altra cosa e per fortuna non se ne sparava venti al giorno, ma una ogni tanto nei momenti di stress o prima di uno show.  
Non dico nulla, ma non so dove portarlo.  
\- Dove vuoi andare? -   
Lui alza le spalle, non risponde subito, poi lo fa.   
\- Mi piacerebbe vedere il mare... - Mi torna in mente il posto dove andavamo sempre col gruppo che mi ha obbligato a frequentare.   
Ero un pesce fuor d’acqua, infatti non ho mai avuto un gruppo d’amici, sono sempre stato per conto mio.   
Sempre stato Jerry il solitario metallaro.   
Vado là, dove in qualche modo il nostro casino è iniziato. Quando mi ha fatto una sega ed io gliel’ho lasciato fare, quando mi ha baciato ed io ho risposto.   
In quel momento non sapevo quanto pessima fosse come idea. In qualche modo deve aver lavorato in lui quella cosa scatenando quel suo modo psicotico di vivere lo stress. Tutte le sue emozioni un giorno lo uccideranno.   
Parcheggio vicino alla spiaggia dove si andava con gli altri e guardo un mare invernale, siamo ai primi di Marzo del 2006, fa un maledetto freddo, le onde del Pacifico si infrangono fino a metà spiaggia, a momenti ci divoreranno, ma lui scende con la sua sigaretta e sospiro nel vedere che non tira fuori da qualche tasca o cassetto una bottiglia di scotch.   
Sono le classiche cose che si fanno in questi casi.   
Lucido, dolorosamente lucido, si toglie le scarpe vicino alla macchina e si avvia sulla sabbia umida dalla schiuma che col vento risale fin qua.   
Che diavolo vuole fare con questo tempo?   
Rimango un po’ qua sperando che torni indietro vedendo che non si può fare niente, ma lo vedo fermarsi due secondi davanti allo spettacolo brutale che ha davanti, un grigio pieno di schiuma ingigantisce davanti a lui, sembra rispecchi il suo stato d’animo. In cielo le nuvole si rincorrono basse e scure, a momenti pioverà.   
I suoi capelli neri sono giù lasciati a loro stessi, senza una forma, non si è nemmeno truccato, sembra ancora più sciupato.   
Ad un certo punto butta la sigaretta, si toglie la giacca nera del funerale e si avvia deciso verso il mare.   
Io scendo di colpo dall’auto sbiancando, lo chiamo a gran voce ma si perde contro il vento che mi batte in faccia tagliandomi la pelle, non riesco nemmeno a tenere gli occhi bene aperti, così mi metto a correre vedendo che si dirige nel mare e lo prendo quando è dentro, mi bagno le scarpe, un’onda ci arriva contro furiosa e ci bagna le gambe ed i pantaloni che si appiccicano fastidiosamente.   
\- Jacoby sei pazzo? - E dai, ogni volta lo chiamo così come se non sapessi che è il suo punto debole.   
Lui si gira verso di me ignorando la mano che lo tiene sul braccio.   
\- Credo di sì in effetti. - Risponde incolore. Non è mai stato così incolore, così insensibile. Questo è il mio tipico modo di fare, non il suo. Privo di emozioni. Ma io sono il re di questo stato d’animo.  
So bene che quando uno sembra non provare niente, in realtà lo prova, è solo che non riesce ad esprimerlo.   
\- Non è la stagione per un bagno! - Dico deciso tirandolo per uscire, sembra ben piantato dove sta, ma un’onda particolarmente alta ci investe quasi completamente, impreco mentre mi viene addosso ed io per non cadere e non far cadere a lui, lo abbraccio istintivamente.   
Lui si divincola e cerca di continuare la sua avanzata, la camicia bianca tutta bagnata sembra una seconda belle, mostra i tatuaggi sotto, anche la testa è bagnata, i capelli più in disordine di prima. Ignora tutto mentre io non so in che condizioni devo essere.   
\- Andiamo. - Lo tengo con entrambe le mani per entrambe le braccia e lo tiro verso l’uscita. - Il mare si sta imbruttendo ancora di più, a momenti pioverà! - Lui scuote la testa.   
\- No, io voglio andare lì! - Non sa cosa sta dicendo.   
\- Jacoby non sei in te, vieni con me, ti prego. - Lo imploro e lui finalmente smette di tirare, ma non viene. Si gira, mi guarda con quello sguardo che non so decifrare, bagnato ed in disordine. Più bello del solito, forse, perché i capelli un po’ più lunghi gli donano.   
\- Come fai a non morire sotto le emozioni? - Chiede. Proprio ora? Proprio ora vogliamo avere questa conversazione?   
Mi stringo nelle spalle  e scivolo con la mano dal braccio alla sua mano e la tengo forte.   
\- È quello che mi chiedo io con te, come fai a vivere così tanto forte tutte le tue emozioni? Non hai vie di mezzo, non riesci a tenere niente... a volte vorrei imparare come si fa. - Perché semplicemente io non riesco a tirare fuori nulla, tutto qua.   
Lui scuote la testa ed alza gli occhi al cielo che sembra debba venirci addosso.   
\- No, amico, è una maledizione questa! È molto meglio come sei tu, credimi! - Sorrido un po’ triste a questo nostro invidiarci a vicenda. Non che io voglia essere un pazzo senza controllo come lui, ma intendo riuscire ad emozionarmi meglio, tutto qua.   
\- Andiamo? - Chiedo tirandolo per la mano verso fuori, prima che un’altra onda ci faccia cadere ed annegare.   
Non vedo se mi segue, do per scontato che la crisi sia passata, ma poi mi tira un momento, io preso alla sprovvista mi ritrovo contro di lui, una mano sulla mia nuca e lui che prende possesso della mia bocca. Le dita intrecciate, sembriamo una vera coppia e penso che in questo momento sia quello di cui ha bisogno e mi chiedo che ruolo dovrebbe avere ora Kelly e quanto le starà bene di essere solo la sua scopatrice ufficiale od una fattrice di figli. Non lo so.   
Dopo il bacio accetta di uscire e lo porto in macchina, recupero le sue scarpe e cerco qualcosa da mettere sui sedili per non rovinarli perché siamo bagnati, ma non trovando niente lui si spoglia qui dove siamo, io lo guardo come fosse impazzito, come lo guardo il più delle volte.   
\- Beh meglio appoggiare meno stoffa bagnata possibile, no? - Così dicendo infila tutti i suoi vestiti nel porta bagagli ed io guardandomi intorno sospiro e constatando che non c’è nessun pazzo in spiaggia o nei paraggi, con la pioggia che inizia giusto ora a scendere, lo imito e mi infilo di corsa in auto.   
Ovviamente il freddo ci assale, ma accendo l’aria condizionata calda ed in poco nell’abitacolo si sta meglio. Mi sento un idiota a stare nudo in auto, ma per tornare a casa dobbiamo guidare un po’.   
\- Dove stai andando? - Chiede scandalizzato. Penso che il bagno in mare l’abbia un po’ rianimato.   
Lo guardo ovvio.   
\- A casa tua dove non so come spiegherai che sei nudo e bagnato? -   
\- E la tua auto? - Ci penso solo dopo che in chiesa c’è ancora la mia auto, così piego la testa e mi guardo.   
\- Sono comunque nudo e bagnato, come faccio ad arrivare tranquillo e beato davanti ad una chiesa e prendermi la macchina? -   
Così lui scoppia a ridere e scuote la testa, la risata è la prima da molto, penso che si immagini la scena di proprio io che arrivo nudo e bagnato davanti alla chiesa, come niente fosse.   
Non interrompo la sua risata visto che è tanto bella.   
\- Dai... - Mormora poi mentre vede che vado davvero a casa sua.   
\- Non ci vado in chiesa così! Tornerò a prendere l’auto! Tanto poi ti devo riportare la tua, così mi accompagni a prenderla. - Sospira seccato e scuote la testa.   
\- Non voglio andare a casa. -  
\- Andiamo da me? - Non ha ancora visto mia figlia che ha un mese in pratica, alza la testa e mi fissa come se fossi idiota, sento il suo sguardo di quel genere.   
\- No, amico, non intendo torturarmi con la tua coniglietta! - Risponde velenoso, gli tiro un colpo sulla pancia e lui si lamenta piegandosi in avanti, ma ride ancora.   
La chiama così perché anni fa è comparsa sulla copertina di Playboy, ma è molto frequente per i musicisti sposare ex modelle di playboy, non significa molto. Lui è solo un idiota, sostiene che non è amore, ma è solo una posa e che io sono ostinato a non ammetterlo.   
Ma è ovvio che Jessica è il mio tentativo di seguire la retta via. Kelly per lui è ancor più complicata. Non è il tentativo di una retta via, lei è... l’egoismo di Jacoby, ecco cos’è.   
Perché lei lo ama e gli dà la famiglia, la casa, la scopata giusta.   
Questo non è egoismo?   
Mi guarda con l’aria testarda che lo caratterizza quando non sta proprio male.   
\- E dove vuoi andare, allora?! - Chiedo paziente. - Considera che siamo nudi e bagnati, per cortesia. - Aggiungo speranzoso che se lo ricordi.   
\- Andiamo in un fottuto motel! - Gli sembra una bella idea, io tiro una gran frenata che a momenti ci fa uscire di strada visto quanto piove, lui ride tenendosi sulla maniglia sopra la portiera e indica un motel lungo la strada.   
\- Dai, quello è perfetto, siamo bagnati, fuori piove, non c’è un cane, basterà indossare i nostri fottuti vestiti di prima, non ci saranno problemi! - Per lui è davvero una mitica idea ed io accelero per non fermarmi.   
\- Non passerò la giornata con te in un motel! - Perché anche se quel giorno abbiamo fatto di nuovo sesso, l’idea di preservare me stesso è sempre valida. - Quello è stato uno scivolone, stavi male e non sapevo come aiutarti! - Lui fa il broncio infantile, ma io rimango della mia e vado dritto ben convinto che non posso proprio stare con lui in un motel. Non se ne parla proprio.   
  
  
Finalmente dorme, ma ha un’aria triste e segnata anche mentre lo fa.   
Rimango seduto sul letto, mi abbraccio le ginocchia e lo guardo al di là della mia spalla mentre se ne sta a pancia in giù, la mano sotto il cuscino, i capelli bagnati gli si sono asciugati male, avranno una forma assurda. Non che i miei siano meglio, volevo farli crescere perciò sono di quella lunghezza intermedia che non stanno facilmente.   
I suoi tatuaggi aumentano di mese in mese e sono tutti a tematica del doppio, del contrasto, del buono e del cattivo, del bene e del male. Si vede come un angelo ed un insetto.  
Con aria intenerita gli tiro su le lenzuola per poi rassegnarmi e stendermi vicino a lui. Sentendomi, si accoccola su di me nel sonno ed io non lo mando via. Lascio che appoggi la testa sulla mia spalla e lo circondo col braccio. Sembra un cucciolo bisognoso di cure e affetto. Piccolo scemo.   
Ed io grosso imbecille.   
Meno male che non mi sarei mai fermato con lui in un motel!  
Ecco perché sono tornato indietro ed abbiamo anche fatto l’amore. Perché non dovevo. Pensa se dovevo, che facevo? Lo sposavo?   
Porca puttana. Qua sta sfuggendo tutto tragicamente di mano per l’ennesima volta, ma quanto andrà bene, questa volta, prima che tornino i suoi crolli psicotici perché quel che prova per me è troppo in incasinato e forte?   
Eppure se fosse normale non lo amerei. Sono masochista.   
O forse sono una falena che si butta sul fuoco anche se sa che morirà bruciata. 


	31. Non è ancora ora di mollare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacoby è in caduta libera e Dave ha dei problemi seri in casa che non vive per niente bene nemmeno lui, il gruppo sembra avere i giorni contati e Jerry e Tobin decidono di tentare il tutto per tutto e chiudersi in una villa per fare il quarto album, quello che sarà The Paramour Session.

31\. NON È ANCORA ORA DI MOLLARE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/papa_roach/pr/jacorry223.png)  
"Stufo e stanco di essere stufo e stanco  
Voglio essere libero da queste catene ed  
Essere libero da questa vita di dolore ed  
Essere libero da queste catene  
Devo essere libero da te"  
[\- Be free - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FVCjPbKr2w)

  
\- Com’è? - La domanda di Tobin ha il tono di chi sa la risposta. Io sospiro e mi stringo nelle spalle anche se attraverso il telefono non mi può vedere.  
\- Beh, come immagini... -   
\- Male? -   
\- M-hm. - Sospiro di Tobin.   
\- Dave non se la passa meglio... - Sospiro mio.   
\- Problemi con la moglie? -   
\- Eh, a casa sta andando in casino e lui in risposta beve, credo abbia iniziato con le pasticche... - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mimo un ‘fuck’ mentre l’ansia mi fa tremare per un momento, ma la ricaccio indietro.   
Sto camminando sulle uova da molto, quando si romperanno?   
\- Quei due vivono le cose allo stesso modo! - Esclamo seccato. Tobin fa un sorrisino di circostanza che al telefono lo percepisco. - Jacoby beve un sacco, per ora è fermo lì però non è in grado di prendere una penna per scrivere e Kelly non riesce a fermarlo, anche perché pensa al bene dei figli e glieli allontana perché sai, lui ubriaco è sempre un incognita e non vuole che abbiano di lui quel ricordo. -   
Un padre ubriaco, ma dove l’ho già vista?  
Credo che tutti quelli che hanno avuto i padri militari in servizio in qualche guerra, poi abbiano il loro ricordo attaccati alla bottiglia o depressi. Anche Jacoby ha lo stesso ricordo. Per fortuna a me poi è finita bene.  
Per un momento vacillo, devo chiudere gli occhi per riprendermi e Tobin si inserisce.   
\- Ci sarebbe una soluzione. L’idea me l’hanno data nell’ultimo tour, sai gli Slipknot... - appena lo dice mi ricordo, un gruppo affermato ci ha dato un bel consiglio.   
\- Di chiuderci in una casa insieme fino a che non facciamo tutto l’album? - Tutti i gruppi migliori fanno questa cosa per avere un lavoro di una certa qualità.  
\- Sì quel consiglio! Mi sembra una buona idea! Facciamo un po’ di ritiro spirituale, isolamento, riabilitazione insomma. Chiediamo alla nostra etichetta se c’è un posto del genere, con camere, cucina, sala prove e registrazione e che ne so, qualche svago sano, magari una palestra, non saprei... così possiamo controllarli ed impedire che si facciano o bevano dalla mattina alla sera, possono mangiare bene, rimettersi in forma un po’ no? Perché se li lasciamo così non torniamo più insieme. - E lo sappiamo tutti.  
Tobin deve averci pensato un bel po’, mi piace la sua idea e mentre ne parla mi sento subito meglio, leggero, come se questa soluzione fosse proprio quella giusta.   
\- Sì, penso sia proprio l’unica che possiamo tentare! Hai sentito Ben? -   
Ben è il nostro produttore, Howard Benson, diciamo manager, diciamo capo anche se al nostro quarto album, questo quello che vorremmo fare,  e dopo due etichette cambiate, abbiamo una relativa libertà, infatti con la Geffen siamo riusciti ad avere più spazio decisionale, hanno abbracciato la nostra voglia di evolverci dal nu metal suggerendoci di passare al rock-metal alternativo in modo un po’ graduale.   
Ben è uno a posto.   
\- Sì, dice che c’è una mansione che fa al caso nostro, la Paramour Mansion, è proprio per i gruppi che vogliono isolarsi per fare gli album, è completa di tutto quel che può servire e saremmo seguiti dal solito Jack per avere tutto quello che ci servirà. Ci basterà chiedere ed avremo. -   
Jack è il nostro assistente personale, una sorta di tutto fare, un’agenda vivente. Fai un comando e lui esegue. Jacoby scherza un sacco su di lui, dice che è un robot umanizzato.   
Io lo correggo perché si dice androide, ma lui preferisce robot umanizzato.   
Non che mi fidi molto, voglio dire... dove trovano marijuana e pasticche? Chiaro che se gli chiedono quello per stare meglio lui che gliene frega? Glielo da!   
Se scopro che gli passa la droga lo uccido, altro che!   
\- Ok allora io mi occupo di Jacoby, tu di Dave? - Tobin concorda e così ci salutiamo.  
Tobin mi piace perché non si preclude i divertimenti tipici delle rock band, però non esagera fino a perdere conoscenza e sé stesso. Anche lui ha famiglia come ormai tutti, ma non tradisce, non si distrugge. Insomma, è quello più in controllo di tutti, dopo di me che sono astemio da tutta quella merda!  
  
  
Telefonicamente era impossibile trovarlo, Kelly in questo periodo sta a casa il meno possibile, così le ho detto della nostra idea e lei l’ha abbracciata a pieno. Sorrido. L’amante che parla alla moglie. Che situazione assurda. E la moglie che consegna il marito ben volentieri nelle mani dell’amante.   
Però mi ha detto di venire a casa a parlargli perché una volta gli ha passato il telefono e l’ha lanciato rompendolo.   
Chiudo gli occhi immaginando le sue sceneggiate esagerate, però mi muovo con la mia valigia pronta. O così o non si fa nulla, immagino.   
Arrivo da lui e mi apre Kelly con un’espressione esasperata. Deve amarlo davvero tanto per sopportare tutto questo, lei non si merita quello che Jacoby le fa da sempre.   
\- è impossibile stare con lui in questo periodo... - Sussurra indicando che è in taverna, in quello che è il suo mondo dove va ad isolarsi. Immagino dalla mattina alla sera. - Io vado via coi bambini, spero di non trovarvi qua quando torno. - è seria e non scherza, perciò capisco quanto male deve essere la situazione qua.   
Annuisco e sospiro, mi sento in colpa per essermene lavato le mani, ma è anche vero che la moglie è lei, l’ha voluto lei, l’ha accettato lei e sapeva tutti i problemi che ha sempre avuto, i crolli psicotici, gli attacchi di panico, problemi di depressione combattuti con alcool e problemi di stress combattuti con il fumo...   
La saluto ed entro nell’antro del lupo facendomi forza, non ho voglia di rivederlo in queste condizioni. Dopo quel giorno in cui abbiamo fatto sesso di nuovo al motel l’ho salutato e non mi sono più fatto vedere, però l'ho chiamato spesso. A un certo punto parlavo solo con Kelly comunque.   
Non busso perché so che non mi aprirebbe, la porta è aperta, Kelly ha nascosto la chiave per evitare che si chiudesse per fare delle sciocchezze.  
Quando varco la soglia la puzza di chiuso è la prima cosa che mi assale, faccio una smorfia e mi fermo. Poi la penombra.   
Lo cerco smarrito e lo trovo seduto sul divano davanti alla tv spenta, non c’è nemmeno un po’ di musica, la luce non filtra dalle finestre perché sono chiuse, ha solo una lampadina accesa in un angolo, tenue lo illumina.   
Mi fermo da qua e lo osservo. Indossa una tuta larga ma l’idea che mi dà è che quella tuta sia troppo larga rispetto a quel che dovrebbe essere.   
Deve essere dimagrito ancora.   
Poi i capelli lunghi, la ricrescita della tinta nera dove si vede la radice bionda. A parte il colore così, gli stanno bene. Sono naturali senza intrugli e pose. Sono giù intorno al viso, secchi per i troppi trattamenti aggressivi, ma comunque gli stanno bene. Nessun trucco in faccia.   
Mi avvicino dal lato e mi perdo sul viso che guardo bene. Della barba sulle guance e sul mento. Che bene che gli sta, cazzo!  
Non è più lui, è vero. Ma devo essere onesto, è molto più bello!   
Jerry, torna in te e concentrati! Lui sta male, lui è così perché sta male!  
È in una di quelle depressioni nere nere!   
Le bottiglie nel tavolino davanti, il cofanetto della marijuana intatto, per fortuna.   
Non ha bisogno di rilassarsi, ha bisogno di scuotersi semmai.   
Mi siedo e solo dopo vedo la lametta nelle sue mani ed impallidisco, spalanco gli occhi ed il cuore si ferma.   
C’è un momento in cui mi sembra di tornare al momento in cui James si è quasi ucciso tagliandosi le vene, Jacoby me lo ha raccontato come se fossi lì ed ora penso per un momento di essere finito in quel film, solo che al posto di James c’è Jacoby.   
Mi paralizzo, ma poi lui forse sentendomi si distrae dal nulla che fissava catatonico e lascia andare la lametta, gli prendo le mani ed i polsi e li apro, ci sono negli avambracci, fra i tatuaggi, dei segni leggeri e vecchi, ormai rimarginati. Il sangue incrostato lungo la pelle dipinta, le due cose si sono mescolate.   
\- Jacoby, sei impazzito del tutto? -   
A questo lui risponde ridendo in modo grottesco.   
\- Un giorno potrò dirti ‘eh sì amico!’ - La risposta ironica mi fa capire che è ancora qua fra noi, sospiro e prendo la lametta, vado nel bagno qua accanto e prendo l’asciugamano, lo bagno tutto e torno da lui, gli passo bene le braccia e poi approfitto per passargli anche il viso ed il collo. Lui si lascia fare basito, incredulo, senza capire il motivo per cui lo faccio. Ma so che i depressi non si lavano e non oso indagare su quanto tempo non si infili in una doccia. Capisco Kelly, ricordo le lotte di mia madre con mio padre. Alla fine non so come ce l’ha fatta.   
Dopo che gli passo accuratamente l’asciugamano bagnato sul viso, noto che i capelli sono puliti, così mi rilasso. Il suo livello di depressione non è così grave. Glieli tocco seguendo un domabile istinto, sono secchi ma gli stanno bene naturali. Poi scendo con la mano sulla guancia, carezzo la barba lunga di alcuni giorni, il pizzo sul mento più lungo, faccio un sorrisino intenerito da questa sua immagine da barbone, totalmente lontana da quella che vuole sempre dare di sé.   
\- Sono venuto a portarti via, ma vorrei che ti rimettessi un po’ in sesto... sembri un senzatetto! - Certo che poi io le battute le so proprio fare, eh?   
\- Ah già fatto quello... ormai non è un problema! - si riferisce al fatto che i primi sei anni di vita circa lui è stato un senzatetto. Non so se per così tanto tempo, ma a sei anni sua madre ha lasciato suo padre, perciò lì poi ha incontrato la famiglia Roatch che lo ha salvato.   
Sorrido con aria di scuse e lui sembra non esserne toccato, ma sta qua ad aspettare il resto del mio trattamento. Aspetta il bacio.   
\- Io e Tobin abbiamo pensato che visti i problemi tuoi e di Dave fosse meglio riunirci e seguire il consiglio degli Slipknot, ricordi? - Jacoby aggrotta la fronte e poi ricorda.   
\- Comporre l’album in una villa? - Annuisco.   
\- E ci sarebbe la Paramour Mansion adatta. Possiamo stare lì quanto ne abbiamo bisogno, così riusciamo a rimettervi in sesto e a comporre qualcosa di buono. Credo che questa sia l’ultima cartuccia prima di mollare tutto. - Perché sapendo quanto sono messi male Dave e Jacoby, non possiamo che pensare a questo.   
Insomma, un batterista lo sostituisci, un cantante comune a tanti che magari si limita solo ad interpretare canzoni che scrivono e compongono altri anche, Jacoby no. Lui scrive tutte le canzoni e le fa su di sé. E poi anche se non fosse per quello, è l’anima del gruppo e poi dove la trovi una voce come la sua? Il suo modo di cantare è troppo particolare e completo, passa da qualsiasi genere, riesce in qualsiasi cosa. E poi... non so, non potrei accompagnare una voce che non è la sua, io mi rifiuterei di continuare.   
Jacoby ci pensa un po’, poi annuisce.   
\- Però ad una condizione. - Senza capire a cosa si riferisce, chiedo di cosa si tratta e lui con un sorrisino malizioso e l’aria più spenta mai avuta, risponde: - Che non mi lasci più così tanto! So che non vuoi impantanarti con me e che quei giorni ci sei stato perché avevi paura che mi uccidessi, ma come noti i pensieri non sono migliorati. E comunque... non dobbiamo fare niente, ok? Non ti salterò addosso di nuovo. Però solo vederti... ti prego. Non posso... non posso non vederti più in questo modo. - Mi sale una risposta acida del tipo ‘sei tu che ti sei isolato’ ma non posso fare questa gara con lui perché sta soffrendo per suo nonno e quando soffri non capisci più nulla, non hai la concezione del tempo, dello spazio, del giusto e dello sbagliato. Non esiste più niente. Così annuisco e gli appoggio la fronte alla sua, chiudo gli occhi e aspetto che unisca le labbra alle mie, ma non lo fa, così capisco che è in controllo. Che nel suo dolore, è ancora in sé.   
C’è ancora speranza. Si può ancora lavorare su di lui. Non è ancora ora di mollare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella realtà l'idea gliela danno gli Slipknot come scrivo nel capitolo e loro lo fanno proprio perchè sia per Jacoby che per Dave era un periodo terribile, uno in lutto per il nonno e l'altro in separazione. Questo li salva davvero. E' anche vero che Jacoby era autolesionista nei suoi momenti di depressione, sono cose che ha detto lui stesso.


End file.
